Empty Eyes
by Ancient2
Summary: You determined my fate and pretended to mean well. You lay out your case like the enemy. But all that you got through your dirty misdeeds was to find the right way to use me for your crimes. Why can't I talk at will? It feels like I've run away from my own body. I don't where I'm going in search for answers, I don't know who I'm fighting. I just stand with empty eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I said that Falling Petals would be the last story I'd write for a while. But... I got an epiphany from reading another writer's fanfic. The story plot was good, but the author stopped writing and hasn't written any new chapter since. I loved the work so much that I started getting ideas about what was going to happen next, but out of respect for the author I let the notion sit in my head.

However, it keeps eating at me. Wanting to come out and be acknowledge that I couldn't take it anymore. It didn't help either that I stopped writing after 7 stories. I hate odd numbers, almost to the sad point of obsession. It's just one of my sticklers, it's kinda funny coming from someone who was born on an odd day. Anyway, I just couldn't take it anymore, so this will be my **real** last story for a long time.

Before the story begins I like to give mad street credit to FreakishMind. Thank you FreakishMind, your story Over the Clouds gave me the slap of insight to create another story. I hope and wait patiently for the continuation of your story. I've got a lot of respect for you as a writer. So without further a due, all characters with the exception of my designed Protagonist in God Eaters Burst are not my own and belong to the Namco Bandai Games and D3 Publisher. Garland von Schicksal and Dr. Rumiko at the known moment belong to God Eater - The Spiral Fate manga, Bandai Namco Games, and Saitou Rokuro. Enjoy!

The Tormented Specimen

"When did you... how did you get this approved?" Dr. Sakaki gasped in disbelief. Somehow the new Director of the new Fenrir Branch in Finland had managed to bypass his veto and got the approval of Fenrir HQ to transfer of the Far East Branch's First Unit Leader.

Garland von Schicksal, the younger brother of the Far East Branch's previous Director and Soma's uncle. The long haired man was a slight younger replica of his older brother, he had lost his right leg and left eye to an Aragami attack and has been shooting up the ranks ever since. Garland has had his eye on the Far East Branch's First Unit Leader for a long time now, for reasons of vendetta or simply scouting for strong God Eaters were unknown. But for whatever the reason, Dr. Sakaki didn't like the idea of handing over the First Unit Leader over to him, something in his gut told Dr. Sakaki not to do it. He had denied the transfer for months now, regardless of Garland's persistence. But somehow the bastard won over HQ.

"That's not important, Doc..." He smirked on the screen at Dr. Sakaki with that cocky grin that said 'I win' as he swished around a glass of wine. "Following orders is. Now transfer Umiko Yukino's belonging to Finland Branch's Terminals."

"But I told you, I can't do that!" Dr. Sakaki shouted at the screen with the last bit of defiance in him. But he was a beaten dog, the legendary Stargazer had just met his match.

"Are we going to have to take this up with HQ?" The man sat in his Director's chair like a prideful king. Sipping on a cup of red wine with his leg crossed on his prosthetic automail leg. "I believe insubordination are grounds for dismissal, or perhaps we'll just have to retrieve her by force."

"(Sigh) Okay... I'll do it." Dr. Sakaki submitted with his head down.

"Very good, Doctor." Garland said with a small smile on his face.

"God damn you for your abominable research." Dr. Sakaki hissed up at him.

"Heh, now, now Dr. Sakaki, don't get upset. I'm merely continuing where you have failed. I am simply proposing the evolution of human kind. Ms. Yukino is just the perfect candidate to charge this possible human evolution." Garland chuckled as Dr. Sakaki looked at him skeptically. "Oh rest assured, this has nothing to do with what happened to my brother during the Aegis Project. All of this is strictly business, Dr. Sakaki. Or should I say Acting Director?"

"Shady business is more like it." Dr. Sakaki retorted back.

"I only do what is necessary to preserve the human species. My etiquette about the process will be ignored in the future history books." Finishing off his wine, Garland gave Dr. Sakaki one final message before disconnecting the channel. "I will be over shortly to pick up my specimen. Oh, I'm sorry (Chuckle)... I meant candidate."

"It appears that the apple truly doesn't fall far from the tree." Dr. Sakaki said aloud to himself. His elbows rested on his Director's desk; his fingers crossed together as his head rested on them. "Once again, I am forced to do nothing as fate plays out. Sometimes the life of a Stargazer is truly a curse."

*** Later that Day with Umiko ***

Rejected... Disgraced... She had ruined any friendship she ever had with Soma in a matter of 35 seconds flat. Umiko just wanted to talked... to set things straight after the incident. He had saved her life, unknowingly to her. Resonating with her to bring her out of deep coma after a mission gone wrong in the Tranquil Temple.

The near death experience should have brought them together, but instead it tore them apart. Soma had look into her psyche and had seen all of her, the good... and the dark. He had seen her memories, her love for him, her happiness, her pain, her jealously, and yes... her guilt. He had seen her wretched jealously over the little Aragami girl on the Moon, and he loathed it.

She tried to confront him about it today as soon as she had found out what happened, even ran to his current mission location as soon as she got out of the Sick Bay. Umiko barely had time to change out of her hospital gown and into her usual Marine Plaid Shirt and Army Pants: Chiron as she ran out. Recklessly rain out into the Aragami invested land without her God Arc just to see him. But he wouldn't have it, Soma wouldn't even look at her. Umiko could hear the disgust and acid in his voice as he told her to get out of his sight. It tore her heart out worse than an Aztec sacrifice ceremony. Her usual cheer and happy-go-lucky spirit was long gone, now it was replace by bile and agony. He didn't have to say anymore... her affections were rejected.

Her heart... it hurt. Her raven colored wavy ponytail hung low with her head. Her long bangs covered her watery crimson eyes. The lump in her throat, the clutching feeling in her heart... it stinged. At that moment she wished that she couldn't feel at all; that all the pain would go away. Perhaps it would've been better if Soma had just left her for dead.

No! She shook her head, she couldn't afford to have such destructive thoughts. In her line of work people carrying a lot of emotional baggage were the first to be picked off by the Aragami. But all the same... she couldn't keep it bottled up for long, the stress would kill her. So as soon as she got back to the Den she planned to lock herself in her room and cry it out. Wail out her woes as loud as she wanted, the sound-proof walls would drown them out from the rest of the world. By the end of it she would do her name justice. And by the end of it all she would pig out on some ice-cream and chocolate to help with the healing process.

Perhaps this was for the best... maybe she should let Soma go. She suffered long enough always coming second to Shio in Soma's world. The others knew of her feelings for Soma, but silently watched in her plight in pity of Soma's obliviousness. Perhaps she would no longer have to suffer through their sympathetic stares. Umiko loved her team and would even give up an arm for them, but she hated their eyes whenever they would do this. They made her feel pathetic, she didn't need their pity. She needed... an escape.

Like a twisted form of her wish, Umiko got what she wanted. As she touched down into the Den she was greeted by the First unit arguing with Dr. Sakaki and a strange man while the elevator doors opened to the Entrance. The man looked disturbingly like Director Johannes, something about him sent a chill through her body. Her gut hasn't been wrong so far and she would've been dead a long time ago if she ignored it, this man was dangerous.

"Like hell if we're going to let you just walk up in here and take her!" Kota shouted at the man in a rage that was rare for Kota. That alone tipped Umiko's alarm that something was wrong. "I don't care what the Doc says!"

"I agree," Alisa said more level-headily than Kota but with a rage still present. "You have no right to do this without the consent the Gods Eater in question."

"Heh, a subordinate of Fenrir having rights of their own? How laughable. You've all signed your freedom away for power and protection the moment you joined Fenrir. God Eaters are merely tools, easily used and disposed of if necessary for the good of human kind." Alisa hung her head low at Garland's cruel words as he approached her, his boots tapped with the floor as he moved. She gasped and widen her eyes in shock as his fingers gently touched her chin to lip her face back up to him. "You could even be used as feed for the Aragami if we so pleased."

"Bastard!" Kota shouted in raged. How dare he talk to Alisa that way, let alone touch her. Just as he was about to sock him right in the face, Sakuya held Kota back. As much as she wanted to smack the man as well, he was still a Director and their superior. Any action against him would lead to extreme disciplinary measures and unwanted tension from HQ.

It was Lindow who smack Garland's hand away from Alisa, using his Aragami infected arm to demonstrate his anger and disgust toward the man. But just as he did that, Garland's escort with emotionless eyes grabbed Lindow's hand to move it away from Garland. They didn't noticed the young man since he stayed in the back and was as silent as the dead. Judging from the young man's grip, Lindow concluded that he was a Gods Eater as well. Most likely from the new Finland Branch, the guy looked about the same age as Umiko. And now that he thought about it...

"Did I upset you, Hannibal of the Den?" Garland asked him, watching Lindow from the corner of his eye. Lindow twitched in raged at the nickname. It was something people started to call him on the hush-hush once he returned to the Den. He was seen as a wild flame to some of the higher ups, no matter what they did to stomp him out he'd just keep coming back. "I'd hate to meet the rage of the legendary Lindow Amamiya."

"Tst," Lindow clicked his teeth with his tongue before he yanked his wrist out of the young man's grip. The young man returned his hands to crossing behind his back when Lindow backed away from Garland. "Dealing with you is like the past is on repeat.

"Hm, I'll take that as a complement." Garland said, closing his eye as he grinned. Alarmed by her team's distress, Umiko finally spoke up.

"What is the meaning of all this?!" She wished she hadn't drawn attention to herself, because all their eyes landed on her. The single eye and eye-patch of the strange man haunted her as something ominous.

"Umiko Yukino, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you." Garland said to her, his grin widened. "The name's Garland von Schicksal, I am your new Director now. No need to pack your belongings or God Arc, they've already been moved to your new Branch."

"What?! Since when have I been reassigned?" Umiko gasped in disbelief. "And why haven't I've been informed sooner?"

"The transfer was sudden and abrupt." Garland simply answered. "But enough about that, there's someone here who been longing to meet you."

"!" Umiko's eyes dilated as Garland moved out of the way to reveal his escort. The young Gods Eater sported a long Sweeper Nior coat that hide off what looked like to be a Dengeki PS uniform. But unlike the regular uniform, this one had red neon lining instead of yellow. But that was nothing compared to the shock of his face. She'd recognized him anywhere; that short raven hair with straight strands... those eyes. Even though they lacked their usual luster she still could recognized those crimson gems. "Sora!"

"?!" The First Unit looked in shocked that Umiko actually knew who the Gods Eater was.

She ran to him, gripping his arms as she looked him over. He didn't react at all at her contact and remained stoic to her presence, he just looked at her. She was hurt by his lack of expression and emotion, what has happened to him? He was so full of life once and now he was like a doll. She looked down at his wrist and spotted the armlet that mark all God Eaters for what they were. The normal piece of her life of carnage that she never even bated an eye at now filled her with hatred. She turned to Garland, absolutely livid.

"You! What did you do to him?!"

"I merely made him better." Garland simply chuckled at her outburst. "Soon the same will be applied to you."

She removed her hands from the young man known as Sora and marched toward Director Garland. Gripping him by the front of his coat she yanked him down to her eye level.

"Damn you, you bastard!" She slightly shook him. "We had a deal Fenrir! We had a deal!"

"Hm, the deal doesn't apply if he willing joins." Garland nonchalantly said.

"!" Surprise came over Umiko as the gentle grip of Sora removed her hold over Garland. Taking a few steps back, Sora gingerly restrained her by the wrists. His first reaction to her in a long time and it wasn't even a hug. They were the same height so she barely had to turn her head to meet his eyes. "Sora?"

"Fear not, Umiko." Garland simply said as Sora swiftly moved his hands so that he was restraining her arms to her body with just one arm. Wrapping a strong arm around her, Sora held her to his body as his other hand pulled out a needle with glowing neon green liquid from his coat pocket. "Your sacrifices will further advance the survival of humanity."

Sora aimed the needle toward her neck. Just as he lifted his arm to plunge the needle into her, he leaned in to her and whispered something that only she could hear. For that brief second, she saw her old Sora again.

"I'm sorry... Umiko..." He said as he plunged the needle into her neck, ejecting its foreign liquid into her veins.

It burned... worse than the time she took the Aptitude Test. The fire was eating her alive from the inside. She no longer felt emotional pain, it was clouded by the current physical pain. Wait... the feelings were disappearing, what's happen? She was scared... wait, that vanished too. Her mind became blurry, she had become numb. All was lost to her other than the pain. Umiko thrashed and trembled uncontrollably, the strong grip of Sora the only thing holding her up.

"What's happening? What did you do?!" Sakuya demanded as the First Unit watched in agony at Umiko's pain.

"Nothing that concerns the Far East Branch any longer." Garland stated with authority. Turning to Sora, he gave him a command as he began to walk out of the Den toward his private Chopper. "Gather up Umiko, Sora. We're heading out."

"Yes sir." Sora answered with detach. Picking up the riving in pain Umiko, carrying her on his shoulder as he followed behind his Director.

"Doc, you have to stop this!" Kota demanded.

"There's nothing I can do now. This is orders from the top, we can't interfere." Dr. Sakaki somberly answered.

"Dammit!" Kota shouted, starting to tear up along with Sakuya and Alisa. "Who would approve of this monstrosity?!"

"You'd be surprise what the Higher-ups will approve if there's a chance it'll save their hides." Dr. Sakaki answered bitterly as they were forced to watch the Finland Branch take their First Unit Leader away.

With tearing eyes, Umiko lifted herself to look up at the others from Sora's shoulder. In agonizing pain she reached out to them, begging for help. She wanted her unit to save her; to make the pain go away; to have her back like they always did. But they did nothing but watch, she wanted to feel something about this abandonment but no emotion was coming up. In fact... who were these people? That last thought rang in her head before the darkness took her, the only comfort she had from the burning pain.

*** Author's Notes ***

Umiko - child of the sea.

Yukino - from a story: 'Yuki' can be taken as "accordingly," and 'no' from "happiness; blessing; fortune."

Sora - sky.

Taiyoko - child of the sun... The name will be relevant in a later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Umiko Yukino

Title: Originally Far East Branch First Unit Leader, now No. 2

Hair Style: Originally Style 19, Color 1

Face: Face 9

Skin: Skin 7

~(*)~

Name: Sora ******

Title: No. 1

Hair Style: Style 11, Color 1

Face: Face 8

Skin: Skin 7

She's Gone

Taiyoko Yukino stood outside her house sweeping her walkway. Or what she could consider for a house in the Outer Ghettos of the Far East Branch. The place was more like a shack, but it would have to make due with the limited resources Fenrir would provide. There was no point of sweeping her front porch, she lived in a dirt wasteland. The wind would simply blow in more dirt by the time she was done. All it did was make her tan dress and cream apron get dirt on them.

But she did it anyway, she needed the distraction. The poor woman needed any break she could get from worrying about her children. Her long straight raven hair covered her blue eyes as they began to water up from just thinking about her children for a second. Her husband was the first to go, taken by Fenrir to be one of the older model God Eaters. He use to come home for visits and show them his God Arc pistol, but he would never let them touch it... always saying that it was dangerous.

Mitsutsuki, her beautiful moonlight, he blessed her with two precious children. They both had their father's eyes, but her daughter took a little more after her father's looks than her son. According to Fenrir, he had died. Not in action, but from an accident in the Lab. They couldn't even send them the body so the family could properly bury him, they just sent them condolence rations and then they were gone.

Years later they had came for her daughter, said that she was the perfect candidate for a New Type Gods Eater. With no choice she had to send Umiko off. She was required to since she was under the protection and ration recipient of Fenrir. So Umiko left, under the condition that her family would be safe. Not so much as a few months ago they came again and took her son away... they took her babies. All she had to let her know that Umiko was okay were the letters she would ritually write every week, and now she would have to wait for letters from her son.

Some higher up had even came to pick up her son. Said he would create a great opportunity for human kind if he had join Fenrir's forces. But her sister beg for him to be left alone, even joined Fenrir long ago so he didn't have to. But he still left with the man, the boy was always willing to do his share if it meant a better life for everyone else. Selflessly selfish, just like his father. Two weeks later she had gotten the crushing letter from one of Fenrir's Gods Eater saying that her son was killed in action. She was torn, crush. Fenrir was taking everything good that she had and breaking it into pieces.

She hate Fenrir, she hated them so much she could barely take it. Wretched men in suits taking what they could from the not so fortunate and using them as shields to protect their power under the pretense of false security. The people in the Outer Ghettos weren't safe behind the Branch's Anti-Aragami Walls, they were caged. Prisoners of an asylum were the wardens would take and take until they had nothing left, always saying that it was for the good of everyone. Yet they were still there... trapped in deplorable conditions with barely anything to eat.

But her hatred was soon clouded by her worries. The end of the week was coming, it was almost time for her daughters weekly letter. She feared that Fenrir would take her daughter too. Umiko's letters were the only thing that keep her going, she was battered and beaten down by the constant grief that the Branch caused her. If she had lost her daughter now, she didn't know what she'd do. It was bad enough that she had been staling to write Umiko about the news of her brother, Umiko was already fighting for her life out there she didn't need more weight to carry.

But all movement stopped for Taiyoko as she heard footsteps approaching her house. The broom stop in its motions, she had hoped that it was the mailman. But all hopes shattered as she looked up to see that it wasn't the mailman, but a Gods Eater from Fenrir.

"No..." was all she could say, backing up as she saw the letter in his hand.

"Mrs. Yukino." The Gods Eater addressed her, he always hated this part of the job. But this woman looked broken, like she had already lost so much. His conscious told him not to continue, but his orders were absolute. He lifted his arm to hand her the letter.

"No!" She shook her head, refusing to take the letter. Reluctantly he placed the letter in her hand which explained Umiko Yukino's honorable discharge. She fell to her knees as the feeling of the letter in her hands verified the reality of the situation.

"My condolences... your rations will be sent in the mail shortly." The Gods Eater awkwardly stood there as her body began to shake and the letter wrinkled in her hands. She began to wail as the tears poured out.

"Damn you Fenrir! You took everything from me! And you expect to make it all better with measly rations?! My Boy!... My Girl!" She began to cry into the letter, soaking the envelop. "My babies... My Babies! Oh God..."

The Gods Eater bumbled away from the grieving woman, a mother that had just lost everything. The higher ups always sent the God Eaters to do their dirty work, even if it was destroying lives. But even if it was an icky job and would make him unable to sleep that night, the mission was cleared. All ties to Umiko Yukino had been severed, she was now the property of the Finland Branch.

*** Back at the Den with Soma ***

It had been a long day out there in the wasteland. His mission was long done, but he stayed out there longer to simply clear his mind. He had a lot to sort out about himself; about his bitterness; about his Unit Leader. He shouldn't have lashed out on her like that.

Soma was disgusted with himself for doing it, but when he looked inside himself to ask why he did it he would just get the same answer. I don't know. He didn't know why he did it, the First Unit Leader was always an enigma to him. It was like everything went blank whenever she was around. Those crimson eyes would always get his blood running when they were directed at him. The sun would catch in her raven hair and blaze as she moved like a corrosive flame. She was like fire, his fire, a fire that would burn through his skin. It made Soma lose control of himself and was turning him to bewilderment.

He couldn't explain the feelings he had around Umiko. It was nothing like what he felt for Shio. He loved Shio, with her it was a simple affection between two common understanding souls. With Umiko... it was far from that. The girl sent him on a roller-coaster of emotions. At times she would irritate him to no end with petty argument banters, then he would find himself smirking at the littlest joke she would make, or she would give him a scare with her reckless fighting techniques. He would find himself glad when she sought his company whether for a mission or just to relax. Soma was baffled at how a girl that could get under his skin would make him feel so at peace.

But this wasn't love. No, Soma would never call this love. His heart belong to the girl on the Moon, there was no way for there to be room for the reckless Leader of the Far East Branch's First Unit. But then... why was he so angry? Why did the inside of Umiko's mind rattle him? Soma was confused by what he saw through her eyes, what she felt. It broke through his comfort zone and made him snap at her. But was it really her fault that he invaded her mind, did she really deserve it? Even he had a few secrets he kept in the darkest corner of his mind. However, he just couldn't take what he saw in there. He was frightened and pushed her away.

It was bad enough Soma was confused by how crushed he was when he heard the news that she wasn't going to make it. He died a little inside at the notion that his last moments with Umiko would be with her bleeding in his arms as he rushed her back to the Den. It startled him that he was more crushed then the time he devoured Shio. He was startled at the thought that if Umiko and Shio switched roles, he would've let the world be destroyed. He was scared and angered by these wild traitorous thoughts. But he wouldn't let them rule him; he wouldn't let the guilt of how he treated Umiko weigh him down; he wouldn't let the hurt in her eyes make him feel like more of a monster than he's ever felt before.

It was for the best that he make Umiko keep her distance. She was a distraction, one he didn't need. He refused to identify the feeling he was going through right now as regret. Soma did what had to be done and he wouldn't go back to change a thing, or... tell Umiko he was sorry.

Soma made his way back to the Den carrying his Evil One on his shoulder. It felt heavier than usually, almost like it was accusingly heavy. But Soma brushed it off as he dropped his God Arc off at the Hanger. When he made it into the elevator he had to berate himself for the first thought that popped in his mind. He expected Umiko to be waiting for him in the Entrance with a warm smile and a snide remark, but that wasn't happening. If anything... she would be avoiding him for a while. No... he refused to acknowledge the sting that came with that thought.

Suddenly Soma's inner battles came to halt. Something was wrong, there was a lot of tension in the air. It seemed to be covering the whole Den, putting Soma on edge. Coming up to the Entrance Floor, the elevator doors opened to crestfallen God Eaters and civilians alike. What really caught his eyes were Sakuya and Alisa, crying their eyes out on the lounge couches as Kota and Lindow comforted them.

"Those eyes... those horrible pleading eyes!" Alisa cried out as Kota rubbed her back and wrapped an arm around her. "She was reaching out to us and we did nothing! Did you see her eyes?! They went blank, like she had become numb!"

"I know... it got to me too." Kota said trying to comfort her.

"I don't understand... how could this have happened?" Sakuya gently sniffled, begging for answers.

"I don't know, Sakuya. I don't know." Lindow tiredly sighed to her. This whole situation drained the life out of him, how could they have been so powerless?

"What's going on?" Soma asked, whatever it was must have been really bad if it got the whole Floor riled up. The First Unit's heads shot up and looked to Soma, the pitied look Lindow and Sakuya were sending him did not sit well with Soma.

"She's gone, Soma. They took her." Alisa whimpered out.

"Who?"

"Umiko."

"!" What...?

"I-it was a forced transfer; she didn't even have a chance to put up a fight." Lindow somberly explained.

"No..." No, Soma couldn't believe it. He had just seen Umiko an hour ago, she couldn't be gone.

"Soma?"

"No, you're lying." Soma rejected the idea that she was gone.

"The Director from the new Branch just got done collecting her." Lindow continued, trying to break through Soma's denial. "She's on her way to Finland as we speak."

"No!" Soma growled, storming off to the Floor elevator.

"Soma!" Lindow called out him, but Soma tuned it out. He made his way to the Veterans Floor filled with rage and fear.

"UMIKO! If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny!" Soma shouted out toward her room as the elevator doors opened. But he was greeted by no answers, just silent hallways that lead to an eerily quiet door. Figuring that she was ignoring him, Soma marched toward her door. "Now you're brushing me off?! If you're mad about this afternoon this is not a mature way of handling it!"

"Soma!" Lindow and Sakuya had followed him down on the next elevator ride. Sakuya sadly followed, letting Soma let out his inner affliction, while Lindow tried to get Soma to pull it together. "She isn't there anymore, get a hold of yourself!"

Soma continued to pass over Lindow's words. Pushing Umiko's door open, Soma was greeted by the same unlock doors. However… the room was emptied; cleaned out as if no one ever lived there. Panicked and disgruntle, Soma dragged his feet over to her wooden dresser. Where her various photos usually stood now only dust gathered. Soma couldn't believe it… she was really gone. Something in him snapped. Smashing his fist into the dresser, Soma's eyes began to water.

"Damn you, who do you think you are leaving like that?!" He continued to punch into the dresser with more force and the other fist. "Who do you think you are?! You little brat! Who am I going to fight with now? Who am I going to fight?!"

"That's enough, Soma! She's gone!" Lindow shouted to him, grabbing his arms before he did any damage to himself or the dresser.

"No!" Soma shouted, giving the dresser one final punch. His fist shook on the dresser as it rested, tears dripped down onto his fist. "She was supposed to be here, for me."

"Sorry, buddy…" Lindow consoled to Soma as he dragged his limp body out of the room. Sakuya moved out of Lindow's way at the door way, tearing up again at the raw display of emotions that Soma rarely showed. She had recognized that display of feelings anywhere, she had lived them once when Lindow was gone… agony. It was once Lindow had dragged Soma pass the threshold of the room that Soma had sprung back to life. He had kicked and struggled in defiance of Lindow's grip as he was dragged away from the room.

"NO! No...!" Who would've guessed that Soma would react this way to the news so strongly? The others did, but Soma certainly didn't. The poor guy was so oblivious to what was in front of him that Lindow feared that Soma would let it slip away. Turns out he was right, but he sure as hell didn't wish to be right.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not going to stop writing entirely P-and-P. I'm just... going to take a long brake, maybe even go into other series. But thank you for your concern, it's great to know that others are enjoying my crazy imagination. (^.^)

Gods Eater: Umiko -

Gods Eater Type: New-Type

God Arc: Forbidden Holyblade; Silenzio; Ymir +

Control Unit: Originally Loki, now Gods Eater

Upgrades: Originally Stun Immunity and Great Sword Kit 2, now Burst Shift and The Reaper

~(*)~

Gods Eater: Sora ******

Gods Eater Type: Old-Type Long Blader

God Arc: Thunder Chainsaw EX; Brute Shield R

Control Unit: Gods Eater

Upgrades: Burst Shift and The Reaper

Hollow Shells

She was floating... swimming in a large tube of green liquid. It wasn't as neon green as the stuff that was injected into her system, it was more light a clear green Sprite color. She was submerged with no oxygen mask and yet she was still able to breath. She should be... what should she be? She believed situations like this would cause fear, but she felt nothing. There was nothing... looking down at her hands she saw that she was most likely around 18 years old but she had no memory of how she came to be. She was wearing a simple nightgown, a sterile white but still thick enough to not be see-through. Did she put it on, or did someone else dress her?

Questions continued to ring in her head. What's outside this tube, what was waiting for her? Why was she made to be? Who made her? And what did they make her for? Umiko's mind couldn't get over this. She suddenly came to being for all she knew, years of possibly existence and yet she doesn't recollection any of it.

She couldn't even feel any emotions for her predicament. Did she even know who she was? Even so, something inside her told her something was missing. Her God Arc... where did her partner go? She had become so numb that she paid no mind to the people coming into her blue and gray lab room with a white tile floor. Individuals in lab coats, one in a regular white trench coat with one eye who had an air of authority, and a young man in a black body suit. The suit was just like Dengeki PS suit, but the yellow lines were red and the logo behind it gone. On the side of the shoulders of the suit were printed in white the numbers '**01**.' She clinged as much as her hands could onto the glass of the test tube to get a better look at the young man, holding on to the slightest bit of emotion she had suddenly felt. That boy... she knew him. A head devoid of memory and yet she recognized this young man.

"It looks like you've finally woken up." The man in the white trench coat, grinning up to her as she floated along. He turned to the other scientist and engineers in lab coats. "Drain the tube, it's time that our new member gets to know the team."

The liquid slowly drained down the tube through drainage holes that opened with the push of a switch from one of the scientist. She descendent to the ground, catching herself with her hands as she fell on her knees. Taking in her first breath of actual air, a shiver rain over her body from the cold air. Umiko looked up as the test tube opened up and the man in the white trench coat stepped forward. He didn't stop until he was five feet away from her, she did not know this man.

"Welcome back." He greeted to her. "Tell me, do you remember your name?"

"... Umi... ko..." Umiko said with a struggle as she hunted for the answer in her head.

"Do you remember anything else? A last name?"

"No..."

"Can you recall anything at all?"

"... Nothing... there's nothing..." She answered, looking down as her head began hurt from her persistent attempts to find something. The second emotion that she was able to experience... did she like it or hate it? What is like? What's hate?

"All part of the process Umiko." The man said down to her. "The injection was design to enhance your Gods Eater abilities, but at the same time cost you your memories. According to previous tests as a defense mechanism all memories that would cause pain to the user are disposed of. Judging from your empty slate, you must have been through a lot of pain."

"..."

"Perhaps it's better this way. This is a great opportunity to start a new life."

"?"

"My apologies, I haven't introduce myself." The man put his hand on his stomach and gave Umiko a light bow. "My name is Garland von Shicksal. As of today I am your Director. My orders shall be absolute, you will follow them accordingly and with top priority. As long as you follow this one rule, everything will be all right."

"... Where'd my God Arc go?"

"Ah, good. So you remember that much. That's leaves less work for us. Your God Arc is waiting for you in the next room, you can get it when we're done here." Garland grinned. "Umiko, we are your family now. Anything you don't need to know is already gone. Just follow my lead and all will be well."

"Yes..." Umiko got to her feet and stood tall, saluting him with a right fist pump to the heart. "Director Garland..."

"Good. Welcome to the Finland Branch, No. 2."

"Welcome? What Branch was I in before?"

"Irrelevant. If the experiment wiped it out of your memories then it's not worth mentioning again."

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. No. 1, escort No. 2 to the next room to suit up." Garland ordered to the young man behind him. "Take her to her God Arc and return here when you're done."

"Sir." The young man replied back, saluting him the same way Umiko did. Approaching Umiko, his face slightly softened from its set in stone stoic. "Do you know me?"

She hesitantly lifted her hand to gently cup his cheek. "... I know your face... Sora..." Her hand slowly retracted back to her side. The moment of affection short lived as her emotions. "Sora..."

"So you do remember me. I'm so glad... Umiko. At least, that's what I think this is." Sora moved to the side to make room for her to pass. "This way."

It wasn't until the two God Eaters left the room that one of the scientist decided to speak up to the Director.

"Garland I must strongly advise against this." She was one of the brightest minds in the Finland Branch while still being in her late 20s. With a double PhD in Engineering and Aragami Biology she had made her way up the ranks of Fenrir as a respected scientist. Nothing compared the legendary Stargazer but still up there in the science community. Her light brown short hair complemented her blue eyes, a pair of goggles graced her short untamed hair. Although she wore an open one-piece labor uniform under her lab coat that revealed her black bra she still carried an air of professionalism. "We should have never took Umiko from her Branch, let alone involved Sora in this."

"Dr. Rumiko, this is for the good of human kind." Garland assured to her. "We need those two in order to further advance the human race and insure our place at the top of the food chain. They are right now our main trump card to saving mankind."

"By ejecting them with liquified Aragami's cores?!" Dr. Rumiko protested. "These are children, Garland! Not even out of their teens yet!"

"Not just any Aragami core, Dr. Rumiko. The highest type of Aragami among the flying species, there's nothing in the world like them in the world. It took great lengths to gather those cores, we're riding everything on this experiment. So far it's become a great success."

"A success?! Sir, you've wiped out their memories and turned them into hollow shells!"

"Heh, isn't that what we want in the perfect soldiers." Garland smirked at her. "The placenta to control the behavior of the Aragami. We've taken the same principal and use it on our God Eaters, they'll have the same characteristics of the Aragami but with control. Dr. Rumiko, we have just created the perfect Super Soldiers. And using what we study from those original two, we can replicate this to create more Super God Eaters at the perfect dosage."

"The perfect dosage? You mean you gave them an undiluted dosage of liquid Aragami core with the hopes that they didn't undergo an Aragami Transformation?!"

"Risks need to be taken if one wishes to move forward, Dr. Rumiko."

"Damn it, Garland! This is beyond irresponsible and unethical!" Dr. Rumiko said in outrage. "Mitsutsuki as already paid for us tampering with the forbidden, must the next generation paid as well?!"

"I see... so that's what this is about." Garland said as if coming to a realization. "You're still stuck in the past, the man's dead, Rumiko. What happened back then was a tragedy, I know. But I can't be afford to be weighed down by past laments. Mistakes of the past should remain where they belong, in the past. If Mitsutsuki has been so generous to pass on his unique genes, who are we to pass up such an opportunity? I must continue to dirty my hands in order to press on. I'd suggest that you do the same, Dr. Rumiko."

"You bastard, I wash my hands of this." Dr. Rumiko said, throwing her lab gloves on the floor by Garland's feet. "I'm done. Mitsutsuki deserved better than this and you know it."

And with that she was gone. Finland Branch's greatest mind had just walked out the door, disapproving of the Director's drastic experiment. The other scientists and engineers looked in shock at what had just happened.

"Hm, well... that's one thorn out of the way." Garland then turned to address the other scientists. "Anybody else want to walk out of this?"

They all shook their heads. This man was dangerous when he felt that others were a threat to his goal. The only thing protecting Dr. Rumiko is her high rank in Fenrir science division. Everyone in the Branch knows that the One Eyed Man only looks out for himself.

"Good. This project cannot afford to have any weak links in the chain. We must proceed with the plan without any hindrances. Now then, dispose of any belongings of Umiko that relates to her past life. We wouldn't want our new Super Gods Eater to have any negative outside interference."

They all nodded in compliance, but none of them would man up to tell the Director that all of Umiko's personal belongings had already been removed by Dr. Rumiko. Most likely the items have left the Finland Branch along with Dr. Rumiko. They could rest assured that they wouldn't be seeing them again. Just as Director Garland gave them his address, Sora had returned with Umiko and their God Arcs. She wore the same body suit as Sora, but it was white and the numbers '**02**' were written in black print on the suits shoulder sides.

Both their God Arcs present and ready for actions. They look like a Yin and Yang team, the perfect balance. Garland couldn't help but grin at this, everything was going all according to plan.

"Well then, now that you guys are ready. Report for Medical Check up, we must be sure that Umiko is in top condition." Garland ordered to Umiko. "Please don't hesitate to tell someone if you're feeling... unwell."

"Feeling un... well?" Umiko titled her head to the Director, the instructions were a little foreign to her.

"Do you know what pain is?"

"Yes..."

"Please immediately tell someone if you start feeling unknown pain."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Once you're done with your Check up, you and Sora will begin your training. He's been here longer, so he'll show you the ropes and help you tap into your new and enhanced abilities." Then he smirked at her with a knowing look. "I have high hopes for you."

"!" A spark. Something about what he said gave her a spark inside. But just a quickly as it came it was gone.

"Is something wrong?"

"No sir."

"Then Dismissed." With the horizontal wave of his hands he released them from their formation. Giving their Director on more stand tall fist pump to the heart salute. Soon Sora was leading Umiko to the Finland Branch's Sick Bay, Garland was looking forward to the results.

Aside from the miraculous bond the two had with each other in order for their memories of each other not to be devoured by the experimental shot dosage; they were completely numb to the world. But what did he expect when coming from their background, of course they wouldn't forget each other. But that would work to his advantage, with so little memory they would cling to each other. They were all they had now, each other and him. He wouldn't have to worry about defiance from them. They were the perfect soldiers, the perfect lap dogs. Only loyal to him, the perfect God Eaters. And soon, if all went well, he would have a whole army of them.


	4. Chapter 4

If one is left empty inside, how do they feel loneliness?

The Making of Fenrir's Monsters

*** Day 1 ***

"Come on, Umiko. Put your back into it." Sora insisted to her as they sparred in the Training Room. They still wore their custom-made suits, but inside the Branch they would wear a longer version of Sweeper coats over them. Sora wore the Noir, while Umiko wore the Blanc. They were each others opposites.

Her movements were much more swift than what should be possible with her heavy God Arc. There was more power in her swings, she had to hold back just so the room wouldn't be destroyed. The same thing applied to Sora. They were aggressive with each other, but not threatening. Each not backing down from the other but never going for the killing blow, it was like a violent dance. A storm embodied in a tiny room.

Garland watched their training from the top observing window with glee as the two Titans clashed with each other. The scientist and engineers observing as well were frightened by what they saw. These specimens that they've created have trashed the titanium Training Room like it was made of plastic and they were still holding back their true potential. By God... they've created monsters.

"Drop your God Arc, Umiko. It's time to go hand-to-hand combat." Sora instructed, dropping his God Arc on the ground.

"!"

"This is for situations when your God Arc will be seized from your grip. Now drop it and I'll explain what your body can do." Sora explained and charged at her. "Now brace yourself."

"!" She was taken off guard as she was forced to drop her God Arc to upper block from his fist. He bombarded her with punches and kicks which she dashed to the side to get out of their way as she struck back. Fists were continuous thrown back and forth that they were in a stale-mate. But that all changed when Sora form Borg Camlann tail needles from his lower arms and sliced at her, the size was still the normal equivalence so they acted more like blades on his arms. Umiko jumped back in surprise as the blade sliced her cheek. A slight crimson leaked from the cut. "!"

"Surprised?" Sora asked to her, bringing his blades into view as she cupped her injured cheek. "You can do something similar to this too. Your instincts should take over when you're in danger, after a while it will come at will. Give it a try."

Sora insisted as he thrust forward at her with his piercing blades. She felt no fear but her blood began to pump faster, excitement rushed through her and exposed itself through her eyes. Her irises slit and her pupils began to glow into a more Aragami-like eyes. As he came at her again, she blocked him with three-set Caligula blades that came from her arms. Doing a back flip kick one long Caligula blade shot out from each of her lower legs.

"Beautiful." Sora complimented to her as he jumped back. His irises began to slit as well, the excitement began to make his pupils glow. "But let's see if you can use them."

They clashed at each other with a speed that made the glow from their pupils drag behind them like glow sticks. They continued striking at each other with wild abandonment as their savage nature took a hold of them. They didn't even realize that they had formed wings on their backs to take the fight airborne. Sora took on the wings of a Spartacus while Umiko's were more like a ivory angel wings. Things got carried away when Umiko accidentally shot out Divine projectile orbs from her hands. The battle stopped there as they both descended to the ground, cooling off from their battle adrenaline. Umiko looked down at her hand in subtle shock as smoke still steamed from it.

"Bravo." Garland slowly clapped down at them from the speaker, causing them to look in stead-fast at him from the viewing window. "This must be an added ability of a New-Type. I expect none the less from you two. But I suggest we call it a day before you two get carried away. Wouldn't want you two to accidentally take a bite out of each other."

"?"

"We can form Devouring mode just like our God Arcs." Sora explained to Umiko. Changing his arms into the familiar Devouring mouths of God Arcs, blackened by the Oracle Cells in his suit, then changed his arms back to normal. "It comes in handy during a battle. If you devour an Aragami with it during a fight it'll make you go under a blood rage. Chaotic power that will make you temporarily go into a berserk."

"So in reality, you no longer need your God Arcs." Director Garland chipped in.

"No..." Umiko stoically said, walking over to her God Arc to embrace it in her arms. "We will always be one..."

"Heh, of course. The life of a Gods Eater is empty life without the presence of their extended limb." Garland replied back to her; not taking her last retort as a little act of deviance but simply stating a fact. "Besides, your God Arcs still have use since we just barely scratched the top of what you can accomplish."

"Should we continue with the training, sir?" Sora asked him.

"No, that's enough for the day. We can continue your progress tomorrow." Garland said down to them, arms crossed behind his back. "You two did well today. I am pleased with you both."

"Thank you, sir." They both said at the same time. Standing tall as they gave him a heart pound salute.

*** Days Later ***

*** Out in the Plains of Finland ***

"Listen to me well, Umiko." Sora instructed to her. "Your God Arc is your one true friend. It will never abandon you when you need it and it will always have your back."

"Yes... I know..." She looked down at her God Arc with hollowed eyes.

"The silent friend that will always listen and comply. Treat your God Arc well and it will treat you well."

"Why do you bring this up now?"

"You've always talked to your God Arc, but haven't you ever wished that it would talk back?"

"... At times... yes..."

"What if I told you they could?"

"!?"

"They Resonate with us, we just can't hear what that say. That is, normal God Eaters can't hear what they say. However, we have the ability to communicate with them now."

"Really? How?"

"Slice your hand on your God Arc." Sora instructed.

"!?"

"Your God Arc will now be able to absorb the Oracle Cells in your blood and temporarily evolve to the next level."

"?"

"Come now, Umiko. Don't you trust me?"

Reluctantly Umiko slid her hand along her God Arc's blade, watching as the God Arc soaked in the blood like a sponge. Her eyes slightly dilated as she saw her God Arc start to pulsate. Then it started to morph before her eyes. It just kept changing and getting bigger until it no longer looked like a blade.

"..." Umiko expressed nothing at the final transformation of her God Arc, but that didn't stop her from staring.

"Tell me, Umiko. How does it feel meeting your God Arc for the first time?"

"... I don't know."

*** Weeks later ***

Umiko's training had long since ended. Now she was out in the fields with Sora, exploring new abilities together as they went along with their orders. Garland would tag along with a hand full of scientists on a Chopper to see their progress in action, while still at a safe distance. It was on this cloudy day that an unanticipated event accord. They were in area that was once a thriving city, now it was all rumble and buildings with more holes than Swiss cheese. Umiko and Sora walked along side each other on the remains of a tumbled over building, their boots protecting them from the broken glass.

It was a normal day, the same routine. Eliminate the Aragami and extract the core, nothing special nothing out of the ordinary... just a regular day for a Gods Eater. But suddenly after Devouring the core... Umiko saw something at the corner of her eyes. Something... big.

"Sora, what is that... that colossal?" Umiko asked, watching the giant as it marched along the open plains in the distance. The giant looked like a giant Mech, but carried its large blade on its shoulder like Gods Eater.

"That's a God Arc Soldier, cyborg God Eaters manufactured by Fenrir. Created from the Aragami parts and cores to be used as behemoths that fight against larger Aragami." Sora explained to her as he watched the God Arc Soldier march along. It's blade was dirty... it must've just got done taking out an Aragamic titan. "In a way... they are inorganic Aragami."

"Can you tell me more?" Umiko couldn't take her eyes off of the behemoth of Fenrir.

"They come in two varieties, Buster blade or Long blade. Looks like this one is a Buster blader."

"What an amazing specimen."

"Yes... but be wary. Their allegiance is on shaking ground... they are Aragami chimeras in chains. We have no idea if they'll turn."

As if it could feel them staring at it, the God Arc Soldier turn to stare at them. Its ruby eyes stared into Umiko's crimson, she could see its eyes sinking into her very being. She didn't understand it but... there was a link between them, that they weren't so different from each other. Both came into this world by means unknown to them, destined to fight for Fenrir because that is all they knew. Kindred spirits seen to the world as monsters.

Just as the two inorganic and organic- or inorganic, Umiko didn't really know- were lost in their own world a herd of Zhou Wang jumped out in an ambush at Umiko and Sora.

"Umiko, focus." Sora said to her, the only time he came close to raising his voice at her.

Pulling herself together, she dragged her eyes away from the God Arc Soldier in the distance and gave her attention to the Zhou Wangs. They handle the surprise attack with cool and collective heads. Umiko changed her arms into Devour mode, but as she bit into them she got nothing. The Zhou Wang just decomposed instantly after death, these rat-like Aragami from the Ogretail family were the only known Aragami without a core.

Sora and Umiko each took on two Zhou Wangs. The Aragamis seemed to have herded the two apart, but that was a little matter to the two God Eaters since the opponents were so weak. Sora was lead to the top side of a fallen building, while Umiko was lead further down to a rumble area surrounded by destroyed and half eaten buildings. But these Aragami were exclusive, they could only be summoned into existence. The Zhou Wangs only came in pairs of four, so that made Umiko wonder... where was their summoner?

As if speaking of the devil, the Yan Zhi appeared onto the scene. Like the love child of a Sariel and a Chi-You, the Yan Zhi came flying down at Umiko. Shooting three orbs at Umiko that seemed to follow her in mid air. She continued to dodge them, but they eventually exploded on the building behind her. As she continued to roll out of the way, Umiko failed to notice the Yan Zhi coming in for a slice attack.

"!" Startled by the sudden in coming of the Yan Zhi's claws, she braced herself for pain. But was in for surprise of her life when the giant hand of a God Arc Soldier smacking down on the Yan Zhi, crushing it like a mosquito. But the God Arc Soldier was far off in the distance, how did it get to her so quickly? More importantly, why did it come to her aid? Usually something of its size wouldn't bother itself with such a small opponent.

Umiko couldn't fathom why the colossal soldier would go through the trouble. But just as she began to contemplate the possibilities the fragile pieces of the building behind, loosen from the orbs explosions, began to collapse on top of Umiko. Unable to move the distance she'd need to get away in time, she shielded herself. Bracing for the pain that was to come, the rumble wouldn't kill her Oracle Cell enhanced body just... damage it.

But she was startled as the God Arc Soldier placed its hand out to shield her from the fallen rumble. What a curious action from their normal behavior Sora described. The God Arc Soldier looked down at her, once the rumble ceased its tumble it slowly retracted its hand back. She slowly got up again, looking into its eyes. Those eyes... they were the same as her's.

"Empty Eyes..." She said up to it. The God Arc Soldier brought his hand back out, holding his palm out to her. Taking the invitation, Umiko walked into its palm. The giant soldier brought her up to his face level as they both studied each other. "You could destroy buildings with your bare hands, yet you hold me so gently. Why is that?"

Far off in the distance, Director Garland watch this phenomenon in God Arc Soldier character with a grin. He had seen how the two reacted to each other, almost as if they were Resonating. Garland saw potential in this.

"Empty Eyes, huh? Eyes devoid of the worlds corruption and filth... eyes wide open, only filled with innocent curiosity." Garland said aloud to himself before addressing the other scientists with him. "Schedule more interaction time between those two. I would like to see where this goes."

*** Months later ***

There Umiko and Sora were, sitting on the roof of the Finland Branch on top of the shoulder of the God Arc Soldier Umiko called Empty Eyes. They all just sat there, watching the sun set.

"Sora..."

"Hm?"

"Do you ever wonder where our names came from?" Umiko asked looking into the distance. "Do you ever wonder who gave us our names?"

"I don't know, Umiko. ... I don't know..."

"Did we ever have last names Sora?"

"I don't know." Sora honestly answers. "Such thoughts are unnecessary weights. We're here now, that's all that matters. The past must stay where it belongs as we move forward, in the past. We don't need it, Umiko. We don't need it to survive."

"Is this... what they call sad?"

"Do you feel 'sad?'" Sora asked, looking at Umiko with curiosity. Could she actually be experiencing emotions?

"... I don't know..." Sora sighed, he knew it. They had become numb to emotions... and to the past. And yet... Umiko was still able to form a bond with an inorganic gigantic soldier.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right. I never stopped to think of you. I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win. You are the antidotes that gets me by. Something strong like a drug that gets me high. What I really meant to say is that I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold.

- Crossfade

Cold

It has been months... Six. Whole. Months. since Umiko has left the Den. Everything felt so numb to Soma, time had passed in a blur with her gone. She had just disappeared from his life in a blink of an eye and he had no power to stop it. This whole thing felt like time was repeating itself, but why did he feel more like shit than he did when Shio left?

Soma kicked his coffee table over from his seat on the couch as his frustrations got the best of him. What was worse than his uncontrollable rage was his guilt. His last moments with her and he pushed her away with those cruel words. Damn... why did he have to be so cold?

He took a sip from the can soda he got from the Floor's snack area and then stared up at his ceiling. Why did he have to be such a monster that day? He had always lost control of his composure whenever he was around her, but never like that before. Soma never meant for her to see the screw up side of him that he kept locked away so deep inside, but it somehow got the best of him that day.

He had never thought the day would come when she would leave, he always thought she would be close by that he took her for granted. But now that she was gone, he felt a void inside of him... so empty. Everything just felt so messed up. He had yelled at her to get out of his sight that day, but he never meant like this. He never really wanted her to go. There was so many things that she should have known. The things he should have told her, but he would always push her away.

"(Sigh) I guess for me there's just no hope... I should never have been so cold." Soma said aloud to himself. A knock came on his door, but he refused to acknowledge it. Use to Soma's recent distant act, Lindow had let himself in. He had know Soma had taken their Unit Leader's transfer hard, Soma was lost without her. Lindow saw the rut Soma was falling into, enough was enough. The guy was only hurting himself, and as his friend and comrade Lindow wouldn't have it.

"Soma, you've been secluding yourself from the team for far too long. The others are worried about you."

"Have I? Time has just been a blur to me." Soma said to Lindow, not even looking at him. "Everything seems so fake since she's been gone."

"Yes, I miss that snarkie Rookie too. But this is reality, she's gone."

"But it isn't fair, Lindow. She was suppose to be here to have my back, and I would protect her from all things she couldn't protect herself from."

"Did that include from yourself?"

"Are you going to keep shoving it in my face?!" Soma growled at Lindow, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. "I messed up with all the things I've said and done to her, if I could take it all away I would!"

"Don't get angry at me, Soma. I warned you not to take her for granted."

"Damn you, shut up." Soma sneered at him, finally turning his head to look at Lindow.

"No I will not. Nobody told you what to think, nobody told you what to say. You chose what direction to turn, and you chose to runaway from her. You made your own ending Soma, live with it." Lindow shot back at him, not in the mood to deal with Soma's attitude. He was a bit harsh, but it had to be done.

"... I feel so lost without Umiko... I find myself wondering what she's doing, imagining where she is... and I don't know why."

"Do you really? Or are you just denying it?"

"What are you implying?" Soma's eyes slanted at Lindow. He knew where this was going and he didn't like it.

"It's okay to having feelings for her, Soma."

"Drop it, Lindow."

"Soma, how can you be in so much denial? You try to go against yourself for so long that its starting to affect you, Soma. For God's sake, you're drinking 'First Love Juice.'"

"!" Soma looked down to realize that he was indeed holding a can of the legendary juice. He hated the stuff, the only person he knew that liked it was... Umiko. In annoyance, Soma threw the can at the wall were it dented and leaked its remaining liquid on the floor like a murder crime. He made the can bled out just like he always did to Umiko inside, he looked away from the accusing stain the juice made. "That's impossible... I love Shio."

"Yes, but you're 'in love' with Umiko."

"Shut up, what the hell do you know?! My heart only belongs to Shio, there's no room for another! How could I possibly be in love with that pestering, over protective, nosy, clinging, wisecracking, reckless excuse for a woman."

"I think you've already just answer that yourself." Lindow said, crossing his arms with his I-know-something-you-don't grin.

"Are you deaf?! I said my heart belongs to Shio!"

"Then why are you so upset that she's gone?"

"... Because... she's special to me."

"Special enough for me to have to drag you out of her empty room after you found out she was gone and yet not special enough to have a place in your heart? I fail to see the logic in this Soma. You eventually pulled yourself together after Shio left for the most part, but with Umiko we can barely get you out of your room for other than missions and it's already been six months."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Lindow! You don't know anything about me!"

"I know that you still go into Umiko's room when you think no one is around!" Lindow shot back at him.

"!"

"It reminds you of her, so you always find yourself coming back to that room. It even still smells like her. She does have a place in your heart, but she has a place too close to your core that you fear she'll break it. You love her Soma, accept it."

"... Is it possible... for one's heart to change?"

"I don't think you're heart as change at all. You've always shown signs of feelings toward her the moment you met her. She's had a place in your heart all along."

"I wonder... where she is?"

"She's an ocean en-between us, but that's not very far." Lindow answer him a little sarcastically, trying to cheer him up. Lindow was just glad that Soma made piece "She's actually working for your uncle now."

"Garland?! That one eyed bastard?!" Soma growled in outrage, rising to his feet. "So that's why the Doc has been so quiet about this!"

Walking pass Lindow, Soma stormed out of his room.

"Whoa, wait! Where are you going?"

"To get some answers from the old man."

*** The Director's Office at the equivalent time ***

Dr. Sakaki sat in his office with Tsubaki at his side as he engaged in a web cam meeting with the Director of the newest Fenrir Branch. Director Garland of the Finland Branch, Dr. Sakaki was not in the mood to deal with him right now and the Den was still in an outrage at his forceful removal of their beloved First Unit Leader. The man already took the Den's Trickster Shooter, was he going to rub it in now.

"Director Garland, this is a little unexpected." Dr. Sakaki said, hiding his vexation and annoyance behind his usual fox grin. "I'm surprised you'd be calling back so soon after you already got what you want."

"Hmph, Doctor. Don't get so upset." Garland lightly chuckled at Dr. Sakaki. "I needed to take your prize Gods Eater for the better cause."

"I see... and what cause would that be?"

"You know it's the cause of securing man kinds place in this world."

"And it's for the good of man kind to experiment on our God Eaters like guinea pigs?" Tsubaki asked him in irritation.

"Merely a necessary sacrifice for the greater good."

"And how has your experiment been coming along?" Dr. Sakaki hated to admit it but the Stargazer inside of him was slightly curious about drastic measures Garland decided to take. Could Garland have possibly succeeded where he had failed?

"Better than I anticipated." Garland grinned crossing his fingers to rest his chin on. "In fact, I wanted you to see the progress we've made. Perhaps with the assessment of another Director will get HQ to approve of expanding the results to other Branches. Why don't you fly over here? Finland weather is great at this time of the year."

"Interesting proposal. However, I can't just up and leave my Branch."

"I can assure you it'll be worth the trip." Garland insisted. "Why not bring some Gods Eater escorts with you, I'm sure the members of the Den would enjoy seeing the progress Umiko made."

"..." Dr. Sakaki was back into a corner now, Umiko's name was a taboo around the Den now a days. Every time her name was spoken around the Den a gloomy cloud would come over everyone in the hearing vicinity. The female embodiment of Loki was deeply missed, and most wondered how she was doing. For him to decline now would bring down the wrath of the whole Den, it was bad enough that Tsubaki's professional eyes pleaded with him to accept for Umiko's sake. "(Sigh) Alright, let's see what you've been up to."

"Excellent. Finland Branch will be looking forward to your visit. Does three days from now sound good?"

"Fine by me, gives me time to select who I'm going to take to go with me."

"I'd suggest you bring one of your best New-Type Gods Eater so that we can compare the... results." Garland chuckled out before signing off the screen. Dr. Sakaki sighed, slouching down into his office chair.

"Looks like I'll be gone for a while, Tsubaki. Can you take charge while I'm gone."

"As always." Tsubaki complied. "May I suggest you take Alisa along with you. She is one of the best New-Types we have in the Den, it would show off the Far East Branch's pride."

"Well that's one taken care of, but what am I going to do about the other Gods Eater?" Dr. Sakaki sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Just then, Soma slammed through the door. His irises were more slit than usually, he must have found out about where Umiko was transferred.

"Hey, Doc. I need to have a word with you." Soma said, marching his way into the office.

"Have you forgotten yourself, Soma? You can't just show such insubordination by storming in here without permission." Tsubaki scolded at him.

"Sorry..." Soma apologized to her, but continued on to Dr. Sakaki's desk were he slammed his hands down on it. "When were you going to tell me that Umiko was in the clutches of that bastard?"

"Now, Soma. Is that any way to talk about family?" Dr. Sakaki lectured to him with squished-shut eyes and his trademark grin.

"Family? That S.O.B.'s just as bad as my old man was." Soma huffed. "That one eyed cyclopes is one to be reckoned with."

"Easy, Soma. Director Garland has been doing an outstanding job in the Fenrir community and has yet to violate any of the regulations for HQ to see your words as valid."

"Pfft, I know that guy. The only one he looks out for is himself. The bastard's a wolf in an authoritative coat, and you handed Umiko over to him on a silver platter?!"

"I had nothing to do with that! Garland went over my head and got permission from HQ, it couldn't be helped." Dr. Sakaki was starting to get irritated by all these Schicksals getting on his back, it must run from the family. "(Sigh) Look... I'm heading to Finland to observe the progress of Garland's... Evolution Project. I was planning to bring Alisa along as one of the Far East Branch's representatives, but I need another Gods Eater. Why don't you come along too? It'll be a great opportunity to see how Umiko's doing."

"..."

"I know you miss her, this is your chance to see her again... or at least what's left of her."

"?!" Soma's eyes dilated for a second before they slanted back down in rage. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not going to lie Soma, Garland is using Umiko as a test subject. Even began the procedure before he even left the Den. If his experiments went as plan she might be a little... different than before."

"You mean she's been turn into a Lab rat?!" Soma growled, furious that after all she had given up for Fenrir she'd just be used as a machine instead of the person she was.

"Unfortunately, Soma, that's how Fenrir runs things outside our Den. Fenrir owns their God Eaters like contracts, anything they say goes. We try to keep you all out of that dark side of Fenrir, so far we've done a good job." Tsubaki explained.

"The choice is yours, Soma. You can stay here and wonder about Umiko or come with me and see how she's doing, you decide." Dr. Sakaki said, closing his argument he waited for Soma's answer.

"... I'll go where you go."


	6. Chapter 6

Beware the power of the White Queen and the Dark King, they don't even know their own minds.

The Delayed Reunion

The propellers of the Chopper rang through the ears of the three passengers that were lost in their own thoughts as the Chopper headed to the lands beyond the ocean. They left the Den early morning and had to make a stop at Fenrir's China Branch to refuel but they were making their way to Finland. They should've been tired but they weren't, the slight anticipation of a long await reunion had them all excited and energized. A light drizzle came down as the morning sun began to brighten the grey clouded sky as if the universe was trying to tell them that today was going to be a dreary day.

But they couldn't afford to have such thoughts. Umiko was just within their reach, they couldn't back down now. To distract themselves from their negative thoughts they began to talk among each other.

"I can't believe we're going to see Leader again." Alisa happily commented. She turned to Soma who seemed to be meditating with head down, eyes closed, and arms crossed. "Aren't you excited, Soma?"

"Hmph, nervous is more like it." Soma said, opening his eyes to look at Alisa. Soma may not say it out loud but he was actually scared. After their last encounter would Umiko really want to see him?

"I know what you mean, I'm nervous too. It's been so long, I wonder how much she's changed? I wonder how much we have changed to her?"

"Relax, Alisa. It's only been six months, none of us have changed that much." Dr. Sakaki assured her. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Tst, I just can't believe you brought along all that stuff." Soma commented, pointing the multitude of luggage that Alisa brought. Many of them with questionable luggage or questionable necessity.

"We don't know how long were going to be in Finland, we got to be prepared for anything." Alisa huffed in defense. "I'm more surprised you managed to stuff all your supplies in one backpack."

"Hmph, I don't like carrying baggage. And I'm certainly not carrying yours."

"Fine, be a jerk! I wasn't planning on having you help me anyway." Alisa pouted. "Honestly, I don't know how Umiko could handle your gruff behavior."

Alisa didn't see it, but her words twisted a cord in Soma. Making him flinch at the accusation, because in reality he wondered how Umiko tolerated him too. Noticing the tension building up, Dr. Sakaki decided to step in.

"Now, now, don't be that way. It's early in the morning and we're all tired." Dr. Sakaki said, waving his hands in an up-and-down motion as if to cool things down. "We're heading to another Branch so we've got to be on our best behavior. We're representing the Far East Branch now, let's leave a good impression."

"Director Sakaki, we've just arrived at the Finland Branch. We'll be landing shortly." The pilot called out to the back as the Chopper began to descend.

Looking out the window, they saw that the Branch just looked like the Den in a blue hint. Fenrir, once you've seen one Branch you've seen them all, same old same old. At least it looked like less of a wasteland with the wild greenery surrounding it. The Far East Branch had nothing but Dry dirt and winds for the most part. As they landed on the roof they saw that and blonde man in a white coat and an eye patch was waiting for them by the landing point. They were being given a landing welcome by the Finland Director himself, Garland von Schicksal.

Soma slightly hissed at the sight of the man, he didn't want anything to do with the people that were apparently related by 'blood.' All they ever wanted was to judge and use him, in Garland's case mostly use.

The Chopper touched down as the propellers began to come to a halt. They began to step out, Dr. Sakaki taking the lead as Soma and Alisa flanked his side. The light drizzle tickled their skin and hair as they came over to Director Finland.

"Ah, Dr. Sakaki. Glad you could make it." Garland greeted him then looked over at his choice of escorts. "What's this, you brought the damaged one with you? I honestly thought you would've brought lap dog Lindow with you."

Alisa flinched at his curt accusations, but Dr. Sakaki stepped up to her defense.

"Believe it or not, Alisa is one of our finest God Eaters in the Den and was my first choice. She has had her issues and she's overcome them. And besides..." Dr. Sakaki grinned at Garland in snark. "Lindow's far too stubborn to be considered a lap dog."

"Hmph, I see... then I shall watch the comparison with great interest." Then Garland turn his head to Dr. Sakaki's second choice and realized it was Soma. "I should've known you'd be here. With your skill and experience what better choice could Dr. Sakaki have made?"

"..."

"You've grown. Those eyes... they look a lot like your father's." Soma's eyes slanted at Garland's delineation.

"I don't have a father... Keep that in mind."

"Hn, funny, so does Umiko." Garland chuckled to himself as his arms crossed.

"!" Soma's eyes widened in anger at the mention of her name from his lips.

"Or so she believes. Such a fragile thing the human mind is, always on guard but easily broken."

"Bastard!" Soma growled at him, but Dr. Sakaki held him back to keep him from doing anything stupid. They were a long way from their Den, the last thing they wanted was to start a quarrel in another's Den.

"Oh my," Garland grinned at his nephew's antics. "Did I evoke your savage blood?"

Soma growled at that, this man was truly trying to test him.

"Now, now, don't be like that." Garland said, looking down at Soma with his one eye with the hint of delight. "It's been far too long since I've last seen you nephew. Let's make the best of this visit."

"Tst." Soma clicked his tongue on his teeth and looked away from Garland, annoyed the man was trying to play the family card after so many years of no communication. The man could be a mere stranger for all Soma cared.

"But I digress. You're all here to see the fruit of my work." Garland said, waving his hand toward the roof entrance before crossing his arms behind his back. "Come, I'll show you around."

They followed him inside as he gave them a tour of the facility. The Floor layouts were just the same as they were back at the Far East Branch. God Eaters gathered around the Entrance, checking for missions or searching through their Terminal storage. The only difference there was that the Merchant had their own stand. The Mesh Hall was filled with God Eaters filling up with their rations or gossiping among themselves. They got a couple of stares as they pasted by, and salutes addressed toward the Directors as they passed by the God Eaters in White and/or Black outfits.

Even the Rookies and Veterans Floors had the same layout. What really differentiated was the Lab Floor and the Training Area. The Sick Bay was a standard issued hospital facility in the Branch, but the Training room was larger than most and more complex. The room had stairs, bridges, different levels of platforms and elevations, tunnels, and blind spots that it would make any Laser tag arena jealous. They watched as the new Rookies moved along the false terrain as they hunted down cyber Ogertails.

"I think you've seen enough of the Branch." Garland commented as they left the viewing area of the Training room. "Let's head over to the labs, there's someone we have to pick up."

Heading to the elevator the group went down to a lower Floor, past the Director's Floor and God Arc Hanger. It was the Basement Floor, as the elevator doors opened up they were greeted by the massive room full of scientist and engineers working on the upkeep of their giant God Arc Soldiers. The God Arc Soldiers stood tall, slightly turning and moving their head as the engineers worked around them. Their Buster blades and Long blades were maintenance and enhanced as some of the God Arc Soldiers marched out with massive God Arcs resting on their shoulders.

"Incredible..." Alisa gasped in awe.

"Indeed, but that's not why I brought you here." Garland said, interrupting their astound stares as he moved them toward the back room labs. "This here, is were we contain our... experiments."

"Experiments?" Alisa and Soma questioned at the same time before Garland opened one of the many lab doors. Inside was blue and gray lab room with a white tile floor. The place with spacious and almost empty, if it wasn't for the lab machine and monitor in the corner of the room along with that Terminal in the other. And those... two giant Test tubes on the opposite wall from the door. Private God Arc Hangers were placed by each of the tubes, one of the Hangers still holding a Thunder Chainsaw EX. Each Test tube was labeled by a digit, one being '**01**' while the other '**02**.' Tube **02 **was empty and drained while **01 **... was filled with a mysterious green liquid... and a boy floating in it.

"Oh!" Alisa gasped in shock, realizing that it was the boy named Sora that came along with the Director that day to retrieve Umiko. He was peacefully slumbering in only a black white-beater shirt and boxers as he floated without a care in the tube. On the side of each his shoulders was tattooed the number **01**.

"Don't worry, he can still breath." Garland reassured to them. "His body soaks in the dosage before it drowns his lungs."

"But what exactly is that?" Dr. Sakaki questioned, slightly fearing what he hypothesized it was as the moved in closer.

"Liquified Aragami core."

"!" They all turned to stare at Garland as he gave that shocking answer.

"Originally I dosed them with concentrated Jormungandr core, but later we soon found out we could get the same results from other High-Type Aragami. The results were astounding." Garland explained as his eye smothered in glee while he looked at his triumphant efforts in the tube.

"This is disgusting..." Soma growled as he looked at the greater picture of this whole experiment.

"This is appalling! This experiment is beyond unorthodox!" Alisa shouted in outrage.

"Unorthodox?" Garland then turned to look at them with his one eye as he addressed Alisa and Soma. "Tell me, how do you feel when you kill the gods? Scared? Superior? Or perhaps do you feel pleasure...? Going against the Aragamis, who devour all substance, who whip out all of mankind."

"!" The two of them had no idea where he was going with this. Looking back at the Test tube, Garland continued on.

"You know, if you look at the laws of natural selection progress, there is no further for human evolution. We are all destined to be destroyed. Do you think the price of life is worth it?"

"Wha! That's..." Alisa couldn't even finish the sentence, this whole thing was... "repulsive."

"So you experiment with one life in the hopes that it'll save thousands?" Dr. Sakaki, the scientist in him could see the logic behind it but the man inside him could not approve of it.

"Hm, indeed." Garland turned to the side to look at Dr. Sakaki. "At the moment the whole nation is living under the fear of Aragami. The God Eaters of Fenrir share a dream of spreading our hives and secure the survival of mankind all over this world. However, mankind has chosen to hide behind these protective walls. To be honest, I am fed up with this childish sanctuary. Therefore I proposed a means of human evolution."

"So you've used your own God Eaters to accomplish your goal?" Soma grunted in disgust at how Garland had so blindingly used and abused lives.

"Not just any Gods Eater, the perfect specimens." Garland said, placing a hand on the tube. "They've already shown potential from their gene pool, and worked out better than I could've imagined. But my are they picky. They refused to have their God Arcs too far apart from them and detest any one else touching them. We had many hospital runs that day when the engineers tried. Giving in, we simply gave the means of storing their God Arcs here and the knowledge to self maintenance them."

"You keep saying them, is there another?" Alisa asked.

"Yes, No. 2. She's out on an early mission at the moment, so I am afraid you won't be meeting her until later." Garland grinned at Alisa, something about his grin said that he was hiding something.

"A girl?! You can't have a girl and boy staying together in the same room, it's scandalous!" Alisa shouted in appall, causing Garland to chuckle.

"We originally planned to give them separate rooms after the initial tests, but they grew so use to this that they didn't see the need to move. And besides, judging by their relationship I see no reason why they should need to be separated."

"Relationship?" Soma questioned.

"We're getting off the subject. Let me show you the achievements of my... Evolution Project." Garland walked over to the machine in the corner, pressing a button that activated the speaker in the Test tube. "Sora..."

Sora's crimson eyes shot open, making Alisa jump back in startle. Soma and Dr. Sakaki slightly flinched back at the sudden movement in the tube.

"It's time to get up." Garland finished, pulling a switch that drained the tube. Once the Test tube was fully drained, the front of its glass slid to the side. Opening to allow Sora to step out. Ignoring the others, he face Garland and saluted him with pump to the heart which remained there.

"What orders do you have for me today, Director Garland?" Sora said detachedly, his eyes eerily devoid of emotions. "What does my Leader command?"

"Good morning, Sora." Garland smirked at him. "We have work to do. Get dressed, we must show our guests what you can do."

Nodding to Garland for good measures, Sora walked over to the Terminal and pulled out his custom-made Dengeki PS uniform look-alike. Vexed that he was so unconcernedly changing in front of her, Alisa covered her eyes.

"Have you no shame! There is a lady present!"

"?" Sora turned a little to look at her, titling his head to the side in confusion. "But, you are in my room."

"Ooh!" Alisa hissed at him, turning her head with a blush as he continued with his actions.

Once the uniform- more like a bodysuit- was on, he slid on his boots and grabbed his custom-designed Sweeper Noir coat. Putting it on, they noticed the slight changes to the design. White color **01 **were branded in the same area his tattoos were. On his back was embroidered a silhouette of the side view of an onyx man sitting in a bleached sun, his leg dangling down and seen on one of the wavy corona rays of the sun. The only color visible in the embroider was the man's red eye as he looked to the right. Once fully dressed, Sora turned to Garland and stood tall.

"Grab your God Arc." Garland ordered. "We're heading to the Training room."

Going back to his Test tube, Sora grabbed his God Arc from its Hanger and rested it on his shoulder as he walked over to join the others. Readied to go, Garland lead the way back to the Training room. Leaving Sora by the entrance of the room, Garland lead the others to the observing area of the room on the higher level. Taking a set of stairs, they headed to a monitor room which had a wide view window of the Training ground below. Sora walked into the room cool and collect. Once he was in the center, Garland began to instruct Sora.

"We will now begin the simulation. Starting off light and working our way to more challenging Aragami." Garland informed to Sora before activating the cyber Aragami. "Begin."

He started light, dealing with a herd of cyber Ogretail, which he sliced as he tracked them down in the terrain. But then it got harder as cyber Cocoon Maidens were added on the higher elevation, firing down at him as he ducked behind the walls. Turning them into top priority, Sora jumped into the air much higher than a normal Gods Eater and slashed down on one of the Cocoon Maidens. Leaping from platform to platform, he took care of the others.

"Hm, not bad." Garland praised. "But let's take this up a notch."

Messing with a few more buttons on the monitor, two Kongous and a Sariel materialized into the Training room. Not wasting a second, Sora took a Devouring bite out of one of the Kongous and went into Burst mode. Hyped and Boosted with a burst, Sora easily took down the Kongous with little to no effort. And, for the first time... there was excitement in his eyes. They were startled when his irises began to slit. What he did next really took the cake to them. Jumping into the air, he slashed his God Arc into the Sariel. The Sariel wailed and flew wild as the God Arc got stuck halfway in its body, coming from its shoulder down as Sora still held on. Pushing a dark glow from his hands into the God Arc, the chainsaw began to move. Sawing into the Sariel as it sliced it in two.

"What the hell was that?!" Soma growled, alarmed at what he had just saw.

"That is but a taste of a Blood Rage." Garland explained. "A new mode discovered through the experiments."

"I see... and that's the limit your experiments evolved your God Eaters to?" Dr. Sakaki said.

"Hmph, not even close." Garland smirk at Dr. Sakaki before turning to the window again and going on the speaker. "Sora, enough playing. Drop your God Arc. Show me what you can do."

"!"

"What?!" Alisa gasped.

"Are you mad?!" Soma snarled at him.

"Be quiet and watch." Garland shot back at them as he used the monitor to materialize a Spartacus into the room. The others were stunned by the Aragami before them even if it was cybernetic. What was that thing? It resembled a Hannibal but had the armor of a Fallen Spark Borg Camlann, arm armor of a Caligula, and the wings/fists similar to Susano'o.

"Is that an artificially-made Aragami, created by random selections in your logging system?" Dr. Sakaki asked in disbelief of what he was seeing.

"No... that's a real Aragami that appeared out of nowhere and started to reek havoc on our land. Meet Spartacus." Garland said before looking at Dr. Sakaki from the corner of his eye. "You're a long way from home, Paylor."

The Spartacus roared, regaining everyone's attention. They're eyes widen as Sora stuck his God Arc in the ground under him.

"Sorry, Kaminari." Sora said down to his God Arc before taking off his Noir coat and getting into a fighting stance. As the Spartacus came charging at him, he transformed his arms into Borg Camlann tail needles and began slicing it back. Once he had pushed it back far enough to make it lose it's balance on the edge of the platform, Sora stabbed one of his needle arms into the Spartacus' left chest and twirl himself onto it's back.

"Oh my God." Alisa gasped in fear as Sora's arms changed into Devouring mouths of God Arcs. One gripped into the Spartacus' shoulder while the other devoured at its neck. Angered and in pain, the Spartacus smacked at Sora right after he jumped off.

Just as he did that his irises slitted to a more Aragami look, the teeth in his mouth became sharp and fang-like as a beastly smile came over his face. His body began to change, a dark corona came over him. Borg Camlann armor formed from his body with massive shoulder blade armor. His arms became like a Caligula, Corrosive Hannibal horns formed on his forehead, and Spartacus wings grew on his back. He pulled out a Caligula blade from each of his arms and savagely slashed at the Aragami. Having enough, Sora let out a burst of darkness that seemed to take form as his eyes started to glow.

"This ends now!" Sora growled at the Spartacus, circling around it as he destructively sliced at it with his Caligula blade from his arms. The darkness around him seem to consume his blades and the Aragami. "O brilliant blade of coldest steel, rend the infinite darkness, and crush my enemies to nothing!"

"You're dead!" Suddenly flashing from the Spartacus' side to its top, Sora came down on it hard. Stabbing it with a force that knocked it to the ground and left a giant hole in its center. "Savage Wolf Fury!"

The cyber Aragami dematerialized as Sora emerged the victor. Still breathing heavy from his excitement, Sora slowly got back to his feet. Blood lust still coated his face as he looked down at his hands. The slow clapping sound from the Director dulled his eyes back to their emotionless dim. Slowly Sora change back into normal, clothes and all. Sora looked up at the viewing window, the others slightly flinched as his eyes passed them.

"Well done, Sora. That was quite impressive." Garland complemented. "Head back up here, we'll continue with the demonstration when No. 2 arrives."

"Sir." Sora saluted before going to grab his God Arc and Noir coat. Gently putting it on his shoulder, he headed out of the room, coat in arm. Once he was gone, Garland turned to address the others. Smirking at the variety of expressions on their faces.

"So, what did you think?"

"What do we think? You've turned them into damn monsters!" Soma growled at him.

"Not to mention the possible side-effects you've done to their personalities. I mean my God, that boy expressed less feelings and emotions than a rock. I almost thought he was a doll!" Alisa criticized.

"Monsters? No, I've created elite God Eaters." Garland countered.

"Looks to me like you've tried to turn man into gods." Dr. Sakaki retorted.

"Such power will be needed if we ever hope to defeat the savage gods." Garland said. "This is still but a taste of what my new form of God Eaters can do. Wait until you see No. 2. Although she was late to the party, she has proven to be slightly stronger than No. 1. Must be due to the fact of being a New-Type."

"!" The three of them became alarmed when Garland mention about the mysterious No. 2 being a New-Type. They wanted to ask but they fear about the answer they would get. That is, except for one of them...

"Hey... where's Umiko?" Soma asked.

"I told you, No. 2 is on a mission right now. We can meet up with her later." They were all horrified by his answer.

"You transmuted her?!" Soma snarled at Garland, grabbing the front collar of Garland's coat.

"Transmuted her? I made her better." Garland grinned down at Soma.

"You Asshole!" Soma was about to punch him when Sora came into the room. Coming to his Director's aid, Sora pushed Soma away and got in between the two.

"Do you need assistance, sir?" Sora asked behind him to Garland, tightening his grip on his God Arc as he got ready to attack and defend. Soma was already pissed with this guy. Not only was he defend his uncle's actions, he had the gall to share a room with Umiko and act like it was a normal thing. This guy was too close to Umiko for Soma's liking, and he was always so stony-eyed and immovable. Soma hated this guy... a lot.

"No, that won't be necessary. We were just having a discussion." Garland said, crossing his arms behind his back as he headed out the room. "Let's head back to the Entrance. I want to see what's taking No. 2 so long."

"Her name is Umiko." Soma barked at him.

"I know." Garland smirked back at him. "I just like getting you all wild up, reminds me of the times when you were small."

"Tst, bastard."

"I can't be a bastard Soma, I have a father. Your Grandfather would be so disappointed that you denied his existence, Soma." Garland bantered, picking on Soma.

"Damn you, you annoying thorn in my side." Garland chuckled at Soma and was about to counter him when he was interrupted by the cheering and screams of the female God Eaters as they came into the Entrance. They huddled closer to the group as they walked pass but never surrounded or touch them, the three of them were aghast by this strange behavior from the ladies.

"Kya! Sora-sempai!" The female God Eaters cheered.

"Morning, Sora-sempai!" Random ones cheered. "You're looking good today!"

"Hey, Sora Sensei."

They giggled as he look at them and scampered off in their huddles. The others looked at him in question, while Garland simple smirked. He was use to the reactions Sora was getting from the females in the Branch, he was handsome and he had that quiet mystery about him that seem to be attractive to young females.

"What a strange mystery girls are." They all sweat dropped at his nonchalance and obliviousness to the effects he had on girls.

"Heh, you never cease to amuse me Sora." Garland chuckled before turning to address the operator lady at the Mission Desk. "Get No. 2 on the line and put it on speaker."

"Yes sir." She pushed a couple of buttons and sat back as the ring tone went off.

Finally, someone picked up the line. The connections the Branch's lines had were amazing. They could hear everything going on the other line as if they were there. They could hear the rain dripping down on the ground; they could hear the person on the other line running as their feet crunched down on the grass; they could hear... the multiple sounds of scampering in the background.

"Director, is there something you need?" Her voice... it has been far too long since Soma had heard Umiko's voice. Just the sound of her somehow made Soma's heart skip a beat.

"No. 2, why haven't you return to the Branch yet? The mission should have been completed a long time ago." Just as Garland said that a roar in the background went off.

"The initiative objection has been completed sir. However, multiple uncalculated interferences came to intervene before my departure." A couple of growls and snarls went off to prove her point. "It shall be a while before I return, sir."

"Do you need reinforcement?"

"That will not be necessary. The situation is within my control, it will just take some time."

"Negative, soldier. I'm sending No. 1 to back you up. Secure your location and await for extraction."

"As you wish, Director. Perhaps I could use the break." Soma and Alisa were caught off guard by her sudden yield, usually her stubborn nature wouldn't allow others to take her as weak. There was something wrong with their old Unit Leader. She was always so full of life, but now she was like a doll. Her voice was so monotone it put robots to shame. "I will hold my ground until Sora arrives."

The line was disconnected and once again she was gone. The idea of it made Soma quench inside.

"Should I head out now, sir?" Sora asked, impassive as ever even though his partner was in danger.

"Yes, however we will be companying you this time." Their eyes dilated at the notion of Garland's idea, even Sora's slightly. Soma and Alisa could handle themselves, but Garland and Dr. Sakaki would be sitting ducks. Their lack of fighting abilities would just make them extra baggage.

"Sir, I must advise against this." Sora insisted.

"I trust in your abilities, Sora. Our presence should be of no trouble to you."

"Very well, Director. We'd best be off then, Umiko is waiting for us." Sora said, yielding to his Director.

'Yes,' Soma thought to himself, trying to convince himself that she would want to see him again. 'Yes... she was.'

*** Author's Notes ***

Kaminari - Thunder

I know the quote Sora used during his Blood Rage was the special move Yuri Lowell used in Tales of Vesperia, but I really loved that move... and that awesome five word quote he did with Flynn.

Also, to be honest... I always wanted the Chainsaw God Arcs to actually chainsaw the Aragami. I mean, if they already have the down side of being noisy they should at least have a power boost of a chainsaw effect. If not as a regular move, at least in Burst mode. That's what they should do in Gods Eater Burst 2 instead of that Spear and Hammer stuff, or at least bring back the Pistol God Arc. And don't get me started with that so called 'Death Scythe' God Arc, I was so excited about it when I first heard of it. I was even going to make a Grim Reaper based character off of it, to be honest that's what Okami was originally going to be. But when I saw it I was so upset, you call that a Scythe? That wasn't a Scythe, it was a bloody Axe.


	7. Chapter 7

Light and Dark can never be apart from the other. No matter how much they go against one another, they create each other.

The White Queen

Finland Branch's Chopper sped off to the wild forest area Umiko's signal was coming from. The rain had slightly picked up and so did the tension from the Far East Branch God Eaters. Soma was even more upset at the fact that Sora was so blank about saving Umiko, it was like he didn't even care. He was disgusted by Sora's lack of concern for someone who had a 'relationship' with Umiko. The mere word left a bile feeling in his throat. The Chopper seemed to be heading toward the eye of the storm as winds picked up.

"Sir, I must insist that we head back." The pilot suggested back to Garland. "The winds here are too strong."

"Keep going, it's just Umiko." Garland just grinned.

"What?!" But they were answered by strange lightning, it was a light purple. Ascending into the sky looked to be a white angel, great white ivory white wings, and a long white dress made for an Victorian queen with an uneven hemline. Her hands and wrists were abnormally large... and long for normal hands. When they got closer they realized that those weren't hemlines of a dress... they were tentacles. Even the top half of the dress that resembled a Arda Nova's top looked to be made of tentacles.

At first the three of them thought that it was a new type of advanced Aragami. But Garland, Sora, and the pilot didn't seem too consider. As they got closer and got a better look at its face that's when they realized... it was Umiko. Her wavy raven hair was down and her crimson eyes glowed and had slitted irises, but it was her. She floated so calmly into the storm without a care as the lightning danced in the clouds above her.

"It's too late to repent!" She said into the sky as beacons of divine attacks ripped through the clouds, revealing the blue sky and obliterating the ground below. Her hands moved around as if they were controlling the attack. "I won't hold back!"

She curled up into herself as the divine beacons gathered and dragged toward her. Umiko shot upright again, her eyes glowing just like Sora's during a Blood Rage. A large beacon shot down from the sky toward her as the other beacons fused with it.

"Face your fate! Divine Punishment!" What ever was down under her was beyond a doubt dead. The pilot nonchalantly passed by her as her divine beacon still blazed in the sky. The heat of it warmed up the side of the Chopper. As they all looked out the Chopper windows they saw her silhouette and her glowing red eyes through the beacon. And they knew without a doubt that she saw them too.

Calming her attack into nonexistence she descended back to the ground. The Chopper landed on a flat overturned building not too far from Umiko's descent. The damage from her attack had open up a clearing in the trees which revealed her as she changed back to normal. The tentacles of her hemline gathered and twisted into two strands as they turned back into legs and the ones on her top sank into her body as her custom-made white Dengeki PS uniform came back into existence.

As she changed back the remaining Aragami that didn't get destroyed by her blast came out of cover to surround her. It was a herd of about nine Vajra and its alpha Marduk. Getting up to her feet, she faced them... without her God Arc. Realizing this, Soma and Alisa were about to jump down to her aid when Garland put out a hand to hold them back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Soma growled at him in disgust at his lack of concern. Sora dashed passed them toward the fray as he went to Umiko's aid.

"Just let Sora do his part." Garland simply explained.

"Don't be ridiculous! Those two can't handle that amount of Aragami by themselves!" Soma shot back, causing Garland to smirk.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Soma. Umiko could honestly handle this by herself."

"You seem perfectly confident with being so close to the combat." Dr. Sakaki pointed out.

"Heh, with those two around we're perfectly safe here." Garland grinned as he turned back to the battle at hand. "Let's just watch the show."

They watched with worry and fear as the Aragami began to close in on Umiko. Their hearts stopped beating the moment one of the Vajras pounced at her. But they were startled as she back handed the Vajra into a tree, breaking the trunk in half. Riled by the first move, the other Aragami came in for an attack. She round house kicked one of the Vajras coming at her from the side, smashing its skull into the ground. One more came at her from the front, jumping up at her for a claw strike. But she caught its gut with her foot. Lifting it up in the air for a second, she threw it back as it landed on its side like a wounded dog.

Another came at her from the left, which ended up landing on her right hook. But Umiko seemed distracted, she was looking around the Vajras as if searching for a specific one. While she wasn't really focused, a Vajra snuck its way behind her and went in for the pounce. Startled, her eyes slightly widened as she twirled her head around to face her attacker. But before it could land its attack the sound of a chainsaw rang out as the Vajra was cut in half in mid air. Blood rained down on Umiko as Sora came landing down beside her. The two halves of the Vajra plopped to the sides of Umiko, lifeless, as Sora extracted the core in mid air.

"You shouldn't be so distracted like that, Umiko." Sora lectured as he swiped the blood off his God Arc. "Next time I won't go through the trouble."

"I know... I'm sorry." She said with lack of emotion. "I'll be sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'm slightly disappointed that you're taking such a long time with these opponents." Sora mocked as they went back-to-back.

"There 'were' more." Was all Umiko said as she shot the three Caligula blades out of each arm and one on each leg.

They sliced at the Aragami back-to-back as the Vajras went in. Sora sliced off a head while Umiko stabbed in a chest. The Vajra bodies began to pile up as they continued on. Jumping in the air to kick one approaching Vajra with the blade on her leg, slicing off its neck, Umiko came down on another with her elbow and impaled her blades into its back. Once done, she summoned Devouring mouths from her arms and extracted the cores.

Not one to be out done, Sora kicked one approaching Vajra down to the ground and impaled his God Arc into its chest. He devoured the core while his God Arc was still planted inside the Vajra. As another one came, he activated his Chainsaw. Dashing to the side, Sora started with the front and cut all the way to the back as it ran. Separating the Vajra from it lower body, he extracted the core with his own Devouring mouth, while his God Arc impaled a charging Vajra coming right at him.

Having enough of watching its pack being slaughtered, the Marduk jumped into the fray. Circling around them as it looked for an opening, growling in displeasure that such a small meal had wiped out its herd. As if jesting the Aragami, Sora turned his back to it while his eyes slightly turned to watch it. Enraged by such mockery, the Marduk took the bait which caused Sora to grin. Jumping to flip over Umiko, he revealed that her hand was charged and ready to fire. The Marduk's eyes widen at the realization at what it just walked into, the last thing it saw was Umiko's slight grin as she fire her Divine Laser Cannon from her hand. The beam went through the Marduk, burning a massive hole through it, and destroyed its path of projection for a 30 yard length.

With the threat neutralized around them, Umiko took sudden note that there were nine Vajras... they only eliminated eight. Just as she was thinking this, the last Vajra came rushing at the group by the Chopper. Alisa and Soma got in a fighting stance in front of Dr. Sakaki, while Garland just stood unmoved with his arms crossed behind him.

"Director Garland, what are you doing?! Get back!" Alisa pleaded to the non-responding man. Garland did not budge as he looked at the Vajra with confidence as it charged at him. Frustrated by his uncle's stubbornness, Soma rushed to his aid.

"Dammit." Soma hissed at the scenario. He was going to have to save his uncle, why did fate have to be such a prick?

But as the Vajra just about reached him, Umiko dug her blades into the side of its face. Dragging it to the right and away from Garland as she smashed it into the ground, impaling it with the blades of her other arm. Oblivious to the others, she got on one knees and began ripping through the Vajra's stomach savagely with her Devouring mouths. Soma eyes widened and Alisa covered a scream with her hands as they watched Umiko's cold-blooded display of brutality. Their first time seeing her in a long time and she showed nothing but battle hardened cruelty. But she kept tearing on through until she made it to its center.

"Found you..." She said down to the gore. Changing her arms back to normal, she reached in to its stomach and pulled out something... Her God Arc. "Akutenshi."

She wiped off the blood on it with her gloved hand, ignoring how it stained her white uniform. She held it close as her monotone voice failed to relay any emotions.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to get any action back there. I didn't expect them to bite down."

"No. 2." Garland said, interrupting her conversation with her God Arc. At the register of his voice, she turned to him. Bowing in respect while still on one knee and God Arc in hand.

"Forgive me, Director. If I had known you'd be accompanying Sora, I would've never unleashed such a Blood Rage attack."

"A trivial miscalculation." Garland said, waving her concern off. "Why did you engage such a number of Aragami after your target had been terminated?"

"The target had gotten a lucky shot at me, Sir. The blood attracted Aragami as I was returning."

"Her blood?" Dr. Sakaki asked. Soma and Alisa were startled when she made no signs of recognizing the Doc's voice, she just remained like stone.

"A minor side-effect of the experiment. The concentrated liquidated core dosage has seem to have given their blood a Taunting Effect on other Aragami. When they bleed out, the Aragami in the local region are attracted to its scent."

"That seems like a major flaw to your experiment to be considered minor, Garland." Dr. Sakaki pointed out in seriousness.

"Yes it would be... if it wasn't for the fact that the Aragami for the most part don't get a chance to touch them." Garland retorted back at him. Then he turned back to addressing Umiko. "You know you couldn't be late today, Umiko. We have guest to entertain."

"My apologies for the inconvenience, Sir." Umiko said to him, bowing one last time before rising back to her feet. Still she did not acknowledge the others as she rested the tip of her God Arc in the ground in front of her and place her hands on its pummel. Sora had made his way back to the others as he finished extracting what was left of the Marduk's core.

"Umiko, good to see you again." Dr. Sakaki smiled at her, finally breaking the groups silence to get her attention. To be honest her deadpan expression and flat attitude was starting to scare him. This was the girl that once helped out with his schemes with a cheeky grin always present. The only one able to break through Soma's glum mood and get him riled up while still getting him to grin. But... now she was worse than Soma ever was. Soma would barely interact with people, she just didn't at all.

She turned and looked at Dr. Sakaki, he flinched at the empty look in her eyes.

"My apologies, but have we met Sir?" The three of them widened their eyes at the words she said.

"Oh course, sorry for the late introductions." Garland said gaining her attention along with Sora's, who made his way beside her. "No. 1, No. 2, these are our guest from the Far East Branch, Director Sakaki and his God Eaters Soma and Alisa. They will be accompanying us for a couple of days."

"I see..." Umiko said, before heart pump saluting Dr. Sakaki. "Welcome to the Finland Branch, Director Sakaki. I hope you enjoy your visit."

"Cut it out, Umiko. It's us, don't you recognize us?" Alisa pleaded with her. "It's me, Alisa."

"?" Umiko tilted her head in confusion of Alisa's behavior. "I'm sorry ma'am, I've never seen you a day before in my life."

"Quit playing dumb! We fought along side each other back at the Den!" Alisa was starting to get hurt by Umiko's blatant deny of the battles and trials they went through together. They meant so much to her since it was Umiko who got her through her dark times, and now Umiko acted like they never existed.

"I have no recollection of you or ever going to the Far East Branch. You must be mistaken with someone else." Garland grinned at her answer as Alisa was driven to tears. But the tears did not move Umiko as she stared blankly.

"How can you disclaim all the things we've been through, Umiko." Soma growl at her, using his anger to push back the hurt of her cruel rejection of her times at the Den... of them. She should've been annoyed at their insistent accusations, but she had no knowledge of the feeling.

"I've already told you I- (Gasp)!" Umiko's eyes notably widened as she turned toward Soma and noticed his eyes.

"!" Soma slightly gasped as well at finally getting a reaction out of Umiko. Could she had actually recognized him? Or had been faking not knowing them as some sick joke? His heart jumped at the first notion. Garland slightly flinch in concern that she might have actually recalled Soma.

"You're eyes..." Then her surprise slowly faded as a seriousness came over her. "Who are you really? And why do you have those eyes?"

"?!" She was surprised... about his eyes.

"Are you an experiment like us?" Garland grinned as his worries were dis-proven. Oh course she wouldn't remember Soma, his socially awkward personality made it hard for anyone to have a pleasant encounter with him. The dosage would've wipe out any memory of him immediately.

"?!" Soma was crushed at her notion. Of course he was used as some damn experiment by Fenrir and his parents, but the idea of her addressing herself as such... tore him apart. Why did he ever fall for this hollow shell of a woman she use to be? His fists clinched as his body lightly shook, holding back the pain. "Who do you think you are, you brat? Forgetting me like that? Forgetting us?!"

"Your eyes... they're just like- !" Umiko gasped as her senses perked, she looked toward the her Director and ran toward him. "Director, look out!"

Jumping in front of Garland, she took the hit in the chest... as a bullet came shooting at him. Falling limply to the ground, she bled out. Coming over to Umiko, Sora gave her a light shake which she didn't respond to. Enraged, Sora showed for the first time a display of emotion around them. His irises slitted and his teeth sharpened as he opened his mouth wide to display his rumbling growl. Sora's head shot up, looking toward the direction of the bullets projection.

He saw that it came from a Sniper far off in the distance toward the run down city. Judging by the armlet on the Sniper's wrist, he was a Gods Eater. It was an amazing shot for a guy with apparently one eye, but Sora would not be impressed. This Gods Eater shot at his Director, he shot his Umiko. Roaring at the assailant with his beast like fangs, Sora rushed after him.

"Secure the area, Kaminari." Sora ordered at his God Arc. Slicing his hand on it as he dropped it and ran off. The others would have questioned his strange action, but they were far too distracted by the motionless Umiko. But Dr. Sakaki's attention was pulled away as Sora's God Arc began to soak up Sora's blood. It began to morph and change, it started to grow and... yell out. The others watch in gasp as Sora's God Arc changed into a woman.

She had a wild look about her. Her platinum hair was shaved and cut into a high Mohawk that resemble a Cacatuidae. Her yellow pearled earrings matched her amber eyes, it didn't help change her look much with her wearing a Wild Titanite Top and white Sniper pants. Her skin had an unhealthy pale yellowish hint and on her arms were Spartacus' gauntlets that resemble chain-blades.

She stood her ground in front of everyone as she followed her Gods Eater's orders. Leaving his Director in trustworthy hands, Sora picked up his pace as he pursued the Sniper. Realizing his objective has been hindered, the Sniper aborted his mission and retreated with Sora following behind.

Soma couldn't be surprised anymore, he didn't have the strength to be. Umiko had been taken from them right before their eyes. She died, protecting a man that didn't even acknowledge her sacrifice. Soma hissed at his uncle as he looked down at Umiko with lack of gratitude or sympathy. He even had the impudence to kick her body with his automail leg's foot.

"You bastard!" Soma growled at him, but was ignored.

"Get up, Umiko." Garland said down to her. "You're fine."

Her eyes shot open as she bolted into a crouched down on her knees position. The others was stunned and horrified as she turned her head back toward Garland with her chest still bleeding out.

"Your orders, Sir?"

"Exterminate the threat." Garland simply ordered.

Hopping to her feet, Umiko took the blood leaking from her wound and smeared it on her God Arc. It morph and changed just like Sora's and roared out as it did. Unlike Sora's this one... was a guy.

His long onyx hair flowed down his back, and two long bangs fell down over to his violet eyes with charcoal scleras. What really startled them was his ultramarine skin. His lack of a shirt revealed his toned body and his dark bottom clothes resembled a slightly baggier Crimson Satan pants but the purple cloth of a Forbidden Holyblade wrapped around the upper half of his pants replaced the crimson belt and was also wrapped around his lower arms. This guy looked intimidating, like a being fallen from heaven and tainted by this putrid world.

"Keep everyone safe, Akutenshi." Umiko said to the blue man as she leaped off to catch up with Sora and the Sniper. Akutenshi simply nodded in compliance as his Gods Eater ran off, putting on an agitated look on his face as she disappeared. Akutenshi was it? ... What a fitting name.

Sora was in high pursuit of the Sniper, the guy was fast but Sora was closing in on him. The guy's God Arc was strapped to his back as the sparrow-tails of his white trench coat flapped with the wind. He wore a black suit under it which trench coat slightly revealed with the opening designs in the back. His hair was spiky and had a strange two-tone with ebony hair with a hint of blue and a lower half that was platinum. Looking closer at the guys God Arc, Sora could tell he was a New-Type.

Sora's senses went off when he felt someone closing in on his side, but relief came over him when he saw it was Umiko from his peripheral vision. Strangely enough the Sniper turned around to see who was the extra person on his tail and he... grinned at the realization that it was her. The relief in his brown eye confused Sora, what did he have to be relieved about? He now had two hostiles on his tail, that was nothing to grin about. The idea that he might have felt possible relief at not actually killing Umiko was unfathomable to Sora. He was a threat to Sora's Director, and he needed to be taken down.

"Are you in pain?" Sora asked to her at his side.

"Unimportant information, we need to contain this threat." She answered, ignoring the ache the bullet inside her caused as she moved. They jumped from building to building in hot-tail of their assailant. Having enough of the game of chase, once Umiko got within reach she changed her arm into Devour mode and tried to take a bite out of him.

"Whoa!" He yelped as he ducked out of her way, and picked up pace. He tried slowly them down by squeezing through a tight alleyway. "Don't you think that was a little cannibalistic of you to try and take a bite out of me?"

"?" Umiko actually gave his words some thought as they continued their chase. The slightly turned to Sora once they were out of the alleyway. "Sora, is it cannibalistic for us to Devour a human?"

"He's a Gods Eater like us, so I think it does apply." Sora honestly answered.

"But we're a special case, we don't even now if we were originally human. We could be committing cannibalism with the Aragami for all we know?"

"It doesn't matter now." Sora retorted back to her. "We're so close to both that no matter who we take a bite out of will be considered cannibalism. We just simple chose a side to favor, and right now I consider eating humans cannibalistic."

"As fascinating as it is to listen to you two's deep discussion, I'm going to have to call it a quits today." The Sniper said, before grabbing his God Arc and firing at them. They dodged it by dashing to the sides, but it gave him enough time to pull something out of his belt pack. "If you guys are more Aragami now, then this should take effect."

Dropping the item to the ground, he revealed it to be a Stun Grenade. Blinding the two of them and stunning them for a second as their sight readjusted to the lighting. By the time they focused, he jumped off the collapsed building up ahead of them. Leaping on top of the building with a great stride, they ran to its edge to see him already starting the engine of what appeared to be a Fenrir jeep. Its Fenrir wolf logo roaring at them with the engine. He smirked at them before leaving them in the dust as he sped off into what was consider the Finland wasteland. It still had plant life in it, but no human could survive out there long with the wild Aragami running about.

"Damn, he's getting away." Sora hissed as his still slitted irises started to glow.

"He's too far for us to pursue on foot now." Umiko relayed to Sora, turning to him to get him to see the level headed course to take. "Let's return to the Director. I fear leaving him alone for long."

Meanwhile, back with the group, the God Arcs stood tall and on guard around the group. Following their orders, although one was reluctant. Akutenshi had been building up tension the moment Umiko let him out, and it was effecting the others.

"What's wrong, Aku." Kaminari abbreviated his name, making him twitched in irritation. "You're grumpier than usual and you didn't even fight an Aragami yet. Was it because you spent most of the action in a Vajra's stomach?"

"No, it has nothing to do with that." Akutenshi shot back at her before casting hate filled eyes toward Garland. "I just despise having to guard this bastard or anyone associated with him."

"Hmph, I'm pleased you still think so highly of me, Tool." Garland retorted back to him, Akutenshi growled at him in distaste. Kaminari placed a hand on his shoulder just to be ready to hold him back when need be.

"Aku, why do you hate the Director so much?!" Kaminari pondered his unfounded hate toward the Director of the Finland Branch. But she was taken aback as he turn to the side to face her with eyes that spoke of seeing ages of hardship and pain.

"You're young, Kaminari, and haven't really experienced much outside of this Branch. But I have, I've seen many things... horrible things. Things I couldn't stop from happening to me or my Gods Eater."

"Oh come now, I haven't done anything that bad." Garland chuckled at the God Arc, crossing his arms as he leaned back on the inactive Chopper.

"Haven't done anything that bad?! You've turned Umiko into a ghost in the shell!" Akutenshi barked at him, his fist clenched as he shook in rage. "She's nothing of what she use to be. She doesn't even know who she use to be. I miss the conversations we use to have together, I missed her smiles. I didn't care if I had to share her with another as long as she was happy. But now... now she doesn't even know the meaning of happiness! She can't feel sadness; she can't feel love; she doesn't even know fear!"

"I'd say that's an improvement." Akutenshi's eyes shot open in shock of Garland's words. "I mean, when I found her, she was a breaking mess. You should know, you were there."

"You... you BASTARD!" Akutenshi automatically pulled out his Devouring mouth from his arm, but his other hand gripped it in containment. Not for Garland sake but only for Umiko's request.

"What does he mean, Garland?" Akutenshi froze in place at the sound of Soma's voice. "What did he mean about Umiko not even knowing who she is?"

"Hm, exactly as it sounds. Umiko has no memory of her past, neither does Sora. All memories that could possible cause the host pain was wiped out by the dosage during the experiment." Garland smirked wilder as the shock and hurt came on the three of their faces. "I guess her memories at the Den were too much for her. But it was great that the memories before that were eliminated too, made them perfect to mold into the ultimate soldier."

"That's barbaric!" Soma growled at his uncle. He was going to say more before Akutenshi interrupted him. Akutenshi slowly turned toward Soma, shock filled eyes.

"You... I'll kill you..." His eyes slowly filled with venom and hate as he rushed toward Soma, Kaminari barely containing him. Soma was shocked by the pure animosity the God Arc was displaying toward him as the other struggle to hold him back in an arm hold. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"!" Soma was use to the discrete hatred shot at him in the pass, he had never dealt with such an open display... so aggressive and straight on. "What the hell have I ever done to you?!"

"EVERYTHING!"

"!"

"I'm sick of you Schicksals! I despise how you all constantly use Umiko as a tool then throw her away as if she's a 'thing!'" Akutenshi barked at him, hissing through his teeth as he showed off his fangs. He breath heavily in rage. "But you... oh, you were the worse of them all! Toying with her so obliviously and crushed her as soon as you realized she was more than that! You have no idea how many times I've fantasized of separating your head from your body every time that horrible look of pain came over her eyes!"

"!" Soma couldn't think of anything to defend himself... the God Arc was right, he did crush her the moment she opened up to him. As disgusted as he was to admit it, Soma was his father's son. A cold hearted bastard in the making.

"And you!" Akutenshi shouted, breaking an arm away from Kaminari's weakening grip to point at the other two. "You're just as guilty, watching her suffer with pity. I was forced to sit back and watch this happen, 'you' did it willingly!"

He broke free from Kaminari and charged at Soma. Changing his arm into a God Arc buster blade while the other change into a Devouring mouth.

"And now I'm going to finally do what I've been wanting to do for a long time!" Akutenshi growled at Soma, his eyes twinkled with madness as excitement took over him. He didn't care that Umiko ordered him to protect them, he wanted Soma dead. Soma could do nothing but pull out his shield as Akutenshi's crazed eyes threw him off guard, it was like looking directly at his inner demons. While Soma was stunned for a second, he smacked Soma's God Arc out of the way and was about to go in for a bite. Alisa screamed before Umiko came down on Akutenshi, tackling him to the ground. "!"

"Aku, what wrong?" She asked so flatly as she laid down on his back, holding his arms down. "I could resonate your distress a mile away."

"..." Akutenshi turned his head away, he couldn't look at her when she had that blank look in her eyes.

"Umiko, control your God Arc."

"Don't lecture me, Sora. You just look after your own." Umiko shot back at Sora, slightly slanting her eyes at him before turning blankly back down at Akutenshi. "What's wrong? This isn't like you."

"..." Akutenshi's eyes softened as she released one of her hands to lightly brush her hand through his hair. Behind them, Sora check over to see if Kaminari was okay. She smiled at his concern before lightning shot out from her as she changed back into a God Arc.

"You're so strong, you're suppose to be looking out for me while I'm gone. Not causing trouble, Aku." Umiko's voice slightly softened down to him. "Pull your self together. I count on you to take my hand and save me when things get tough. You're one of my few truths, don't let me live a lie before my life flies by. I need you to slow me down."

"..." Darkness slowly consumed Akutenshi as he began to morph back into a God Arc. Before he was fully consumed he gave Umiko these finally words. "I'm sorry... that I couldn't save you from the Schicksal dogs."

"?" She looked down at her God Arc questionably before grabbing it and getting up on her feet. Soma tried to help her up but she dashed back, away from him, causing him to flinch at the icy rejection. "Don't touch me."

"(Chuckle) Do forgive her, Soma. She doesn't like strangers touching her." Garland slightly smirked at the hurt that filled his nephews eyes for a second. So he did hold a torch for his past Leader, but he rejected her affections before he could come to terms with his own. Now his shot was out the window, leaving him with nothing but regret. "But it's amazing what they are capable of doing with their God Arcs, isn't it? The enhanced Oracle Cells in their bodies allow them to transplant a temporary dosage to their God Arcs through their blood to give their God Arcs a more humanoid form. It comes in handy when they need an extra comrades."

Sora and Umiko came up to Garland, holding their God Arcs in their left hands with their right ones rested on their right knees as they knelled to him.

"Our apologies, Director. The target got away in a Fenrir jeep." Umiko explained to him. "He appears to be a rouge New-Type Gods Eater, Sir."

"I see, and why didn't you take flight?" Garland questioned.

"We feared that he might not have been alone, Sir." Sora explained. "We didn't want to be to far away from you for long."

Going a step farther, Sora reached into Umiko's wound. She hissed as he pulled out the bullet. Pulling herself together, she silenced herself as Sora showed Garland the bullet.

"This is a real bullet, not one of the Oracle one's. Someone intended to kill you today, Director." Sora explained.

"Sir, I suggest we leave this area. It's far too risky for you to be out here." Umiko insisted, keeping her senses up about her surroundings.

"Hn, very well. We will depart for now. Good work you two." Garland said, crossing his arms behind his back as he headed back into the Chopper. But stopped to turn back toward them. "And No. 2."

"?"

"Clean yourself up before you bleed all over the carpet back at the Branch." Garland then went into the Chopper.

"Nothing to worry about, Sir. My wound is closing up as we speak."

The others did notice that the bleeding stopped, but that didn't do anything to the bleeding hearts inside them at the hollow shell Umiko had become.

*** Author's Notes ***

Akutenshi - Evil Angel


	8. Chapter 8

Be careful what you wish for or you just might get it.

Legend of the Three Rulers

The Chopper ride back was an awkward one. The others took there initial seats while Umiko and Sora sat in the far off corner across from each other. Umiko rested her God Arc between her legs as her arms embraced it and her chin rested on its pummel. Soma found this choice of position odd since the God Arc was a guy not short of just an hour ago. But the blatant look in her eyes said that this was nothing outside of platonic. Sora, on the other hand, wasn't doing any better either. He rested his God Arc on his knees as he sat with legs open. They blankly stared at each other as they converse in their own worlds.

"You need to change, your white has been stained." Sora commented.

"Yes, another suit destroyed in the line of work."

"Are you in pain, Umiko?"

"No, the bullet is out and I am healing. I sense no fragments left behind."

"That's good, I hate seeing you in pain."

"Hate? We barely even know the meaning of the word, can we even begin to comprehend the feeling of hate?"

"I believe so... We can feel pain, so perhaps we can feel the other emotions we just don't know how."

"Was there ever anyone there to teach us?"

"I don't know."

"Those strangers said they know, they seemed... agitated?"

"Do you remember them?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if we were born naturally or through test tubes."

"Do not bother yourself with petty thoughts. It will only trouble you."

"Yes... just like emotions."

"What emotion do you think is the most hindering?"

"Love." Umiko answered with the slightest hint of hate and animosity. "It'll kill you and break you and cut out your heart. Love is a weakness that weighs you down. I will not make room for such a weakening emotion."

"I see... so then... does the same apply for me to you?"

"No..." Umiko answered, her voice was back to normal but softer. "I will always make room for you."

"I see... I guess, it's likewise for me..."

"My God, it's like watching toasters communicating with each other." Alisa said to the others, disturbed by their blatant stares as they converse with each other while blocking out the others.

"It's just a strange habit they picked up." Garland explained, brushing the subject off. "It's like we're glimpsing at their own little private world. If it doesn't bother their work I have no problem with it."

"Tst, ridiculous." Soma grumbled out with slanted eyes and arms crossed. He didn't like how close the two were and how they blocked out everyone else. His eyes shined with rage at Umiko's indirect confession of love. She would tell this guy she had only been around for a couple of months that she would make room in her heart for him and yet she wouldn't even let him touch her? And she did so blatantly and with so much indifference. What the hell did this guy have that he didn't?

The pestering question rang through Soma's head as the Chopper landed back at the Branch. Unlike their morning landing the Chopper landed in the building back docks, landing to the side out of the pathway of God Arc Soldiers.

"No. 1, No. 2, return your God Arcs to your room. You won't be needing them anymore today." Garland ordered to them as the Chopper's propellers came to a stop. "And No. 2, get changed. I expected you two to be done by the time we get to your lab area."

"Yes Director." They both said before rushing off into the Den with a speed that made them seem like a blur. Garland chuckled at the fact that by the time they had gotten out of their seats the two of them were already gone.

"Hmph, let's go get them. It's time I show you my First Units." Garland said as they followed after the two at their own pace.

"Units?" Dr. Sakaki questioned.

"Yes... I split it into two. Each one led by No. 1 or No. 2. The uniform colors indicate which Unit Leader's team they're in, I believe you've already encounter a couple of them today. Each one consentingly dosed with a massive dilution of No. 1 and 2's dosage and enhanced with strength 1.5 times greater than a regular Gods Eater. Their group unit was chosen based on their God Arcs elemental characteristics. With time and observation, we plan to increase the dosage to the appropriate amount."

"Appropriately? You mean you have more mindless Zombies wondering around your Branch?" Soma snide at him.

"No, they had a minor dosage. The worse case for them is that they forgot what they had for breakfast the day before." Garland smirked as he saw Soma's hands clenched into fists. "Umiko and Sora just got the unlucky break. Mostly you can look at the two as a brilliant control group."

"Don't talk about her as if she's some lab-rat."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Soma. But she is."

"Bastard..."

"Calling me names won't change the truth." Garland said to him before opening Umiko and Sora's room door. "It just wastes your breath.

Sora and Umiko turned to the door as they heard it open. Umiko was now wearing a cleaning custom-made white version Dengeki PS uniform like before, but now both of them sported their own Sweeper coats. Sora in Noir, Umiko and Blanc. On Umiko's was branded the black numbers '**02**' on each side of her shoulders. And on the back was embroidered a onyx silhouette of a side view of a woman with long wavy hair sitting in a waxing crescent moon, her leg dangling down while the other was bent on the edge of the moon. The only color visible in the embroider was the woman's red eye as she looked to the left. And when the Umiko and Sora stood beside each other it looked like the silhouettes were looking at each other.

Their God Arcs rested on their Hangers beside each of their Test tubes as the both of them waited for Garland's instructions.

"Well done you two. Let's head to the conference room for a briefing." Garland said, walking off with the two of them followed behind. Where Garland lead the group to the elevator to head to the Director's Floor. The Floor was the same as the one back at the Den, even with the Director's office staring back at them from across the hallway as they came out of the elevator.

Garland lead the group to the room at the right of his office. The room had a long business meeting table with many rolling chairs with a big screen on the wall furthest from the door.

"Whoops, wrong room. We need to be in the one room next door." Closing the door, Garland moved over to the door on the left of his office. This room was small and looked like a small B-rate theater. Multiple chairs gathered in rows and columns to form two massive columns, that split for walk-through room, in front of a big screen. A projector rested on a stand in the back of the room. "Here we go, please take a seat."

They all took a seat in the front on the column to the right, while Sora and Umiko sat in the column to the left. Garland turned on the projector and made his way to the front of the room. The projector came to life and played on the screen a view of the Finland Branch and a side screen taste of its forest no-mans land.

"As I've shown you before, our Branches are not so different from each other as one would think. We're both the last stand for humanity against the constant threat of Aragami outside our walls." Garland explained to the group.

Clicking the 'on' switch on the remote he picked up by the projector he changed the picture on the screen to show a pic of a Yan Zhi and its Zhou Wangs, taken by one of the Branch's Research Unit while out on the field.

"However, the Aragami in this area have been steadily evolving into more of a threat than the usual Aragami documented from your Branch or the other Branches." He clicked the remote again to change the pic to one of a Ukonvasara, a crocodile-like Aragami from the Gboro-Gboro family, submerging from a fresh water source. "They've become more aggressive and deadly. I fear that soon they will spread and expand to the other Branches."

He switch the pic again to two aggressive Garm fighting over territory with a Marduk in the ruins of a desecrated city. Then he clicked it again to show a Spartacus charging through its own created lighting in the rain as it went in for a punch at a Fierce Kongou.

"These Aragami are the products of mixtures with other Aragami with similar characteristics. They gain the abilities of their sub-species and have created more deadlier ones. If we don't change along with them, we'll be left behind on this race for survival." Garland clicked another button on the remote to allow the video the pic came from to play. The video show the vicious display of two lightning gods fighting it out to the death. The Kongou was Fierce, but the Spartacus was merciless. It's lightning electrocuted the Fierce Kongou into a barbeque that he began to dig into as the rain cooled down the smoke from the Kongou's body. Alisa and Soma had to turn away at the barbaric display as the Spartacus savagely tore through the Fierce Kongou.

"Sora..." Umiko said, breaking the silence of the group. Making them all turn in their seats to stare at her, except Sora. He continued to stare at the screen. Both of their eyes were starting to glow.

"Yes?"

"Is it just me or is this making you hungry?" Soma's and Alisa's eyes widened in shock, they couldn't believe she just said that. Was she serious? But that ravenous look in her eyes told them that she was, and it got worse when the same look appeared in Sora's eyes.

"Yes..." He practically growled/purred out the answer. "Let's eat."

"Director..." Umiko said to Garland pleadingly as Sora and her turned to face him.

"Heh, alright. Dismissed." As soon as he said that the two of them jumped out of their seats. Trying to push the other one back and jumped over their chairs, running out the door. "Hn, it's amazing how much life those two can have when they have no concept of emotions."

"Where exactly are they going?" Dr. Sakaki asked.

"The Mesh Hall," Garland answered. "They said they were hungry."

"And you're just going to let your starved monsters run amuck in your Den?" Soma said to him with slanted eyes.

"Soma!" Alisa gasped at Soma's words. She may have been turned to stone but she was still their former Leader.

"Actually, their antics brings up the moral in the Den." Garland pointed out, clicking a button on the remote that displayed the Branch's security cameras. Showing Umiko and Sora racing down the Floor's hallway, always trying to get ahead of the other.

Unfortunately for Umiko, Sora beat her to the elevator and closed the door on her. Not one to be beaten, Umiko made a run for the stairs. She encountered a few other people along the way up, use to her antics they moved out of her way as she rushed through. She seemed to be doing better than Sora since people on other Floors kept pushing the button for the elevator. Having enough, once the elevator opened to the Entrance Floor he rushed out.

"Hey Sora Sensei." One of the God Eaters in black greeted him, noticing his haste. "Racing Umiko-sempai again?"

"Yes, no time to chat." Sora quickly answered. Kicking open the air vent on the floor, Sora jumped in. His only way to beat Umiko now was to take the short cut through the air vents to get directly to the Mesh Hall floor. The God Eaters looked down into the vent were Sora had disappeared into.

"They're at it again?" One Gods Eater in white asked to another in black.

"Yup." The other answered. "500 fc on Sora."

"A 1000 fc on Umiko." The Gods Eater in the white uniform said, fist pumping the other.

"Your on."

Back in the stairs, Umiko pushed open the door to the Mesh Hall Floor and darted to the Mesh Hall. To her surprised, Sora came crashing down from the air vent... in front of her. Refusing to lose she kicked it up a notch, forcing the Oracle Cells in her body to go into a slight excitement to add an extra boost in her legs. Her irises began to slit as she moved, noticing that she did this Sora also copied her.

Noticing the two's race, the other God Eaters on the floor began to chant for the one they wanted to win. The God Eaters in black automatically and most of the girls cheered for Sora, while the ones in white and a couple of the guys cheered for Umiko. The two were neck-and-neck, but Sora was starting to take the lead as they ran in the Mesh Hall toward the cafeteria lady.

"Come on Sora Sensei, put Umiko in her place!" One of the female Gods Eater in black shouted.

"Umiko Sensei! Show'em what girl power can do!" Another female Gods Eater shouted, but she wore a suit of white. "I've got my money on you!"

"Sora, give her hell!" One of the guys cheered.

"Show no mercy Umiko!" Another girl cheered.

Taking drastic measures, Umiko ran on top of one of the eating tables. Jumping off the table, she used Sora's head as a stepping stone as she jumped ahead of him. Almost falling down, Sora was slowed down for a second as Umiko touched-down at the finish line. In his attempts to catch up, Sora leaped at Umiko's back and tried to try and push her away from the food line. Each one of them pushing the others face away as they tried to make their order to the cafeteria lady.

"Ma'am I would like-" But Sora shoved her face out of the way.

"Please hand me a Meatloaf ration ma'am-" But Umiko pushed his back.

"Denied, Sora. I was here first." They started pushing on each other, both of the unmoving.

"Absurd. I made it here before you." Everyone in the Mesh Hall waited for the Cafeteria Lady to serve the winner.

"Sorry, honey. But Umiko got here first." Sora lowered his head in defeat while Umiko sported a subtle smile. The Mesh Hall was filled with cheers and groans of defeat. Many God Eaters fist pumped and jumped in victory, while others smack their knee in defeat.

"Keep your meatloaf, Sora." Umiko said up to Sora before looking back at the Cafeteria Lady. "I would like a Spaghetti ration, please."

"Of course, here you go, Sug." Chuckled the Cafeteria lady, overlooking Umiko's monotone request as she handed her the ration. Most in the Branch were use to the two's lack of expression. However, they all still found it strange how two with little to no skill at showing emotions could fill others with so much life.

Taking his defeat with dignity, Sora waited his turn in line, got his ration, and went to sit alongside Umiko. Other God Eaters in Black/White suits and ones without surround them, while the ones in suits started to sit around them. The others back in the Briefing Room saw how the two of them were empty inside and yet had the favor of almost everyone in this Den.

"Hmph, enough with the show." Garland said, interrupting them from their contemplations. "Why don't you two go over and eat in the Mesh Hall. Me and Dr. Sakaki have things to discuss over."

"That's a good idea." Dr. Sakaki concurred with Garland. "This will be a great chase for you two to interact with the other God Eaters."

Reluctant at first to leave the Doc alone with Director Garland, the usually fox grin of Dr. Sakaki told them that he would be fine. So they left, taking the elevator up to the Mesh Hall Floor. Making their way there, they got a couple of stares from the scattered God Eaters along the hallway that started to gossip as they passed by. They entered the Mesh Hall, not sure what kind of greeting they would get.

All in the Hall turned to them and opening started to whisper among themselves about the visiting God Eater that the Director himself went out to meet. They expected the wondering stares of new faces at this point, what they didn't expect was for Umiko to get up to greet them.

"My apologies, I should've taken into account that you guys were hungry as well." Umiko apologized to them, slightly bowing as she rested her right hand on her heart. "But you two found your way here alright."

She lead them to the Cafeteria line for them to get what ever ration they desired. Once they got the ration to their liking, Umiko lead them to sit at the table where Sora and their pupils were sitting. Umiko went to sit beside Sora, to Soma's irritation. For reasons beyond his understanding, Soma rushed to the seat she was going for and took it. Unmoved by Soma's act of manifest destiny to her seat, Umiko moved to take the seat between Sora and a male Gods Eater in a white suit, to Soma's annoyance. This left Alisa to awkwardly take the empty seat beside Soma.

"So you're the God Eaters from the Far east Branch?" One of the male God Eaters in white questioned them as they sat. "What's it like over there?"

"It's kinda the same as it is here, but without the God Arc Soldiers." Alisa answered.

"Oh, that's only for now. Soon HQ will be sending at least two God Arc Soldiers to each Branch." A female God Arc in white said, waving the comment off.

"They're waiting to see the results our Branch gets from their usage." A female God Arc in black informed. "Think of us as the Test Dummy Branch."

"Say... you're friend in the hood seems pretty quiet." A female God arc in white said, pointing at Soma.

"Leave him be, some people just aren't talkative." A male Gods Eater in black said in Soma's defense.

"Still, I bet he's cute underneath that hoodie." A female Gods Eater in white commented, causing the other female God Eaters to giggle to Soma's vexation.

"Girls, don't disgrace the uniform." Umiko lectured to them, bringing their giggling and flirtation to a stop. "We are better than ogling boys."

"Yes ma'am." "Yes Sensei." All the girls in black and white said at the same time with lowered heads.

"Hmph, besides, Sora Sensei is much cuter anyway." One of the female God Eaters in black said proudly, causing Umiko who was impassive about the tables topic to suddenly look up at her from across the table. Sora, on the other hand, was was still indifferent about the topic. She crossed her arms and let her wavy blonde hair fall over her shoulders as she lifted her head up with pride.

"Pretty bold of you to say that about Sora in front of Umiko, Iida." One of the female God Eaters in black said to the God Eater named Iida. Iida was apparently one of the few native Finnish in the First Units. Most of the members from Umiko's and Sora's Unit were transferred from the other Branches. Apparently Garland had been talent hunting for the best of the best from each Branch for his Project. Each of them in uniform were given a small dosage of liquid Aragami core, nothing compared to their Leaders' dosage, but with time their dosage will be increased until the perfect dosage is found.

"Heh, do you think I fear Umiko." Iida said to the Gods Eater before turning her hazel blue eyes back to Umiko. "You can't hog Sora forever 'Sempai.' Soon he'll be mine."

"Such a daring claim." Umiko said impassively as she stared at Iida. Soma and Alisa were disturbed by Umiko's indifference to this girl's bold challenge.

"I would advise you not to make such bold declaration to my Leader, Iida." Said a female Gods Eater in white. She was of African descent with long raven dreadlocks that swung over her right shoulder as her dark chocolate eyes stared back at Iida. "You are no match for her."

"Spare me Abeba." Iida said, rolling her eyes at Abeba before turning back to Umiko. "Watch yourself 'Sempai,' soon we'll be the ones that surpass you."

"Is that a challenge?" Umiko said, getting up from her seat to stand over Iida. Not one to be overshadowed, Iida stood up to. Clashing with Umiko as she stared her in the eye.

"It's a fact, Sempai." Each time she said that title, she did in with sarcasm that lack the respect the title deserved. "You may be Queen now, but you're going obsolete. Your thrown is on shaking ground, and you're about to be toppled down. Then you'll be forced to hide behind your Flower."

All at the table went quiet as the two stared each other down, one with a fire in her eyes while the other lacked a spark in her crimson orbs. The God Eaters in black went quiet as they waited for their Leader and the other side's Leader to react, while the ones in white got into a silent defensive. But Umiko remained unmoved, which made Iida even more agitated that her declarations didn't even break through her glacier walls.

"I admire the determination in you, Iida. However, I am too much for you at the current moment. You're so delicate and breakable to me, I can't even touch you without the concern of gripping too hard and shattering bones. But I looked forward to the day when you can surpass me. Yes, the time will come when you'll **need** to be stronger than me." A wide smile slowly grew over Umiko's face. But it wasn't on of those happy-go-lucky smile Soma and Alisa were use to, it was one of those beastly grins. Her eyes began to slightly glow. "Become strong, Iida. Strong enough to **destroy **me."

Iida was startled at Umiko's response, but did her best to keep it hidden. Sora pulled at Umiko's arm, drawing her attention. She looked down at him and calmed back into a stoic expression when he shook his head at her, then she took her seat again.

"Iida, enough." Sora said back to Iida, causing her to blush.

"Y-yes Sensei." She stuttered out and immediately took her seat.

"Speaking of names, Sensei, I've been doing some research." One of Umiko's God Eaters said, breaking through the awkward silence. Judging from her pronunciation and fiery red hair she was from the lands once known as Ireland. Her Celtic green eyes shined brightly with wick. "You know how Abeba's name is an African name for flower and mine means 'little rose' in Irish? Well, there's a story behind yours and Sora's name."

"Really? Oh do tell, Roisin." Umiko encouraged, slightly curious. Along with Sora and their guest.

"Although your names are Japanese, I think they actually come from a Chinese legend. It's kinda sad too." Roisin explained. "Once when the world was young, their lived great deities that ruled the three planes. The King of the Sky, the Queen of the Seas, and the Queen of the earths. Withal the worlds youth, the Queen of the Seas fell in love with the Sky King. Wanting to win him over, she arrayed herself with jewels and the finest pearls from her beautiful waters. She was indeed a lovely beauty, but the king did not choose her. Instead, he chose the Queen of the earths. For he was allure by her natural charm that no jewel of the sea could replicate.

"Heart broken and torn by her loves' choice, the Sea forever beats upon the earths' shores in jealousy and cries from the sky at the rejection. Doomed to forever be alone in her kingdom as the earth and sky gracefully come together. Even some of her children soon left her to walk on the earth's land to become the Earth Queen's children. It is said that the children of the lands can never return to the waters."

They all went quiet as Roisin finished the story. Letting the legend sink in as they tried to make a comment. Soma was actually tormented by the story. Could Umiko actually be suffering from the curse of her name? Did he actually drive her away with grief by choosing Shio all those times? Something inside him made him feel sick.

"That's... actually kinda sad." Said one of Sora's male pupils.

"That... would explain a few things." Umiko commented, looking down at her hands. Soma feared that something in her subconscious might have actually made her remember her pains, but the blank look in her eyes said that she was thinking of other things. "Perhaps this is why I have a certain fondness for water."

"Ha! You see! You were destined to be alone." Iida crackled. Her words actually made Umiko flinch, Iida grinned at the slight show of pain that entered her face. "You're name has fated it, Child of the sea."

"!" Iida let out a gasp and the rest of the table was startled as Sora slammed his fist down on the table. A slight show of anger entered his eyes. "You're stepping out of your bounds, Iida."

"F-forgive me, Sora Sensei!" But Sora ignored her desperate pleas and looked off into the distance as his hand made its way to Umiko's head. He comfortingly rubbed her head to the best of his unemotional ability.

"I will never abandon you..." Her eyes began to take a softer tone and a slight smile came over her face, barely seeable to the eyes. And Soma hated every second of it. How it was Sora's words that were comforting her, not his. It was Sora's hand that was soothing her, not his. What he hated the most was that Sora was able to touch her freely while she shunned his hands away from even helping her up. What made this guy, this 'Sky,' so special?

"I know... Sora." Once his soothing hand came to a stop, Umiko got up from her seat and looked toward Alisa and Soma. "Are you guys finished? I should be escorting you to your rooms soon."

"What about Dr. Sakaki?" Alisa asked.

"The Director has most likely already taken Director Sakaki to his quarters." Umiko assured. "It would be best that you'd get your rest. There is still much for us to show you tomorrow."

"I take it you're calling it a night early, Umiko?" Sora asked, Soma flinched at the informality those two were displaying even if they were as ridged as ice. "You're not going to your Pleasant spot?"

"No, I have not been given permission today so I'm calling it in for the night." Umiko answered. "Don't stay up too late, Sora. I'll see you back at the room."

"!" Alisa and Soma were shock at the lack of care the other God Eaters had, even Iida, at the fact that those two were sleeping in the same room together. Just as Umiko was getting up, the Gods Eater sitting beside her yanked gently at her arm. Another male she allowed to touch her and yet not him, Soma was absolutely livid.

"Are we still training tomorrow morning, Sensei?" The guy was Aryan German. His dirty blonde hair that didn't go pass mid neck, his sky blue eyes. Soma didn't know him, but he already couldn't stand him just for the fact Umiko allowed him to touch her.

"Negative, Abel. We'll have to reschedule for another time since other priorities have arisen. You'll have to be on your own for now."

"Ugh, but you said you would help me with my unlocked capabilities."

"And I will... another time." Umiko answered as she gently pulled her hand out of his grip. "But you needn't worry about that now. The Director will be counting on you to show our guest your other capabilities tomorrow along with the others in the Training Room. So be prepared."

"Yes, Teacher." Abel said tiredly.

"Hm, good." She lightly put her hand on top of his head, making him gasp in shock at her volunteered physical contact. "You're one of my prized pupils, I'm counting on you tomorrow."

"I won't let you down, Teacher." Umiko nodded at him and slowly moved her hand away from him and back to her side. Turning back to the other two, she waited until they got up.

"I'll take you back to your quarters now." They followed behind Umiko as the other God Eaters, with the exception of Sora, waved them goodbye. She had lead them back to the elevator and taken them to the Veterans Floor. Umiko took them down a hallway that lead to the even bigger rooms, most likely reserved for their guest. Inside them the place looked like a five star hotel. "Two of the rooms have a conjoint bathroom, the lady in your group shall have the single. Your things have already been unboarded from your Chopper and is currently in your room ma'am. Please rest well, I will see you tomorrow."

Soma swiftly turned around, trying to finally get a chance to talk to her. But she was already gone, shutting the door behind herself after making sure they had reached their destination. Soma clicked his tongue on his teeth at missing his opportunity and the fact that she was going back... to Sora.

*** Author's Notes ***

Sorry about it being so long since my last chapter update. My laptop crashed and I was crushed, I haven been able to bring myself to start typing again until recently. I'm not even using my own laptop right now... (Sigh) It feels like I'm cheating on it. It's been through many a journey with me, many stories, it's sad to think that it's dead now. Anyway, I think I should be okay with posting more chapters from now on. At least one a day until this story is done.


	9. Chapter 9

I've already decided how many chapters I plan to make for this story, it's 20. The better question is how long I plan to take on posting them.

Light vs Dark

A new day has arisen, Alisa and Soma had met up with Dr. Sakaki in hallway outside of their rooms. Their quarters were comfortable, but Soma had a restless night. He kept tossing and turning all night in vexation at the thought that Umiko was sleeping in the same room as another boy. It sickened him inside, it felt like he was losing her.

"Well, I hope you guys had an interesting time yesterday." Dr. Sakaki greeted to them.

"How was dinner with One Eye?" Soma asked, he try to sound mockingly but he was so tired he lacked the sass.

"Informative." Dr. sakaki simply answered. "We had a lot to talk about. But it looks like you've had a rough night Soma."

"I just... was having a hard time getting to sleep."

"Something on your mind?" Alisa pondered. Usually for her, she would have a hard time sleeping if something was troubling her. Just like how she barely got any sleep last night after seeing the state Umiko was in.

"Of sorts..." Was all Soma gave in response as they headed to the elevator to meet up with Garland at the Entrance.

Soma hated that grin on Garland's face as he greeted them from the couches by the elevators. Even though Soma hid most of his face under his hood, Garland could still detect the stress coming off of Soma.

"Good morning everyone. Looks like you all had a good night's rest." Garland chuckled as Soma's face scrunched up in irritation.

"Tst," Soma couldn't stand that man's arrogant attitude, it reminded him of his old man's. But at least his old man had good intentions behind his actions, Garland actions were... just a mystery.

"Anyway, we mustn't dawdle." Garland said, getting up from his seat on the couch. "The day is already continuing without us. Let's go retrieve No. 1 and No. 2, I think it's about time for them to wake up."

"!" Even though they had already seen her yesterday, they were still nervous about meeting up with her again. Something inside them hoped that today would be different, that yesterday would all be just a big joke and she be back the way that she was. But they already knew that it was just wishful thinking.

Garland had lead them back into the giant mission elevator, down to the basement laboratory. Pass the God Arc Soldiers Dock and beyond the other closed laboratory doors to the one at the far end of the Floor. He opened the door to reveal to the others not just one full tank with Sora floating inside, but another... with Umiko.

They both looked so peaceful as they floated in their slumber. Their hair floating around them as they would slightly ascend and descend in their tanks, Umiko's hair moved around her like raven seaweed as light danced off her. She wore a white pajama dress, that didn't become transparent even though it was soaked. The dress floated around her making her seem like a ghost. Before Soma knew it, he had made his way to her tank and pressed at hand to it as he watched her float.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Garland said, knocking Soma out of his submerged thoughts. "With each passing day in the tube she becomes stronger and discovers something new about her powers. It's like looking at a gold mine of possibilities. With her as our weapon, the fears of Aragami will be a thing of the past."

"Don't talk about her as if she's some kind of tool." Soma growled back at his uncle, turning his head to give him a good look at his hatred filled eyes.

"Ah, but that's what she is Soma." Garland simply answered, paying no mind to the savage glow in his nephews eyes. "Merely a small piece of Fenrir used to serve and protect without question or objection."

"You dirty-" But Soma was unable to finish his insult as Umiko's eyes slowly began to open. She had that tired glaze in her eyes, but Soma couldn't find the will to look away from those crimson eyes. He gasped as her eyes made contact with his, but instead of the usual blank stare she had been giving him yesterday... her eyes softened. She looked into his spring blue eyes with affection and endearment as her hand gently made its way to touching the glass were he stood, close to his hand. Soma was taken aback, that look in her eyes... it was almost as if she recognized him.

But as soon as it came, it was gone. Her eyes open as realization kicked in, she was wide awake. Backing away from the glass, her eyes dulled into that detached shell. Soma had to look away from them, it was like looking into her soul that was once vibrant and being pushed out and while you try to break through again you find nothing there.

In the Test tube beside her, Sora's eyes had opened as he had awoken from the tension in the room. The Test tubes automatically began to drain from the bottom as the hosts inside had awoken. Once the Test tubes were emptied the glass in the from unsealed and slid open. Soma backed away toward the others as her tank emptied, he didn't see it but Umiko was unable to look him in the eyes as well. They stirred something in her that she couldn't put her finger on, all she knew was that all at once she liked it and she hated it. Sora and Umiko walked out with a tall stance, paying no mind to the others in the room. They walked up to their Director and gave him the usual salute.

"Good morning, Director." They both greeted to him.

"Suit up, there are things to do." Garland simply ordered. Obeying his command Sora and Umiko began to walk over to their Terminals. To the others disturbance they began to undress.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?!" Soma shouted at Umiko with a giant blush splattered on his face as he stopped her in mid action from lifting her dress pajama passed her thighs. Sora stopped in mid action from removing his black white-beater in confusion at Soma's antics, along with Umiko. True, Soma was embarrassed about seeing Umiko's body. But he was also infuriated that she would display herself nonchalantly with other guys in the room, especially that 'Sora' fellow. Soma was livid at the idea that this guy most like got a great view of her morning rituals for the past six months. "Have you no respect?! There are men in the room! Are you some kind of exhibitionist, or perhaps you have turned into a pervert?"

"Soma!" Alisa hissed at him. She may have turned into a robot, but she was still their former Leader... somewhere in that body of stone.

"..." She stared at him blankly as if he had grown a second head. "Frankly, it is you that is the pervert."

"What?!" Soma's blushed grew into a brighter shade.

"This is our room, we're suppose to dress and change in here." Umiko said in matter-of-fact. "If anything, you're the ones looking in on us. Like a Peeping Tom looking in from the window as your hot breath fogs up the glass."

"W-what the?! That's not what I'm doing!" Garland started to laugh as his nephew's face began to burn pink at being told off by an impassive shell of his former... friend. "Quick your infernal laughing."

"Heh, she speaks the truth dear nephew." Garland teased, ceasing his shakes of laughter. "We are the ones intruding on their privacy. We will be waiting for you outside, do not delay us for long."

"Yes sir!" They both said to him with a fists to the heart salute. While the others awkwardly walked out of the room, the two of them gathered their usual uniform for the day.

Once the door shut, they leaned on the wall across from it as they waited. Soma's eyes burned through the door as he thought about how Sora was getting the opportunity to see Umiko's barely clothed body. Sure the guy may act like a stiff, but who was to say that he still didn't behave like a man. The silence from the room across from them only made Soma more tense. He could barely contain himself from busting through the door by the time Sora and Umiko came out, fully clothed and God Arcs in hand.

"To the Training Room, your pupils await." Garland simply said to them.

"Yes sir." They responded back to him as they lead the way toward the elevator.

"?" The three from the Far East Branch looked questionably at Garland. What could the man possibly have in store of them today? It couldn't be worse than what he had already done to their former Leader.

"Today I'm going to show you all the capabilities of the God Eaters given a small dosage of liquidated Aragami Core." Garland explained to them before directing his one eye to Dr. Sakaki. "I thought you'd like to see the results of various dosage, Doctor."

"Indeed, I am curious." Dr. Sakaki said with his usual fox grin. "I hope the results are as good as you said they were at dinner yesterday."

"Rest assured Doctor. I don't bluff." Garland chuckled at Dr. Sakaki as his eye filled with that predatory pride.

Sora and Umiko stood on each side of the elevator door as they awaited for the others to enter. Once all were in, they entered themselves and pressed the button to the training Room Floor. At the entrance of the Training Room, all of the God Eaters in the white and black First Unit colored clothes were waiting by the door. As they turned around at the sound of someone approaching, they saluted their Director the same way their Leaders did.

"Good morning, Sir!" They all said together.

"At ease," Garland said with a raise of his hand. "Let's just have the usual Game and be done with it so we can all go to breakfast."

"Sir!" They said as they all single filed into the Training Room. Garland then turned to his Super Two.

"You both know what to do."

"Sir." They saluted one last time before they followed behind their pupils. Garland grinned at them as they disappeared behind the closing door. Once the doors slammed shut, he turned back to the others.

"We should head to the Observing Room." Garland said, gesturing like a gentleman for them to go on ahead up the stairs first. "I can assure you it'll be quite the show."

Not really believing his assurance, they moved up the stairs with apprehension. As they entered the upper observing area of the Training Room they took their previous seats while Garland went to the training Room's control monitors to use the Speaker.

"Good morning everyone." He said, getting everyone's attention. Most of them were stretching their bodies awake while Sora and Umiko simple sat on the tallest platform. The platform went up like a thin Aztec temple that went as high as the observing window. Sora and Umiko sat back-to-back at the very top and their God Arcs were implanted on the block were their feet rested. The piercing holes where their God Arc were implanted implied that they had done this more then once. They sat on top of that platform like indifferent rulers as they awaited for their Director to give the signal for the Games to begin. "Before we get started, I would like to explain the rules to this exercise to our guest."

"..." Sora and Umko remained silent, but their pupils moaned out a sigh of complaint.

"The rules of the Game are simple. Capture the opposing teams flag and bring it over to your side while protecting your own flags." Garland continued on with a grin at his First Units' upset looks about not immediately starting the Game. "Violence against the other team will be allowed. However, initiating fatal attacks on any participants will lead to immediate disqualification and the stop of the Game. As you all can see, your Leaders will be present through out the whole exercise to watch and observe you while not actually participating."

Umiko and Sora waved down to their pupils as they all waved up at them.

"However, as usual, you can summon your Leader for a five second assistance when you acquire a color sphere representing your team which will be random released and place through out the Training Room. Usage of the opposites team's sphere will not be allowed, and neither will the usage of God Arcs."

On that note, the three in the observing area saw that none of the God Eaters in the Training Room had their God Arcs. They just sported wooden swords representing the same traits as their God Arcs, whether they were Piercing, Long Blade, or Buster Bladers. Some had wooden swords with just a two part shield attached to their arms, while others had wooden God Arc guns that would shot out balloons filled with water paint the color of their team. The size of the balloons varied from whether the Gods Eater Gunners were a Sniper, Rifle, or Cannon. Then there were the hand full few that were New Types, like Iida and Abel, that had wooden swords that could flip into guns. The whole thing seemed pointless to Soma and a waste of time. What good did it do to have the teams face off against each other? It wasn't like they were going to fight other God Eaters out there.

"This exercise is to help build up your endurance, team work, and evasive ability. The Aragami you will be facing outside these walls will be more strategic than the ones of the past. You must be prepared for whatever is thrown at you." Garland continued. "On that note, random cybernetic Ogertails will be placed all around the Training Room. Check every knock-and-kranny and watch out for each others back. You're Leaders will not help you by shouting if there's an Aragami behind you. If you get bitten by an Ogretail, you are dead. If an opposing team member gets or figuratively hits a vital spot, you are dead. Once you are 'Incapacitated' you have 15 seconds for a teammate to get to you and Link-Aid. If not, no second chance will be given, head over to the Leaders' platform and wait for the Game to end. Your armlets shall keep track of the suppose amount of health you have left and the time remaining once Incapacitated. With that said, is there anything else you would like to say to your students?"

Sora and Umiko merely looked down to the side were their team was based. With a swift wave of their hand, they gave their Unit one final command.

"Show no mercy." Sora commanded.

"Crush them." Umiko ordered.

"Yes Dark King!" "Yes White Queen!" Their teams saluted to them.

"Right." Garland smirked before readying his hand over a button on the monitor. "Then let the games... Begin."

With the push of button, the loud roar of cybernetic Ogretails gave the signal that the Game had started. Gunners crouched down on higher grounds to get a good snipe at the rival team trying to get a hold of their flag. Bladers moved from wall to wall, taking cover as they proceeded forward. While the bolder ones rushed on through, dodging water paint shots along the way. Some stayed in a group, while others went solo. The whole thing felt like an online match of Modern Warfare.

Umiko and Sora commented among themselves as they watched their teams progress. But the bolder ones tended to get careless, they sometimes failed to check their 360s.

"Whoa!" One of Umiko's male pupils shouted as an Ogretail leaped at him from the open corner and took a bite. He was a tan old-Type Buster Blader with brunette hair and brown eyes from the Australia Branch. And he was Incapacitated.

"Roy!" Roisin shouted as she took a shots at the Ogretail, making it back away from him. Each shot and slash was registered as the equivalence of their God Arcs, so in two shots of her cannon the Ogretail was dead. With the area secured, she got down on her knees and Link-id with Roy. "Hang in there."

"Sorry, I was careless." Roy apologized. But just as he was getting up a Buster Blader from the opposing came crashing down from the platform above them and charge toward them. "Look out!"

"Ah!" Roisin squeaked in startle and began firing at the blue eyed raven from Spain.

A shot to the chest, he was down. The Buster Blader went to the floor as the timer on his armlet began to count down. He began to get frustrated, Incapacitated and not a teammate in sight. There was no getting around it, he was going to lose. But he was shocked when Roisin knelled down beside him with five seconds on the clock to Link-Aid with him.

"What are you doing, Roisin?!" Roy shouted in disbelief. "He's on the other team!"

"Our objective is to obtain their flag, not the most amount of kills. If that weren't the case the rules would state that Link-Aiding with the opponents team would not be allowed."

"True, but he also posses a threat to our object." Roy countered.

"Still... it just doesn't seem right. None of his team members are around to help him, we can't just leave him here. We're suppose to look out for each other."

"Roisin, (sigh) you're being too kind. Such behavior is dangerous on the battlefield."

"But-" she was cut off in mid sentence as the Gods Eater she was Link-Aiding with got up and wrapped an arm around her neck. "!"

"Sorry Roisin..." He said before slicing his God Arc across her stomach, she was now Incapacitated. Roisin laid down on the ground as her timer went off.

"Oh, you dick!" Roy shouted at him. He was going to Link-Aid with her, but the Buster Blader cut him off. "The hell Rafael?!"

"Sorry, Roy. Just following orders." Rafael answered as he met Roy head on with his God Arc. "Show no mercy."

"Go to hell!" Roy shouted back at him as Roy tried to force him back. But the beeper went off, Roisin's time was out. "Crap!"

"Aw man, I guess that's it for me." Roisin pouted as she got back on her feet.

"No hard feelings, Roisin?" Rafael asked.

"Nay, you got me good. Fair and Square. But I'll pay you back next Game." She grinned back to him as she walked over to their Leaders' platform.

"Heh, counting on that." He smirked back at her, almost forgetting that he was still facing another opposition. He ducked as Roy went for a horizontal swing. "Yikes!"

Taking advantage of Rafael's opening, Roy kicked him in the stomach. Knocking him back onto a platform, Roy went for the finishing blow at his middle.

"Damn! Did you have to hit so rough, Roy?!"

"Heh, just following my orders." Roy sarcastically smirked at him. "Crush them."

"Hmph, tushay." Rafael smirked back. "I take it you won't be Link-Aiding me back?"

"No... see you at breakfast Rafael." Roy said walking off as he lifted a hand to wave at him from behind.

"Later, Roy." Rafael said as he waited for his timer to go out.

"Your student is too kind, Umiko." Sora commented to Umiko as he slightly turned his head to face her. "I fear she might display the same handicap to the Aragami."

"Rest assured Sora. My Roisin knows the difference when kindness and mercy should be applied and when it should not. And she was right about Link-Aiding with the other team not being against the rules." Umiko countered.

"True but that's unproductive. What good is to bring back your enemy only to have to fight them again?"

"Because no matter what, both sides share a common enemy... the Aragami. Sides can be cast aside when a need to fight a common adversary comes into play."

"Yes, however, at the moment that would be a shaking alliance. Ready to crumble at the moment the threat has been neutralized." Sora blatantly stated the facts. "Rafael took the appropriate course of action."

"Your student is an excellent example of following orders. However, he acts alone and leaves himself in a more vulnerable state when faced with adversaries."

"Solo groups are sometimes necessary to infiltrate the enemy's lines. He handled himself pretty well."

"Need I remind you, Sora, that he was Incapacitated the moment he charged into action. The only reason he took out Roisin is because she Link-Aid with him. True solo action can be beneficial in the long run, but rash action and easy distraction can cause more damage than good."

"Fair enough, I believe we have come to the same conclusion."

"Yes, there is still much for them to learn." Umiko stated. "We'll have to take note of this and add it to their training regiments later."

"Hm, agreed." Sora nodded in agreement as Roisin and Rafael made their way to the Leaders' platform, getting high enough to see how the game was going.

Most of the teams had strayed off to take care of the scattered few Ogretails in their territory, while the gunners stayed to guard their flag and a selected few made their way to their opponents side. Things got pretty intense once the last Ogretail was eliminated. With the Aragami gone, that left nothing but for to the opposing teams to clash with each other. They were on the border line of brutal, taking the fights in mid air as they jumped to height regular God Eaters only dream of. One of the female black team members went so far as whacking a male white team into the observing window. Alisa slightly jumped in her seat at the contact. A blush went onto the God Eaters face as he slowly slid off the glass and down to the floor.

Things got intense when Abel broke through the black team's line. Refusing to give up their flag, Abel dodged through shots that coated the platforms in black water paint. To his luck a white sphere materialized into existence by a platform not too far from him. Making a run for it, he dived out of the way of a shot at the last second and smashed the sphere into the ground.

"Help me out here, White Queen." Abel pleaded, for the rules of the game were a gamble. Although your team Leader could help change the course of the Game with merely five seconds, their actions were random. And their attacks couldn't do any permanent or severe damage to the opposing team, so they weren't as officiant.

"Finally, some action." Umiko impassively cheered as she went into an unstimulated Blood Rage. Her legs change into tentacles as her uniform sank into her now Aragami thick porcelain skin. The tentacles acted more like a Victorian strapless dress, with her arms exposed and wings sprouted from her back. Along with her hands and wrists growing and expanding. She shined as she rushed into the playing field, Umiko truly looked like an angelic queen as she flew in the air.

"Blind!" Umiko shouted as she released a blinding light that Stunned everyone other than her team that where ready for something like this to happen. Once she was done she went to sit back at her platform, but a block lower as her arm rested where she once sat and her tentacles hung below on the lower blocks. Abel use this opportunity to grab the black team's flag. Some took advantage of the other team's stunned moment to finish them off while others retreated to their lines for their armlets to slowly recuperated their health. But the ones that they left alive started to Link-Aid with as many teammates as they could before their time went out.

"Damn you, two can play at that game." One of the girls on Sora's team shouted as she pulled out a dark sphere that she had been saving for the right moment. "Have a piece of the Dark King."

"Hmph, show time." Sora grinned as he went into his Blood Rage as well. The lack of Aragami boost kept both of their eyes from glowing and didn't give them the normal amount of a Blood Rage power boost. His clothes sunk into his body as his skin turned into a gray tone and Borg Camlann armor covered his body. At his back was a Borg Camlann tail that hung low that he didn't really use last time the others saw it.

"Perish in the darkness." Sora declared as her covered the field in a fog of darkness that he created from his body. While the room was covered in darkness, Sora ran through figuratively slicing through the white team, to the point of one bar health, with the five seconds given to him. Then he flew over to Umiko, taking a seat one block lower than he originally sat. Resting his arms on his back on the opposite side of Umiko.

"Don't you think you over did it?"

"Hn, complain all you want Umiko. I did what was permitted of me in the time given." Sora countered. "Don't be upset that I gave my team more of an advantage than you did."

"You didn't give them an advantage, you handicapped them." Umiko blankly retorted. "What I did was the equivalent of a Stun Grenade. What you did was something no item the Merchant could give them. I make them rely on their own abilities, you make them dependent on you."

"Hm, you have a point there."

"We won't always be there for them. They have to trust in their own power."

"Yes... they do."

While the chaos of darkness shrouded the room, Iida was able to sneak over to the white team's side and snatch their flag. She ran into Abel with her team's flag as they met in the middle where their sides met.

"Where do you think you're going with my flag?" Iida said to him with slanted eyes.

"Same goes for you." They remained unmoving as they had a stare down with each other.

"Give her hell, Abel!" One of the God Eaters from Umiko's team shouted. He was a New-Type from one South America's Branches. His skin was tanner than Roy's, and his short onyx hair was wavy. There was a sparkle in his brown eyes.

"Zip it, Duarte." Said the female from Sora's team he was facing. But the noise was enough for the two to finally take action as they charged at each other.

They clashed at each other and then pushed back as they changed into gun-mode. Rolling toward cover as they fired at each other, neither one of them allowing the other to cross back to their side.

"Give it up Abel! You can't bet me!"

"Ha, says you! I'll get pass you sooner or later."

"Hmph, in your dreams." Iida said mockingly back at him. "Alik! Now!"

"!" Abel panic as he saw a shadow growing larger over his head. Looking up, he saw that it was the female Old-Type Long Blader from Russia falling down at him from above.

"Do svidaniya, Abel." She said to him in her deep tone voice as her hazel eyes burned into him and her deep brunette hair haloed over her as she rained down on him.

"Not today, Alik." Abeba came in, saving the day as she tackled Alik from the sides before she could even close in on Abel.

"It's not over yet." Iida grunted as she threw down a black sphere.

"Not if I can help it." Abeba said as she threw down a white sphere she had found earlier while she kept Alik down.

Sora and Umiko came into the arena at the same time and clashed with each other. They forced each other back while keeping the other away from their team.

"Hmph, draw." They both said to each other as their time ran out and they retreated back to their platform, where the other God Eaters that were out stayed.

"No." Iida hissed before she felt a wooden Pierce Blade at her throat. "!"

"Rule number one of combat: Never spend too long behind enemy lines." Came the cocky gloat of on of the white team's male Old-Types. He was a transfer from one of the North America's Branches, his slick light brown hair flowed down his face to nearly cover vibrant green eyes.

"I hate you so much, Mike." Iida grumbled at him, making him smile.

"I know." Mike grinned at her as Abel ran over to his side with the other teams flag while no one opposed him. "The game is ours, good show everyone."

The white team cheered and shook hands with the black team who were taking their defeat almost in good sports. Both teams would win some and they would lose some, that was just how the Games worked.

"The victory is ours." Umiko said in her hollow way of gloating before looking back at Sora. "Your team did a pretty good job, you almost had us this time."

"Hn, there's always next time."

"Indeed."

"Well done, everyone. I'm quite impressed with your progress." Garland said down to them from the Speaker.

"Yes, but they still has a long way to go." Sora and Umiko said up to him.

"Hn, and I'm looking forward to their improvement." Garland grinned. "Everyone dismissed, enjoy your breakfast."

They all cheered and rushed out toward the Mesh Hall to get some grub. As they all filed out, Umiko and Sora changed back to normal, grabbed their God Arcs, and made their way up to the observing area to join the others.

"So what did you think, Dr. Sakaki?" Garland asked back to him.

"Hm, I saw how the dosage enhanced the ability of your First Units. But I failed to see the value of them losing a piece of their memories so that they can jump higher or hit harder?"

"That is but a taste of what my Unit is capable of doing. With the decrease of dilution, the positives should become more obvious. Our line of defense is evolving along with the Aragami."

"More like turning them into the Aragami." Soma grunted back.

"You shouldn't judge, Soma." Garland retorted. "In a way, I'm making God Eaters just like you. Maybe even slightly more Aragami."

"Go to hell." Soma growled at him.

"Hmph, criticize me all you want Soma." Garland huffed off Soma's display of aggression. "Anyway, we'd best head out for breakfast. No. 1, No. 2, escort our Gods Eater guest to the Mesh Hall."

"Why didn't you wait to do this until after breakfast?" Alisa question.

"The last thing I want is for them to start throwing up all over the Training Room." Garland answered, leaving them to wonder if he was joking or being completely honest. "It's bad enough we had to keep up the maintenance, we don't need to add mop up to the janitor's list."

"..." They just stared at him, while Umiko and Sora gave Garland a salute before addressing Alisa and Soma.

"This way please." Umiko gestured to them to exit the room first after Sora took the lead.

Soma found it unsettling having Umiko walking behind him. With his advanced abilities, he could hear the sounds of her breath. He could even hear her heart beating... and it disturbed him. Soma was use the constant 52-54 beats of her heart every minute or the steady breaths she would calmly breathe out. But now... she barely had her heart beat 10-12 times per minute and she only breathed on occasion. Soma almost mistaken her for death during that first silent pause, it took everything in his being not to turn back and check if she was okay when he heard that beautiful beat again. Garland had done something to her, she was slowly losing her humanity... for that matter, the things that made her alive.

"You're heart skipped a beat and went frantic for a moment." Umiko commented to Soma, nearly making him jump out of his thoughts. So her senses have become just as enhanced as his. "Do you require the Sick Bay?"

"No... no, I'm fine." Soma said, slightly crestfallen by the detachment in her voice. She wasn't concerned for him 'for him,' she was concerned that her Director's guest might be experiencing an ailment.

"Well, we're at the Mesh Hall now." Umiko pointed out. "Please inform one of us if you are experiencing any... discomforts."

"..." Soma couldn't even look at her. This was no longer the Umiko he knew, this was a shell.

It was a quiet breakfast for the four as the others at the table bragged and gossiped about the day's Game. Some gloated while others defied and denied. It was silent, and slightly gloomy for Soma and Alisa, when an alarm went off. The whole Den flashed red as automatic alarm went off explaining that it was an emergency.

"Emergency! Colossal Aragamis spotted closing in on the Branch from the North and Southwest wastelands! All God Arc Soldiers prepare for action! Repeat, all God Arc Soldiers prepare for action!"

"Abel!" Umiko barked as she shot up from her seat.

"Right!" Abel followed suit as they both ran out of the Mesh Hall.

"Where is she going?!" Soma reluctantly talked to Sora, demanding an answer.

"Follow." Sora simply answered as he got up and ran after them.

"Hey wait!" Alisa shouted at him as her and Soma followed after him. Soma eventually took the lead as he spotted Umiko rushing into the Floor's elevator along with her pupil, Abel.

They were able to catch up with the two of them before they closed the elevator doors. Soma grabbed onto the doors and forced them to open as the others made their way inside.

"And where are you two heading to?" Soma questioned in a tone that demanded an answer. Abel slightly flinched at the look in Soma's eyes, but Umiko remained unmoved.

"Empty Eyes." "Unholy Requiem?" They both answered, Abel like more of a question, as if that was enough of an answer.

"What?" Alisa asked in confusion.

"Their God Arc Soldiers." Sora answered for her. "Personally assigned to them for their ability to Resonate with each others Oracle Cells."

"Wait, they can mentally connect with those things?" Soma retorted in disbelief.

"Yes, and apparently they only respond to them and them alone." Sora replied. "It actually gets hard handling them when they're not around."

"..."

"Why did you follow us?" Umiko questioned Sora and the others.

"The Director wanted us to look after our guest God Eaters and he didn't give us the okay to separate." Sora explained.

"Very well, but we part at the God Arc Soldier Docks."

"Fair enough."

"Teacher, we're here." Abel informed as the elevators opened up to the lowest Floor of the Branch's basements.

"Right, let's load up." They both ran our into the docking area as the others followed behind.

"You two responded pretty quick." The three of them stopped in their tracks as they saluted their Director as he stood above them on the loading dock railings, along with Dr. Sakaki.

"Sir!" All three responded, but only the two of them continued. "Permission to board and take action along with the other God Arc Soldiers?!"

"Granted." Garland instantly granted as he swiftly waved his hand. "Exterminate them all."

"Sir!" They saluted again before heading to their God Arc Soldiers.

Their respective God Arc Soldiers recognized their presence and immediately began to walk out of line with the other God Arc Soldiers to come up to them. One of the God Arc Soldiers felt different than the others. it wasn't the fact that it's red eyes shined brighter than the others, or the fact it gently knelled down in front of Umiko and offered its palm to her. There was something about this giant Soldier that felt... familiar, somehow to Soma. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he could feel it in his heart. Umiko was about to run up to her Empty Eyes, when Sora grabbed her from behind for a hug. It was an awkward embrace that held no emotion to it, but still it made Soma absolutely livid.

"Good luck..." Sora said to her.

"Thank you." She replied back, breaking away from him, impaled her God arc into the Docks Floor away from the roaming feet of the God Arc Soldiers, and tossing her custom-made Sweeper coat onto the floor as she ran into her Empty Eyes' palm. "Let's go... Empty Eyes."

It slowly lifted her to its chests area. Its chests opened to reveal its core, a blue jello-like sphere that glowed like it was radioactive. Without hesitation, Umiko submerged herself into its core and made her way to its center as its chests closed again. Not too far off, Abel was doing the same thing with his God Arc Soldier.

"Sora, Soma, Alisa, get up here." Garland called down to them. "We can observe them from the Control Room."

Garland took the railing along with Dr. Sakaki to a room connected to them. The others took the stairway leading up the railings to join them. Inside the Control Room with a lot of Engineers monitoring the bio conditions, battery level, and tracking location of the God Arc Soldiers as a giant screen in the back of the room, where they all were facing, showed the march of multiple Aragami that appeared to be part of the Ouroboros family making their way toward the Branch. The two screens on the side remained inoperative, until they slowly came on to life. A lining image of Umiko and Abel appeared on each side screen as charts and data bars appeared around their screens. They seemed to be floating toward the screen.

"God Arc Soldiers at 100%." One of the Engineers informed aloud to the rest of the room, as the others buzzed around with activity. "Initiating Resonance in T minus 30 seconds."

"Is it safe for them to be in there?" Dr. Sakaki questioned as Umiko and Abel began to still on screen. "The cores of those Soldiers must be scorching to fulfill the needs of energizing their mass."

"No need to worry, Doctor." Garland dismissed his worries. "The God Arc Soldiers are only charged to last five hours away from their chargers at the Branch. Their cores don't get higher than 76 degrees Celsius."

"Resonance at 20%..." One of the Engineers informed as Umiko and Abel got in the same position as their God Arc Soldiers. "30%... 45%... 70%... 85%... 90%... 95... 100%."

"The Resonance was a success. Both God Eaters are unharmed and no signs of neural damage."

"Good, activate the communication modules." Garland command.

"Empty Eyes, rise." Umiko said to her God Arc Soldier as they both raised to their feet at the same time. Umiko's eyes had hollowed out onto the screen as her and her God arc Soldier's movements became one.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Garland commented aloud in wonder. "She's now seeing things through the Soldier's eyes, but their actions and minds are of one choice and being."

Umiko motion to rest Empty Eyes' giant Buster blade on its shoulder as she began to march out of the Docks.

"Abel, let's move out." She order back to him as he rested his Long blade on his shoulder as well.

"Right behind you, Sensei."

They slowly marched out long with the other God Arc Soldiers, however they had the most life in them as their free arms swung with each step. The sight was epic as they made their way toward the hoards of giant Aragami, and would have been a priceless moment if they were walking through fire and explosions or the rain. Stopping halfway they scouted through the targets. Umiko crouched down to her knees as she got a good looker at the upcoming gorilla unit.

"Looks like we're going to have our hands full." Then she turned to looked at Abel. "Abel, you and Unholy Requiem and a hand full of Soldiers take the Southwest invasion. Me and Empty Eyes will handle the North end with the rest. Be weary of their eyes, that's where most of their attacks will come from. And mind the tentacles, they are considered their weakest points but they also can be unpredictable at times."

"Yes ma'am."

"Remember, our orders are absolute." Umiko said, getting back on her feet. "None of them will be allowed to get passed us."

"Yes ma'am!" Abel said before he signaled for some of the other Soldiers to followed him toward the Southwest approaching enemies. You can see the animalistic look in his face as he ran toward his targets with a battle cry. The same look came on Umiko's face, it was the most amount of expression she had shown since the time the others had came to this Branch.

"Fly, Empty Eyes!" She shouted as she ran into a sprint toward the approaching threat.

They roared at them as she and the other Soldiers rushed in at the Aragami. A few shot some of their Divine Laser Cannons, which Umiko and the other Soldiers did a leap jump out of their way. A teeth-like grin came over Umiko's face, showing off her morphed fangs as she grabbed one of the Aragami's face.

"Give me you face!" She growled at it as she slammed it down into the ground and severed its head from the body. "Off with your head!"

"Ha hahaha!" She laughed hysterically as she rushed through another one that continued to fire at her. Jumping into the air she came down on it, placing her feet on its head and gripping it while she continuously stabbed into its eyes until fell down dead. Another one came at her from behind and wrapped its tentacles around her wrist and waist to try and pull her in. But her feet dug into the ground and her knees bent as she remained unmoving. She pulled on its tentacles, showing the Aragami that it was no match for her. "You're going to have to try a lot harder then that, Cretin."

Umiko yanked harder on the tentacles sending the Aragami flying toward her, which she simply pointed out her Bluster blade and let it impale itself on it. The crash knocked her back a couple of feet, but she still remained up to stand her ground. While the other God Arc Soldiers finished off their targets, one last lone Aragami made its final stand and charged at her.

"Come on! I'm right here, show me what you've got!" She gestured at it with curl in and uncurling her fingers on both hands, as if to say bring it on. Enraged, the Aragami began to charge up a Divine attack as it continued to rush at her. Battle crying at the Aragami, Umiko speared her Buster Blade at the Aragami. It impaled into the skull of the Aragami knocking its head back as its eyes widened in shock. Attack still charging as Umiko jumped up to kick her God Arc deeper into its skulls. It released its attack as Umiko's foot made contact with the pummel of her God Arc. A Divine explosion engulfed them as their silhouette faded in its bright light.

"Umiko has received 5% damage, target is no longer active. All Aragami invading from the Northern region have been eliminated." The Engineered informed as the small body lining in the corner of Umiko's screen, representing her condition, temporarily glow off-and-on red.

The light from the explosion started to dim, and the dust began to clear out. The area hadn't seem to have taken much damage. There Empty Eyes stood, just like Umiko did on the screen, with its upper half bending down and its arms hung low. Its God Arc implanted in the ground at an angle where the Aragami use to be. It began to shake along with Umiko. It was... she was... laughing. She shot upward as she began to laugh out loud, face to the sky. The cover over Empty Eyes' face made its jaw unable to open, but Umiko's mouth was wide open on the screen as she laugh and shook in the shoulders.

"Heh hahaha! Yes, this is the feeling! Oh, it goods to be moving so in sync with Empty Eyes!" She still had that crazed look on her face as she spoke with glee.

"You seem to be having fun, Teacher." Abel commented on the God Arc Soldiers' mutual communicator.

"Are you kidding?" She then looked down at her hands as she continued to curl and uncurl her fingers. "I can feel Empty Eyes' emotions flowing inside of me. It's the closest I've ever come to feeling and it all shoots in me at once!"

She then embraced herself as she continued on. "I can feel it all: love, hate, sadness, joy, jealousy, worry, curiosity, pride, embarrassment, craving, lust, peace. I can feel it all! And I love these feelings, I can never get enough of them! It is when I'm in here with Empty Eyes that I feel the most alive, it makes me **happy** to be live! And there's no end to it, no matter how many times I crave for more."

"That's great for you, Sensei." Abel commented as he shook Umiko out of her ecstasy. "But would you mind coming over and helping me? We've still got a couple more of them on our side. Whoa!"

Abel was caught off guard as one of the Aragami managed to wrap one of its tentacles around his leg.

"Hey, get off of me!" Abel shouted at it as he started to continuously stabbed into the tentacle, but the Aragami refused to release him. It continued to squeeze and put pressure on the leg. "Ah!"

"It's just in your mind, Abel! Your leg is fine, you need to pull yourself together!" One of the Engineers shouted into his communicator. But it went to deaf ears as he continued to grabbed onto his leg to try and relieve the pressure as the Aragami continued to squeeze harder. His monitor was going off the chart as it blinked red.

Then it happen, that sickening crack sound. The Aragami had broken Abel's Soldier's leg. His eyes bulged as he let out a pain shrieking scream.

"AHHH!"

"Abel, calm down! Your leg isn't broken!" One of the Engineers tried to reassure him.

"Abel's Soldier has received 40% damage in the lower region." Another Engineer informed. "Right leg is now unable to function."

The Aragami wrapped another tentacle around his skull and began to squeeze there as he screamed in pain.

"His Soldier is taking damage to the head! It won't be able to hold much longer under the pressure!" An Engineer shrieked in concern.

"What will happen to the Gods Eater's mental state?" Dr. Sakaki jumped in, as the scientist inside him was concern what the Resonance was doing to the Gods Eater.

"Just as they have become one, they can now feel each others pain." A scientist explained to him. "If anything, Abel will go into shock and possible coma at the destruction of his Soldier."

"AHH!" Abel screamed as he tried to pull the tentacles off of his head while ignoring the shooting pain coming from his leg. But it was a losing battle, the Aragami continued to add pressure. To the point that he dropped his God Arc.

"Back off!" Came out a shout from Umiko as she ran into the scene, cutting off the Aragami's tentacles as it stretched out toward Abel. Both Abel and the Aragami shot back, apart from each other at the sudden release of tension from their struggle. Abel sighed in relief while the Aragami roared in pain. "That's my student you're messing with, Monstrosity!"

Abel slowly got back up on his feet as he ripped the severed tentacle off of his head.

"Thanks, Sensei... you're a life savior."

"Pick up your God Arc." Umiko ordered. "Never let it go. It may be the difference of whether you survive or not."

The Aragami was furious, not only did its meal get away but another supposed dinner had just cut of one of its parts. It began charging up a Divine attack while Umiko placed an arm over Abel's shoulder to help support him.

"Let's finish it off!" Umiko barked as she made them both jump in the air.

"I couldn't agree more." Abel responded back as they readied their God Arcs to stabbed into the Aragami's spine as they came down.

"Vanish!" They both shouted at the same time as their God Arcs impaled it into the ground. It fell dead while the other God Arc Soldiers finished off the last few of the Aragami.

"Our shinning blades have triumphant." Umiko commented.

"But my Requiem has been damage." Abel grieved. "And I disgraced you today, Teacher. I failed to keep my guard and winded up needing you to save me."

"Everybody drops the ball sooner or later. That's why it's good to have someone there to watch your back. I hope that someday you'll do the same thing for me."

"I don't think that day will ever come, Teacher. You're practically a Wonder Twin."

"Hmph, say what you will. Either way, the damage Unholy Requiem received are not unfix-able. They should have you two both running again by the end of the day." Umiko commented as she started to help carry Abel back to the Branch, following along with the other God arc Soldiers.

It was the strangest thing the three of them had ever seen and also... one of the cruelest. It was like a false hope, something to hold on to that could easily be ripped out of their hands. Even if it was for the briefest moment, and even if it was a little... malfunctioned and chaotic than usual. They had seen a brief moment of Umiko, the way she use to be. But the thing was... was it a fluke? Could it have come and gone as it had came? What was happening to their former First Unit Leader? And what has this Branch done to her, or to itself for that matter?

*** Author's Notes ***

Okay so I didn't really take into account that I'm using someone else's laptop. But at least I'll still be able to post up chapters quicker than I have. I just want to finish this book before it actually starts fading away in my head. I think you'll be surprised where the story is actually going.


	10. Chapter 10

Sometimes in our attempts to keep our inner monsters out of our head we fail to notice that they're already on the other side of the door.

Monster Inside Her Head

They had returned, one driving on a rush while the other was tired and in pain. The God Arc Soldier was gentle with its injured partner as it supported its partner to its charging and maintenance area. Once the injured God Arc Soldier was attached to its back charger and the maintenance railing were rolling back in the God Arc Soldier marched over to his charging area.

The God Arc Soldier made a groan like a whale of the deep sea as its charger was attached to its back. The God Arc Soldiers went limp as they began to relax.

"Resonance is faltering to 80%... 55... 30... 20... Resonance disengaged." One of the Engineer informed as Abel's and Umiko's monitor screens went off. "Damage on No. 2's Soldier are minor burn damage. Abel's Soldier has received heavy damage in the knee area, replacement parts will be acquired."

Soma rushed out of the room the moment Umiko had went off the screen. He gripped on the railing bars as he looked down at the God Arc Soldier she had submerged into, waiting for any sign of Umiko. This Empty Eyes that she was so in sync with felt a little bit strange to Soma. He tried to find the reason why, but the answer always seemed to evade him. But for some reason... he trusted that thing. Like... he knew it would keep Umiko safe. How strange it was for him to immediately trust man-made chimera of Aragami parts with something so dear to him... that wasn't like him at all.

Soma was kicked out of his pondering when he heard the sound of Empty Eyes chests opening up. He rushed down the stairs and headed toward its Docks.

"Soma, wait." Alisa called out, following after him. She had first kept an eye on him from the front window, but when he decided to run off that's when she gave chase. The last thing she needed was him running off in a foreign Branch, God knows what kind of trouble they could find.

Soma stopped in front of Empty Eyes as the core in its chest glowed a warm light blue. Slowly Umiko had reemerged from it, intact with no injuries. She was unconscious, most likely exhausted from the Resonance. While a lift was being use to gather Abel out and strapping him down to a medic carrier. Umiko had no lift, and would have a pretty good 80 feet fall if no one caught her.

"Ah!" Alisa let out a scream as Umiko's unconscious came falling down from the core.

But the giant hand of Empty Eyes automatically caught her, and slowly lowered her as far as it could while still attached to its charger. It angled its hand toward Soma to the best of its ability, as if begging him to take care of the rest. It was only a 5 foot distance between her and Soma, so Soma opened up his arms as Empty Eyes gently slid Umiko down to him.

Once Soma had her secure in his arms, Empty Eyes leaned back on its charger and began to relax into more of a sleep mode. So the Colossal trusted Soma with Umiko too... what a strange coincidence. This was sad really, six months apart and he finally made physical contact with Umiko... and she was unconscious for it. Sometimes Soma felt like life just loved being a big dick to him.

The sound of something crashing down brought Alisa's and Soma's attention to what was behind them. Soma instinctively held Umiko closer to him protectively at the possibility of a threat approaching. But they saw that it was Sora, he had jumped down from the extracting upper railing way just to get to them sooner. His usual blank face had a serious look to it than what they deemed to be normal now. He almost looked angry.

"Give her back." Sora demanded to Soma, which Soma responded by holding Umiko closer and slanting his eyes at Sora.

"No." Soma growled at him, tightening his grip on Umiko.

"I will not ask again. Hand. Over. Umiko." His irises slitted as his eyes began to glow with unchecked rage.

"No." Soma didn't back down as their forehead collided. Sora was slowly slipping into a Blood Rage and Soma couldn't care less.

"She is too unstable right now to be around others." Sora growled at Soma as he wrapped his Borg Camlann tail around Umiko to yank her away from Soma. "You can't handle her, now give her back before she awakens."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Soma snarled at Sora as he refused to let go of Umiko.

"Guys stop fighting! You'll hurt her!" Alisa tried to break up the two before they yanked Umiko apart as they played toggle-war with each other using her.

"!" Soma gasped as he felt a heavy pulse come from Umiko. He looked down to see her eyes shoot wide open. They softened with a tiredness that clouded them as she looked up into Soma's eyes. She slowly reached up a hand toward them, but it cringed and came back to her as she fully awakened.

"Remove your hands from me at once." She said, getting up on her feet and pushed Soma away from her. "I believed I already told you not to touch me."

"I'm surprised you were able to remember that." Soma mocked cruelly in his attempts to cover the pain of rejection from her. But it didn't make him feel better when he in return made her hurt by his reaction. He had expected her not to be able to feel anything due to the experiments done to her, but something from the Resonance had made her empathetic.

"I'm suffering from amnesia not short-term memory loss." Umiko retorted, turning her back to Soma as she crossed her arms. "Don't mock my symptoms."

"Hmph, you're just running away from your past." Soma taunted at her. "You're just scared you won't like what it holds just like Sora is."

The mere mention of Sora from Soma's voice made her turn back toward him in anger. "Don't talk about Sora like that. You don't know him."

"I talk about whom ever the hell I want." Soma huffed back at her in defiance as he saw that he was getting a reaction out of her after so long of blank indifference. What he didn't expect was for her to respond so strongly.

"Draw. Your. God Arc." Umiko ordered to him as her irises slitted.

"What?" Soma wanted to get a spark out of her, he didn't want to pick a fight.

"Pick up your God Arc!" She roared at him as she changed into Blood Rage form.

"I'm not going to fight you, Umiko. We're comrades!" But Umiko ignored him. He refused to take out his God Arc from the strap on his back, so she engaged him abruptly. She gave him a chance to defend himself but he didn't take it. Tackling him to the ground she held him down with her tentacles as she looked at him eye-level. She roared at him with her sharp Aragami teeth and widened mouth, when he refused to look away she changed her mouth back to normal.

"Comrades?!" She hissed at him. "Why do you keep behaving like you know me?"

"Because I do."

"What you claim to know is merely what you denied." Umiko said accusingly down to him. "You still contain your precious memories, but what are you doing with them? You had failed to hold on to this person and lost them, abruptly. And now it looks like you used me to succeed in another's role."

"You are my Umiko." Soma insisted which only angered her further.

"You are the most persistent, hot-blooded, unyielding, unreasoning, over-feeling, hell-raiser I've ever met."

"At least you have some form of feeling for me. Although I would've preferred a better recognition than that."

"I would need a better reason than that to think better of you." Soma flinch at the honest and spite in her voice. "I am on the verge of just being done with you."

"... You don't mean that." But Umiko just looked down at him still seriously.

"You're reminiscing cannot be stopped, but there is still much to be done." She then waved her hand around as she continued on. "Your view is concealed by tragedy. The whole truth you claim to see alludes you, because you failed to look at what's around you."

"!" Even if her memory was gone, her words still rang with truth. He denied his feelings for her for so long that he failed to see what was in front of him before it was gone.

Umiko lifted him up, still gripping him with her tentacles as his feet dangled in the air. She looked him directly in the eye as she held him slightly higher than her head level.

"There is no method in this madness." She hissed at him. "Your emotions are chaotic and control you like a doll. Acting like the authority figure in your actions."

She pointed a long finger with a sharp nail at his heart. The sharp tip hovered a centimeter away from making contact with him. "Authority must be obeyed." Then swiftly she moved her finger to point at the center of his forehead. "Or it must be overthrown."

"Stop it, Umiko! Please." Alisa pleaded with her.

"!" Umiko's eyes widened as Alisa came-in to grab her wrist.

"Wait, Stop! Don't touch her." Sora warned to Alisa. "New-Types aren't suppose to make flesh-to-flesh contact with her, especially during a Blood Rage!"

But it was too late, Alisa had already grabbed on to her wrist. Everything went bright to Alisa and Umiko as they experienced a Resonance.

*** Inside Umiko's Mind ***

_Alisa gasped as she was transported into a sterile white room. The place was large, or colored to the point that she couldn't tell where the walls started and ended. The place was full of aluminum-steel storage shelves stacked with boxes. _

_"What is this? Where am I?" Alisa went over to one of the shelves and opened one of the boxes. "Files?"_

_"Those are the records that could be saved." Alisa jumped at the sudden appearance of another person. _

_"Umiko?!" Alisa realized when she turned toward the voice._

_"Oh, not to worry Alisa, this isn't a memory. You have been brought inside my mind." Umiko assured to her while gesturing her hands in a way to say remain-calm. "The same happened with me when I Resonated with Lindow when he was undergoing his Aragami Transformation."_

_"Umiko! You... you remember." Alisa exclaimed with joy. She was overjoyed that her friend was back._

_"Only the memories that I was able to save."_

_"Save?"_

_"(Sigh)" Umiko went to the box Alisa had opened and pulled at one of the files as she flashed through its documents and images for Alisa to see. As she did this, Alisa could hear and see the images of the memory happening before her eyes before Umiko closed the file again. "Each file holds a memory of a time, person, or place in my experiences in life."_

_"Whoa there are so many." Alisa did a twirl around as she observed the many rows and columns of shelves with boxes._

_"Hardly." Umiko huffed the comment off. "I'm 18 years old and I only have this much in storage. You're memory storage goes as long as Central America. Most of my memories have been taken and devoured."_

_"Devoured? What do you mean 'devoured?'"_

_"... Somewhere inside this place, beyond where my whole life exists, grows an evil secret that's slowly eating me away." Umiko somberly said. "All I can do is board up this place, keep my feet on the floor, and lock that thing on the other side of the door."_

_"So... what you're saying is... you're trapped here?"_

_"Yes, in a way, I'm only the subconscious of me. The ego if you will. All my remaining memories are trapped in here away from the true me."_

_"So the real you will never be able to remember us?" Alisa's voice began to crack._

_"Any memory that leaves this place will be devoured by the monster on the other side of these walls." Umiko sighed. "It feeds on fear and paranoia, I can't even get nervous around it without attracting it. The only relief is I get to feel whatever I want when the monster is distracted by blood lust inside Empty Eyes. He does such a good job keeping the monster at bay, but I'll never truly know the feeling of being alive."_

_"You're jesting. There's no way your mind would intentionally harm itself."_

_"No, this beast is a foreign monster. It came with the damnable experiments and that dosage they shoved in my neck." Umiko corrected her. "You don't know the reasons I'm running scared. You've never met the monster inside my head."_

_"Umiko-"_

_"It's not enough, it never stops coming! I mine as well take a breath and say goodbye!"_

_"Umiko, calm down! What do you mean?!"_

_"Once that thing gets in here it'll devour everything and me until what makes me 'me' is completely destroyed. My skin is always crawling in fear. The shadows on the ground terrify me. I jump at any sound made, always wondering 'dear God, what was that sound?!' The fear is paralyzing! I'm going mad in here, the room starts to spin. I'm trapped here inside myself! My will to live is slowly dying, it's dying, I'm dying!"_

_"Don't talk like that! There's so much for you to live for."_

_"Like what? I'll never know the feeling of being myself."_

_"That's not true, you've got to live on! You're the only one here that can protect your memories!" Alisa insisted. "Look around you, read them, there are so many happy memories you have here. Of your family, of us, even of Soma."_

_"No!"_

_"!"_

_"Soma is a forbidden file."_

_"What?! Why?!"_

_"Any memory with him causes happiness and agonizing pain at the same time. Not a good combination if I want to keep the monster from getting on the wrong side of the door."_

_"But it's Soma, you lov-"_

_"Don't! I can't feel pain or it'll draw the monster!"_

_"But Umiko-"_

_"He rejected me, okay! He rejected me for someone I can never compete with!" She began to cry._

_"O Umiko." Alisa comforted her into an embrace as she cupped Umiko's head between her hand and shoulder. "I'm so sorry."_

_"I feel like I'm falling to pieces, Alisa... The memories hurt me, and yet I covet them like their cherishing. What's wrong with me?" Umiko asked as she slowly calmed down to Alisa gentle rubs._

_"Shh, that's just the way the heart works. It's a heavy burden that we love and hate at times, but it's the only thing to remind us that we're human."_

_"I know I want to get over him, I want to move on... but I can't."_

_"It's okay, that feelings natural. It'll all get better in time."_

_"Thank you, Alisa... It's been so long... since I've had someone hold me."_

_"Anytime... But what about Sora, doesn't he embrace you?"_

_"Sora's trapped just like me. He tries to reach out to me, but he can't."_

_"You love him?"_

_"Oh course."_

_"You seem a lot closer to him than you are with Soma."_

_"Of course I would be, why would you question that?" Umiko pulled away from Alisa's embrace to look at her questionably._

_"You hold Sora close to you to the point he challenges and possibly beats Soma. What is he to you?" _

_"Isn't it obvious? He's my-"_

_"Hold on, do you hear that?"_

_"Hear what?"_

_"That sound. It sounds like a dripping water pipe."_

_"!" Fear coated her face for a second before nothingness came over it. "The monster cometh. It must have sense my vary of emotions.'_

_"What?" A banging sound went out through the room and shook the floor. "!"_

_"Just ignore it. And whatever you, do don't be afraid." But the banging got louder. Alisa looked toward the noise and saw that a window had appeared on the wall behind her._

_"!" Out side it was a murky forest. The land was soaked and the trees were dead, it just look eery outside the room. And the worse part about it was with each bang... the window was getting closer. "(Gasp)!"_

_"Alisa don't!" Umiko could detect the fear building up inside Alisa and she needed to crush it before it grew. But it was too late, the monster had already gotten its clutches on Alisa._

_Soon she found herself on the other side of the window, with Umiko looking out at her. The air was cold and the world was deadly silent. Fog revealed her shaky breath as her eyes frantically searched for the thing that was hiding out there. And then there it was..._

_"!"_

_"Alisa!" Umiko began to bang on the window._

_"My God..."_

_"Alisa, you have to get out of here!"_

_"?!"_

_"I'm forced to survive here, you don't have to be."_

_"!" The thing was closing in on her._

_"Alisa!"_

_"!" Alisa turned around to see Umiko on the other side of the window with her... out of her sanctuary._

_"Just go!" Umiko pushed her._

*** (*) ***

Umiko pushed her... toward Soma. During that whole time Umiko and Alisa had become so numb, Umiko had let go of her grip on Soma as her tentacles slid back down to the floor. Then suddenly Alisa began screaming in hysteria until Umiko pushed Alisa away from her.

Even when Umiko pushed Alisa out of the Resonance, Alisa continued to shake. She slid to the ground and began to puke out a black substance as Soma held on to her shoulders.

"Alisa?! What's wrong?!"

"Oh God! Ugh!" Alisa groaned as she tried to pull herself together.

"I told you not to touch me." Umiko frigidly said to Alisa. They both looked back up to her, seeing that the emotions that she was displaying before were slowly fading back behind think-skin and stony-eyes. Even still, she was in just as bad shape as Alisa. Sora had to support her shoulders as she embraced herself and shook uncontrollably.

"No. 2."

"!" Umiko's eyes widened at the sound of her Director's voice. She turned her head to see him approaching them, arms crossed behind him as Dr. Sakaki followed along.

"I hope you aren't causing our guest any trouble." Umiko stood tall, away from Sora's supporting hold as she faced her Director.

"Of course not, Director. Our guest just Resonated with me, a dangerous feat in itself."

"Hm." Garland then turned to look down at Alisa, who was still lightly shaking. "My apologies, Ms. Amiella. No. 2 tends to be... 'unstable' when she goes though an after-rush of emotions. It happens all the time when she first gets out of her God Arc Soldier. She usually calms down after a Resonance mission when we give her time in her 'Pleasant spot.'"

"Really?! I get to go today?!" Umiko happily cheered as she circled around Garland on her tentacles.

"You will if you behave."

"I'll be good, I promise." She said as she stood still and started to change back to normal.

"Hm, good. I think you deserve some kind of reward for the great work you did today."

"Yay!" Umiko cheered, clapping as she jumped up and down on her feet.

"Head over to the purification area before you go there." Garland reminder her as she ran off to the labs far back. Garland then turned to look back to Soma and Alisa. "You should take her back to her room to rest. I can only assume what she saw in No. 2's mind was... disturbing."

*** Hour's Later ***

"How are you feeling, Ms. Amiella?" Garland asked to her as the group finally decided to meet back up with him, once Alisa finally recovered.

"Much better, Sir."

"Care to tell us what it is you saw in No. 2?"

"No..."

"Hm, very well. Perhaps that can be saved for another time when you're ready."

"Where did Umiko go?" Soma asked, interrupting Garland's inquiring about Alisa before it drove him too far as to go through whatever means necessary to get the answer.

"Umiko is in the only place that she experience the true feeling of 'happiness.'" Sora answered Soma, irritating Soma for reasons unfounded.

"And were is that?" Soma snorted back.

"This way." Sora said, leading the group to the labs in the back.

They entered a small room blocked off from the lab and the outside hallway. They were all sprayed with disinfectant, it caught Alisa off guard and annoyed Soma.

"I do apologize." Garland said to them as the lab door finally started to open. "We need to make sure no one brings outside germs to this sterile environment."

"Amazing." Alisa gasped in all as they entered a lab full of nothing but fresh water tanks filled with various aquatic life.

"I see, these are all organisms that can only survive in fresh water." Dr. Sakaki observed.

"Yes, most of these fish can't survive in their regular habitat due to the presence of Aragami." Garland explained. "This lab was created so that as many species as possible can survive extinction."

They all watched the fish swim around, allowing the calming effect of Fish Tanks sink in, when they saw something big move in the water.

"Umiko!" Alisa gasped as she saw her former Leader swimming downward with the fish.

"Get her out of there." Soma demanded to Garland with a slight panic.

"Relax, she's fine." Garland said. "She's enjoying herself in there."

"It's the only place when she can let herself go." Sora commented as he watched her follow a school of fish around. "She's so at home in there, it's almost like she is a child of the sea."

"Just leave her be in there, give her time to rewind." Garland explained.

"One day I'll give her a bigger place. Someday I'll take her to swim in the sea." Sora thought aloud, showing some signs of expressing himself for the first time.

Alisa looked at him then back at Umiko. Both of them were trapped in their own bodies, and if Sora was like Umiko there was a monster inside of him too. And if no one did anything to help them... they could be gone forever.


	11. Chapter 11

When your enemy decides to take things up a notch you'd best play the game or get left in dust.

Resonating with a Colossal

It was the last day of their visit, and yet another restless night for Soma. Not only did his affections for Umiko drive him to jealousy at the thought she was sleeping in the same room as that Sora guy, it also didn't help that her little speech to him had a lot of truth to it. He never saw what was around him and lost something dear to him. And now he had to suffer with the consequences of his negligence and watch as she went to the side of another. His chest started to hurt... is this what he had been doing to Umiko? If that were true then he deserved this pain.

"Mr. Schicksal."

"!" Sound of her voice drew Soma out of his spiraling thoughts.

"We'd best be off now. Director Garland would like to show you guys the areas outside the Anti-Aragami Wall before you go." Umiko explained.

She had been waiting for them outside there room while they finished packing up their belongings after having breakfast. Catching them by surprise when they opened their doors to find her there when they didn't see her or Sora at the Mesh Hall that morning. Umiko looked toward Alisa who was lugging all her luggage.

"No need to carry all that, Ms. Amiella. We won't be out for long." Umiko insisted. "I'll see to it that Sora helps you with your luggage when we get back."

"Oh, uh... thank you." Alisa awkwardly replied, still a little shaky around Umiko after their Resonance yesterday.

"Tst," Soma turned his head away from Umiko and crossed his arms. He hated the mention of Sora's name when it came from Umiko's voice. Even as she said it with indifference, she still called him by his first name while only calling Soma by Mr. Schicksal.

"Ah... Oh! Are we taking the Chopper today?" Alisa said, trying her best to break the awkward tension building among them.

"No, the Director thought we'd get a better amount of sight seeing if we travel by Jeep." Umiko explained before turning around to head toward the elevator. "Director Garland and Sora are waiting for us in the Basement Docking area. Come along."

They silently followed behind her, carrying their God Arcs- if they had them- as she lead them to the elevator and waited for it to reach the lower level. It seemed that sudden display of emotions from yesterday were long gone, it was a little chaotic but Soma felt that a tiny piece of Umiko had appeared that day. Whatever it was that made her open up like that was long gone now and there was no guarantee that it would happen again today.

The elevator doors open to the God Arc Soldiers' Loading Docks, Soldiers moved around in a busy bundle. One of them caught Umiko's eyes as it stop in its tracks at the sound of the elevator doors opening and looked at her with its blazing red eyes. She ran up to it and stopped in front of it as it got down on one knee to look down at her.

"Are you going out today Empty Eyes?" She asked it, which it only responded with a sound that sounded like a submarine whistle in deep water and gently rubbed a finger on her cheek. She grabbed the finger and caress it as she looked up at the Soldier. "Take care out there, Empty Eyes. Come back soon, okay."

It let out that sound one last time before getting back on its feet and heading out of the Docks to scout the area with the other God Arc Soldiers. She gave it an uncharacteristic wave as it left compared to her new impassive nature.

"They're waiting for us outside, let's go. I apologize for the delay." Umiko said to them before leading out the open doors that the Soldiers had just left out of.

The Soldiers were by now far off in the distance, jumping over the Anti-Aragami Walls and heading off to their assigned scouting area. Umiko lead them to the corner of the outside Loading Docks where the Jeeps and other vehicle transport were stored. Engineers and Mechanics where scattered around, making sure everything was in upkeep and in the best condition. The worse thing the God Eaters would have to go through is needing a hasty escape and having their vehicle unable to start.

"There goes the last of the Wonder Twins." The Engineers would whisper among themselves as the group passed by. They tried to be quiet but Soma, and most likely Umiko, could still hear them.

"Heh, another bad day for the Aragami."

Umiko continued to walk toward the Jeeps where Garland and Sora stood waiting for them.

"Good to see you all." Garland greeted to them. "We'd best be off if we want to get back by the time your Chopper gets here."

Garland walked over to two already prepared Fenrir Jeeps. The one on the left had the Fenrir logo printed on in white while the other Jeep on the right had it in black.

"Director sakaki, Sora will drive you and Ms. Amiella. Sora and I will be riding with Umiko." Garland explained as Umiko and Sora entered the driver's seat of their respective Jeep. Umiko to the left, and Sora to the right. They loaded their God Arcs on the Hanger on the side of the Jeep, allowing the other two to see so they could load theirs as well.

"Tst, why would I want to ride with you?" Soma huffed at his uncle.

"Oh, if you prefer riding with Sora, I can swap your seat with Ms. Amiella's." Garland grinned as the hint of hatred entered Soma's eyes.

"I think I'll stay with you and Umiko." Soma conceded, crossing his arms and turning his head away from Garland in slight embarrassment. Garland was playing with his affection for Umiko and his dislike for Sora, and Soma despised it with a great intensity.

"Excellent now that that's settled, let's move out." Garland smirked at him, making a vein in Soma's forehead pop out. All of them entered into the backseats of their Jeeps after Soma and Alisa loaded their God Arcs while Sora and Umiko started their engines. But then there was a moment where Sora's and Umiko's eyes met. Soma would have been upset with such a moment, but there was a competitive look in their eyes that made Soma more concern than jealous.

"Umiko." Umiko turned her head around at the sound of Garland's call for her to face him. He simply smirked at her which told Soma things where not going to end well. "Leave him in the dust."

"Yes sir." She replied, taking the stick-shift out of Park she reaved the engine. "Buckle up."

She took her foot off the Brakes and kick the Acceleration. Burning rubber, both Jeeps began to race out of the Branch and passed the Anti-Aragami Walls as the smaller extractable doors opened. They took the broken roads of the wasteland as they both tried to cut off the other.

"Umiko, you're driving like a madwoman!" Soma growled at her as the bumps in the road stabbed into him. "Slow down!."

"Over my dead body! Sora's going down!" Soma liked the aggression in her voice when she said that about Sora, but he didn't like the fact that she changed Gears to kick things up a notch. "I need a boost."

She reached over to the Jeep's radio and put in a mix tape, or was the correct term mix disk. She had a mix tape? Soma began to ponder could Umiko actually be regaining back the characteristics that made her 'her.'

They took the roads through the ruin suburbs, which had destroyed houses and streets, until they made it to city area. Umiko took a Highway ramp to get the higher ground over Sora.

"Ha! Second born! Second Place!" Umiko shouted down at Sora over her mix tape. Soma didn't get it, what kind of taunting is that?

"Not for long!" Sora shouted back up at her. He shifted Gears and shot off to the Check Point leaving Umiko behind in the dust.

"Oh no you don't" Umiko protested as she went faster on the Highway. The place was deserted, who was going to give her a ticket for speeding?

Umiko knew a short-cut, if she continued on the Highway she would get to the Check Point ten minutes faster than the regular way. But in order to make it she would have to kick on the Acceleration since the bridge piece up ahead was broken off.

"Umiko, no." Soma said as she pressed her foot further on the Acceleration as she sped to the broken bridge. "No."

"Yes." Umiko smirked in the rear view window.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"**Yes**." She put on an evil grin as Soma began to panic when she took the jump. Soma grabbed onto the door frame and his Hoodie, wishing that he had buckled up when his uncle did. They flew in the air for a moment as everything went in slow motion. Soma looked to the side to see a flock of birds flying by as the morning sun blinded him for a moment. Time returned to normal again as the Jeep crashed down on the other side of the bridge. Not wanting to waste another second, Umiko speed forward. Only looking into the rear view mirror for a second to gloat to Soma. "Made it."

By the time she had made it to the Check Point she slid the Jeep to the edge of a broken road that lead into another deserted city. Turning off the Jeep she got out of the drivers seat to lean on the car door, waiting for the others to show up. She grinned as she heard the screeching of car wheels coming in from the distance. And the grin grew even wider as she saw the angry look on Sora's face when he saw she had beaten him. Nonchalantly she walked toward the on coming vehicle.

"Umiko!" Soma called out to her in concern as the Jeep got closer. But Sora slammed on the brakes at just the right moment for the Jeep stopped in front of her and for Umiko to put her foot on it.

"What took you so long?" Umiko smirked at him.

"Mrmm." Sora grumbled in complaint.

"Victory is mine, dear Sora." Umiko proudly said to him as she took her foot off his Jeep and moved over to his side to lean on his door.

"Hmph, what is your demand as the victor?" Sora mumbled in defeat.

"Help Ms. Amiella carry her luggage back to her Chopper when we get back."

"Hm, that doesn't sound like an unreasonable demand." Sora thought aloud before nodding in acceptance to Umiko. "Very well, I will accept my defeat with dignity."

"That's my boy." She tapped on his door before moving out of the way so he could get out of the Jeep. She headed back to her Jeep to get her God Arc, while the others did the same. While they readied themselves, Garland walked to the edge of the road to look out at the city. "Director?"

"I always enjoyed coming out here during my free time." Garland said aloud mostly to no one. "It makes me think of times when this was once a thriving city. Once filled with an enrich culture of people with lives and individual purposes. Now its a pathetic excuse of what it once was. Then I wonder, what went through the peoples minds as they fled for their lives at the first wave attack of the Aragami? Were they scared? Did they wait for someone to save them or did they try to fight back?"

"..." Surprisingly Soma could relate to that. He had lost count of all the times he had looked out at the City of Mercy and thought the same thing.

"And now look at us. A dwindle of the population we once were, trapped behind walls like prisoners." Garland gruffed before his voice turn to an egotistic confidence. "But then I look into the future and I see a time when this place will be full again with human life. Soon humans will find there place back on the top of the food chain. And hope shall return to this desolate world. I dream for a world where humans no longer have to live in fear of the Aragami."

"And we shall see that your dream becomes a reality, Director." Umiko and Sora said to him, still saluting him even as his back was turned to them.

"Hm, I hope so." Garland said slightly turning to look at them with his eye. "You two are the key to my goal. I'm counting on you two."

"Sir!" They saluted to him again. He gave them a grin at their response when a roar not too far off rang through the area. Umiko ran to the edge to look off in the distance, crouching down on her knees while Sora moved to her side.

"It sounds like a Hannibal." Umiko deduced. "Four of them in fact."

"Looks like there's one for each of us." Sora commented as they both sliced their hand on their God Arc, allowing them to take form.

"Alright let's get'em." Umiko awkwardly cheered to the team, getting to her feet as Akutenshi came to her side. They jumped off the bridge and went to the Aragami before the Aragami came to them.

Both sides rushed each other with a ferocity. Umiko's and Soma's arms changed into Devouring mouths as they took bites out of their targeted Hannibal. For a Hannibal, they went down faster than usual. Kaminari had literally punched her Hannibal to death with brass knuckles she formed from her fists, while Akutenshi brought his hands together to form a buster blade.

Once they were done they jumped up the broken off high road to join the others. Akutenshi aggressively stared at Soma while he stayed close to Umiko, blocking her from Soma's view. He did no form attack nor growled at Soma, but his eyes still held a fire in them as he stared-down Soma.

"Umiko," Akutenshi addressed her, finally taking his eyes away from Soma. "I request for an extension of time in this form."

"?" Umiko tilted her head at him. "That's an unusual request, coming from you."

"Please, Umiko." He pleaded to her before slanting his eyes at Soma as he looked at him from his peripheral vision. "I desire more time in order to protect you... from the things unknown."

"..." She stared at him. Making him stare at her with pleading eyes as she debated over an answer. Finally giving him her decision, she rolled up her bodysuit's sleeve to reveal flesh. She expose the skin between her lower arm and her gloved hand as she held out her arm to him. "All right, it's the first time you've asked of anything of me. How could I refuse?"

"Thank you..." Akutenshi said as he grabbed her arm and dug into her exposed flesh with his wolf-like canines and sharped teeth.

Soma was about to break them apart when Umiko hissed in pain and slightly flinched, but the smell of her blood made him freeze. Something in him snapped as the whiff of her crimson liquid flowed in the air. He began to shake as his Aragami roared with excitement inside of him. Soma lowered his head and covered his face with his hands, his mouth began to water and his eyes started to glow. He was disgusted with himself at how her scent was so enticing to him. The scent was beckoning to him, begging him to come hither and partake in its liquid bliss. Soma felt like those damn monsters that went berserk over the smell of her crimson essence, or like the one that was biting into her and drinking it up as if it were a soda.

Getting his fill, Akutenshi cleaned up the running blood before retracting his canines from her flesh. Pulling away from her to allow the bite wounds to close up. Releasing her arm, he moved away from Umiko to return her personal space.

"Perhaps we should've have checked with the front desk to see if the area was clear." Sora commented, unmoved by what had just happened.

"That would've been a good idea." Umiko agreed. "At least we've cleared the area."

As if jinxing themselves, a roaring shriek like a panther rang out at their side. Coming from behind a Swiss cheesed building was a colossal Aragami. It resembled a Hannibal with the scale color of a Blaze Borg Camlann and the arms of a Pray Mantis.

"It's Ba'al!" Kaminari's eyes widened. Usually this type of Aragami's habitat was in the forest area. "What's an Aragami like that doing all the way out here?!"

"This fast moving bastard will be difficult for us to handle." Akutenshi growled out. The monster of a colossal must have been drawn to the area by the brief moment of Umiko's blood scenting the air. Not only was it stronger than usual Aragami, it might possibly be going through a berserk. "We'd best brace ourselves for a long fight."

"Here it comes!" Umiko warned. Jumping back into the area, the four of them met it half way in order to not draw its attention to the others.

The Ba'al took a horizontal slice as its Pray Mantis razor arms sliced the still standing building in half like a scythe. They moved out of the way as the top halves came crashing down. Sora tried to go in for the strike, but the Ba'al moved like a Raptor and slapped him back with the dual in of its razor arm. Kaminari jumped in the air to catch Sora before he smashed into a building.

"Kaminari! Get Sora out of here, hurry!" Umiko ordered. "Me and Aku will hold it off!"

"But-"

"You can join us once Sora catches his breath. Right now he needs you to look out for his back while he recovers, Kamin." Umiko said, cutting Kaminari off before she could protest. Soma noted how Umiko not only addressed her God Arc with familiarly, but also Sora's God Arc as well. It was in brief moments like this Umiko would revert back into her old self, but only for a selected few people. She would still behave in that reckless manner while still looking after her team. Umiko 'the person' was there, but her memories were missing.

Giving in to Umiko's stubborn nature, Kaminari carried Sora back to the others while Umiko and Akutenshi distracted the Ba'al.

"This is madness you know." Akutenshi commented to Umiko at his side. Umiko pulled out her Caligula blades from her arms and got into a fighting stance.

"I know. However, we must protect the others." Umiko simple replied to him. As the Ba'al charged at them, she gave Akutenshi one final command. "We must secure the line at all cost."

The Ba'al was upon them in a flash and sliced down at them with its razor arms like an axe. Akutenshi blocked his on coming blade with a cross block of his hands' Buster blade, while Umiko crossed her arms over her head and blocked with her Caligula blades. The force of the attack caused their arms and knees to bend. And their defense weakened as the Ba'al applied more force. It's blades coming closer and closer as it continued to push down on them.

"Ahh!" Umiko cried out as blade final pushed down toward her face and slightly grazed her cheek. Not enough to draw blood, but soon it would completely break through her block, slice through the skin, and cause so much more damage as it continued its downward path.

But the weight was lifted off of them as the fist of a God Arc Soldier punched the Ba'al in the face, sending it flying three city blocks to crash into a building.

"Empty Eyes?!" Umiko gasped as she looked up at their rescuer. "What are you doing here?"

Empty Eyes was programed to scout the desolate city 20 miles from where they were that day. He should not have even been in the area. But Empty Eyes only responded with his submarine siren sound as it went down on one knee and held a hand on the ground for Umiko. Excepting that 'that' was going to be his only answer, Umiko jumped into his hand. Gripping his thumb for support as he lifted her up to his chests area and opened them up for her.

"Aku, I don't want to accidental step on you. Head back to the others and secure them, especially Sora." Umiko ordered down at Akutenshi.

"All right."

"I mean it, Aku." She insisted. "Protect them, **all of them**. I don't want a repeat of last time."

"I promise I will look after all of them." Akutenshi insured to her, placing his hand over his heart as an oath. "You have my word."

She gave him one last look before jumping into Empty Eyes' chests. The Ba'al was getting up, and she was running on limited time to Resonate with Empty Eyes before the Ba'al would rush at them with a fury. While Akutenshi ran to jump up top with the others, Garland got on the communicator in the Jeep to call the Front Desk back at the Branch.

"Director, are you alright?!" The Receptionist asked in concern. "We're detecting the presence of a Ba'al less than a mile away from your location."

"I'm fine." Garland responded, slightly vexed. "What's the meaning of this? I specifically assigned 'Empty Eyes' to another area."

"I don't know, Sir." The Receptionist responded as they heard her typing on her front desk computer. "It was scouting his assign location when it suddenly ran off. It was like it was smelling something before it rushed off, neglecting its assignment."

"Hmph, I don't know whether to be grateful by that news or concerned." Garland mocked allowed at the idea of his Branch's God Arc Soldier gaining the characteristics of independent thought. He wasn't ordered to come to their aid, it chose to come to their aid. Most likely for Umiko, if not for anyone else. Garland addressed the Receptionist on the other line again as he gave out his orders. "Connect to Empty Eyes' main frame. Give me a status report."

"Roger." She complied, typing through the system as she brought up Empty Eyes' current status. "Calculation's up, Resonance at 85%. Gods Eater, Umiko, damage is at 78%. Damage detected in her arms and her right sides. Empty Eyes has sustained 10% damage... Sir! Empty Eyes' energy is at 35%! They must've not place him in his charging area this Morning!"

"!" The others' eyes widened at the sudden news.

"What's the amount of action time remaining?" Garland requested, demanding answers.

"The remaining time of motion is 8 minutes and 57 seconds. However, while in combat the time is drastically lessened." The Receptionist responded. So not only did the God Arc Soldier defy its orders, it defy its self preservation by coming to Umiko's aid while still low in charge. Knowingly risking the chance of being stranded out here just to save her.

"Damn." Garland hissed, breaking his cool mask for the first time around his guest.

"Resonance is at 100%, Sir." The Receptionist informed. Bringing Garland to the battle at hand as Empty Eyes began to hop around on its toes as it took up the form of a boxer.

"Stay on the line and keep me informed at all times." Garland ordered.

"I'll activated the monitor in the Jeep our line is connected to." She replied as a medium screen on the Jeeps dash board flipped into sight. A status screen of Umiko and Empty Eyes like the one from yesterday loaded onto the screen while they got a front row seat of the fight to see the action first-hand. "And remain on the line to inform you of any sudden changes."

Empty Eyes/Umiko went in for a left hook as the Ba'al charged at them again, then top it with a right upper cut. Recovering itself swiftly the Ba'al dashed in for a slice cut through the stomach, which Empty Eyes dodged by a hasty jump back. The Ba'al twirled around as it tried to smack Empty Eyes with its tail. However, Empty Eyes caught the tail. Gripping it, Empty Eyes began flinging the Ba'al around. Smacking it into close by buildings and the ground before flinging it into a now tumbled building. But the Ba'al insisted on landing a strike as it got to its feet and did a double slice, using its other razor arm to in for another slice after the first one, landing a cut in the God Arc Soldier's arm. Empty Eyes instinctively gripped the wound with his other arm to stop the bleeding, Umiko on the screen was doing the same thing but Umiko let out a small cry while Empty Eyes made a submarine horn sound. The Ba'al let out a high pitched roar as if laughing at their pain.

"Empty Eyes has received 12% damage in its right arm. Charge remaining is at 5 minutes!" The Receptionist informed.

Pulling themselves together, Empty Eyes got back on its feet again to go for another round. Its God Arc still rested in its back strap as the two of them decided to continue in hand-to-blade combat. Smacking away another incoming slice with their arm, Empty Eyes bent down to deliver a side kick in the Aragami's stomach. The Ba'al cringed down into itself as air was knocked out of it. Not stopping there, Empty Eyes sent a downward punch into its skull thus slamming it down into the ground.

"Remaining time is 3 minutes!" The warning rang out like a dreaded alarm clock. Sora, now fully recovered, stood on the edge of the designated Starting Point.

"Give me your face!" Umiko said aloud, inside of Empty Eyes and on the screen. Empty Eyes grabbed Ba'al by the skull while it was still planted in the ground. Lifting it up slightly off the ground, Empty Eyes began to bombard it with punched in the gut. Empty Eyes brought its head down once to ram it into its upcoming knee before bombarding it with punches again. This time at face level as Empty Eyes targeted its face and its stomach. The Ba'al was a bloody mess before Empty Eyes lifted it in the air again and threw/slammed it down into the ground again, this time it landed on its back. "Don't get up."

Empty Eyes was reaching for its God Arc to finish the job as the Ba'al struggled to get back up on its feet again... but... that was when it happened... Empty Eyes' upper body went limp as its arms fell down to its side.

"Power depleted! Charged time as reached zero!" The Receptionist stated in alarm. "My God, she's stranded out there!"

"Umiko!" Sora, Soma, and Akutenshi shouted out to her in concern.

"NO! Come on Empty Eyes, don't you dare die on me! Not now!" Umiko screeched in alarm through her teeth as she tried to move her arms, but like Empty Eyes they felt limp and heavy. Noticing Empty Eyes' inability to move, the Ba'al put on a monstrous grin on its battered face as it got on its feet again. Seeing the trouble she was in, Umiko struggled harder. "!"

Wanting revenge, the Ba'al didn't go for a one bite kill. It toyed with them, wanting them to wish for death by the time it was done with them. Wrapping its tail around their leg, it began slacking them into the ground and buildings as they took the abuse like a rag doll.

"Come on, come on, COME ON!" Umiko shouted as she continued to struggle inside of Empty Eyes, ignoring the pain she was feeling along with Empty Eyes. Her alarms went off when the Ba'al had enough and slammed them into a tilted building as it got ready to cut into them with its razor arms and teeth. Alisa and Kaminari scream at what was to come and covered their eyes with their hands. Desperate and unwilling to die today, Umiko's irises on the screen began to slit as she showed off her canines and sharped teeth. "Empty Eyes, activate Beast Mode!"

Empty Eyes' eyes brightened and glowed as Umiko screamed out the command. All of them widened their eyes in shocked as Empty Eyes began to shakingly move. It growled and roared and pain along with Umiko as she cried out.

"What's happening?!" The Receptionist questioned aloud. "This is impossible. Empty Eyes shouldn't even be able to move. Power is increasing at 15% and is continuing to rise!"

"AAHHH!" Umiko cried out as her and Empty Eyes began to bend down and embrace themselves as they continued to shake. "Come on boy, I know it hurts! I'm hurting too!"

Spikes started to form out of Empty Eyes spine as it continued to shake uncontrollably. And claws began to form on its fingers, along with Umiko's on the screen. She looked hysterical with a eat-crap grin on her face as the transformation took place. The God Arc Soldier began to grow in height, and took a more feral and lean shape.

"YES! THAT'S IT, THAT'S IT, THAT'S IT!" Umiko shouted, a slight drool escaped from one side of her mouth as her head shot up on the screen. They all flinched back- with the exception of Sora- for a second when her eyes met theirs on the screen, for in that moment she truly looked like a monster. As her head shot up, so did Empty Eyes'. Its eyes were glowing, and the jaws that were sealed up for safe measures opened up to reveal flat but crushing teeth. They looked like they had the power to take a bite out of a mountain and the capacity to take a good chunk out of a building. As Empty Eyes growled at the Aragami, Umiko cooed to it two words. "Good boy."

At her praise, Empty Eyes charged at the unsuspecting Ba'al. It was surprised by the God Arc Soldier's sudden movement and stunned by the slight transformation. The hungry look in the God Arc Soldier's face made the Ba'al freeze and fear. The last thing the Ba'al saw in its life was Empty Eyes grabbing its head and ripping it off of its body as Empty Eyes used his other hand to grip down on its shoulder. Letting go, Empty Eyes watched as the body fell lifelessly to the ground. Roaring in victory with the head still in hand as the God Arc Soldier lifted its head to the sky.

Coming back down from the victory high, Empty Eyes tossed the head to side with lack of interest and stared hungry at the body. Dropping down on all fours, Empty Eyes began to savagely tear into the body. Ripping apart limb from limb with its teeth like an animal as the Aragami's blood leaked out from its mouth. Growling in pleasure as it relished the taste of its prey. The sight was savage, cruel, and positively frightening. What frightened Soma, Alisa, and Dr. Sakaki more was the fact Umiko was doing the same thing on the screen. But her face expressed the lust of ravenous hunger better than Empty Eyes did.

"Umiko that's enough, you've extracted the core!" Akutenshi shouted at her, begging her to cease. But she continued her carnage of the Aragami, already ripping it in two as she tore through it. She heard Akutenshi, and yet she didn't. His voice was like a mumble to her as she relished in the moment of rare emotion.

"Stop it, you've won already!" Soma shouted at her, desperately trying to reach out to her. However, his voice had as much power over her as a strangers.

"SISTER!" The cry of Sora snapped her back into reality, along with causing the heads of Soma, Alisa, and Dr. Sakaki toward him. Soma's eyes shot open, he didn't believe what he had just heard.

Empty Eyes' head bolted up and turned to looked at Sora. Its jaw covered in blood as it stared at them with a still slightly opened mouth. Empty Eyes marched over to them, breathing through its mouth as it stared down at Sora.

"...Get into the Jeeps." Empty Eyes/Umiko said to the others.

"!" They all stared up at her at such a demand.

"No, you need to get out of Empty Eyes before this state causes more damage to you." Akutenshi said up to her with slanted eyes in aggravation and concern.

"No!" She barked back at him. "If I disconnect now, Empty Eyes will be left with no power and stranded. I'm not leaving him out here to chance his fate with the Aragami!"

"This is crazy, Umiko!" Kaminari shouted up at her. "The longer you stay in this mode, the more your life is drained!"

"!" The others from the Far East Branch worried about what Kaminari meant by that.

"Then it would best if you didn't waste time arguing with me and get in your jeeps. Because I'm not leaving Empty Eyes behind." Umiko stubbornly shot back at Kaminari. Not wasting any time, Garland got back in his Jeep seat.

"You heard the lady, take your seats." Garland order to the others. "The longer you all argue, the closer Umiko comes to death."

"!" Not wasting a second they all ran to their Jeep. Akutenshi taking Umiko's seat, while Kaminari sat in the passenger seat next to Sora in his Jeep. With all of them in the Jeeps, Umiko picked them up and carried them on her sides like a football.

"All right, let's go!" She shouted as she used Empty Eyes long strides to move faster as she rushed back to the Branch. "Come on, Empty Eyes. Hold on for me."

Both of them were in agonizing pain, now that the lust of hunger no longer clouded the pain. Taking the short cut she used before, Umiko easily leaped over the break in the bridge. Even landing pass the bridge as she booked it to the Den. Empty Eyes' legs were starting to feel like jello as Umiko pushed him to keep running.

"Don't give up, we're almost there. Come on boy, you can make it!" She softly encourage to Empty Eyes as the Branch came over the horizon. Boosted by the sight, she ran a little faster, trying to the best of her ability not to joist the others in the Jeeps. Once she touched down at the outer Docks she gently dropped the Jeeps on the ground while ducking into the God Arc Soldiers' Docks, rushing over to Empty Eyes' designated Charging area. Leaning back into his charger, she manually grabbed the chargers and stuck them into her back, not wanting to waste time for the machine to automatically lower the wire into his back. Both of them slightly growled out as the giant plug connected into Empty Eyes' back and electricity suddenly rushed through their spines. Fatigue finally caught up with Umiko as she began to droop down along with Empty Eyes. "Ah, we did it."

"Umiko!" Sora shouted out as he ran in front of Empty Eyes. The God Arc Soldier slowly began to change back. The spikes on its spine receded into it as did its claws, and it jaws slowed sealed back shut to a solid mask as its eyes lost their glow. Its chests finally opened to allow Umiko to fall out. Empty Eyes tried to catch her again like last time, but it was too exhausted. All it could do was twitch its fingers at its attempts to lift its hand to break her fall. It was up to Sora to grab her. He caught her and slid on his knees as he broke her fall. Holding her close to him, Sora began to try and shake her awake as they others rushed toward them. "Umiko."

She cringed as he called out to her again, struggling to open her eyes to face him. Umiko had opened her eyes to familiar eyes as the group and other God Eaters in the area made their way toward the two. She weakly lifted her hand up toward him, shaking as she struggled.

"Brother..." Her eyes looked so pleading up at him. Soma recognized that look, that begging look to be reached back for... the same look she gave him that day as she reached out to touch his shoulder. But unlike him, Sora actually gripped her hand. She looked up at their hands than back to him with watery eyes, still basking in the after-rush of emotions induced inside the Resonance. She actually looked relieved and... happy. Her eyes slowly closed again as sleep consumed her. "Thank you for reaching back..."

Soma couldn't tell what she meant by that. Was she talking about the mere act of taking her hand? Was she referring to calling out to her as ripped through the Ba'al with an Aragami savagery? Or was she referring to something... deeper than that? Something that even she herself didn't know, or remember. The questions swirled around in his head as the Sora picked Umiko up like a child. The others of the Branch cleared a path for him as her ran with her back to their shared room to allow her to recuperate and rest. Kaminari and Akutenshi followed after him as he ran off. But through it all, one question rang louder than the others.

"They're... related?" Soma questioned aloud.

"Of course they are." Iida huffed as she broke from the crowd to join them, annoyed at such a ridiculous question. "Twins in fact."

"Twins?!" Soma and Alisa said aloud.

"Jeez, didn't you guys notice how the two looked alike." Iida mocked back at the shocked two before laughing at their stupor. "You must be crazy if you think the Branch would allow the two to share a room if they weren't related."

She did have a point, and Soma did notice how their actions toward each other was more platonic than a physical attraction. Even their words to each other were not out of line for a sibling affection. Soma was just embarrassed and ashamed of himself that he was blinded by his jealous to not notice this.

"But then... if they're related, why do you challenge Umiko as if she's your rival in love?" Alisa questioned the girl. Her actions toward Umiko were not adding up. If she desire the brother, wouldn't it be smarter to win the favor of the sister?

"Merely an attempted display of dominance." Iida said, waving off Alisa's confusion. "Umiko is different from most sisters, girls in fact. You can't win her over with kindest and nice words, you have to prove to her that you're strong and persistent enough to be worthy of her brother. I may not be winning now, but within time she'll give in to me. If anything it's kinda sad."

"Sad?"

"What do you mean?" Soma insisted that she elaborate her last statement. Iida then turn to look at them for the first time with a look of pity in her eyes.

"They've got no memories of who they once were, where they came from, what day they were born. They don't even remember their last name."

"What?" How could that be? Soma knew for sure she remembered her first name, how come she didn't remember her last name. Let alone why Sora didn't remember it.

"The pure dosage, wiped their memories of any pain. Leaving you to ponder what misery lies in their faded past? What could have driven them to lose everything that defined them as who they are?" Iida continued on, driving her argument home as she looked into their eyes. "They lost everything. Their parents, their friends, for all they know they were born in tubes in some lab far away. They have nothing but each other. Wouldn't you find that scary to wake up and find yourself alone in the world with only a precious few things?"

"God... I never realize how awful their situation was." Alisa gasped out with grief and pity. "I was devastated by the lost of my parents to the Aragami, but I don't know what I would've done if I had forgotten everything including myself. It must be so lonely."

"..." Soma didn't want to linger on the thought. The idea of Umiko in pain, made his chests compress.

"With only so very little in this Aragami-eat-Aragami world, she's desperate to protect what little she has. And she as the relentless determination to never allow anything to tear it apart from her." Iida looked off into the direction Sora left with Umiko. "She's willing to do anything to insure its existence in this world, even at the cost of her own."

"Will she be alright?" Soma questioned about her condition.

"Beast mode is a last option during desperate situations." Garland jumped in, interrupting the threes conversation as he broke away from his discussion with Dr. Sakaki. "We've only been able to see it activate during a God Arc Soldier's Resonance with a Gods Eater. It acts as an Energy Transfer as all power is shifted into a more basic animalistic, or should I say Aragami state as pure instincts take hold of both the users. Energy is used and drained from the Gods Eater's health instead of the God Arc Soldier's charge life. Although strength is doubled, the amount of time is limited before the mode drains all the life out of the Gods Eater."

"Are you saying that Umiko has just lost years from her life span?!" Soma questioned back at his uncle, slightly pissed, but mostly concern as he hid it under a show of anger.

"Oh rest assure dear nephew. The whole experience merely drained her health nothing more." Garland explained to him. "With some rest and food in her belly, she'll be back on her feet in no time. Unfortunately, Umiko is too exhausted to bid you farewell at your Chopper pick up and I'm not cruel enough to pull Sora away from his injured sister."

Garland grinned as he saw the hint of embarrassment in Soma's face at the mention of Sora and sister in the same sentence. Garland had knew about his nephews feelings for Umiko and the misunderstanding of the relationship between her and Sora. He just enjoyed Soma's reactions too much to inform him of anything until the very last second. Now that the cat was out of the bag, Soma's reactions were still priceless. It reminded Garland of the times when he would try to get under his stoic older brother's skin when they were little. It was truly like-father-like-son when it came to Soma, but perhaps easier due to the influences inherited from his mother.

"It would seem that our Chopper is here. We'd best be off." Dr. Sakaki informed before giving Garland his usual fox grin. "It's been a lovely visit, Garland. I hope to have the time to come again to see the progress."

"Oh you will, I hope to be able to call on you if anything pops up."

"If it's within my power, I'll see what I can do. But we've been away from our Branch for long enough, it's time to head back."

"I'll see you out." Garland then looked toward Soma and Alisa. "It's been lovely seeing you, dear nephew. And you too, Ms. Amiella. I hope you two will come again for a visit."

"Yes sir." Alisa said to him standing tall, while Soma looked away from him with arms crossed.

"Tst." Soma hissed through his teeth.

Garland had escorted them back to their rooms where they picked up their luggage. Keeping true to his word, Sora had returned to help Alisa carry her luggage back to her Chopper. The whole air around Soma had become awkward at the presence of Sora. As soon as the last piece of luggage of Alisa's had been place in the Chopper, Sora had sped back to his sister's side. His God Arc had most likely change back to normal, leaving only Akutenshi to look after her vulnerable body. Like Umiko, she was all he had and he would do anything to defend her.

Sora was gone before the Chopper began to start, leaving his Director alone on the roof as their guest lifted off. Soma looked out his window, along with the others, back down at the Finland Branch. The place where Umiko was caged, and apparently where God Eaters went to become lab rats.

*** Author's Notes ***

Yeah, I created my own Aragami. And you know what, I don't care if the game steals the design. Heck, I'll be happy if they do. I actually like the idea of new Colossal size Aragami to face off in the new game, if not as a regular then an extra that you can buy as an add on.


	12. Chapter 12

He had everything he ever wanted in his hands, but lost it all for something he could even reach.

The Heavy Walk Home

It was early morning and most of the God Eaters in the Den were still asleep. Dr. Sakaki was sitting alone in his Director's Office with the lights off. He hid in the shadows as he video chatted with a mysterious individual on the other side of his computer screen. Both were using a voice filter so as to conceal their identity, as if they were worried who else may be listening.

"Did you see them." The shadow on his screen asked him.

"Yes, it was not a pretty picture." Dr. Sakaki sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It was like he striped them of their humanity. Umiko couldn't even recognize me."

"And they will continue to get worse as the Project goes on. And more will follow in their stead if Director Garland isn't stopped."

"We can worry about Garland later. What I'm concerned about is Umiko's and Sora's conditions, with the amount of unchecked Aragami Transformation Infection they've already gone through their conscious must be heavily damaged. The human body was not meant to handle the strains of the morphs they stress their bodies with. Not to mention the constant Resonance use Umiko puts her mind through."

"No need to worry. I've been working on an antidote long before Garland began his Project. Ever since... the accident." The person's voice saddened at the last part.

"Are you saying you have a cure?"

"Of source, I've been creating it with the help of friends on the down-low. All we have to do now is get the twins to take it."

"How? If you haven't noticed, those two aren't in the understanding mood to take experimental drugs without Garland's orders."

"Together the twins are strong, but alone they are weak."

"No they're not. Have you seen them lately? It would take my whole First Unit to just contain one of them."

"But you would be able to contain one of them, right? Look, all we need to do is separate them and give them the antidote one at a time."

"That's... going to be a tough feat."

"You're more familiar with Umiko. You take care of Umiko while we take care of Sora."

"What? Like how you were going to take care of Garland with that assassination attempt?" Dr. Sakaki said with vexation.

"I was desperate to stop the Project, okay! I did what had to be done!"

"Careful, Doctor. If you try a stunt like this again I will force to end this partnership and deal with you personally."

"You protect Garland because of your past friendship with his dead older brother! I'm protecting those kids to repent for the sins I committed against their father! If I have to take down Garland in order to secure their safety then so be it."

"So you're willing to dirty your hands more by killing off Garland. You're heading toward a dark side my friend."

"... I'm starting to wonder whether your with us or against us?"

"Don't get me wrong, Doctor. I support your efforts of rescuing the twins from their inner prisons along with other God Eaters from meeting such a fate. However, I will never approve of you destroying another life in order to accomplish this. For heaven's sake, Garland is your friend. You two use to work together for the common good of saving mankind."

"Yes... we were...once. But One Eye has lost his ability to see from right and wrong ever since that day he lost his other eye."

"But he will get it back... with time. But he won't be able to do that if you keep trying to take him out. But right now we need to focus on taking care of the twins."

"Very well. We shall wait for the right moment to move."

*** Later that day ***

The First Unit gathered together to meet up in Umiko's room. The room was like a forbidden ground for the others in the Den. Most still hoped for Umiko's return and feared how she would react when she came back to find that her room was taken by another. But Lindow liked to meet up in there, not only for the fact it gave them privacy but also because it was one of the only places that Soma truly opened up.

"So how did it go over there? How's Umiko doing?" Kota asked Alisa and Soma. Literally sitting on the edge of his seat on the couch as he insisted on an answer.

"..." But the both of them said nothing. They couldn't even look the others in the eye as the thought of how they would react to the truth rang through their head.

"Guys, come. Don't leave us hanging. You did get to see Umiko, right?" Sakuya gently coast for an answer. Slightly pleading for them to open up to the group. Both of them had seem a little different after they had come back from the Finland Branch. Alisa even acted a little jumpy around others ever since she got back. But it was Soma that finally opened up to them.

"... Umiko Yukino is gone."

"What?!" Sakuya and Kota gasped in shock.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Lindow said in serious concern.

"I mean the Umiko we know is gone." Soma growled back at Lindow, more to himself than at Lindow as Soma gripped onto his pants in anger. "They've been experimenting on her to the point she's lost her memory."

"!"

"She didn't remember us, the Den, her parents, she didn't even know her last name." Soma hissed.

"B-but... how? How is that possible?" Kota questioned with a sadness.

"It's like they forced a induced Aragami Transformation on Umiko to make her into the perfect soldier." Soma explained. "The experiments somehow wiped out her memories."

"Or something." Alisa finally spoke.

"What?" Soma slightly flinched as her terror filled eyes looked at him.

"There's something inside of her body." Alisa shakingly said. "It's eating her away from the inside. Fear and pain nurture it. She has nowhere to go, she's stuck in there."

"You've seen her? Through the Resonance?" Soma pushed Alisa onward, hoping from an answer she was too shaken up to give them before.

"What's left of her."

"!"

"She locks herself away, deep within her self conscious to protect herself from the monster that dedicates itself into devouring her whole until there's nothing left."

"What are you talking about? What monster?" Sakuya asked, comfortingly rubbing Alisa's back as she encouraged her to continue on.

"That thing... that monster. It invaded her body the moment they started experimenting on her and has been breaking her ever since."

"Take it easy, Alisa. Can you describe what it looked like?" Sakuya tried to sooth to her.

"I don't know! I don't know what I saw! All I know is that thing is still inside her body." Alisa hug herself tightly as she tried to control the shaking. Sakuya embraced her too, from the sides as she tried to sink in her love and support into Alisa.

"Damn it all! I-is there anything we can do to help her?!" Kota hissed with watery eyes in frustration.

"No... not at the moment." Soma said somberly.

"All we can now is hope that she stays strong and continue to fight the monster within herself." Alisa weakly replied. "Before it completely destroys her..."

*** Author's Notes ***

I know I refused to describe the monster that was inside her head. And I'm going to tell you now... I'm never going to describe it to you. I'll leave it up to you and your minds. Because in the honest truth there is nothing more terrifying or heart-racing than the things left to your own imagination. At times, your thoughts can be your worse enemy, and I intend to use that.


	13. Chapter 13

When one sometimes thinks they've forgotten themselves, time and will always brings them back... eventually.

Predator

A month had pass since Dr. Sakaki's, Soma's, and Alisa's visit to the Finland Branch. All contact with the new Branch had been nearly cut off, leaving the First Unit to ponder and worry about their former Leader. At least... what was left of her. Alisa was slightly traumatized by what she in Umiko during an accidental Resonance. That was only a mere couple of seconds, they didn't want to know what Umiko was going through being trapped in there for months.

And the fact that they were once again cut off from her and were forced to go on with their daily duties as if everything was normal did not sit well with the First Unit. That is until Dr. Sakaki got a video call from the Finland Director.

"Garland, glad to hear from you." Dr. Sakaki greeted him as he accepted the line connection on his desk laptop. He began to notice that Garland had a tired look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

Garland sighed as he rubbed his fingers on his forehead and rested his arms on his desk. "Ahh, it's No. 1 and No. 2. I fear their basic characters are beginning to resurface."

"Oh? Fascinating..." Dr. Sakaki replied, his interest peaked at the thought of the twins core individuality resurfacing again regardless of the experiments. "And what exactly makes you think this?"

"They laughed for the first time last week."

"!"

"They made jokes, they've been able to get angry, they can even get sad. No. 2 no longer needs to Resonate with Empty Eyes in order to feel and express emotions."

"What do you think is causing this?"

"Time." Garland simply answered. "They're learning, they're opening up. Their memory is still gone but their personalities are mostly returning in tact."

"And that is a bad thing?"

"Hmph, no. As long as they fulfill their duties diligently and loyally, the fact that they can now laugh is of no concern to me. However, I believe that they are becoming more intelligent, more... curious."

"What do you mean?" Garland started to smirk at Dr. Sakaki's question.

"Why don't you came and see for yourself. I'll send you our current coordinates immediately. Bring you're God Eaters if you like, I would appreciate it if you brought Soma along with you. I do enjoy our little family visits, even if they are strictly business."

"I don't know, Garland. I can't stay away from the Den for long."

"I can assure you we are much closer to you than last time, and you'll only need to stay for the rest of the day today."

"Today? Where exactly are you?"

"In the middle of the Indian Ocean on a Research Ship."

"What?"

"I think it would be better if you see it for yourself." Garland explained, and gave the final word before disconnecting. "If you're coming, try and get here by 1500 hours."

Dr. Sakaki leaned back into his chair and brushed his hand through his hair as he tiredly sighed. "Good grief, here we go again. Let's hope that this time our visit will be better."

*** Late that Morning ***

The First Unit were hanging out in the Entrance Lounge after the slow day given to them, when Dr. Sakaki came bustling onto the Floor. Lindow recognized that slightly masked look on his face, he was about to ask for something.

"Good morning everyone, that is what's left of it. I do hope your day hasn't been too strenuous today."

"Cut to the chase, Doc. What do you want?" Soma said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Can't seek around you can I, Soma." Dr. Sakaki chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. Jumping right into his proposal, Dr. Sakaki put his hands together in a praying/pleading way. "I need at least two of you to accompany me on visit with Director Garland."

"!" Soma was about to say no at the immediate mention of his uncle when Dr. Sakaki continued to explain.

"Apparently something has come up with Umiko, and he wants us to see it for ourselves."

"I'll go." Soma instantly volunteered.

"I'm in too." Kota said, raising his hand. "I'd like to see how Umiko is doing. That is if that's alright for me to take the slot, Alisa?"

"Go on, it's okay. I'll get the next one." Alisa said, gently encouragingly to him. "Tell me how she's doing when you get back."

"You got it!" Kota said to her, giving Alisa a thumb's up. "When are we heading out, Doc?"

"Right now, if we want to get there in time." Dr. Sakaki nervously answered them as their eyes widened. "We'll be back by tonight. But we need to get going if we don't want the ship to move too far away from us."

"Ship?" Soma and Kota said curiously.

*** 3:00PM at the Indian Ocean ***

The Chopper soared over the blue sea as the light danced on the waters like diamonds. The cold salty sea air bushed on their face as they flew to their location. The sound of seagulls rang out over the propellers as the flock soar through the sky with them.

Soma simply enjoyed the view outside the window across from him as the beautiful blue sky with the occasional white cloud passed by. Soma almost fell into a peaceful nap when a ship came on to the horizon.

"Coordinates confirmed. Now requesting permission to land on the Ship's Deck." The pilot informed his passengers. Kota shot up in his seat at the notion that they were almost there. "Landing approved, prepare for descent."

The Chopper slowly came down for a landing as the pilot turned off the propellers. Once the landing zone was cleared, the crew members of the ship began to strap down the Chopper's landing Skids in order to keep it room moving. Once done the left and made way for the others to hop out, leaving the pilot free to stay with the Chopper or move around the ship to do his own thing.

The three of them walked around the ship's front decks for a while before they spotted Director Garland at the Bow of the ship. He turned around as he heard the three of them approaching.

"Ah, Doctor. Glad you could make it. And Soma too, my this must be my day."

"Tst." Soma clicked his tongue on his teeth and looked away from his uncle. "Where's Umiko?"

"Ah, she's in the back. Checking on her experiment at the Stern."

"Experiment?" Dr. Sakaki questioned.

"It's actually quite a fascinating subject. I'm surprised she thought it up so abruptly." Garland grinned to himself at the topic as he lead them to the back of the ship.

Crewmen, Fishermen, and a handful of scientist ran around the deck as they went about their business. Soma noticed Akutenshi and Kaminari leaning on the Port railings as they looked out at the sea. Akutenshi sensed Soma approaching but did nothing as he passed by, only following Soma with his eyes.

When they got to the back of the ship they were greeted by the back of Umiko as she stared out at... a life-size replica of a Humpback Whale. And on the sides of the Stern were cannons, similar to the ones of the old days' Navy but lacked the intimidation. The giant bait was attached to the boat like an extra cart on a train as it dragged behind the ship. The thing had the occasional scars and bruises as if it were injured, added on for effect. Umiko fidgeted in her place with excitement and silently giggled as her right foot repeatedly stumped on the floor like a hyped up Jack Rabbit. But her antics did nothing to scare off the seagulls resting on the back of the replica.

"No. 2." Garland called out to her, immediately she turned her head to face him. Excitement was coated all over her face, catching Soma and Dr. Sakaki off guard.

"Hello, Director." She saluted him before going back to her giddy ways. "Can we start now? The anticipation is killing me."

"Almost," Garland chuckled before gesturing toward the others. "I believe it would be proper to explain what you're planning to do out here to our guest."

Umiko sped walk up to them, barely staying outside the barrier of personal space.

"Ah, Director Sakaki, Mr. Schicksal, it's been a while." But she got closer to Kota as she titled her head in curiosity of a new face. "Well hello, you're a new one. And who might you be?"

"!" Kota knew she had forgotten almost everything, Soma and Alisa couldn't sink in that info enough. But to actually see it first hand was positively heartbreaking. "K-Kota."

"Well Kota, I'm Umiko. No. 2 for short." She gave him her old friendly smile, but the smile didn't make him feel any better when she believed that this was their first time meeting. "Nice to meet you!"

She backed away from them and return to face the giant bait at the back of the boat. There she waited for the others to join her by the railings.

"Look at this, what you see before you is a copy of a Humpback Whale." Umiko explained as she looked down at it. "A species of Baleen Whale capable of reaching lengths of 39-52 feet and weighs of 36,000 kilograms. An acrobatic animal known for breaching and slapping the water with its tail and pectorals. They were mostly known for their magical songs which travel for great distances through the world's oceans. These sequences of moans, howls, cries, and other noises are quite complex and often continue for hours on end. Scientist of the old times studied these sounds for years trying to decipher their meaning. Most likely the songs are a form of communication with other Humpbacks or to attract potential mates."

"All fascinating stuff. But we could've found that information on NORM." Soma mocked sarcastically. "What exactly does all have to do with anything."

"Everything." Umiko shot back at him, actually turning her head to look him in the eye. "Such a large beast doesn't have a predator, aside form when its young and vulnerable to Killer Whales. Yet records state of them being preyed upon by another form of predator. **A bigger form of predator**."

Umiko gripped on the railings tighter and a shiver ran up her spine in excitement. Before the others could question it, she continued on with her explanation.

"No solid evidence of this large predator has been recorded in recent times, but something out here has been keeping the Humpback Whale population in check... and the Aragami."

"What?"

"Have you ever noticed how Aragami stayed mostly around fresh water? Fishermen aren't able to get far out due to the presence of Aragami, but you've notice while flying on the Chopper how calm the ocean is, right?"

They did notice that, it was kind of strange.

"Aragami may be created with regenerative cells, but they're no match for natural selection."

"How-"

"Aragami have rushed so hastily through the evolutionary chain that they failed to develop radio sonars or electroreception like most aquatic life has." Umiko cut in before Kota could finish his sentence. "They get easily picked off by the predators of the seas that have been around for thousands of years, like sharks and giant octaves."

"So you're out here to see this in action?" Dr. Sakaki asked.

"Yes, that's a bonus. But what I'm looking for in a certain breed of hunter." Umiko was practically purring. "The kind that could take out a Humpback Whale without a sweat. In the old days, scientist have tried to find evidence of this creature but were never able to come up with solid proof. The Megalodon!"

"The Megalodon?"

"KYAA!"

"!" Soma was taken aback by her sudden fangirlish shriek at his mere repeat of the name. She wiggled around a little as she silently purred.

"It's the greatest natural hunter this world has ever created, growing up to lengths of 65-100 feet. A creature perfectly created for killing! A white bottom to hide it's presence to those below and a grayish-blue top to remain hidden to those above until the last moment! A giant beast with monstrous teeth that would make you **beg for death before it even bites into you**!"

"You're getting carried away again, No. 2." Garland sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I just can't help myself, I'm so excited!" Umiko tried her best to contain herself. "The mere idea that there is an **animal** out there naturally doing what we had to inject ourselves with foreign DNA to do is **ecstatic**."

"That's all good and well, but do you even have proof that this thing even still exists?" Kota questioned.

"Ah, but that's when the bait comes in." Umiko turned away from them. "Observe the injured Humpback Whale replica. Attached to this ship's sonar is a copy of a song an injured Humpback Whale uses. The sound will vibrate through the ocean and lure out the Megalodon if it's near the area."

"Yeah, but sharks are drawn better by the smell of blood." Soma pointed out. "We'd be out here for days before this thing ever appears."

"Who says this is our only bait?" Umiko chuckled before turning back to her Director. "Can we start now?"

"(Sigh) All right, I think you've waited long enough."

"YES!" Umiko cheered with a downward fist pump. Then she turned to shout at the crew. "Get the shark bait! Start the Whale song! We're doing this thing!"

The guys on the Deck cheered as they hasten their movement. Many came back to the Stern to leave buckets full of shreds of tuna, pork, salmon, mackerel, and blue fish by the cannons. The stuff look like murder in a bucket as its juices came out with a blood red color, and it smelt terrible. The whole thing must have been just as horrible for Umiko as it was for Soma since their sense of smell was enhanced.

"Hey, Aku, Kamin! You want a piece of the action?!" Both of them shook their heads at Umiko. "No? Suit yourself, more fun for me!"

"Ugh! Oh God!" Kota said, covering his nose with his hand. "What is that stuff?!"

"Shark bait, it's suppose to lure them here like catnip to cats." Umiko grinned at Kota. "We've got 300 pounds of this stuff that we're going to shot out around the replica. By the time we're done here it'll be like the Red Sea."

"Temporarily, right?" Soma question in all seriousness. The world was already suffering from an Aragami infestation, the last thing it needed was massive water pollution.

"Of course, the water will dilute everything before tomorrow morning. But sharks in the area will most likely clean up the area before that."

"I can't believe you got the funding from your Branch to sponsor this gamble of an experiment." Kota commented in surprise.

"No, they just signed the approval." Umiko answered him with a waving off hand. "I'm paying for this out of my own pockets."

"What?! You mean to say your tapping into your storage funds to pull this off?!"

"Yeah. Why does everybody give me that same reaction?"

"Because you're wasting all your money on a monsters goose chase and fish guts." Came the reply of Sora, hanging on to the ship's Foremast as he look down at them. He had a teasing look on his face as he picked on Umiko.

"Bite me, Sora. It's my money, I'll do whatever the hell I want with it!" Umiko slightly pouted up at him. "Just for that you don't get to fire the cannons, Sora!"

"Oh no, what ever will I do." Sora teased, chuckling as his sister got angrier.

Umiko huffed off as she started to load the shark bait into the cannons. Curious about Umiko's familiar behavior around the new face, Kota elbow Soma for answers.

"Hey, who's the guy?" Kota whispered into Soma's ears.

"That's her twin brother, Sora."

"What?! Since when did she have a brother?" Kota whispered in surprise.

"Apparently since he came out of their mother after her." Soma lightly mocked back at Kota.

"Oh ha ha, you're one to judge. You were jealous of Sora the whole time you were over at the Finland Branch. I bet you didn't even know they were siblings until the last minute."

"What?!"

"You can't play dumb with me. Alisa told me everything, she said you were like a jealous puppy."

"Damn you both, shut up."

"Director?!" Umiko called down to her Director from her seat at the Starboard cannon, waiting for the signal.

"Make it rain." Garland simply approved.

"Alright! Let's put a cap in these fishes!" Umiko cheerfully said. She fired the first load of shark bait into the sea giggling happily as she loaded the cannon for another round. While she manned the Starboard cannon, the crew took turns having fun with the Port cannon. Excitement came over the deck while the three of the guys looked back at Garland in disbelief.

"Is this for real?" Soma sarcastically said as he gestured toward Umiko who was sporting a reach-for-the-cheeks grin as she fired shark bait into the sea.

"I can assure, you, I was as much surprised by the surfacing of these displays of emotions as you are." Garland answered. "It was like some barrier inside them broke when one of their pupils made a joke and they just started to laugh. Everyone thought the world was coming to an end when the both of them burst out laughing."

"And their memories?"

"You don't need memories to retain a personality, Soma." Garland retorted back. "It was bound to resurface eventually. Either way, they still get the job done efficiently. In fact they've become more strategic and intelligent than before. Their curiosity has grown beyond that of our top scientist and has driven them with determination to see the answers through."

"Hey!" Umiko called out to them, getting their attention again. "Anybody want to try this thing?! It's freak'n amazing!"

"Mr. Schicksal?" She looked to Soma, who gave her no response. Just keeping his arms crossed as he stared up at her. Taking his silence as a no, she turned to Kota. "Kota?"

"..." Kota turned his head away and rubbed his arm, resisting the 12 year old in him begging him to let loose.

"Come on, I know you want to." Umiko egged him on, getting out of the cannon's firing seat and patting it. The chair beckoned to him, he couldn't resist.

"Ah! Okay, I'm in!" Kota shouted in excitement, running to the cannon chair as Umiko made way for him.

"Alright! We got a bitter." Umiko cheered as he settled in. "Do you need any help or can you handle yourself?"

"This is easy, like firing my God Arc."

"Yeah well this God Arc's got a little kick." Umiko chuckled as Kota pulled the trigger and shot out Shark bait all around the back of the ship.

"Whoa! That was awesome!"

"I know, I know! Fire again!" Kota fired again, bombarding the ocean with fish bits.

"Woo!"

"Wow, you went pretty far that time."

"This is great! Come on Soma, you've gotta try this!" Kota said down to Soma as he fired again.

"No way." Soma grunted as he looked away from the two.

"Dude, you're missing out. It's like Battleship Food Fight but a hundred times more awesome!" Kota said while at the same time trying to out shot the cannon to the right of him.

"Hmph, big deal. You're shooting fish guts into the sea." Soma huffed out at the two. "You two go on and have your little rifle fest, but leave me out of it."

"Pfft, I guess every party needs a pooper. You're such a poor sport, Soma."

"Leave him be, more shots for us." Then bumped Kota out of the chair. "And share! It's my turn to fire."

"Aww." Kota pouted.

"Don't worry you can have you're turn in a second, there's plenty more bait where that came from. This is going to take almost an hour to dump all this bait."

"Dump?!" Soma exclaimed in surprise. Watching as some of the crew toss the bait in the buckets out on the sides of the boat while it still moved out. "Then what's the use of the cannons?!"

"For the fun of it." Umiko simply answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then she turned back toward the sea with glee and began to fire with a rampage. "Say hello to my little friend!"

This went on and on until the last bucket of bait was emptied, the sea behind them was a powdered red with bait floating in the water. The sea was quiet at first as they waited, half an hour had pass before they started picking up a signal on the ships radar.

"I'm picking up heat signals approaching the bait." Came on of the crewmen monitoring the equipment in the Deck Cabin.

"Is it the Megalodon?!" Kota asked in excitement.

"No, it's too soon for it to show. It's most likely one of the regular species of sharks, like the Great White." Umiko replied.

"Judging from the size it most likely is." The man commented. "And it's bringing company!"

"Whoa, it's a whole feeding frenzy out there." Sora commented as he got a good view of the whole thing on the Foremast. Multitudes of sharks circled around the Humpback Whale, devouring the bait in the bloody water with a gluttony. Tearing pieces of bait away from each other as they tried to eat it all tile their heart's contempt.

"Whoa..." Kota said in amazement as he watched Animal Planet in motion. Without looking at Soma, Kota elbowed him to get his attention. "Make's you kinda wish that you could be see this from the water through a shark cage, huh Soma?"

"Tst, are you mad?" Soma slightly growled, questioning his friend's insanity. Was he really contemplating going into water full of various species of blood crazed sharks?

"We are looking for a species of shark that can bite through half a Humpback Whale like it was buttered toast. It would be foolish to go into a measly Titanium-Steel shark cage with that colossal in the waters."

"O-okay I kinda see you're point." Kota nervously laughed.

"We've detected Aragami!" The guy in the Deck Cabin shouted.

"Gboro..." Sora nonchalantly informed as he watched the the aquatic Aragami jumped and leap in the water as they partaken in the bait.

"Yet another reason why you shouldn't enter the waters." Umiko calmly stated.

"Gboros?!" Kota said in alarm, automatically looking for his God Arc on instinct. He watched as they fed on the bait, but noticed there weren't as many as the there were sharks.

"No need to fret over." Umiko eased to them. "We've got enough bait out there to keep them occupied from us. Besides, we'll be able to see my theory in action."

And like on cue, some of the Great White Sharks began going after fresher meat. With the Aragami's lack of sonar senses and muffled hearing in the water, they never saw the swift attacks of the sharks coming. Some striking alone, others by the two. It was almost like lightning, they took a test bite and they liked what they tasted.

"It's dinner time, boys." Umiko said down to the sharks with glee as she watched on.

"Whoa!" Kota shot back from the railings in surprise as he watched two Great Whites drag down a Gboro.

"Hahaha, I know!" Umiko laughed hysterically. "Nature's a bitch!"

"Well that explains the lack of Aragami activity in the oceans." Garland commented, as he watched the larger sharks rip into the Aragami with a grin.

"Not quite, Director." Umiko corrected. "This is just a lucky fluke. A gathering a sharks driven to a signal area at the prospects of a free meal. Something else must be keeping them in check, something more... **fierce**."

Hours went by, sharks satisfied with their meal had left the vicinity while new sharks had arrived for the free meal. The Aragami, unable to ignore the possibility of a free meal regardless of the obvious threat, gathered and remained in the area along with the sharks. Some were picked off, others where left alone.

Soon twilight was upon them, the various hues of orange painted the sky like the canvas of God. If you looked pass the carnage going on in the blood red water it was beautiful. And if you think too hard about it, the water looked like a reflection of the sun sinking into the water. The anticipation was starting to ware off, others began to grow tired from the wait. But that's when... it happen..."

"Hey! The sharks are gone!" The guy by the monitors suddenly informed with alarm.

"!" Everyone shot up at that news, noticing how the sea got so quiet with the exception of the still eating Gboros.

"Are you sure?" Umiko asked back to double check.

"All the heat signals of the sharks are no longer in the area! They just vanished!"

"..." Umiko squeezed her hold on the railings tighter before shooting off to the Deck Cabin. "Detach the bait! Someone go get the Tag Rifle! Everybody move away from the railings to a secure spot! Let's go, go, go!"

The ship came alive again at the death of activity in the ocean. Umiko had returned from the Deck Cabin with a small camera, placed on a bandana that she wore on her head. Also carrying a belt strapped with empty sample tubes and ejection needles. If she was going to get samples from this experiment and proof she was going all the way.

"Sora! Get down from there, I don't want you falling off!" Umiko barked up at her brother as she returned to the Stern of the ship, turning on the camera she wore. The injured song of a Humpback Whale still playing through the sea.

"I think you're over reacting." Soma grunted at her as he remained unmoving from his spot. "There's nothing out there."

Refusing to take his insubordination, Umiko grabbed Soma's wrist and pulled him away from the railings. Suddenly a loud sound rang from under the boat. They all shouted as the ship was roughly shaken worse than a storm at sea. Something had hit them from below and it was strong enough to shake their large ship like it was a toy boat in a kids bathtub. Suddenly the Humpback replica went under.

"Is everyone okay?!" Umiko shouted to make sure all was well and accounted for.

"We're all here!" One of the crewmen informed. "Where's the whale?!"

"I don't know! Something dragged it down!"

Suddenly whatever it was that dragged it down came back for more. Umiko rushed over to the railings, hanging on the edge as far as she could lean. As a blush of excitement covered her cheeks and an insane full-teeth smile came over her face.

"It's coming!" She said with glee. "I can feel it in my bones!"

She took in a big inhale as she saw a ripple in the water going toward the direction of the Aragami that were still nonchalantly eating the bait in the water.

"This is it! The perfect killer!" That's when it shot up from the ocean like a whale. Jaws wide open as it took in as much bait and Aragami as it could. The lucky Aragami were the one's that fell into its mouth, the unlucky ones got caught in its razor teeth. "God, it's more beautiful than I imagined. Enough to make my systems roll. Welcome to the new age, you ancient predator!"

Then the Megalodon came back down again, creating a splash that pushed their ship back and a wave that nearly knocked them off their feet.

"Whoa!" Umiko cheered at the sheer power of the ancient shark. She ran to the railing, hanging over the edge as far as she could lean, watching the Megalodon circle around the bait and the remaining Aragami. "It's coming back for more. Quick! Somebody had me the Tag Rifle!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Kota nervously asked as one of the crew members handed her the Tag Rifle. Umiko jumped down from the railings to take it.

"That 'thing' out there is the last thing you want to tick off." Soma growled to her in warning. He had doubted her, refused to listen to her when she told him to get away from the railings, and now he was slightly embarrassed. She had most likely saved him from falling into the waters while that thing was going after the fake Humpback Whale. And now he was just concerned about Umiko's actions provoking that ship of a shark.

"This might be the only chance we'll ever have of tracking down the migrating patterns of Megalodon! I have to take the shot." Umiko said while aiming her scope at the back-fin. "Besides, by the size of it, this'll feel like nothing more than a poke."

Pulling the trigger, she took the shot. Remaining unmoving until she got the signal that the tags hit.

"All systems go! The tags are active!" The man in the Deck Cabin informed as the tag tracker came to life.

"Yes!" Umiko cheered, dropping the rifle to the ground as she retook her place on the railings. Akutenshi went to grab the rifle and place it back in the Deck Cabin in place of his partners negligence, just to be sure that it didn't fall overboard. Finally finishing off the remaining courses of the large feast provided, the Megalodon went over to the ship. Curious, it circled around the ship, much to the crews discomfort. But Umiko happily giggled with glee as she looked down at the moving spectacle below them. "Aw, look whose coming our way. Are you curious or do you just hunger **for more**?"

Soma did not feel comfortable with Umiko leaning down on the railings with that ancient monstrosity swimming so close to their waters. As if to prove his point, the Megalodon lightly bumped into the ship with its tail, causing Umiko to lose her balance and fall overboard.

"UMIKO!" "UMIKO!" "SISTER!" Soma, Akutenshi, and Sora all shouted as they rushed to the railings. Looking down they saw no signs of her, nothing but the enormous shadow swimming below them.

"Quick! Get her out of there!" Soma shouted at the crew.

"She's probably fish bait by now!" One of the crewmen announced in horror. "I'm not risky any more lives by sending someone down there!"

"!" The boys were shocked and disgusted by the news. Akutenshi was about to jump in to waters to his Gods Eater's aid when Kaminari grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Let me go! I have to get her!" He barked at her.

"You can't! Who knows how much time you have remaining in this form! We could lose you to the bottom of the ocean!" She reasoned to him.

But under the water, Umiko recorded it all. She was either truly a child of the sea or one lucky girl, because she had fell close to the side of the Megalodon's head into its seeing-peripheral. The giant of the sea did not bare its razors or shifted toward her for a bite, immediately recognizing that she was not fish. It's hunger had be satiated, it was simply... curious. She had gripped into the side of its head, holding on as she looked into its eye.

It was large and strangely seemed so gentle to her. She found it funny how the eyes of this world's most ancient and greatest of killers reminded her of a puppy's. She was living what scientist and shark fanatics only dreamed of doing. The force of the water from its movement in itself was slightly painful, but it was worth it. Such a magnificent creature, she must have a sample.

Struggling to pull out a needle from her belt, she tried to eject a blood sample from the creature. But it slipped from her hand and fell down to the cold, dark embrace of the ocean. She scrunched her face in frustration, she was running out of time. Her air was running low and she'd need to resurface soon before the others started to panic. Reaching for her belt again, she gripped another needle tight enough to keep it was slipping from her hand.

She smiled at the shark's big eye before injecting the needle in an area a little further off from its eye. The beast did nothing at this as she ejected blood from the creature, if anything it didn't even feel like a pinch. Umiko did her best not to let any of the blood spill out, just in case the shark was susceptible to a blood craze like most sharks.

Getting what she needed, Umiko swam up to the top of the Megalodon, gripping the needle sample as if her life depended on it. As if someone up there was answering her prayer, the Megalodon broke through the water as it leaped into the air. It's jaws remained closed, showing that the shark wasn't going for a bite out of the ship but only to get a starting leap to dive back down. Inhaling a refreshing breath of air, Umiko stood up on the back of Megalodon and began to run down its body as she tried to jump back to the ship.

The others were relieved to see her resurface, but terrified that she wouldn't make it. By the time she reached the end of its fin, she was forced to make a jump for it. Due to the angle of the sharks dive, Umiko wasn't angled toward the ship. But by the unintentional smack of the tail-fin, Umiko was re-angled back to the ship. But she was now coming in at a higher speed, impact with the ship's deck would most likely fracture and shatter bones.

Wanting to break her fall, Soma moved in to catch her. Once he felt her make contact with him, he held her close and braced himself for impact. His back was sore, and his head hurt, once he made contact with the deck's floor. Others circled around them to check if they were okay. Soma still held her even as his body shook in pain.

"Ugh, dammit." Soma hissed as a vibrating pain rang from his back. Umiko slowly sat up, gripping Soma's shoulders as she tried to gather herself. Umiko slightly straddled Soma as she looked down at him. She inhaled a heavy breath as the situation clicked in, Soma had just taken the brunt of the fall for her.

"My hero!" She cheered at him, coming back down on him to give him a big kiss on the lips. Soma's eyes widened at her actions and his cheeks blushed. Her lips were freezing cold and salty from the sea, but that was no matter to Soma. It tasted like heaven to him, his stomach did back-flips as his inner Aragami roared in excitement. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours, but in reality it was only three seconds. "Ha ha! I've gotta track the tracker!"

She crawled over Soma's body, still careful not to step on him, as she rushed over to the Deck Cabin. Soma was still zoned out in his little piece of heaven from the kiss. Slightly smiling up at the sky without a care in the world. The others slowly moved away after seeing that the kids were okay, and felt slightly awkward at what had just happened. Some of the crew laughed and teased at Soma's reaction as they parted. Sora paid Soma no mind as he followed the direction his sister had just left in. Akutenshi, on the other hand, looked down at Soma in agitation. Ticked off by Soma's happy-glaze expression as he had no care that Akutenshi was looking down angrily at him. Having enough of Soma's goofy attitude, Akutenshi kicked him hard on his side.

"Don't get full of yourself!"

"Ugh!" Soma gruffed as he curled away from Akutenshi, turning his head to look back at him with aggravated eyes. "You dick!"

"Hmph." Akutenshi grunted back down at him before walking to join his Gods Eater.

"Soma, you okay?" Kota asked as he helped Soma back onto his feet. "Man, who was that asshole anyway?"

"Akutenshi, Umiko's God Arc." Soma hissed out, slightly sensitive in the side area.

"Whoa, really?! Boy, he must be pissed that you got that kiss from his partner." Kota teased at him. "Lucky you."

"Be quiet, will you?" Soma sighed at Kota.

"Say what you want, I saw that goofy look on your face. I wish I had a camera to show it to the others, it was priceless."

"Spare me, Kota. Just this once." Soma tiredly requested.

"Oh, alright. I guess I can let this slid since you were the hero today."

"Hmph, thanks." Soma grunted to Kota as he helped him walk over to where the others had went.

The Deck Cabin was a decent size, enough to fit 20 people comfortably in it without concern for space. Umiko had just turned off the camera on her head and had taken off the bandana to toss it on the couch at the side of the room. She leaned over the monitor as she watched the tracker go off.

"What's the situation?" She asked the monitor handler beside her.

"Tracker still active. The Megalodon is heading Southwest toward the continent of Africa and still diving."

"How far has it reached in depth?" Umiko questioned aloud as she watched the tracker monitor display a computer graph of the Megalodon's descension. The graph continued to go downward with slight upward bumps, mostly likely due to the tail motion of the shark.

"The target as already reached a depth of 1500 feet." The monitor specialist informed aloud. "Breaching depths of 2500 feet... 3000... 3500... 4200 and still descending!"

"My God..." Umiko gasped in amazement.

"It has breached 5000 feet! Continuing downward to 5500... 6000!"

"This isn't good... the tracker cannot handle that amount of ocean pressure."

"6200 feet... 6400 feet!"

"!"

"6500 feet!" Suddenly the graph just stopped. "Tracker disconnected, last descending level recorded was 6574 feet."

"Damn it!" Umiko huffed, banging her hand into the larger monitor machines. She marched over to the couch, moving the camera over as she slumped down into the couch. She was soaked and still slightly dripping. "(Sigh) No matter, we've got what we needed."

"Have you lost you're mind?! You could've been killed back there!" Sora barked at his sister. Extremely livid by her foolish behavior, and positively frightened that he had almost lost her today.

"Well it's a good thing we fed the Megalodon well or else I would be dead." Umiko shot back at her brother. Leaning over to the tiny dresser beside the couch she grabbed for a sketch book... her sketch book. "Oh you should've been there brother, it was breath taking."

"Literally." Sora taunted back, but his sister ignored him as she shot through the pages of her sketch book, looking for a blank sheet.

"Mock me all you want, Sora. But you'll never understand until you've seen it." Excitement began to run through Umikos voice as her eyes clouded from the memory. "You should have seen the ancient up close. The rush, the power, the excitement, I just couldn't get enough."

As she flipped through the pages, Soma and Kota noticed how all the pictures she had drawn were of eyes. And not just any eyes...

"Uh... Umiko... what's up with the eyes?" Kota hesitantly asked. Umiko looked back at them, and their eyes widened in shock as she slightly smiled at the sight of the drawings.

"They're... the eyes in my dream." She said affectionately to them as her hand gently caressed the page that contained one of the pair. "They always seem to show up, simply staring at me. I can't put my finger on it but they never seem threatening... almost familiar. Like they're happy to see me. They make me feel... warm inside. They always give me a good feeling, but I get sadden by their disappearance when I wake up."

"Any reason why they look like Soma's eyes?" Kota shot at her, earning a glare from Akutenshi. How could he not notice they looked like Soma's, they had Aragami-like slit irises and spring blue corneas.

"Merely a coincident, nothing more." Umiko immediately shot back at him before turning to a blank page and proceeded to draw. "But you should've seen it. I've never seen a beautiful brown eye like that in all my life!"

She giggled as she began to draw the eye, it was like a regular shark's eye but much larger. She put in as much detail as she could as she brought the eye to life.

"Ooh I should give it a name!" Umiko began to banter as she tapped her coloring pencil on her chin as she playfully kicked her feet into the air. "Mmm. How about Jaws? No, too over done. Ooh, ooh, wait! the Cruncher? No, no, that won't work! Wait, I've got it!"

Umiko began to write down something at the bottom of the eye and then lifted the sketch book over her head as she admired the finishing work.

"The Predator. Yes, that's a perfect name! Ooh, I'm in love with that name!" Umiko began to giggle happily as she rolled off the couch. She continued to roll along the floor, slightly purring as she hugged the sketch book along with the drawing to her body.

"Careful, sister. One might wonder if you're turning to bestiality." Sora teased down at her, making her stop in her motion to look up at him.

"Of course not! I'm just excited that there's another predator out there more **deadlier than me**." Umiko said with a voice of silk.

"Hmph," Akutenshi huffed and turned away from her, his slightly upset feels caused him to lightly blush.

"Aw, are you jealous, Aku? This is all legitimate fascination as a researcher, I assure you. You're still my number one killing machine." Umiko responded to him affectionately with a hug before turning serious again and flopping back on the floor. "I'm just lucky to have gotten it all on tape and that blood sample. But what exactly am I going to do with them now?"

"Allow me to help?" Dr. Sakaki jumped in, drawing her eyes to him as she got back onto her feet. "Your recording would be of great importance to the science community, if we download it onto the Terminal database. I can return the film to you once it's done. And as for the sample, I have a friend in the Biology field who would love to get their hands on that. Perhaps we can find why the consumption of Aragami has no permanent or lethal effect on this animal."

"Hm, that sounds good to me." Umiko happily said, gathering the sample from her belt and picking up her camera to hand over to Dr. Sakaki. "Send me the report when their done, okay?"

"Sure, I'll make sure you'll be the first one to get it." Dr. Sakaki chuckled to her as he held out his hand for her to shake. Unlike last time, when she moved away from human contact, she accepted his hand without hesitation. Giving him a firm hand shake.

"Oh we're going to get along just fine, Director Sakaki." Umiko grinned at Dr. Sakaki. Not in that familiar grin, but the business partner kind of grin.

"Well No. 2, you've gotten what you wanted. I suggest we head back now." Garland commanded.

"Sir! Thank you Sir for allowing me to go on this endeavor aside from my regular duties!" Umiko saluted to him in her usual way, nonetheless respectful since she had regain her personality.

"It would best if we get going too, if we want to make it back to the Den before midnight." Dr. Sakaki brought up as well. "Good seeing you again, Garland. Take care."

"Yes, do come visit again Dr. Sakaki. I enjoy your visits, along with Soma." Soma was too tired to do nothing more then turn his head away from his uncle. Kota was no different than Soma, he didn't like the guy after the way he treated Alisa. "You're Chopper will be ready for you before you get there. Oh and do send the video to the Terminal soon, I'm looking forward to seeing what No. 2 was talking about."

"So are we all." Dr. Sakaki agreed. "Well, take care."

As promised, their Chopper was ready and unsupported-down by the time they reached it. They took off into the sky with Garland to greet them off. But unlike last time, Umiko was there to send them off as well... looking up to them to the very last second her eyes could still see them. It was mostly a quiet ride back, that is until Kota broke the silence.

"Say Doc?"

"Yes?"

"That tape, Umiko had it recording until she went into the Cabin, right?"

"Yes."

"So the last part... can I get a copy of it before you edit the video?" Kota asked. "I want to show it to the others, they're not going to believe it unless they see it."

Dr. Sakaki grinned widely, realizing what moment was talking about.

"Oh yes, I'd find it hard to believe that anyone in the Den would believe you when you said Soma had a goofy love smitten smile on his face without video proof."

"What?! You bastards!" Soma growled at them, then turned to Soma. "You said you would leave me be."

"I did... for that moment. But now is a different moment, and you're fully recovered, making you free game."

"Traitor."

*** Author's Notes ***

Question the necessity of this chapter all you want, but I felt like Umiko's name-sake needed to be put into the theme. And I will definitely do it again, in later chapters... much more elegantly though. I just really love sharks and that's what gave birth to this chapter. God bless shark week, I love those tigers-in-water.

But would I swim with one? Hell no, I'm just the kind of a person that loves to admire them from afar... Outside of the picture and undisturbing of their natural habitat.


	14. Chapter 14

Now I know your safe within my heart. You will always be with me, we'll never be apart... The magic, has made us who we are. Don't you see we've come so far. Take my hand. You made me understand.

- Love Survives

Ball of Nostalgia

Two months had passed since Soma's last encounter with Umiko. She had been doing much better since their previous meeting. With her personality finally returned to crush her stoic nature, Umiko was on the way to returning to her old self. However, her memories were still blanker than a fresh-made sheet of paper. It felt like a whole new start with Umiko for Soma, except this time... she kept her distance. Every time he had seen her she had always put a barrier around herself, never allowing anyone to get too close to her. Well... everyone except her three boys.

And now he had the change to see her again, among other things. Director Garland had put together a gathering for all the Branches to propose the expansion of his Project to the other Branches. Even go the long way by hiring an orchestra to play for the event. If anything it was a fancy get-together for the Branch heads and entrepreneurs willing to sponsor Fenrir's ventures. Branches brought a hand full of God Eaters with them, but that was just for show. Most of the God Eaters were bored and couldn't wait to return to their Branch, Soma was slightly in agreement with the lot of them.

The whole thing was a bore, Garland had rented out the lower floor of one of his Branch's fanciest hotels and made it into a formal wear party. The high end gathered and laughed among themselves without a care, while the God Eaters tried to mingle among themselves. While Garland's two First Unit God Eaters acted as security to the event, signifying their Unit by the color of their gown/suit. Most of the rich sponsors looked down upon them as monsters and pawns, so the God Eaters avoided them to the best of their abilities for the good of their Branch. The last thing they needed was for their Branches to lose funding due to them knocking out an ignorant cur.

Soma and Sakuya were sent to represent the far East Branch along with their Director. Soma felt like he was wearing a monkey suit as he was forced to a tux. He grunted and growled in complaint as the wealthy class whispered among themselves as he passed by and how random girls would giggle when they saw him. Sakuya was in the same boat as he was, sporting a long black dress with a square neckline that had thin straps and a high slit that reveal a lot of leg and her onyx high-heel sandals. Most guys would turn and stare, but look away once they noticed the ring on her finger. The other bold ones would still come up to her and flirt, forcing her to shoo them off. Soma had to chase off one guy that had the audacity to say he could be her sugar daddy, Soma intimidated the guy away before Sakuya could crush his foot with her high-heels.

Soma sighed aloud to himself. Why was he putting himself through this wretched torture? But he didn't need an answer, he knew why. He took in all the annoyance stares and mumbles all for that beautiful New Type with the **02'**s tattooed on the side of her shoulders. She looked just as bored as he was, twirling her wine cup as she was forced to blend in with the guest. But that would be hard to do with those tattoos she sported and the fact she filled her glass with fruit punch instead of wine. Umiko truly came out of her shell as she sported a formal gown instead of her usual bodysuit.

She was lovely, like a mermaid from the sea, surfacing from her watery domain and sprouted legs like a maiden of the water. Her gown was long and shined like white silk, no slit sported her dress as it remained roomy along the bottom half to allow her to comfortably walk. Her shoes were silver high-heel sandals, that lightly tapped as she moved around. Her dress was elegant was sleeveless and hugged her curves nicely just like Sakuya's, but her dress had sweetheart neckline with thin straps. She lacked make-up and the fancy hairstyles most of the girls were sporting, but she wore a subtle crown of pearls strung together by a silver chain. The pearls dangled in her hair like tears of the sea.

She was breathtaking, even when she looked bored and slightly vexed. Many Gods Eater gentlemen came up to and asked her for a dance which she kindly declined each time. All with the exception of her brother, who was getting a couple of stares from the ladies himself especially from Iida. He had accepted a dance with her, leaving his sister once again alone. Sakuya gently placed a hand on Soma's shoulder, bringing him out of his musing gaze.

"Why don't you go to her? I'll look after Dr. Sakaki." Sakuya kindly offered to him.

"What makes you think she won't shoo me away like the others?" Soma grunted to her with crossed arms, shying away from the possible chance of rejection.

"You'll never know unless you try." Sakuya reasoned to him. "Come on, ask for a dance. I know you'd rather do that instead of just staring at her."

Giving Soma the light push forward he needed to move, Sakuya left him alone to go join Dr. Sakaki. Already moving this far, Soma awkwardly continued forward to Umiko. She was leaning on the wall and looking down at her glass as Soma approached her. Umiko was startled into attention again when she saw Soma's reflection in her beverage.

"Soma. Why am I not surprised to see you here?" She greeted him rhetorically.

"So you're calling me by Soma now instead of Mr. Schicksal?"

"It's too much trouble differentiating you when Director Garland's in the room. So it saves me the trouble to call you by your name since you're my peer."

"Mph, I guess I'll take what I can get..." He held out his hand to her, waiting for her to take it or decline it. "Would you care to dance with me?"

"..." Umiko stared at his hand, ready to decline him like she did the other boys. But... there was something inside her that pleaded with her to take his hand. An unknown longing that caused the butterflies in her stomach to flutter at the thought of dancing with him. So she accepted his hand. "All right, I guess I can look over everything from the dance floor all the better."

His heart fluttered at the touch of her hand. Neither of them were wearing gloves, it was pure skin contact. Umiko slightly flinched at first from the foreign warmth, but she relaxed into it as he walked her to the dance floor. They stared at each other as they stood on the dance floor, hands still holding. Umiko's eyes slightly squinted at Soma when his other hand found its way to her waist.

"Don't get fresh with me, Soma." Umiko warned him, gripping onto his upper arm with her free hand as they started to waltz with the music.

"I won't," Soma assured her. Dancing in a square as they slowly revolved around each other. Soma began to blush at the feeling of being so close to her after such a long time. He had to revert his eyes away from her for a bit out of embarrassment. "You look ravishing this evening..."

"Why thank you very much." She lightly smiled at him. "It's good to actually see your face as well. Hm, you should show it more often, you're quite handsome."

"Knock it off, will you." Soma grunted as his blush grew. "It feels so suffocating in this damn suit."

"Easy for you to say, look at me." Umiko stepped back a bit to allow Soma to get a good look at her. "This dress makes me feel so exposed, and these shoes are frustrating. I feel like a doll in this get-up, the only thing I was allowed to leave as is was my hair."

"That may be, but... you're still lovely."

"Save your flattery, I don't need words with no meaning behind them."

"I don't waste words on things I don't mean." Soma shot back at her as she glided with him in the waltz. "You're pretty good at this. You have a natural rhythm, unusual in our line of work."

Soma released his grip on her waist and pulled away from her as he lifted their connected hand to twirl her. She slightly laughed breathlessly as she relished in the feeling of wind lightly kissing her skin.

"Ha, no more, I'm getting dizzy." Bringing her to a stop, Soma pulled her in close to him. Her hands gripped onto his chest as she steadied herself. "(Huff) As fun as that was, I think I've had enough."

"Want to take an air break?" Soma suggested, pulling back from her a little.

"Yes, that would be nice..." Moving to wrap her arm around Soma's, they walked alongside each other to the back doors.

While those two went off, the Directors were sharing a drink among themselves at the bar.

"By Joe, Garland, you've done a smashing job bringing this Branch together." Complemented the Director of the British Branch.

"Yes, I agree. I've never seen such an officiant running Fenrir Branch." The Russian Director added in. "HQ did a good job picking you to lead the new Branch."

"You flatter me too much. Most of this is thanks to the hard work of my God Arc Soldiers and my God Eaters. My Project wouldn't be anywhere without my God Eaters and the generous transfers from the other Branches." Garland humbly stated.

"Yes, aside to certain side effects you've come along way." Dr. Sakaki replied, causing Sakuya to slightly flinch in anger at the words 'side effects.' "Your experiments have brought God Eaters to a whole new level."

"That was my intention." Garland confirmed to Dr. Sakaki.

"Your God Eaters thrive inside your Branch. But can they adapt to changes of other Branches at sudden transfers?" Dr. Sakaki challengingly grinned at Garland.

"What are you suggesting then, Doctor?"

"A proposal of a side-experiment really. I would like to see how your God Eaters would react to readjusting to their initial Branches. But the experiment wouldn't be as efficient unless we attempt it on an extreme case." Dr. Sakaki explained to him. "To see their capability at its full potential, I propose you return Umiko, whose memories have nearly been wiped out, back to the Far East Branch for a period of time to see if her efficiency to her duties has increase or decreased since the experiments."

"That sounds like an interesting proposal, I'd like to see that for myself." The Director from the America's East Coast Branch seconded. "I hate for this experiment to go through and our God Eaters would no longer be able to move about to assist other Branches."

Garland had to grin at this, they were trying to back him into a corner. So they wanted to put his Project to the test? He'd give them what they wanted and more.

"Hmph, very well Dr. Sakaki. I trust No. 2 will serve your branch to your liking. Maybe even better than she did before the transfer."

"Wonderful, so we'll start the transfer papers tomorrow?"

"Of course. However, there will be no need of transferring her Terminal Storage." Garland stated, laying down the ground rules. "She won't be staying at your Branch for too long. All that she'll need she'll be able to carry with her luggage."

"Hmph, agreed." Dr. Sakaki conceded, drinking his glass of wine along with Garland to seal the deal.

Back with Umiko and Soma, the glass doors lead to the hotels balcony which gave a lovely view of the Branch's residence lights below and the Finland Den. The cold night air brush through them as a greeting once they exited the warmth of the party's activity. Once outside, Umiko broke free from Soma's arm to walk over to the balcony's railings. She looked off into the night to admire the Branch's night lights and the woods beyond the Anti-Aragami Wall.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Umiko asked over to Soma as he walked beside her. She didn't tear her eyes away from the view as she continued to speak to him. "You know, for such a long time I've never been able to appreciate the beauty around me. I was so numb to the world, I couldn't feel a thing. The lack of memories had clouded everything around me, to the point that now that I think back about it it's frightening."

"Umiko..."

"I've spent so long in the darkness, I nearly forgotten how much this world has to offer." Umiko then tiredly sighed. "Maybe I'll never truly get out of the darkness. There's a hug gap in my life that leaves me empty and confused. Who was I, who made me, and why did they leave us? (Sigh) Maybe I'll never get over this. Maybe I don't need to get over this. I've lived the life I do know following a purpose with the people I know and hold dear, and I don't have any regrets."

"But your past, the things you've lost... don't you want them back?"

"I've lived without them so far, I can continue to survive without them."

"But aren't you curious?" Soma sympathetically said to her, caressing her cheek with his hand as he looked into her crimson eyes. "Don't you ever wonder what might have once been?"

"W-what do you mean?" Umiko was slightly startled at how her heartbeats increased by the mere touch of his hand on her cheek. His hand was so warm and gentle as he spoke to her with a tender voice.

"There are things you no longer understand. People you don't even remember anymore..." Soma slid his hand down her face to cup her chin. "People that hold you dear."

"Really?" Her breath was taken from her as he slowly pulled her closer to him as he lean in to her as well. "Who?"

"Many people care about you, they miss you." Their lips were only an inch apart as Soma's soft words tickled hers lips with his breath. Umiko's eyes clouded in the moment as Soma was closing in for a kiss. "Including me."

"!" Umiko's eyes shot wide open at Soma's words. With that, Soma had destroyed the moment. Again this young man had mistaken her for someone else. He was so desperate to regain what he lost that he was willing to have anything replace them... even a poor girl who had no memories. She pushed Soma away from her, detesting him for using her in such a way. However, something inside of her was happy to hear those words coming from him but at the same time it caused her pain. Something told Umiko that his words were meant for someone else, someone she never was or ever could be. "How dare you toy with me like that. I will not be used so you can relive the past."

"!" Soma's eyes widened in shock and hurt at her words. It didn't help relieved the pain in his chests when a stray tear ran down her cheek.

Umiko wiped the tear onto her finger, shocked that she even produced one and confused about why she did. It was as if something inside her wanted his words to ring true. But in reality he was just playing with her emotions like the cruel lead-on of the Sky King to the Sea Queen. She looked at the tear and then back up at Soma, a look of nervousness and a hint of fear graced her face. This boy was dangerous, he caused her emotions to spiral out of control with barely a wisps of a word.

"You're dangerous..." She then turned serious and looked at him with subtle anger. "Don't ever mess with me again."

She dashed off, slightly lifting the hemline of her dress away from the floor as her high-heel sandals clicked with her moving storm. Umiko's pearls rained down in her raven hair like tears, as if crying for her for being played for the fool again. Soma tried to reach out and grab her, but she slipped from his fingers... yet again. Soma brought his hand back to himself and clinched it into a fist. In frustration at himself and Umiko's lack of understanding, he punched his fist into the wall of the building as he watched her disappear into the crowd inside.

"Dammit..."


	15. Chapter 15

When you throw something away and go by any means to get it back, there's no guarantee that you'll get it back the same.

The Call Back

"Congratulations on getting back your Gods Eater, Director." The filtered voice on the other screen line said to Dr. Sakaki. Again he had a secret meeting in the early hours, and again he converse with the mysterious figure on the other line in the shadows.

"All in a day's work." Dr. Sakaki joked over the filter, then he turned serious again. "I've done my end of the bargain. You do your part."

"No need to worry, we'll retrieve Sora all in good time. You just do your part and keep Umiko occupied until we've given Sora the cure."

"Do not take too long, I worry about the mental state of my Gods Eater." Dr. Sakaki commented with weariness. "I fear that the sudden return her old Den could cause too much stress on her already fragile grasp of memory."

"Then you just need to refresh her." The person on the other line suggested. "You use to love recording the process of your experiments, why not show her one of your... recent experiments."

"I'm a little concern what the sudden amount of information would do to her."

"Life is nothing but of a gamble. What do you have to lose?"

"Hmph, more than you know." Dr. Sakaki retort. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important guest coming soon."

*** Later that Morning ***

Umiko's Chopper had just touched down on the Far East Branch's Chopper lift. She had jumped off it with a single luggage bag, stuffed to the brim. Umiko wore her usual white bodysuit and had many more of the same ones in her baggage. With her luggage strapped on her shoulder and held by one hand and her God Arc in the other, she had all she needed for her temporary time away from home. She watched as the Chopper flew away toward her Branch before she entered her newly assigned Den.

She had been slightly taken by surprise when Director Garland had announced her temporary transfer. It came from out of no where and so suddenly, it would be a lie if she said she wasn't a little scare. She was alone in a foreign Den with no one to relate to, and... there was something about this place that made a shiver run through her spine and her hairs stand up.

But she felt so foolish letting these emotions get the best of her. She was better than these petty thoughts, she was No. 2. And she had a new Branch to meet.

She walked into the Branch, pass the God Arc Hanger, and took the Mission Elevators that automatically lead to the Entrance. The ride up was quiet and peaceful, enough for her to prepare herself for what would greet her on the other side of those elevator doors. The sound of the doors opening signaled to her that she had arrived.

She walked out onto the Floor, ready for the stares from the people on the Floor at the sight of a new face in the Den. But she wasn't prepared for the reaction that she got.

"Umiko!" Kanon cheered.

"Hey guys, Umiko's back!" Shun called out to the others on the Floor.

"Umiko!"

"Umiko, welcome back!"

"Hey, how've you been?!"

"!" Umiko panicked as strangers started shouting her name and circling around her. Startled, she jumped into the air and turned her arm not holding the God Arc into Devouring-mode and clung herself up to the ceiling. She looked back down at the people as if they were crazy and slightly hissed to warn them to back off.

"!" Kanon took a step back, holding a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

"Jesus, Umiko! What happened to you?" Tatsumi gasped to her in shock.

"Lovely..." Gina commented as she looked up at Umiko in awe. The others turned to stare at her in disbelief. "What? She looks like she could eat a whole Aragami alive, I like it."

"Only you would find an Aragami Transformation side-effect charming, Gina." Karel teased at her before looking back up at Umiko with serious concern. "But still, what's happening to her?"

"Everybody calm down." Dr. Sakaki said, running from side elevator along with Licca and the First Unit. "Sorry everyone, I should've warned you earlier. Our guest is suffering from... amnesia."

"!" They all gasped and started to murmur among themselves at the news.

"The sudden overwhelming presence of many 'strangers' startled her." Dr. Sakaki explained. "Everyone, please go about your business. You can visit her in intervals of smaller groups later if you want, but right now we need her to settle in."

Slightly upset that they wouldn't be able to see Umiko yet and the fact she didn't remember them, they all scattered and parted from the Lounge Floor. Dr. Sakaki looked up at Umiko from her spot on the ceiling along with the First Unit.

"You can come down now. The crowd has been dispersed." Dr. Sakaki ordered up to her.

She looked down at him, seeing that only him and the First Unit remained. Umiko spotted Soma among them, making her heart flutter and clinch at the same time. Sightly frustrated with herself, she jumped down. Catching herself with Devouring-mode arm as she changed it back to normal along the way. She rose to her feet again and saluted her momentary Director.

"No. 2, reporting for duty, Sir." Umiko said to Dr. Sakaki, standing tall. "Awaiting your orders Director Paylor."

"... Welcome to our Den, Umiko." Dr. Sakaki said, trying to recover himself from the disappointment in her robotic response. "Sakuya and Lindow will lead you to your old- I mean your room. You can spend the rest of the day unpacking and looking around if you like."

"Lindow?" Umiko looked among the group, not being able to recalling meeting someone with that name from this Branch before.

"Right here." Lindow greeted to her, trying to keep his usual cool, as he waved to her with his Aragami hand.

"!" Umiko walked closer to him, awed by his arm as she looked it over with curiosity. "It's... it's just like ours."

"?" Ours? It took Lindow a second to remember what Sakuya had said about Umiko having a twin brother.

"But where's your number? Are you an original like us, or perhaps you're a natural?" Lindow grabbed the top of her head and pushed her away from him. "?"

"Sorry, I'm neither." Lindow said sadly down at her. This was the Rookie that risk all to save his life and now she didn't recall any of it. All that they had been through together were erased by the blank look in her eyes. "I just had a good comrade that had my back..."

"Comrade..." Umiko thought allowed as she moved away from Lindow's hand. "Yeah... those are good to have. Do you still have that comrade?"

"No... apparently she went some place far away." Lindow sighed.

"Ah... oh, that's a pity. I hope you can get her back, losing comrades is a sad thing."

"Yes... I hope so too." Sakuya place a comforting hand on Lindow's back before he got any more down.

"Perhaps this is enough for today." Sakuya patted Lindow's back then turned to face Umiko again. "We'll take you to your room now. You must be tired after such a long trip here."

"Hm, I am a little."

"We'll just let you guys be on your way." Licca said to them as she approached to take Umiko's God Arc while wearing her protective gloves. "I'll just take your God Arc to the Hanger for you."

"Back off." Umiko turned serious, stepping back from Licca and getting into an aggressive stance while holding her God Arc close to her. Licca was confused by Umiko harsh reaction.

"It's my job, Umiko. I have to check your God Arc for maintenance." Licca said to her only pausing from her pursuit for a second.

"That is not necessary, I can take care of that by myself."

"Don't be ridiculous, Umiko. You don't have the training to handle the upkeep of your God Arc by yourself. Now just hand it over." Licca insisted talking to Umiko as if she were a stubborn child as she reached in to grabbed Umiko's God Arc. Licca was still looking at Umiko like the person she use to be, the same old stubborn trickster of a Gods Eater. But that was the biggest mistake she could make. Umiko told her to back off, and Licca didn't heed her warning.

"**Don't touch him!**" Umiko roared at her, irises slitting as she fell into a Blood Rage. Her teeth morphed into fangs that she showed to Licca as she went to strike Licca with her returned Devouring-mode arm.

"!" Licca was frightened at the crazed look of rage in Umiko's eyes. The same girl that risked her humanity to save her and the Den during that Aragami infiltration had just struck her with the attentions to harm or possibly kill. She was hurt and terrified all at the same time, this wasn't the Umiko she knew... this was a monster. And this monster was coming in for another strike.

The first attack caught the others off guard. Umiko's voice had change, sounding as if she was speaking under water. They couldn't do anything as Umiko's Devouring-mode arm bit into Licca, making her flinch back in fear. Licca shook in fright, holding her injured arm as she stared at Umiko in terror. Umiko had moved too fast for them to do anything about it. But they jumped on her the moment she tried to take a bite out of Licca again... with her actual teeth.

Lindow and Kota went to grabbed her arms, stopping Umiko as she leaped for Licca. She kicked and struggled against their hold, slightly drooling as she roared out at Licca. When Umiko was actually proving to resist their hold, continuing to walk toward Licca, Soma jumped in to restrain her from the back. Holding Umiko around the waist as he used his enhanced strength to pull her back.

Umiko still struggled to reached for Licca, holding her God Arc with all her might. Alisa and Sakuya gathered around Licca to inspect her injured arm and her state of mind as she started to cry. Umiko hated the sound of her sniffling cries. She despised weakness and self-pity. But worst than that, Licca's tears made something inside Umiko feel guilty. But how could that be? She did nothing wrong, the woman tried to take away what was hers even after she told her no.

"**Woman****!**" Umiko shouted at her as the boys dragged her away toward the elevator. Licca flinched as Umiko called out to her, bolting her head up in attention in fear. Umiko's rage also made Alisa and Sakuya look up in attention. "**If you ever lay your dirty little hands on my God Arc you'll be sorry! I swear it! YOU'LL BE SORRY!**"

Licca remained silent and shook until Umiko disappeared behind the closed doors of the elevator. Once Umiko was gone, Licca broke down into tears. Alisa and Sakuya embraced her in comfort as Dr. Sakaki somberly patted her back in apology.

"I'm so sorry, Licca. I was not fully prepared for her return. I should've warned you about the changes, Umiko doesn't allow anyone to touch her God Arc. She gets highly aggressive about that."

"B-but why? I'm her friend! Why would she... how could...?" Licca couldn't even finish her question as the tears rained down from her.

"That's not the old Umiko you use to know, this one's... different." Dr. Sakaki stated to her. "We'll just have to stay strong until we can get the old Umiko back."

"..." Licca nodded her head as her crying turned into silent whimpers.

"Come on, those bite marks just barely broke through flesh." Sakuya soothed to Licca as her and Alisa guided Licca to the Sick Bay. "Let's get you patched up, okay?"

Dr. Sakaki sighed at the chaos that had just transpired just moments ago. He felt like he was in way over his head. It has barely even been Umiko's first day back and already things had gone to hell. If he had any plans of restoring things back to the way they were he had a long way to go.

*** Day 2 ***

The First Unit were out on a mission in the Wailing Plains. Rain poured down on them, fogging the earth around them as they took cover behind the remains of a building. Hiding their position as they spied upon their target Chi-You species. A pair of Sekhmets and Fallen Chi-Yous walking around the perimeter as they scouted for food. The Aragami where too close together, making it dangerous for the team to jump out and face them.

Lindow had taken his role again as First Unit Leader after Umiko's sudden transfer and still had the title at Umiko's return. She knelt down on the ground, waiting for the right moment to strike. Sakuya and Alisa hid behind the building across from them, steadying their breath as they readied for the moment when at least two of the Aragami would disappear behind the other corner.

But Umiko got impatient, she had no idea what they were waiting for. Having made up her mind, she rose to her feet and marched out to face her targets.

"Umiko, what the hell are you doing?! Get back here!" Lindow whispered loudly to her as he tried to pull her back, but she was out of reach.

She continued into the fog, indiscriminately striking the first Aragami she approached. All four of them turned and growled at her, rushing toward her for action.

"Damn it!" Lindow hissed out as he came out from his hiding spot to come to Umiko's aid, Sakuya and Alisa followed suit.

But Umiko didn't need much help as she slammed her God Arc down on a Fallen Chi-You's head and sliced it in two. Devouring it's core with her God Arc as her other arm bit off the upper half of the other close Fallen Chi-You, in devouring-mode. The extraction and direct devouring gave her a rush as she went into a Blood Rage. Experiencing a muscle boost with slitted irises and glowing eyes as the Aragami boost took place. The others provided cover fire on a Sekhmet as Umiko went after the other one.

Throwing her God Arc like a spear, she impaled the Sekhmet in the chest. Rushing toward it as she pulled out Caligula blades from her arms and bombarded it with relentless slice attacks. Once the Aragami was at its last life, she reached down for the handle of her God Arc, still impaled in the Aragami's chest. Commanding it into Devouring-mode, devouring the core while still implanted inside the Aragami. Pulling her God Arc out as the Sekhmet fell to the ground.

Dashing toward the others, dealing with the last Sekhmet, she slid on the ground as she changed her God Arc into gun-mode. Blasting the Aragami with Divine bullets along with the others as she drained off the last of her Blood Rage. With the already banter of assaults from the others, the Sekhmet went down quicker than usual. The Aragami was Swiss cheese by the time they were done with it. Umiko went over to devour the core along with the others that could.

"What the hell was that back there Umiko?!" Lindow angrily barked at her, upset and extremely worried by her brass actions.

"That was foolish what you did." Sakuya scolded at her in worry.

"I agree, you were extremely reckless out there, Umiko." Alisa seconded.

"?"

"I specifically told you to hold your position. You disobeyed you're commanding officer and endangered the team."

"... I saw no threat to the teams location and acted with the conscious of insuring the safety of the team at all times. No one was hurt."

"Regardless, things could have went different. You just got lucky this time. I'm the Leader of this mission, my orders are meant to be followed."

"..."

"!" Lindow was slighted appalled and disgusted with the whole situation, here where the once stubborn unyielding Umiko now stood a submissive shell, bowing to him in compliance. Alisa and Sakuya had to turn their heads away at the sight, the Umiko they knew wouldn't want them to see her like this.

"You are correct." She than rose back up, standing tall, and saluted him with a fist pumped to the heart. "Forgive me, Leader. I'm use to Leading my own team back at my Den, I've never had to take orders from anyone other than my Director. You are my Leader now, and I must respect your authority. Please pardon my insubordinate, Mr. Amamiya, it won't happen again."

"...Please stop... at ease." Lindow sighed in sudden drowsiness. "There's no need for all that. Just call me Lindow."

"?" Umiko tilted her head in confusion at Lindow's request for nonrecognition of proper respect. "Why is everyone like that at this Den. I've barely met them and they're already requesting that I call them by their first name."

"Because..." Lindow couldn't finish what he was about to say, looking into her blank eyes. "Because we're all pretty much a big family here... that's all."

"And... you want me to be apart of it?"

"You're already apart of it." 'Once...'

"This rain..." Umiko said, reminiscing aloud as she looked up to the sky. "It feels nice. I like how it touches my face..."

'Or maybe she still was...' Lindow thought to himself as he watch that happy look come over Umiko's face as the rain kissed her skin... just like how she use to do.

*** Day 3 ***

The day was done, and the missions completed. Umiko rested in her appointed room, slightly unaccustomed to sleeping in a bed besides her Testing tube. The lack of cool liquid soaking into her body, and the presence of dry warm blankets made her feel uncomfortable.

The room provided no hanger for her God Arc, so she rested it on a soft blanket on top of the dresser beside her bed. The warmth of the blankets were too distressing for Umiko, so she found herself laying ontop of them as she rested on her side.

All was quiet in the Den, a handful of God Eaters were still out on missions and the rest were shut in for the night. Umiko had finally given in to slumber as the quiet darkness soothed her to sleep.

Outside in the Hallway, Soma had just returned from a late night mission on Aegis Island. He was tired and still slightly grouchy after facing a Dyaus Pita and a Corrosive Hannibal both at the same time. Slightly slouched and hands placed in his pants' pockets, he needed to rest and relax for the night if he was to be ready to face tomorrow. Out of habit, ever since Umiko had left he had found himself going into her room and resting on her couch before returning to him room to sleep. He found the scent of her in that room soothing, and found himself relaxing whenever he entered there. It was the closest he ever felt of being near her and one of the few things he had left to remind him of her, aside from the few gifts she had given him.

Once again he had found himself entering her room, it was never locked just like it always wasn't when she was there. Darkness consumed him as the door to the hallway closed. The scent of her entered into his nose, placing upon him the soothing effect it always had. However, this time it was stronger... and the bed seemed ruffled unlike before. Then it hit him. Of course, how could he forget?... Umiko was back... and still in the room.

Soma was already half way into the room when he noticed Umiko resting in her bed on her side. Her eyes shot opened at him as she smelt his presence in the room.

"Get. Out." She sternly whispered at him in a commanding voice. She wasn't afraid or angered by his presence, just simply annoyed that his presence disturbed her slumber after she had finally achieved it.

"Sorry... I should've known that you'd be placed here." Soma said, turning his face away from her as he blushed. All those times he would enter this room to feel close to her and now she was finally here.

"... Why do you come here?" Umiko finally spoke to him again, breaking the silence that was starting to turn awkward for Soma. "I smelt your presence here since I've moved in. You must have come here often. What draws you here?"

A relief came over Soma, she may have had enhanced senses but they were no match to his born half-Aragami ones. She didn't detect her lingering scent of her that was slowly fading from the room. Soma had once worried about what he would do when the scent finally faded from the room, now he didn't need to worry about it for a while. But now Soma was in a rut. How was he going to tell her why he would always come here? He was pretty sure that telling her that the place reminded him of her and made him sleep better at night wouldn't run so well with her.

"Because... because this room reminds me of certain person." He said, finally looking down at her. "Someone very precious to me that I didn't realize how important they were to me until it was too late."

"Did you lose them?"

"More like she was taken from me, just like another girl I hold dear. No... I let them take her, practically chased her away. You were right, I was clouded at what was around me." Soma sighed, opening up to her after a long time of shutting himself away. "She... made me feel things others couldn't... she made me happy. I took her for granted and now she's gone."

"... Then bring her back."

"What?" Soma's eyes widened at her suggestion.

"Don't leave things the way they are if you truly care about her. Fight for her, show her how much she means to you." Umiko insisted to him with a warmth thought to be long gone. "If it were me, I'd do anything to get her back. Nobody should be left behind... or forgotten..."

"..."

"You can stay here for a while longer, if you like." Umiko quietly said as her eyelids began to droop.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Soma questioned, slightly surprised by her offer. Did sharing the same room as her brother cloud her of the possible ill-intentions of other boys?

"Just don't make any loud noises, okay." She said to him, closing her eyes to return back to slumber. Displaying her full trust to Soma while she was in such a vulnerable position.

"Thank you..."

*** Day 4 ***

Umiko sat on the bench of the lower floor of the Entrance, back up straight, waiting for her orders to be processed at the Mission Desk. Her God Arc lied safe in her room while she stood on stand-by. Licca had come up on the floor through the stairway, causing Umiko to turn to her at the sound of the stairway door opening. Licca flinched as her eyes met up with Umiko's, backing away from her on instinct.

"There's no need to fear." Umiko said to her, turning her head back to look forward. "You are not threatening my God Arc, I have no need to harm you."

"Why... would you be so rough with me in the first place?" Licca question to her, only slightly letting her guard down, still upset about days before. The wound had healed, but the mental mark was still there. "Even if I was trying to take your God Arc from you, I'm a non-fighter. You should've at least shown some restraint."

"You are mistaken, ma'am. I was softer with you than the last few Engineers that tried to take my God Arc from me. Most of them had broken arms and the others were placed under medical care for weeks. For reasons unknown to me, I had held back on you."

"!" Licca was shocked by Umiko's strong opposition about letting others handle her God Arc. She had found herself coming closer to Umiko due to the non-threatening presence. "Why are you so opposing to letting others take care of your God Arc? Why are you so protective?!"

"..." Umiko continued to stare ahead of her, before finally looking down at her hands which were resting on her legs. Slightly lifting up her hands, palms up, she looked as she clinched and unclenched her fingers. "Because... it's all I have."

"?"

"One day I just awoken in a tube. No memories, no life, nothing... All I had in my lonely, void of a world was a handful of memories and my God Arc. And I will never let them go as long as I draw breath."

"..."

"I have a brother, you know."

"?!"

"Twin actually, I came to be before him. How we came to be, I do not know. For all I know, we we're born inside of tubes, created by mankind simply to fight." Umiko continued on. "We've been tested and experimented on since the day we have awoken and our memories began to form again. All that remained untouched was our God Arcs. It was already too late for my brother, but we sure as hell would not allow them to experiment on our partners in combat. Nobody was coming near our God Arcs, no scientist or engineers, we would be provided the knowledge to take care of them on our own."

"!" Licca was nearly driven to tears, how could she not comprehend the extent of Umiko's amnesia? How could she be so inconsiderate to approach her the way she did that time days past. Of course Umiko would lash out on her, a stranger was trying to take one of the remaining things she had left in her hollowed world. "I'm so sorry..."

"?" Umiko tilted her head and looked at Licca as she sat down beside Umiko. Licca restrained herself from hugging Umiko like she use to do, that would probably be too much for her to handle so suddenly.

"Forgive me, I had no idea how much your God Arc truly meant to you that day. I work with God Arcs on a daily bases and I understand your fondness. I shouldn't have ignored your request like that."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you weren't really hurt, Miss...?"

"Licca, just call me Licca."

"Licca..." Umiko said, rolling the name on her tongue. She began to smile at Licca who returned the gesture with ten times the enthusiasm. "I like that name..."

*** Day 5 ***

The twilight sun blanketed the Forgotten Carrier with its orange glow. Basking the God Eaters there with its warm kiss. Kota and Alisa where just relaxing in its light after a long and hard mission. That Frost Fallen Gboro and Fierce Kongou were no trouble, but that Spark Fallen Borg Camlann kept them on their feet. The blasted thing just keep running away, the whole mission was more of a marathon than a fight.

Kota and Alisa caught their breath on the broken uplift on the bridge where they sat, while Umiko and Soma stayed more toward the edge. Soma mostly stayed by the edge in concern for Umiko, she had that look on her face as if she was begging to jump into the water. Umiko just stood at the edge, watching the ocean afar as the skies colors painted its moving water. It had been so long since she'd had a swim, she longed for the cool feel of water on her skin beside the rain and her time in the shower.

"Alright guys, we should start heading back now." Kota suggested, getting back up on his feet. "It'd probably be best if we made it to the Den before dark."

"Yes I agree." Alisa concurred with him while getting up on her feet, she looked toward the others and called out to them. "Hey you two, we'd best head back now!"

"..." But Umiko didn't budge.

"Umiko?" Soma called to her.

"Why don't you guys go ahead, I think I'm going to take a dip for awhile." Umiko finally spoke.

"Out of the question." Soma growled back to her. "We move as group and that's finally."

"Aw, come on, lighten up Soma." Umiko groaned at him, sounding like the girl she use to be. Soma blush at her use of his name, how it now held a familiarity to it as she spoke. "Where's you're sense of fun?"

"It sure as hell isn't out here, woman." Soma teased back with crossed arms, grinning at her as an angry pout came over her face.

"Why don't we go ahead." Kota suggested to the two as we began to push Alisa with him from behind, toward the Starting Point. "You two go on and have fun then catch up with us when you're done."

"What are you doing?!" Alisa angrily whispered back at Kota behind her. Practically hissing the question to him.

"Let's leave them alone. I think they might be able to help each other open up again." Kota whispered back to her as he continue to push.

"... Alright I see your point." Alisa conceded to his plan. "But stop pushing me! I can walk on my own!"

Kota lightly laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head as they continued on toward the Starting Point. Leaving Soma and Umiko alone on the bridge.

"Umiko." Soma said warningly.

"Soma." She shot back to him in the same tone.

"..."

"What are you afraid of? The water isn't going to bite." Umiko teased to him. "Unless you count the chill."

"Nrr."

"Find suit yourself, I'm going in." Umiko huffed at him, turning back to the water as she jumped.

"!" Startled by her jumped, Soma reached out to her on instinct. Grabbing her in mid air as they fell, he held her tightly as they breached the water. Resurfacing, they took in a heavy dose of air while Soma still continued to hold her as they floated.

"Hey. You ruined my dive, you clinger." Umiko pouted.

"That was stupid." Soma growled.

"Yeah on record it was. But admit it, you had fun."

"Hmph."

"We still have time before the sun goes. Come on, let's swim a little." Umiko pleaded as she pushed herself out of Soma's grip.

"Tst, fine." Soma gave in, unable to resist her when the sunlight danced on her wet raven hair and droplets of water dripped down from her.

*** Day 6 ***

Umiko had just left from the Director's office after Tsubaki had gotten done discussing with her about her work performance. She was heading to the elevator to return to her room for the rest of the day. Possibly read a book with her spare time. It was there that Dr. Sakaki had crossed paths with her. She was ready to salute her temporary Director when he bumped into her.

"Tell me? Are you one full of curiosity?"

"?" But before she could answer or ask him anything he walked away. Locking himself behind his Director's door. Sliding her foot as she turned back around to the elevator, she felt something kick on her boot. Looking down, she saw that it was one of those file storage disk for the Terminal.

It stated that it was the property of Dr. Sakaki and should be returned once found. He seemed to be busy at the moment so she'd have to come back another time. The disk also said not to watch under any circumstance, however he did ask her if she had curiosity. Did he actually want her to see it? Was this some kind of test?

Perhaps the answer will reveal itself to her in time, until then she would respect the wishes of the note and leave the disk be until it was returned to its rightful owner.

*** Back at Finland Branch ***

The Dark First Unit were out on a mission. Pupils accompanied by their Teacher on this rare occasion out on the field, much to Iida's joy. The target had been obliterated, leaving them to wonder and scout the ruin city of the White First Unit still functioned the same without their Leader, but they still missed her. Sora, however, was the one who bared the weight of the craving to see his sister again. He wished for her return, and grew saddened each day he'd wake up to find her Test tube empty.

"Oh, don't be sad Sensei. I'm sure Umiko-sempai will return to the Branch shortly." Iida comforted to Sora, trying to cheer him up.

"..."

"Admit it, Iida. You miss her too." Rafael teased. Alik chuckled at Iida's vexation from that commented and decided to join in on the fun.

"It must be lonely having no rival to go up against. Right, comrade?" Alik said in her deep Russian accent.

"Oh Shut Up!" Iida angrily pouted. "I'm grateful to get a break from that brick of a Sempai. However, it has been getting pretty quiet around here without her."

Iida quietly mumble that last part with a blush as her other two peers began to chuckle at her antics. Of course she missed her rival, Umiko's presence made Sora happy and that's all the reason she needed to having her around. And besides she was slowly starting to like Umiko since she started coming out of her stoic shell.

"We've completed our mission, let's move out and report back to the Branch."

"Yes Sir!" "Yes Sora Sensei!" His pupils saluted, happy to be able to go back and get some chow.

"What's this, the Dark King without his wonder twin? Have you lost the White Queen?" Came a foreign voice from the rumble behind them. The team turned toward the voice, getting their guard up.

"You!" Sora growled at the stranger, recognizing him. He was the rouge Gods Eater from before. This guy shot his sister and he still had the audacity to sit on the rumble above them without a care.

"Ah, you remember me. I'm touched." The rouge taunted. "But I do believe I failed to introduce myself last time. The name's Sliva, try to remember it."

"!" Sora had recognize that name from the files. He was one of the New-Types from the America HQ Branch, a living legend to most on the West Coast. Why he went rouge Sora could not fathom.

"Sorry about your sister last time." Silva legitimately apologized. "That bullet was not meant for her."

"Bastard!" Sora roared at him, charging at him with slitted irises as he was going into a Blood Rage.

"Oh, I angered you did I?" Silva mocked to him with a smirk. Blocking Sora's God Arc with his, feeling confident, but that slowly went down the drain when Sora turned on the chainsaw effect of his God Arc with a demon look in his eyes. "Whoa, you really are angry."

"You dare come to me and mock my sister and Director! You've taken me far too lightly!" Sora growled as him as he pressed his God Arcs rolling chains closer to Silva.

"Oh course I haven't taken you lightly." Silva grunted at Sora, looking at Sora with his one eye as he held him back. "That's why I didn't come alone."

"!" Sora eyes widened as a shot impaled itself in his back. A strange sense of drowsiness came over him. Investigating the foreign intrusion in his body, he saw that he was shot with a large tranquilizing needle. Following the projectile angle he saw that the shot came from gunner Gods Eater hiding off behind a tumbled building broken in two. He was of African descent with his onyx short hair tied in a wild ponytail and deep brown eyes. He wore a black vest with a red under shirt and black jeans.

"Woo! Nailed it!" The man fist pumped.

"Nice shot, Jake!" Sora's head shot back to the opponent in front of him. How could he have been so careless as to be distracted from the threats around him?

"!" Sora felt as Silva's God Arc changed into gun-mode, leaving the barrel now aimed under his chin.

"Time for you to go to sleep." Was the last thing Sora heard as Silva shot a tranquilizer right into Sora's chin. It must have been a heavy dosage, Sora couldn't resist the call of slumber's darkness. Silva caught Sora as he went limp into Silva's arms. "Sweet dreams."

"Leader!" Sora's team shouted as they went to recover their teacher. But a giant boomerang stop them half way as it circled by them and returned back to its owner. A female of possible Chinese descent with long black hair with red lighting put in a long pony tail on the side of her head. She had a strange God Arc the like of which none of them had ever seen before. Her red uniform top did little to cover her black panties and long black socks and leather boots.

"Get'em out of here. Edgar and I've got you covered." She called out to Silva, her hazel brown eyes sparkling in the light.

"Thanks Mizuki." Silva called out to her, haling Sora on his back as he began to run off.

"Sora! Give him back!" Iida shouted at Silva as she charged after her Leader when a Lance wielding Gods Eater jumped down in her way. "Damn you, get out of my way!"

"My apologies ma'am." The Lancer Gods Eater apologized to her while pushing up his glasses back up to his blue eyes. His blue eyes matched the same blue hue of his black and blue shirt that had a sparrow tail in the backside. It flapped in the wind with his short spiky golden hair, and contrasted with his black pants. He got in a fighting stance as he blocked Iida's path. "But I'm afraid I cannot let you pass."

"Grr, I don't have time for this!" Iida growled at him as she charged at him with her God Arc, while Alik was occupied by Mizuki and Rafael with Jake. What infuriated her was the fact he didn't fight back. This Edgar simply dodged and parried her strikes refraining himself like a gentleman to a lady. "Ugh! If you're not going to fight then move!"

"I'll have to deny your request, ma'am." Edgar said, parrying another one of her strikes. The sound of tires screeching in the distance rang out and came closer. "You are strong ma'am, I'll give you that. But you're enhancements have given you a vital flaw."

"?"

"You can't take a Stun Grenade."

"!" Iida couldn't move fast enough to block her eyes from the grenade's blinding light. It's light shot out, blinding Alik and Rafael as well. The screeching sound of tires came to a stop as Silva rolled into the area in Jeep. Sora rested unconsciously, buckled up in the middle back seat.

"Guys, get in!" Silva called out to his team. They rushed into the Jeep as the others began to recover from their stun.

"Ugh... that burned." Iida moaned as her eyes readjusted to the light. Alarm and panic came over her as she saw them drive off with her Leader. "Sora! They're taking the Dark King!"

They used their enhanced strength to keep up with the Jeep. Iida fired at its wheels, trying to bring it to a stop. But the blasted Jeep was evasive, always taking sharp turns to throw them off. They were stronger than most God Eaters, but they still had a finite amount of stamina. Soon they found themselves tired and the Jeep getting further and further away.

"(Huff) It's no use... we can't reach them..." Rafael said out of breath. All they could do was watch as their Leader went MIA.

"No..." Iida cried out. "SORA!"

*** Author's Notes ***

All characters from God Eater - Kyuuseishu no Kikan manga belong to Bandai Namco and do not belong to me. However, the main protagonists and their pupils are mine... HA!


	16. Chapter 16

Beware the human who doesn't have much to lose. Because once they lose that they will bring down hell.

Falling to Pieces

~(*)~

Gods Eater: Sora -

Code Name: No. 1

Gods Eater Type: Old-Type Long Blader

Current Status: MIA

~(*)~

*** Day 7 ***

It was a slow day in the Far East Branch, Umiko had let Akutenshi move around in his humanoid form. She lounged on the Entrance's lower Floor's benches, leaning on Akutenshi as she read a book that she had brought with her from the Finland Branch. She had slowly adjusted to the other God Eaters in the Branch, as they slowly eased into her changes and worked to win over her trust again.

Soma had walked onto the Floor, bored and with unlimited free time that day. Soma had just wondered around the Den with his hands in his pockets when he found himself on the Entrance Floor. That's when he spotted her, leaning her back onto Akutenshi's side as she read a book. Even when his mind wondered Soma still found himself moving toward Umiko, the whole concept was so damn frustrating to him and yet fascinating.

"Why hello there, Soma." Umiko greeted him without lifted her head from her book. "And what brings you here today?"

"... Just walking around." Soma grunted, keeping his eyes on Akutenshi. The God Arc had settled down since the months that went by. Sure he would still send warning eyes toward Soma and never truly let his guard down around him, but he was no longer openly attacking him. Apparently Soma was helping restore Umiko back to the way she was and that was all that mattered to Akutenshi. And in his own way... Soma was making her feel... happy. It has been so long since Umiko openly express herself like that around others before. Even if it had to be that damn Soma, as long as she was happy he didn't mind. Akutenshi just sucked up his aggression toward Soma and let it all out with a huff and diverted his eyes. "What are you two up to?"

"Just chill'n with the flow." She said before leaning back into Akutenshi. "Isn't that right, Aku?"

"Hmph..." Akutenshi grunted out, refusing to look at Soma.

"Ugh, what is up with you two's contempt towards each other?" Umiko moaned out in complaint. "It's irrational and uncalled for."

"..." Akutenshi and Soma silently stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Saying nothing of the past offenses no longer known to her. But she remain oblivious to their antics, keeping her eyes on her book as she turned the page.

"What are you reading?" Soma asked, noticing the large width of the book while also wishing to change the subject. He also yearned to find a way to make her look at him when they're talking, he hated the feeling of being ignored by her.

"Legends Around the World." Umiko answered, finally looking away from her book to look at him. "It's suppose to be a collections of stories categorized by the cultures they came from, all around the world. Roisin let me borrow it."

"Is that right?... Is it any good?"

"Yeah. It's fascinating how some cultures will have more stories than others. Or how some stories are similar to others in another culture. Makes it seem like the world is connected by a chain of legends, no matter how far one nation is separated from another."

"Hmph, how poetic of you. Which story are you reading about now?"

"... The legend of the Three Rulers."

"!"

"I don't know why, but... something about this story speaks to me." Umiko struggled to explain. "I can't help but feel sorry for the Ocean Queen. How much pain she must have felt by being rejected of love. How cruel it must have been for her to constantly watch the Earth and the Sky flaunt their love, while she was force with nothing. How lonely she must have been..."

"..."

"Why must the sea be forced to suffer, Soma?" Umiko looked up to him with sad curiosity in her eyes, pleading with him for an answer.

"... Because we need her tears to live."

"Because we need her tears...?" Umiko pondered his answer. "But... couldn't we also survive with just her happy tears?"

"Our world is too repulsive to work like that. As children of earth we sustain ourselves by taking her resources, regardless of the pain she suffers." Soma hissed off in sadness, mostly talking about himself than the legend. Clinching his fists in his pockets as he continued. "Children of the earth carelessly hurt the Ocean just like the Earth Queen did long ago, even the children of the ocean."

"That's... really sad." Umiko said, bringing her legs up to her chests to embrace them.

"Yeah, I know..." There he goes again, even without trying Soma made her sad. Sometimes Soma wondered if he enjoyed causing her pain. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Alright, I think we've had enough of the melancholy." Akutenshi stated, speaking out for the first time and breaking the two out of their gloom. "Umiko, perhaps it would be best if you put the book down for now. A good video from the Terminal ought to cheer you up, I'm sure you have something to watch in your room."

"Hm... maybe you're right." Umiko got up, closing her book. "Thanks Aku, I think I'll do just that."

"..." Akutenshi waited until Umiko disappeared inside the elevator before facing Soma with a livid face. "Don't ever force your guilt on her like that again."

"!"

"I tolerate you, because you seem to be making her happy." Akutenshi informed Soma as he got up from his seat and headed for the stairway. "Anything else is unforgivable. You've wronged her in the past, don't ever hurt her again."

"..." Soma couldn't counter Akutenshi as he told him off, because the God Arc was right. Man what a handful, when did he start carrying so much baggage?

Meanwhile, down on the Veteran's Floor, Umiko had finally made it back to her room. Placing the book on top of the desk beside her bed, she decided to go over to her Terminal and watch some videos. Scrolling through the database, she couldn't find anything she wanted to watch. Then, as if taunting her, she turned her head around to look at the disk sitting on her coffee table. It was like it was calling to her to read its files, to see what it had to offer.

She had waited for a while to receive a sign whether or not she should look into the disk. Her mind had given her an answer, and she would follow through. Walking over to her coffee table and picked up the disk. Taking it back to the Terminal, she put it in and clicked on the first video to pop up. Watching as the video played on.

*** Day 8 ***

Garland was slightly frustrated that one of his finest soldiers got 'abducted' by four rouge God Eaters while out on a normal mission. Two days have passed and none of the Search parties could come up with anything. This was madness. Or, perhaps... this was planned.

"Sir, both First Units have been searching and still no signs of No. 1." One of the Branch's scientist informed to Director Garland. "Perhaps we should call No. 2 back to aid the search."

"No, not yet." Garland responded, crossing his fingers with arms resting on his desk as his chin rested on his hands. "This calls for drastic measures."

"Sir?"

"Ready the new core dosage." Garland smirked. "I'll bring No. 2 home once it's prepared."

*** Day 9 ***

Dr. Sakaki was busying himself with minor experiments as he waited for his plan to play out. Umiko's stubborn nature still thrived, but in a different way. She refused to disobey orders, and yet her curiosity still compelled her to hold on to the disk. Sooner or later she is bound to give in her inquiring and watch the disk, she just had to break through her experimental programming. His friend in the shadows had already acquired Sora, all needed to do now is to prepare Umiko as much as possible for her turn.

A big slam of his door bursting open rang out in his laboratory as Soma stormed in, with the others from the First Unit following in behind him.

"Hey guys, what with all the commotion?" Dr. Sakaki asked them with his usual fox-grin.

"We have a little problem, Doc." Soma angrily grunted, roughly dropping down on the lab's couch with a huff as he crossed his arms.

"?"

"Umiko has been acting strange lately." Sakuya further explained. "We were finally making progress with her, Umiko was opening up to us and then suddenly it all stopped."

"What do you mean?"

"She just started acting more distant with us since yesterday." Alisa explained. "And now she rarely leaves her room."

"Any idea what's going on Doc?" Kota asked.

"What makes you think I would know?"

"Because whenever Umiko starts to act strange, you're always there to play a role." Soma stated slightly peeved.

"Or you." Lindow lightly mumbled.

"Not now, Lindow." Sakuya elbowed him as she whispered.

"You wound me, Soma." Dr. Sakaki said dramatically as he playfully acted sad, holding his hands over his heart. "I'd hoped you'd would think better of me after all this time."

"Tst, no matter how much time passes by you will always be a conniving, sneaky jerk." Soma retorted. "However, I can tolerate you more than I did my old man."

"Ouch." A sweat drop went down on Dr. Sakaki's head. "As much as that stings, you may be right about this one."

"So you do have something to do with this." Sakuya pushed at him to go on.

"Perhaps..."

The door slammed opened again, this time with Umiko storming in. Her face was stoic, but a bottled up fury still found its way to surface on her face.

"Umiko, what's got you all fired up?" Dr. Sakaki wondered as she marched up to him, at the computer screens. She saluted him before handing Dr. Sakaki the disk. "Oh, my disk! So you've found it, thank you so much! Needless to say you didn't watch it did you? I'm sorry to ask but the contents contained to it are extremely important."

"Yes, I did watch it."

"!" She was so open, she didn't even try to cover her tracks. This was not like her at all, or at least... what she use to be.

"I'm sorry for the infiltration, Director Sakaki, I should not have broken proto-call. But I thought this was some kind of test, it seemed like you were asking me to watch it."

"I see... and how much did you watch?"

"Everything, Sir. You're illegal smuggling of an Aragami into the Den, your documentation of yours and most of the First Unit's daily interaction with said human-like Aragami."

"!" The others gasped. Dr. Sakaki had exposed to videos of Shio. Wait... he had videos of Shio?

"You're actions would be considered a crime against Fenrir. However, since the case has been covered by HQ, I can assume we are to turn the other cheek."

"Is there more?" Dr. Sakaki insisted, trying to get Umiko to acknowledge her part in the videos.

"Yes..."

"Tell me, Umiko. How did it make you... feel? What do you think about what you saw?"

"To be honest, Sir... aside from Mr. Amamiya..." They all stood on the edge of their seats, waiting for her answer. "I think you're all a bunch of dicks."

"!" That was not the answer they were expecting nor the one they were hoping for.

"Frankly, I was disturbed that there was another individual that had a resemblance to me, now I understand why you all behave like you know me. But over time as I continued to watch I began to feel sorry for her." Umiko explained. "The individual seemed to be singled out, used, and discarded. Especially by you, Director Sakaki. I admit Director Garland uses me and Sora, but at least he's honest and straightforward about it."

"!"

"She seemed to have affection for you, Soma." Umiko looked Soma straight in the eye, it took all his will power to keep in that gasp as his face burned red and his eyes shot wide open. "But she always came in second place to the Aragami girl, Shio. And that did not sit well with her, whenever you'd turn to look away her face would sadden and fall. At one point in the video she almost started to cry."

"!" It hurt Soma worse when she threw it in his face.

"You guys weren't any better." Umiko accused, pointing at Alisa, Kota, and Sakuya. "You all looked at her suffering in pity, and did nothing to comfort her. I found it strange that you all kept calling her your friend yet you left her hanging, friends don't do that."

"Umiko..."

"If it's alright Mrs. Amamiya, after watching those videos I think I'd prefer to be called No. 2 from now on. The name Umiko just has a terrible ring to me now."

"You're Umiko Yukino, why can't you see that?"

"No, Mr. Schicksal." Umiko denied. "I am No. 2. And I wouldn't have it any other way. The young woman in those videos was weak and broken, I have no affiliation with her."

"For heaven's sake, you're Umiko Yukino!" Kota insisted to her. "You use to work in this Branch as the First Unit Leader! We use to go on missions and watched Burgurally together! You love that nasty First Love Juice!"

"... I'm going to need better proof than that." Umiko said coldly at Kota while crossing her arms under her chests. She was growing tired of being these peoples' replacement for a person that was gone. "Anybody can simply say something and expect since I have no memories of my past that I'd just believe it. For all I know I could just be a copy of this Umiko Yukino, created deep within secret labs of Fenrir. Do you have any documenting proof that I worked here?"

"!" Damn, she had Dr. Sakaki there. Garland and went through their systems and deleted all data concerning Umiko. There was nothing they could put on the table for her.

"That's what I thought." Umiko said before turning away from them to face the door. "I know who I am, it appears to that you don't, so let me say to you one last time. I am No. 2, I will remove all obstacles in my path as I continue with my main mission. And I will continue to diligently serve this Branch until my Director calls me back."

Once she was done, Umiko walked toward the door. Heading out that door, along with their chance of getting her memory back naturally. Dr. Sakaki had one more card up his sleeve that he didn't want to use, but at this point in his plan he had no chance.

"Wait!" Dr. Sakaki called out to her, as her Acting Director she had no choice but to obey. She stopped mid step out of the door. "What if I give you proof that you were born in this Branch's Outer Ghettos? What if I show you your mother?"

"!" All of them turned toward Dr. Sakaki at his accusation. Of course he would have that information, being the Director with everyone's file. The others were starting to feel like jerks for not taking the time to get to now Umiko, they didn't even know she had a twin younger brother. Umiko turned her head back toward Dr. Sakaki with a serious look in her eyes.

"You best not be joking, Dr. Sakaki." Umiko said frigidly. "Director or not, I do not take jests like this lightly."

"This is not a joke." Dr. Sakaki insisted. "I can take you to her right now if you want."

"... Show me."

*** Outer Ghetto: Sector L7 ***

Dr. Sakaki had lead the First Unit out into the Outer Ghetto where they based themselves on top of a Quick-mart roof to observe Umiko's old house. The place was a wreck, either Umiko's mother let the house go or Umiko and Sora grew up in a rough life. Even Kota lived in a better house than that. And that's when they saw her...

Taiyoko Yukino, the woman had let herself go in grief. Her once straight raven hair that shined in the sun was now uncombed and lost its slick. Her skin had become a sickly pale. She should have been provided food rations from Fenrir and yet she was so thin it looked like she had barely eaten in days. But her eyes... her blue eyes where so hollow. Far worse than Umiko's ever were, her eyes reflected the soul of a broken spirit. She brainlessly sweep her front porch, void of the world and everything around her. Mrs. Yukino was not a pretty sight to see, the others could barely fight the overwhelming will to turn there head away from her. It felt like they were doing her wrong if by looking at her while she was in such a run-down state.

But Umiko couldn't look away from her, her crimson eyes stared at her hollow blues. The others thought that Umiko was recollecting her. They say that the bond between mother and child is one of the strongest bonds you can find. But they were mistaken when Umiko finally spoke...

"You are a cruel man, Dr. Sakaki." Umiko practically growled while still looking at Taiyoko. "Do you take pleasure in toying with people and giving them false hope? I warned you not to joke with me."

"Umiko, I swear to you, this is you're mother."

"No..." Umiko sadly replied. "I see a broken woman who has lost everything because of Fenrir's inability to defend. I see a woman that as a Gods Eater I have failed to protect. And I must fight harder to repent for her agony and so that her sacrifice will not be in vain."

"Umiko, if you just go down to her, she can tell you herself that she is your mother."

"What sadistic words you speak."

"?!"

"I am not that woman's daughter, nor is Sora her son. Going to her now would just tear her apart. Playing with that woman's heart strings by flaunting me in front of her like I'm her child then breaking them once I tell her I don't know her."

"!"

"It's not just me your damaging now, it's her." Umiko said bitterly. "And I shall have no part in this."

Umiko stormed off, jumping from roof to roof back to the Den, with no need to wait for a Chopper pick-up. In the end, Umiko spoke the truth. At that moment she wasn't Mrs. Yukino's daughter, to show her Umiko in the state she was in now would be like making Mrs. Yukino relive losing her again. Dr. Sakaki's plan had backfired on him. He had gambled all that he had on a wild card, and the House took the prize.

*** Day 10 ***

Sora had been kept drugged and tranquilized for what he believed to be several days now. They refused to unbind him at any point, forcing him to receive his nutrition from an IV and to piss in a pan. They kept him in the dark, placing a bag over his head, leaving him with no recollection of where he was. His heightened senses could only help pick up that he had traveled a couple miles on Jeep, boarded a Chopper that mostly crossed the Pacific Ocean, landed on another continent, and travel by Jeep the rest of the way while only taken a few amount of rest stops. But his senses failed to detect the direction or continent that he was on.

After a long distance of travel they dragged him into a facility and took him down in the basement, where they had him tied to a chair for two days. No... it wasn't a chair. Judging by the cold feeling of metal tickling his back, Sora would say that he was one of those old experiment tables. Strapped down with leather straps near his shoulders, waist, and legs. And then tied down again by steel chains, for extra precaution. Who ever had taken him had been preparing for him.

The bag had been taken off his head long after he had been strapped to the experiment table while in one of his periodical induced slumbers. He was stood up on the bed, slightly tilted back. The room was a darkened place, all he had was his hearing and smell. He was left alone in the silence of the room, nothing spoke except the dripping of a water pipe. The smell of mildew began to reach his nostrils as it grew from the tiny puddle. A cold air blew in to the room from outside, and the birds where starting to sing. Judging from that info it must be early sunrise.

Sora had no strength to struggle as the tranquilizers still played an effect. But his immunity was stronger than most, each dosage they gave him had to be stronger than the last or given periodically as his body began to rebuff the tranquilizers. Even so, it would take awhile before his strength to return. And if he did manage to escape, where would he run in this foreign location? Who would he contact? They've taken his communicator and disengaged his tracking device on his armlet. But that wasn't important to him now, what matter to him most was what have they done to his God Arc.

He began to turn his head wildly, searching for his Kaminari. Relief flushed over him as he spotted her on a God Arc Hanger, stationed beside him. Just as he was analyzing his situation, Sora heard the sounds of the basement doors creaking and the sound of multiple footsteps echoing off the wall. He had recognized the heavy steps of the God Eaters that abducted him, but the light step of boots were a new one to him.

"I see that you are conscious, Sora. But you're still unable to move."

"!" That voice! He knew that voice, it was one of the first one's he had heard since he awoken from his dark slumber. "Dr. Rumiko?"

"That's right. I'm happy to see that you remember me, Sora." She smiled at him as she pulled the switch to turn on the rooms head light.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" He tiredly asked, fighting the new wave of drowsiness that was coming over him due to the tranquilizers.

"To save you."

"I don't recall asking to be saved, ma'am."

"You don't even know that you need to be saved."

"And you do?"

"You don't understand, Sora." Dr. Rumiko insisted to him. "Director Garland is using you. Toying with you like a puppet as he benefits himself by experimenting on you, regardless of the side-effects."

"Of course I know that, I've known that from the start. But that is my purpose. I am a tool, meant to protect and preserve mankind's place on top of the food chain."

"Even your sister?" Dr. Rumiko tried to reason with him. "For heavens sake, he made you hide your sister from the fact that she was gathered and did once work for another Branch."

"He said it was to protect her." Sora responded, voice slightly softening at the mention of Umiko. "He said that the Branch she was stationed at was hurting her badly, and that it would be better if those memories were not recollected."

"And you believed him?" Dr. Rumiko mockingly jeered.

"How could I not believe him when the first time I see my sister her face is twisted in pain, her eyes were blood shot, and tears soaked into her cheeks?!" Sora growled at her, despising the tone she was using toward him.

"!" This was an unforeseen development, last she check both of the twins showed no signs of being able to use or be able to concept emotions. But now that she looked at Sora, he had regain his own individuality. Though his personality had returned in tack, his memories are still lacking. "Needless to say, your father would have wanted a better life for you both than this."

"What do you know about me? I don't have a father."

"!" His words wounded her.

"Nor a mother. All I have is a sister, who will be hell to pay once she finds out I'm missing." Sora continued on, smirking at the thought of his sister tearing this place apart in order to find him just as he would for her.

"Oh we won't have to worry about that for awhile." Dr. Rumiko informed as Sora's smirk began to falter. "I have a friend keeping her occupied until we're done with you. Then we can move on to treating her next."

"What do you plan on doing to us?!" Sora roared at her, rage starting to build up his strength at the thought of them experimenting on his sister as well.

"Just a simple needle shot." She said, pulling a needle with blue glowing liquid out of her labor pantsuit. "This injection should act as white blood cells in your brain, killing off all the bad Oracle Cells."

"So you're destroying us from the inside?!" Sora shouted as his eyes widened at his conclusion. "You traitor! You helped create us!"

"Yes." Dr. Rumiko simply answered as she moved in closer to him. "And now I'm going to set things right... for Mitsutsuki's sake."

"No!" Sora roared as he began to struggle against his binds, his irises slitted as he forced on a Blood Rage. "No, I refuse to go out like this!"

"Hold him down!" Mizuki ordered as she noticed that his struggles were actually making progress.

Jake and Edgar went to hold down each of his shoulders and arms, while Silva held down his head so he didn't try to take a bite of Dr. Rumiko as she came in with the needle. Sora's God Arc pulsated at the struggles of her partner as he growled and roared out in resistance. But the tranquilizers were still in effect, he was strong but nothing compared to what he normally was. Sora's eyes widened in fear as Dr. Rumiko position the needle onto his neck.

"No!" Sora shouted, almost pleading as she injected the strange liquid into his system. With the last of his strength he cried out on last time. "UMIKOOOOOO!"

~(*)~

Umiko's eyes shot open as she bolted upright on her bed. Her heart was bounding like crazy, her body was shaking... something was wrong.

She shot out of bed, dressing in her custom-made bodysuit in five seconds. Grabbing her God Arc as she ran out of her room. Unwilling to waste time waiting on the elevator she made a run for the stairs, heading for the Entrance. Her entrance onto the Floor was not graceful nor was it calm, it was frantic.

Umiko rushed to Hibari's desk, slightly startling the poor operator as she rushed out her question.

"What is the status of Finland's Gods Eater, Sora?" She huffed out to Hibari.

"?" Such a weird question to be panicked over. "You'll have to give me more information, at least a last name."

"His name is Sora." Umiko stated, signifying that that was the only name he had.

"That's still not much to work on, Umiko." Hibari hesitatingly replied. "Besides, I'm not authorized to look through other Branches database. Restrictions may be established."

"Just look for me, please!" Umiko insisted as her eyes started to get watery with concern she had no idea where it was coming from. "Sora! If that doesn't work his codename is No. 1! He has black hair and red eyes and he looks a lot like ME!"

"!" Her loud voice was starting to alarm the early risers on the Floor. "I-I'll see what I can find."

Hibari typed through the main frame locating the Finland Section of the Fenrir Branches database. Most was locked for her, except for the basic information of the Branch's God Eaters, a requirement to all Branches in order to keep track of their fighters and used for doubling-checking for transfers. She had looked long and hard through Finland's God Eaters list until she finally made it to the First Units' info.

"Got'em, Sora, No. 1. Old Type Long Blader." Hibari said, reading off the list. Getting relieved as Umiko calmed down at the reading of his file. But then panic came over Hibari as she hesitated to read the last line. "Current Status... MIA."

"... Missing... In Action?" Umiko's voice squeaked as the news sunk in. She began to shake in her placed and looked down to the floor, hugging herself as her eyes started to water more.

"It says on his file that he was taken by rouge God Eaters while on a mission with his team. Search Missions are still in progress." Hibari informed, knowing that Umiko had a right to know the details. The two of them must have been really close, from what she heard from Licca this might possibly be Umiko's brother. "I'm so sorry, Umiko..."

"..." Umiko's eyes became blank as her face froze in grief. "... I have to go..."

"Go? Go where?"

"I have to go look for him..." Umiko said as if she was just going to walk out of the Den and swim over to Finland.

"No. I'm sorry Umiko, but you're registered to remain in this Branch."

"I must go look for my brother, he's waiting for me." Her voice began to get more solid.

"You're orders are to remain here." Hibari firmly stated, trying to keep Umiko from doing anything rash.

"THEN GIVE ME A MISSION TO DISTRACT ME FROM THIS PAIN!" Umiko roared at Hibari, with irises starting to slit. Hibari had jumped back in a moments fright, but the tears desperately trying to escape Umiko's eyes told Hibari that Umiko wasn't mad... she was hurt. The poor thing refused to let out her tears inside the Den, she always felt like it showed weakness to others when she had to remain strong as a Leader... that part about her never changed.

"There's... some Prithvi Matas activity along with a Dyaus Pita have been detected in The City of Mercy." Hibari quickly detailed. "They're quite dangerous, but... I think you can handle them on you own."

"..." Umiko nodded to her, before dashing off to the Mission Elevator to get out of there. Screw the Chopper, she could get to the targets' location just as fast on foot with the rage she was feeling right now.

*** The City of Mercy ***

She jumped into the open area of the sector from the building far off with a giant hole in its center, landing on one knee... right in the middle of the Dyaus Pita and its Pride. She limply rose to her feet, hanging her upper body low as her God Arc dragged on the ground.

The Aragami roared in glee at the meal that fell from the sky. Umiko payed them no mind as she slowly lifted her body upright.

"What I had in me... in the mind was you." She whispered aloud to herself. Suddenly lifting upright, shouting to herself as the Aragami leaped at her all at once. "I would die to be with you!"

She took a bite out of the Dyaus Pita that was charging right in front of her, going instantly into Blood Rage. The shock of the burst shot the Aragami back as her wings sprouted out and her irises slitted. Her eyes began to glow and her legs began to turn into tentacles... she was going through her transformation. She shot into the air, a storm cloud gathered around her and twisted above her head. She began shooting down Divine bolts at the Aragami, destroying the ones it hit along with its surrounding area.

"All those nights I prayed... must this all be a truth?" She started to cry, the tears gently rolled off her cheeks as she continued to play target-practice with the Aragami. "I just can't believe... I am losing you!"

Realizing this was a losing battle, once a bolt struck down the Pride's Dyaus Pita. The remaining Prithvi Matas began to flea. But Umiko wouldn't have that as the tears began to pour out of her. Through it all, never letting go of her God Arc.

"ALL I HAVE IS YOU!" She cried out as her strikes became for violent. Thunder roared in the cloud above her. "All I needed was you! HOW COULD I LOSE YOU!"

She had taken out the stray Prithvi Mata and now flew to descent toward a group that stayed together. Rage, pain, and fear all consuming her as she faced them. Cornered, they decided to face her head on as she landed on the ground. Pouncing as Umiko's head was lowered, claws ready to strike as Umiko lifted her head and cried out.

"I AM LOST IN PAIN WITHOUT YOU!" Teeth sharpened inside her as she faced the Prithvi Matas. "SORAAA!"

*** Back at the Den ***

Soma had a lousy night after the little altercation with Umiko the other day. Not only had Fenrir single-handily help destroy the life of both Umiko and Sora, it had also destroyed her mother's as well. Take out the dad and they'd have the whole Family Set. Sometimes Soma wondered who was more of the bad guy, them or the Aragami?

He had lazily made his way to the elevator to head for the Entrance to get his missions. The smooth ride on the elevator slowly starting lulling him back to sleep. The sound of the elevator doors opening again shook him awake again as he walked off onto the Floor. But he bolted awake when he was greeted by his uncle in the Entrance's Lounge level as he argued with Dr. Sakaki.

"We had an agreement, Garland." Dr. Sakaki seriously stated.

"And the deal was met." Garland shot back. "You got Umiko back for awhile, now I need you to return her."

"But we barely even scrapped the crust of this experiment." Dr. Sakaki insisted.

"Ten days in more than enough for Umiko to be able to adapt to changes in Branch jurisdictions and for you to gather the data."

"I failed to receive any documentation of Umiko's call back to your Branch, Garland." Dr. Sakaki argued. "Any extraction of Gods Eater from any Branch otherwise is consider illegitimate and prohibited by the rules of HQ."

"Our arrangement never stated a set amount of time for Umiko's temporary transfer." Garland countered. "Besides, the rules state that such a rule can be bypassed in a state of emergency in the Gods Eater officially designated Branch."

"!"

"What the hell's going on?" Soma demanded, gaining his uncles attention at the sound of his face. He grinned at his nephew as he registered him in the room.

"Morning Soma, how was your time with Umiko." Garland friendly asked his nephew. "I trust she wasn't too much trouble."

"What are you doing here, Garland?" Soma ignored his banter, concerned at what his uncle's presence in the Den signified.

"Why I'm here to collect Umiko. We really miss her back at the Branch."

"Like hell you do!" Soma growled at his uncle with slanted eyes.

"Now, now, it's too early for you to be so angry. It's not good for your blood pressure, not to mention what that expression will do to your face in the long run. Pretty soon you'll be looking older than me, if you keep that up." Garland lectured to him.

"Tst, don't give that, bastard." Soma hissed. Garland sighed and brushed a hand through his hair, disregarding his nephews antics.

"Honestly, I was hoping to just grab her and go. But she simply had to go on an early morning mission before I could get here." Garland slightly groaned. "We really needed to head back as soon as possible. What with the state of emergency our Branch is in."

"Emergency?" Soma was going to inquiry for more when the Mission Elevator door's slid open. "!"

There stood Umiko, in a bloody mess. Blood splattered her bodysuit like a Realism painting, mostly gathering on her arms as if she had been devouring Aragami with her arms. A few drops sprinkled on her face as she stared off with anger and sadness. In her right hand was her bloodied God Arc, in the other... was the head of a Prithvi Mata.

"Ah, Umiko. Good to see you again." Garland nonchalantly greeted her. But sadness clouded her face as she saluted him.

"Director..."

"So you found out about Sora?" He questioned, already knowing that she did due to her state of being. It was said that twins had a strange connection to one another, she must have acted out her grievances on the Aragami since she couldn't leave the Branch.

"!" Soma was shocked as Umiko approached his uncle with a pleading look in her eyes. What the hell was going on?

"Where is he? Where is my brother?"

"We haven't found him yet, but we've been looking everywhere for him. It looks like he disappeared off the grid, and our leads are starting to go cold." Garland explained to her. "We could use your help looking for him, that is if you wish to return right now."

"Yes! Please Director, let me return with you to my Branch, and my Unit. I shall find my brother." Umiko agreed without hesitation. In a rage, she crushed the Prithvi Mata's head in her hand as she made a vow. "And destroy these traitors who have taken my kin!"

"Hn, good." Garland smirked in approval of her antics. "We'll need you at your best for this. Pack your things, we don't have much time."

"No need, Sir. I've got all that I need in my hand." She replied, tightening her grip on her God Arc.

"Then let's not waste time." Garland said, turning toward the exit with the expectation of Umiko to follow... which she did.

"Umiko, wait. Don't go." Soma insisted, grabbing her hand regardless of the blood. But she pulled her hand out of his grip, only sparing him a glance as she continued to follow Garland.

"My bother needs me." She replied back to him. "Sorry, Soma. But I'm going back to my Branch. It has been... an interesting time at your Branch. Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

And then she turned her back to him as she walked off... this time willingly with Director Garland to the Finland Branch.

'Damn...' Soma thought with clinched fists. 'Why must I always be... so powerless?'

*** Author's Notes ***

Reference to Dead by April's song Losing You is in the City of Mercy section of this chapter.

And for those who haven't figured it out yet, that simple '~(*)~' that appears seemingly randomly around in the chapters is a symbol of an eye. ... To the best of my ability, the 'less than' and 'greater than' symbol don't seem to registered on Doc Manager. I'll leave it up to the reader to figure out the meaning behind the reoccurring eye.


	17. Chapter 17

If you lost something so precious to you that you would do anything to get it back... could you pay the price?

Darken Skies, Hollowed Eyes

Immediately after Umiko had made it back to the Finland Branch, she began joining the Search Units at finding her brother. Whether she joined her Unit's group or her Brother's team she didn't care, all she cared about was finding results. And they felt the same, even Iida. She knew that if anyone could find Sora, Umiko could.

That's why when she confronted Umiko she sincerely begged her with tears as she made her plea.

"Umiko..."

"?"

"We've been looking... I've been looking for three days non-stop. Relentlessly looking for clues the rouges left behind, signals Sora dropped along the way to show where he was being taken, anything. But throughout it all, we've come up with nothing."

"..."

"I know I'm not as good of a Gods Eater as you are, I most likely never will be. But that's why I'm asking- no, I'm begging you, please bring Sora back! Please... please bring him back."

"..." Umiko walked passed Iida, gripping her shoulder as she stopped at Iida's side.

"!" Iida gasped in shock, the stoic White Queen known for her dislike of human contact had just grabbed her shoulder.

"You don't need to ask, I intended to do such regardless." Umiko looked Iida in the eyes as she honestly stated. "You are a better Gods Eater than me. That's why I intrusted Sora with you all this time."

"!" But before Iida could respond to that Umiko walked off, continuing the search for another day.

*** Back at the Far East Branch ***

It was the start of another day, another day for Taiyoko to continued her hollow rituals. She had skipped breakfast again and had headed out to the porch again. Mindlessly sweeping away the dirt, not caring that she was simply brushing it away and back again.

She had started these strange habits ages ago. In her own way she was hoping to relive those days long gone. As if thinking that if she had just swept her porch differently the events of those days would have been altered. So she continued diligently went to sweep her porch each day, changing the way she did it each time. Hoping that something different would happen.

That's when she heard footsteps approaching her porch as if summoned by her ritual. Her heart stop at the idea, she had been waiting for this. But she wasn't ready for this... has time come to repeat itself? She refused to look up from her sweeping as the foot steps came to a stop not too far from her. Her eyes stayed to the ground, only looking at the visitors boots and baggy gray pants.

"Mrs. Yukino?" The deep yet smooth voice of a young man called out to her.

"..." She remain silent, continuing to sweep in place.

"My name's Soma von Schicksal." The young man greeted her. "I'm a Gods Eater of Fenrir and-"

"Get. Out." She ordered him, just like Umiko once did. So the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"Hold on, ma'am. I'm just trying to- Hey!" Soma protested as she started to whack his head with the broom, blocking it with his arm. Her weaken state made her strikes feel like nothing, but it also insinuated that Soma had to be extra careful with her. If he didn't watch his strength he could whined up breaking her frail body. "There's no need for all that!"

"Wretched Fenrir, you've already taken all my children from me have you come to take more?!" She yelled at him.

"Ma'am, you don't understand. I'm a friend of Umiko."

"Lies! You're only trying to trick me!" Taiyoko hissed at him. "You brutes of Fenrir, have you no shame? First you take my husband from me, not even giving us back a body to bury or an answers as to how he died. Then you take my daughter from me under the pretense of it being for the common good. Soon some time later you take my son away too after promising to leave him out of the fight. And then you guys come back just to tell me that both my babies are dead! Hasn't Fenrir done enough?! Must you come to torment me?!"

"Dead?" Soma repeated in disbelief. "Sora and Umiko aren't dead!"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Taiyoko commanded, tossing aside her broom and pulling out the certificates of Honorable Discharge from her apron pocket and showed them to him. "One of Fenrir's God Eaters came over to my house, delivering these bloody death certificates for each of my kids."

Soma looked at the papers, noting the dates of discharge. Sora's was a month apart from Umiko's, and her's was on the same day she was transferred to the Finland Branch. These papers were purposely forged to cover in traces leading back to Umiko and Sora.

"These papers are fake. Umiko and Fenrir are still alive in a far off Branch."

"Don't toy with me, child." Taiyoko tiredly pleaded. "I barely survived the lost of my children, I will cannot survive losing them again..."

"I'm not lying to you, Mrs. Yukino." Soma pleaded with her. "I know Fenrir has only brought you nothing but bad news, but you have to believe me this time."

"!" Her eyes widened as Soma got into seizan in front of her, and bow his upper body to her. Leaving his back straight as he tilted his whole upper body and kept his eyes to her feet.

"I won't lie to you, ma'am. I have no idea of the status of your husband, his death might possibly be real." Soma honestly confessed to her. "But I can assure you, you're kids are still alive. However, both of them have been altered and changed since the last time you've seen them. And they're both far away from here... But I promise you, I'll bring them back to you no matter what. So I beg of you... don't let yourself go anymore than you've already have. It would break Umiko's heart to come home and see you in this condition."

"..."

"I won't give up until I bring them back. So take good care of yourself ma'am." Soma said, getting back on his feet again. "I'll check in on you every now and then to make sure of that. Just hold on until I bring Sora and Umiko back."

"..." And with that, the strange young man who called himself Soma walked away from her house. Taking away with him a piece of her worries, and leaving her with a fleeting light of hope. Making it the first time Fenrir had actually given back to her.

*** That night back at the Finland Branch ***

Umiko had returned to her Branch, feeling utterly defeated. She had picked up Sora's scent and was tracking the trail with her team. But her enhanced senses weren't good enough to pick up such a faltering scent. Her sense of smell was able to track his scent until it slowly grew too faint for her to pick up, leaving her in the middle of nowhere. And the tread marks of the Jeep had long since faded for her to be able to pick up. The trail had gone cold...

Crushed, Umiko had parted with her team to head back to her room. Perhaps if she rested and regained her strength she could force a controlled Blood Rage to give her sense of smell that extra kick.

"You look beat, Umiko." Garland commented to her as he greeted Umiko on her way to her room. He had started calling Umiko by her name. She didn't question the change, in fact she welcomed it. Since her brothers disappearance it was one of the only few times she would ever hear her name. "How does the search go?"

"Terrible, Sir. We've picked up a trail, but my sense of smell is not strong enough to continue to follow it." Umiko sadly confessed to him.

"I see... and what if I told you I had a way to make your senses stronger?"

"?!" A spark of hope lit up inside of Umiko.

"We've created a new dosage of liquified Aragami core, using the cores of colossal class Aragami."

"..." Umiko stared at the dosage needle Garland pulled out of his Director's coat. This dosage glowed a darker yellow than the last one Sora had injected into her neck, almost an orange color.

"However, the effects of this high sample are unknown to us. They could be similar to the regular effects you experienced from your dosage or they could be extremely more aggressive. The choice is yours if you want to take it. Will you take the chance in order to find Sora, or will you continue to rely upon your limited ability?"

"..." Garland held out his hand to her, giving her the option of taking it or casting it aside. "I will do anything to bring my brother back. Let us see where this takes us."

Garland grinned at her decision, watching as she took the needled dosage from his hand. Rolling up her left arm sleeve, she injected the dosage into her upper arm. The positive effects were almost instant, she could feel the energy pouring inside her as her senses where punched instantly with enhancement.

"Hn, good... Let us see the results of your sacrifice, No. 2."

*** Next day back at the Far East Branch ***

Dr. Sakaki was inside his Director's office, waiting for a call to give him the signal. It was early morning and yet again he found himself awaiting contact from his mystery friend alone in a dark room. He had thought everyone would still be asleep, but he was proven wrong when Soma burst through his door.

"Hey Doc, I got something to ask yo- Whoa, and you say I was acting emo?" Soma rhetorically mocked as he noticed Dr. Sakaki sitting at his desk in the dark.

"Heh heh, never mind that." Dr. Sakaki nervously laughed, trying to wave off Soma's comment. "Is there something bugging you?"

"There is." Soma said, placing his hands on Dr. Sakaki's desk as he leaned in closer. "How come Fenrir sent Umiko's mother false death certificates?"

"?!" Dr. Sakaki's eye shot open at the news, no wonder the poor woman look like such a wreck when they saw her. "Impossible, those two are still registered as Active on the data-frame even if Sora is classified as MIA."

"Hm, so those documents where intended to cover up their tracks." Soma mused aloud. "Tst, that damn One Eye. He must have purposely did that to cut off all ties to Umiko's and Sora's past. Leaving them with nothing to return to, he even wiped out their last name on the system and all of Umiko's past records."

"A brilliant idea on physiologically caging in his subjects, inhumane but effective."

"Whose side are you on Doc?" Soma growled at him, annoyed at the fascination in Dr. Sakaki's voice at the notion.

"Sorry, I just got carried away is all..." Dr. Sakaki nervously apologized, rubbing the back of his head as he waved his other hand at Soma defensively. But then he got serious. "But we let the ball drop for letting Garland take Umiko away again."

"Tell me something I don't know?" Soma sarcastically replied, not really expecting an answer.

"Garland will be on the defensive now, since Sora has been taken out of the picture. He'll hasten the process of his experiment and gamble everything on Umiko."

"!"

"Garland had just touched the Mantle of his Project when we last met, I never said he reached the Inner Core."

"What?! What is he going to do with Umiko?!"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is it's going to be big and it's going to be drastic."

"!"

"It was good that they got Sora out of there when they did." Dr. Sakaki sighed as he leaned his chin into his crossed hands, resting with arms on his desk. "But I wished they could've done it sooner so we could've moved on with Umiko before it was too late."

"You speak as if you know who took him?"

"I do."

"!"

"I have friends in dark places." Dr. Sakaki grinned at Soma's wide eyes. "They been helping us find a cure for the twins' memory loss."

"And have they found it?" A slight bit of Soma's hope escaped in his words. As if answering his plea, Dr. Sakaki's phone rang as the bling sound of a short email popped on to Dr. Sakaki's laptop screen.

"I do believe they have." Dr. Sakaki chuckled with a grin as the email on the screen said 'It is done.' The phone on the desk still kept ringing, waiting for Dr. Sakaki's answer. "Tell me, Soma. How would you, Alisa, and Kota like to accompany me to a place once known as California. I believe Sora is ready to meet us again."

*** Days later back at the Finland Branch ***

The search for Sora has been showing steady progress. Umiko was able to track don't the scent all the way to the Ocean boarder. Where the scent cut off, meaning that Sora's abductors either took Sora by boat or by Chopper. Either way he was most likely no longer on this continent, and judging by the projection of direction he was taken to one of the Americas... or Canada, she couldn't rule out the possibility.

But she was never able to truly single down which continent he was on, since she was being bombarded with missions and test observations. The Aragami seemed to have started acting up in the area, and she had to make up for her work along with Sora's. But that wasn't the problem, the delay frustrated her but it didn't slow her down. What troubled her was... the increasing progression of side-effects.

"Umiko."

"!" Umiko turned at the sound of Iida calling her name.

"You've been working to hard, I think you should rest." Iida suggested with concern.

"What? No way, I feel fine."

"No you're not. You've been working non-stop and staring to daze off at random intervals of time. It's starting to get dangerous."

"Ha ha, come on, you're worrying too much. I'm okay... uh..."

"Umiko!"

"!" Umiko gasped, grasping her head in shock... she had forgotten who Iida was for a second. "I'm sorry Iida, I'm just out of it today. Maybe you're right... I think I'll call it a day."

Umiko wobbled her way from the God Arc Soldiers' Dock and back into her room. Much to Iida's concern, but she respected Umiko's pride and remain silent since Umiko was heading to get some rest in her room. Umiko rested on her room's door-frame before she finally entered. Her head was killing her, things were... fading. Places she's been, people she's met where starting to blur in her mind. And it frightened her... she found herself zoning off at times and she'd find herself saying things to people she didn't remember saying during these zone outs.

*** Later that night in a secluded area somewhere in California ***

Dr. Sakaki landed in a secluded area of a California forest. Many of the trees were large and ancient, some of the oldest trees still existing in the world. Dr. Sakaki had lead the group, once off the Chopper, into the forest where they stopped at a scarred tree. At first Soma though an Aragami clawed into the tree, but as he looked closer the scars had the more refine cutting of a God Arc. This was a marking system for Check Points...

They didn't have to wait long for someone to come to lead them to the next spot. Two God Eaters had appeared from the trees to greet the group, a female with a boomerang God Arc and a...

"Hello, Dr. Sakaki. It's been awhile." She happily smiled at him, while her partner beside her found something to the right of him more interesting than their visitors. "Dr. Sakaki has told us so much about you guys. We're a secret God Eaters Unit from the America HQ, we act as a rouge group in the shadows, making us able to do things most God Eaters or Branches of Fenrir cannot. Dr. Rumiko had requested for our assistance, but I don't think we've properly meet. I'm Mizuki, and the prick to the right of me is-"

"You!" Soma growled at the guy beside her, eyes burning with rage.

"Yes, it me." The guy groaned, scratching the back of his head. "What's up with you and Sora having the same reaction when you see me?"

"You shot our friend." Alisa angrily answered him.

"Yeah... right through the Ta-ta. A shame really, I hoped its healed properly, they were quiet lovely." Silva joked around, earning a surprise sucker punch right in the jaws. "!"

"Dirt bag..." Soma growled at him.

"..." Silva looked a Soma with his only eye, his face still turned from the punch. Spitting out the blood from the hit, he turned to look back at Soma with a grin. "My, I had expected Sora to sock me for a comment like that. I never would've guest such a violent reaction would come from the cold as stone spawn of the Schicksal family."

"Tst."

"Well what do you expect after a comment like that, Silva." Mizuki angrily lectured to Silva. "You shouldn't make jokes like that, they're not tasteful."

"Heh, no, if anything he should've just yelled at me for that line." Silva retorted to his partner before smirking back at Soma as he grew angrier. "But I hit a nerve, looks like the knight in shinning armor feels more than just loyalty for his Queen."

"Shut up, Bastard." Soma sneered at him.

"It's Silva, Bastard was my father's name." Silva cheekily retorted back at Soma.

"Enough all ready," Dr. Sakaki ordered. "Shouldn't we be going."

"Of course, this way everyone." Mizuki stepped him, leading the way while keeping Silva away from Soma. If looks could kill, this forest would be a bloodbath. She had lead the group no further than ten minutes away from their initial spot to what appeared to be a small storage hole buildings. "We're here."

"How are we all going to fit in that, is their a secret door compartment or something?" Kota questioned.

"Looks can be deceiving." Silva quoted before opening the door to the hole to reveal a large stair way. Silva bowed, gesturing for the others to proceed ahead. "Ladies first."

"Why thank you." Alisa and Mizuki both answered as they proceeded, Alisa said it mostly out of curtsey while Mizuki out of sincerity.

They walked down the stairway, the sound of their echoing steps and a dripping pipe were the only sounds that greeted them. A lone ceiling light lit their path as they entered the room, which was more of a basement. There they saw Sora, resting on a lab bed. Unstrapped and free to move, as he rested on a pillow. Dr. Rumiko hovered over him, taking notes in a notepad to document his progress. Jake and Edgar guarded Sora just in case he went on a berserk while Dr. Rumiko was studying him, Sora simply took a power nap during it all. His God Arc rested on a Hanger not too far from him. He turned his head at the sound of the group entering in.

"You guys? Strange of me to say this but... it's good to see you again." Sora said, slightly bored. Dr. Rumiko refused to allow him to go out, so he had been trapped in that room with limited interaction with other people. He would take any changes in his routine he could get.

"Sora my boy, I hear you got your memories back." Dr. Sakaki grinned at him. "How much can you remember?"

"I remember my parents... my home... most of kindergarten. You know all that good jazz."

"Fascinating, fascinating!" Dr. Sakaki praised before turning to Dr Rumiko. "How did you do it?"

"The sample injected into him were genetically enhanced Oracle Cells, tampered with cores from the most advanced Aragami with showings of intelligence. It took a while, but I did it." Dr. Rumiko explained while pointing her fingers at Sora in the areas of the flowing process. "The Oracle Cells had been tampered to be attracted to liquid in Sora's skull and took on a role as White Blood Cells. Leaving the beneficial Oracle Cells alone, they attacked and destroyed the Oracles Cells damaging his temporal and frontal lobe. Allowing the beneficial Oracle Cells to regenerate the damage, slowly restoring the memory to its initial condition."

"I see..."

"What about their bodily effects?" Soma asked, persistent for an answer.

"... I'm afraid there's no cure for that." Dr Rumiko sadly answered. "They'll have to live with the changes in their body."

"Honestly, I see this as a win-win." Sora commented, causing all heads to turn in disbelief. "Judge me all you want, but I like the way I am. I just don't like the idea of sacrificing my memories for it, that's all. This has been the closest I've ever come to touching the sky, and I wouldn't trade the feeling of it for the world."

"And how do you know Umiko feels the same way?" Soma retorted back at him, sickened by Sora's care-free attitude about the permanent effects done to his body. "How do you know she's not disgusted at what has happened to her body."

"!" Sora shot up from laying on his lab bed, facing Soma with angry glowing eyes. "Are you calling my sister disgusting?"

"!"

"Umiko has always been comfortable in her body. Her Blood Rage transformation represents her inner self, as does mine. She to the sea, and I to the sky." Sora leveled to him. "The only thing that's disgusting about this whole situation is the fact that people like you are going to judge her for what she has become!"

"!" Sora was right, they will be judged. When they lacked the memory or the processing of emotions they couldn't see it, but the others from different Branches looked down upon them as monster and feared that they might one day turn on their masters. Now that they can fully understand the things around them, things where going to get a lot harder for them. They would have to watch their steps more, just so they don't end up in chains. They were labeled as monsters now... just like he was.

"Oh don't be too hard on him, Sora." Silva taunted while still coming to Soma's defense. "Soma's just concerned that the lady might not like the idea of never being normal again."

"We're twins, we weren't normal the moment we were born." Sora taunted with a smirk.

"Ha!"

"Speaking of my sister, when can I see her again?"

"..." The others remained quiet, unable to look at him.

"You are going to help her too, right? Doctor?"

"... We will help your sister, Sora. But... her case is... a little harder than yours." Dr. Rumiko hesitantly answered him.

"What do you mean?"

"Umiko is under more super-valence at this time, since your disappearance. It'd be harder to pull her away from Director Garland, and she... might be a little dangerous to be around right now."

"You're not making any sense, Dr. Rumiko."

"?" Not even Alisa or Soma could make out what she meant by that.

"It's best that you stay away from you're sister from the time being. We'll take care of her soon enough." Dr. Sakaki simply stated. "In the mean time, you're going to be hiding in our Branch for a while until this is all sorted out. You'll be finally getting out of here. Fun, huh?"

"Yeah... fun."

*** Days later back at the Finland Branch ***

Her new dosage of Aragami core was doing something to her, but she continued on taking it in order to save her brother. She walked over to the room's monitor and programmed it to refill Sora's test tube. She sadly walked over to his tube, watching as the green liquid filled up the tube and read her brother's name placed on top of the tank. She placed her hand on the glass as her mind played off memories of her brother floating in the tubes tubes soothing liquid. Umiko would do anything to get her brother back... but what would her brother have to come back to?

She wanted to leave Sora with something just in case... she wasn't the same when she finally got him. Umiko would take care of her other arrangements later, but first she had to set things straight with her brother. She had found an old portable tape player while she was out in the wasteland that day, and it even had a tape inside it still in tack. Rewinding it to the very beginning Umiko hit the record button and started... singing Sora her possible final words.

"Sora, it's just you and me in this wreckage of a world.

That must be so confusing for a lonely boy.

And I know you're going to need me here with you,"

Umiko's hand on the glass bent its fingers as she rested her forehead onto the glass as she gasped out her next sentence.

"But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too."

She flipped over to rest her back on the glass, looking up to the ceiling.

"This liquid keeps me alive,

But it's making me crazy.

And I need to save you,

But whose going to save me?

Please forgive me for whatever I do,

When I don't remember you."

She paused in her song, turning around to look at her brother's test tube again. She look in the liquid as her mind started to play tricks on her. Umiko started to see an image of her brother in the tube, floating as he looked at her with a sad face and a frown.

"Sora, I can feel myself slipping away.

I can't remember what **it **made me say.

But I remember seeing you frown.

I swear it wasn't me, it was the fiend."

She turned her back to the glass again and slid down to the floor as she looked up to the ceiling.

"This liquid keeps me alive,

But it's making me crazy.

And I need to save you,

But whose going to save me?

Please forgive me for whatever I do,

When I don't remember you.

Please forgive me for whatever I do,

When I don't remember you.

La, la da da da da da.

La da, da da da da.

La da, da da da da."

*** Days later ***

Umiko's memories where getting worse, she couldn't remember what she so desperately was looking for anymore. All she had in this world were her orders, her God Arc, Empty Eyes, and this tape player she kept in her belt pocket. But something was missing... she could no longer put her finger on it, but something very important was missing. It was bad enough that one of the co-unit members, Iida, kept reminding her that she was looking for Sora -some missing Gods Eater- and now she felt like she was missing something inside herself.

Empty Eyes would comfort her to the best of his ability and would stay by her side when the headaches would come around. They just kept coming when an unreasoned sadness and pain would come over her, and each time it came... it felt like it took something from her. But Empty Eyes would always be there when the pain would come around, holding her gently in his big strong hands. Akutenshi helped her too, but he always spoke of things she didn't understand. Empty Eyes was that silent comfort, and that was what she needed at the time to slow her down from this fast pacing world.

Today she had a Resonance mission with Empty Eyes due to strange spike of multiple Aragami activities from the Fenrir satellite. Umiko was simple to go in there with Empty Eyes and obliterate the pact before it grew into a threat. Akutenshi stayed behind, watching from the Control room as Umiko and Empty Eyes marched to their destination. Director Garland watched it all in the Control Room with all the other Scientist and Engineers monitoring her status. Akutenshi was able to stay in humanoid form due to the multiple needles full of Umiko's blood that she gave him. Akutenshi knew something was up the moment she started filling those damn needles slowly over time and just handed them to him in a cooler. It was as if she knew something was going to happen to her... as if she wasn't telling him something. She gave enough for him to survive on his own for a long time. Either he could use them until he found another Gods Eater to replace her, if something where to happen to her. Or he could find a scientist willing to transplant the blood sample into an armlet so he could permanently stay in humanoid form.

Either way something was going on with Umiko. He could see how she was slowly breaking down, the random dazes where becoming more frequent. And her memory was slowing dwindling, she constantly had to keep calling his and Empty Eyes' name just to remember them. If he didn't know any better, he would say she had completely forgot about the Far East Branch or Sora for that matter. So once again, everything was being taken away from her for the good of humanity. Akutenshi was beginning to hate Fenrir far more than ever, with their hypocritical beliefs. They vow to protect and preserve life and yet they cruelly use life as a tool, abusing it with no sympathy. Man, he was missing Kaminari right now... he had no comrade God Arc to relate to. He hoped her and Sora where doing alright, hopefully better than how Umiko was doing.

Umiko continued to march on as the rain poured down, searching for the target. But she found nothing. Nothing but trees, and water puddles. The growing fog didn't help her much either. But she knew something was out there... it was quiet... too quiet. It made the baby hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"Control Room, it's already been two hours into the search and still no sign of the pulse of activity." Umiko confirmed to the Branch, using the communicator inside of Empty Eyes.

"Keep searching, it's out there. With how big of an energy burst we detected, there's no way it could've escaped the area... unless." One of the monitor scientist informed to her. "Keep your guard up, this might be a trap."

"Roger that." She continued to cautiously move through the fog. Her grip tight on her Buster Blade as she readied for anything. And that's when it charged at her, head on coming from out of the fog. "Target acquired, Engaging combat!"

"It's a Ba'al!" The scientist informed with alarm.

The Ba'al had charged in with no games, going straight for the bite. Umiko grabbed its head and shoved it in the ground toward the direction it was going, and away from her. As it passed she went for a downward strike with her Buster Blade, not taking into account it's counterattack with its tail. Taking the blow she received slight damage in the stomach area.

"Empty Eyes has suffered 3% damage." One of the Engineers informed. "Careful, No. 2. Watch out for those extra body parts."

"Yeah, I know that." Umiko said as she ran head on at the Ba'al. Leaping in the air along with it as it tried to go for another bite.

Grabbing under its jaw, to keep it shut, Umiko lifted it higher than her so as to stabbed it in the stomach in mid air. Lifting her buster blade over her head, Ba'al and all, she swung her sword behind. Thus knocking the Ba'al off her blade and hard into the ground. She didn't go to extract the core right away as she steadied to rise up on her feet again.

"Great job, No. 2." One of the Scientist praised. "But it's strange... I find it hard to believe that one Ba'al could create that much of a power alarm to the signal."

**ROAR!**

Came multiple roars came from all around her. Shadows emerged from the fog as three Ba'als came into play. They roared at her, rolling their tongues in a way that made that 'clicking' sound that fused with an evil purr. They were all eying her hungrily as they stood their ground, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Control Room to No. 2, disengage! Repeat, disengage!" A Scientist ordered with sincere worry and fear. "Targets are too numerous for you to face alone, do not initiate combat."

"That's a negative. They've blocked off all exits, I have nowhere to run." Umiko informed. "Requesting for back up immediately."

"Converging Signal has been sent." An Engineer confirmed as he type in the command into the monitor. "All active God Arc Soldiers are heading to your location."

"Roger that, I'll hold them off until Reinforcements arrive." Umiko replied to the Control Room, before taking the first initiating step forward. Stating her place as the stronger will.

Pouncing as the stand still was broken, all three Ba'al charged at her all at once. Umiko's first option was to take care of the fastest on. Reaching her before the others, she grabbed it by its neck. Ignoring the pain as its razon arms dug into her back as she stabbed her God Arc into its stomach and sliced the blade upward. Cutting it in half as she let go of her hold on its neck.

"Back has taken 20% damage, total damage is 23%." an Engineer announced the update.

The next one to make it to her was the one behind her. Crouching down her knees, she flipped her wrist to flipped her blade downward. Thrusting her elbow back as she stabbed the Ba'al from behind. Swiftly pulling out the blade, she did a quick twirl, cutting into its shoulder as she severed its arm. It was down for the count, leaving only one Ba'al left that was coming at her from the side.

Quickly she place her foot on the Ba'al her blade was implanted in, using that as a stabler to pulled it out. Once out, the force of the separation knocked her slightly back and the Ba'al tumbling to the ground. Just as the last Ba'al was coming in for a bite, she shoved her God Arc into its mouth. Thus splitting the skull in half. Going the extra long mile, once she retracted her God Arc from its skull and it fell to the ground, she knelled down and punched a whole right in its stomach.

She was tired and out of breath after that fight. She took the moment to calm herself before going to extract the cores. Relief came over everyone back in the Control Room as they started to cheer.

"No. 2 to Control Room, targets eliminated. Still requesting back-up to help extract the cores."

"Roger that, you're done for the day."

"Understood, returning to Branch after- !" Umiko was shocked as she felt all power drained from her. Alarms in the Control Room went off.

"!" Engineers began to panicked as they searched for the problem. "Empty Eyes' charger is empty! The damage on the back must have ripped through the Energy Pack! Power has been leaking out this whole time, Empty Eyes is immobile!"

"Where is that backup?" Garland demanded.

"About 10 minutes away from her, Sir."

"Sir, the Aragami have become active again!"

"What?!" How could they have forgotten, Umiko had failed to extract the cores. The Ba'als where slowly rising up like zombies of the undead, even the one she had taken out earlier. They all grinned at her with their sharp teeth sinisterly as they notice her immobility. Umiko on the monitor tried to regain motion, struggling with all her might as the threat was sinking in.

"Ugh, Damn it! I can't move!" Umiko growled in frustration, she had to continued to fight until help arrived. If not for her sake then for Emprty Eyes'. "I have no choice! I have to go into Beast Mode!"

"You can't do that! With the amount of time you'd need to last for backup, and the energy you'll burn from facing multiple colossal Aragami, you will die!" A Scientist yelled to her in warning.

"I can make it! I have to make it!" Umiko shouted as she began to force on a Blood Rage. "All right, Empty Eyes, let's- (Gasp)!"

"What's happening?!" Garland questioned as Umiko's monitor screen went off.

"Resonance has been disconnected!" One of the Scientist said in panic.

"What?!"

"Empty Eyes what are you doing?!" Umiko worriedly question to her Soldier, as he only replied to her with his submarine horn noise. Just as the Resonance had been disconnected, Empty Eyes lifted up his hands to protectively block his chests. "!"

"Empty Eyes has moved on his own!" The Engineers began to gasp in shock among themselves.

"It's like it had a will of its own!"

"Empty Eyes, don't do this!" Umiko pleaded with him, communicator still connected to allow the Control Room to hear her. "You can't do this to me! Don't face them on you're own!"

The Control Room watched on the main viewing screen in horror as all four Ba'als leaped onto Empty Eyes, tearing him apart as they ate him alive. Many turned their heads in sad respect while others covered their mouths to hold in their cries and screams. His damage percent went up to 100% before even 20 seconds had passed, but still he continued to block off his chests. The only sounds of pain Empty Eyes made was the submarine horn sound. They could hear on the communicator link how the Ba'al crunched into Empty Eyes.

"Empty Eyes stop it, why are you doing this?!" Umiko pleaded with him as she began to cry. He was being eaten alive, and she was spared the pain due to him disconnecting the Resonance. But that would have been her only way of saving him. "They're killing you! Please stop this!"

But Empty Eyes closed its blood red wine eyes as it accepted its face. Its horn sounds became more soothing as if Umiko's voice was lulling him to the other side.

"Stop this, please Empty Eyes." But his horn sounds started to slowly fade and his neon blue core was starting to dim, telling Umiko that she was losing him. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! PLEASE!"

Empty Eyes went quiet, and a light had shined in on Umiko... They had breached Empty Eyes chests now they were eating their way for the core. But she would not allow that! Not while she was still breathing!

Umiko had felt a Blood Rage, a Blood Rage the likes of which none of them have seen before. Leaping out of Empty Eyes' core she jumped out of his chest toward the Ba'al in the opening. She started to morph... and she started to grow.

"My God..." An Engineer said in awe and fright.

"We've created a monster..."

"..." Director Garland had no words for what he was seeing. Umiko had undergo a forced Blood Rage... and had turned colossal.

She smacked the Ba'al back with her giant hand, scaring the other Ba'als to jump back. Looking down, she wanting to call to Empty Eyes to ask if he was okay. But what laid on the ground below her was gore.

Empty Eyes legs were ripped off, thrown away from him in each direction. His stomach was ripped open, leaving his Inorganic intestines to spray all over the place like bloody cobwebs from the worse horror flicks. They were eaten, ripped, splattered, and scatter all around him. Making his blood flood the area around him. His arms that where still position in a protective defense around his chests... were eaten off. His chests was ripped right open. The only indication of peace on him, was his closed eyes and his still sealed up jaws, indicating that through it all he didn't scream.

The sight was too much from Umiko, her friend was gone. They had fought along side each other for so long and now he was gone. He was beyond her reach, she couldn't see him again. Her hand hesitantly went down to caress his cheek, hoping that his eyes would open again. But when her hand when under his cheek and slightly lifted it as she pulled away, he limply fell back to the ground.

"Ah, eh ugh geh eh...!" The sounds of squeaks escaped her as a loud cry tried to escape from her throat. The pain was too much, she hurt an unbearable sort. Umiko curled into herself, building up something as she shook, then it all came bursting out with one boom as she shouted across the land. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The door... **was opened**. Something inside her snapped.

**~(l)~**

*** Author's Notes ***

Yes the song Umiko sings is a remake of the Adventure Time song 'Remember You.' it's actually based off the Ice Queen's version, song by EileMonty. I love her voice, give it a look-up sometime on Youtube.


	18. Chapter 18

Let's say you were out on a mission and were fortunate enough to run into him. What would you do if he were an Aragami? Could you kill that Aragami?

-Ren

Fallen Queen

Everything went **blank**... Umiko could remember nothing. No connections, no duties, nothing... she couldn't even remember her own name. To her, she came into existence and was in a threatening environment. Like the wind, she swiftly came upon the first Ba'al she spotted, the one that she smack away from Empty Eyes, and bit into its neck with her fangs-for-teeth. Separating its head from its body. Once done, she jumped on its body and began to devour it. Savagely ripping into its core and swallowing it whole.

She slowly lifted her head from her crouched position to look up at the other Ba'al. Her hair covering the upper half of her face as blood began to drip from her open mouth. Her crimson eyes slowly started to emerge from their darkened cover. She roared at them as she charged after another, going for an upper bite for the jugular. Ripping off the head and simply thrusting a fist through its chests to extract the core. She ate it gleefully as the remaining Ba'als started to flee.

But she wasn't having that, they threatened her... she was going to finish what they started. Umiko grabbed the tail of one of them, it only had one arm. The other one seemed to have been cut off. Not wanting it to feel uneven, she decided to ripped off its remaining arm from behind. Giving it only a second to roar out in pain, she pushed her fist into its chest from behind to pull out its core. Bringing the core up to its face, she showed it to the Ba'al as she crushed it. Roughly pulling her arm out and tossing the Ba'al to the side as she went after the last one.

Rushing after Ba'al as best as she could with tentacles, she leaped onto its back to bring it down. Going a different route with this one, she wrapped her tentacles all around its body, looking at it in the eyes as she strangled it to death. The rage that was in its eyes as it changed into fear, made her joyful inside. She couldn't fathom why, but she felt glad for killing those Aragami.

Aragami? How did she know that they were Aragami? Who taught her, for that matter... who was she? Why was she here? Some God Arc Soldiers were coming, perhaps they could explain it to her.

"**Excuse me, Sirs.**" Her voice sound like she was speaking underwater. "**Can you**** possibly tell me who I am and where I am?**"

"!" The Control Room was shocked at the news, more than the savage display of carnage she did moments ago. Did she have a break down? Were the side-effects of the new dosage finally showing themselves?

Three God Arc Soldiers converged at Umiko's locations just as ordered, looking around they analyzed the situation. They registered Umiko's question, but their response to her was not what she expected. The God Arc Soldiers merely made their submarine horn sounds at her and started to glow in the eyes. Their primary objectives where to annihilate all colossal Aragami they came across. Umiko at this point was not register as Gods Eater at this point. She registered as an Aragami Infection and must be removed.

"**!**" Umiko gasped as the first Soldier came at her to strike with his Long Blade. She blocked him with her Caligula arm blades and held him back. "**What are you doing?**"

Things didn't help much when the other Soldier with a Long Blade went to strike her other side, forcing her to block it with her other arm.

"**Stop, cease, uh Desist!**" She tried to order to the attacking Soldiers. From what her knowledge told her these giants were suppose to be friendly so she didn't want to harm them like those... Ba'al. But they tied her hands when the last Soldier was going for the cut. He targeted to cut through her middle while her defense was open, and she couldn't have that. "**I said STOP!**"

Umiko fired a Divine laser canon from her mouth, nicking the Buster Blade Soldier in the shoulder. The Soldier lowered its blade and clinched its wound on instinct.

"G.A.S.5 has taken heavy damage in the shoulder. Total damage is at 32%." An Engineer informed to the Control Room.

Kicking the injured Soldier down with one of her tentacles and out of the way, she pushed back of the other Soldiers. Taking advantage of their temporary exposure in defense, she ended up slicing through the chest area of the Soldier to her right. And then grabbed the Soldier on her left and stabbed her blade into its stomach. Aiming nowhere near the vitals, her main aim was to temporarily immobilize them so she could make a retreat.

"G.A.S.4 has taken medium damage in the chests area, 25%!"

"G.A.S.5 has taken heavy damage in the mid region, damage at 38%!"

Umiko looked around at the injured God Arc Soldiers as they clinched their wounds and moaned with their horns. For some reason it hurt her to see them in pain. She looked down at her large hands, still covered in Ba'al's blood. Looking at her palms she pondered to herself.

"**What... am I? Where can I go?**" Where could she go where no one would try to harm her. She looked out passed her hands to her tentacles for legs. She had them, perhaps she was meant to be at sea. "**Water... I must find water...**"

She tried moving with her tentacles, but her weight and size destroyed all the trees in her path. Not wanting to harm the natural ecosystem, she extracted her enlarged wings from her back and began to take flight. The wind created from her initial wing movement nearly knocked down the God Arc Soldiers. As she flew higher she disappeared behind the gray clouds.

"Armlet has been damage and removed from No. 2 during the enlargement. We cannot track her down from the system, Sir." One of the Scientist informed to Director Garland.

"..."

"Director Garland, how should we proceed?"

"..." Director Garland closed his eyes, no longer willing to look at the screen. "Call back the Soldiers for maintenance. Have them carry whatever is left of Empty Eyes back with them."

"..."

"Send out a Black Alert to all the Branches." Garland ordered. "We'll need all the help we can get on taking No. 2 out."

"!"

"Sir, you don't mean-"

"No. 2 can no longer differentiate between enemy and ally. She is more Aragami than human now, she must be terminated." Garland commanded, leaving the Control Room and headed for his office. Once alone he reminisced aloud. "So... the daughter walks along the same path as the father... What a tragedy that family must live."

*** Meanwhile back at the Far East Branch ***

An alarm went off in Dr. Sakaki's lab, while the others where hanging out there with Sora. They were trying to adjust Sora to his rapidly recovering memories and give him as much human contact as possible since he was stuck in Dr. Sakaki's left lab back room. Sora would have to remain hidden until all the preparation for Umiko's curing process was sorted out. Dr. Sakaki immediately went through his computer's continents, looking for information. Already knowing what the sound of that certain alarm meant.

"What going on Doc?" Soma asked.

"There's been an Aragami infection in one of the Branches, the alarm is signaling for assistance."

"What?!" Alisa gasped.

"Where? Who is it coming from?" Kota inquired.

"I'm checking that now." Dr. Sakaki said, saying in his own way that he was getting on it so give him some space. He typed through his computers with mad speed until his answer made him freeze it place. "I-it's... it's from the Finland Branch."

"What?!" Sakuya gasped in concern while Soma and Sora jumped to their feet.

"Garland's requesting any Gods Eater the other Branches can spare... to Suicidal Assist Umiko." Dr. Sakaki somberly said. "Actually he's requesting for heavy weaponry since she's already taken down three of his God Arc Soldiers."

"What the hell did he do to her?!" Soma growled out with rage. Each time he left Umiko with his uncle she'd end up in worse condition.

"Most likely he has moved forward with the final stages of his Project."

"!" They all turned toward the direction of the voice, by the door.

"Dr. Rumiko, I didn't expect to see you so soon." Dr. Sakaki said seriously.

"Things have changed once I heard the news." Dr. Rumiko replied sadly. "My Intel had informed me that Director Garland had proceeded with his Project, without Sora, by injected a new core sample into Umiko's body."

"What kind of core?" Sora insisted.

"A Colossal class Aragami core."

"!"

"Has he lost his mind?!" Soma roared at the stupidity of putting a massive Aragami's core inside a smaller mass, the stress it would cause on the body would be drastic.

"More like he has become drastic." Dr. Rumiko corrected. "We thrived to put that massive amount of power into a human body to harness it against the Aragami. But the theory was still in its Testing Phase, Garland should have never tried to pull it off."

"What do you mean?" Soma asked, demanding that she would explain further.

"Larger Aragami have more active Oracle Cells since they have a massive amount of moving space. So the side-effects from their core dosage would be more aggressive, active, and noticeable." Dr. Rumiko explained. "Normally an undiluted amount of liquid will attack any memory related to the emotion of pain for a period of time then will become dormant, just like in Sora's and Umiko's case. But Colossal Aragami's Oracle Cells are much stronger, and will most likely not go into dormant. They'll continue to attack the memories related or associated to the emotion of pain, such as sadness, jealousy, loneliness, and anger even as new memories are formed.

"Umiko most likely had experience a significant amount of sadness and loneliness at the disappearance of her brother. As time went by, the dosage must have eaten her memories affiliated with Sora until there was nothing left, even the ones that only partially related to Sora. With time, her memories would be all but gone. Leaving nothing but her, her God Arc and Soldier, and quite possibly Garland."

"Tst," Soma had to grunt in hate at that. His uncle still remained in her mind while he was wiped clean with the others, it just made him want to punch his uncle.

"However, the lost of Empty Eyes must have made her lose the remaining shred of memory she had left."

"!" Sora, Dr. Sakaki, and Soma snapped at that news. They all exclaimed at the same time. "Empty Eyes is gone?!"

"Yeah... perished on the battlefield while she was still in the core." Dr. Rumiko sadly confirmed. "From what I've heard it was not a pretty sight. And yet through it all... Empty Eyes had disconnected their Resonance and protected his core until his last breath. No God Arc Soldier has ever shown behavior like that... it was like it had a will of its own. But what do you expect coming from Empty Eyes origins."

"What do you mean?" Soma asked.

"Each God Arc Soldier is created from Aragami parts gathered and connected together from various Branches. Each part collected by a set God Arc and its Gods Eater is influenced by the will and characters of the Gods Eater, thus effects the characteristics of the Soldier for the most part. So each Soldier is created from the parts from the same Branch, and mostly by the same Gods Eater. Each one categorized and logged into the system for further usage or study."

"And... which Branch was Empty Eyes made from?"

"Isn't it obvious?" But Soma remained silent, his mind had an idea but he still held his doubts. "Yours."

"!"

"More precisely from the Far East Branch's First Unit, but mostly yours." Dr. Rumiko explained, paying no mind to the shock coming over Soma. "Originally, Garland had Empty Eyes created to see if he would react differently from the other Soldiers due to your unique differences. The Resonance and connection Empty Eyes and Umiko had with each was an uncalculated added bonus. So in a way... Empty Eyes was a piece of you."

"!" So in the end... Umiko had become close to a piece that came from apart of him. And... it protected her, even to its death... and she mourned for it. Driven over the edge by its loss... as wretched as he felt for feeling this way... Soma felt good that she reacted so strongly at the piece of him. And though he thought he would never say this, but he was glad that the others from his Den where looking so teasingly at him, it distracted him from his inner struggles. Making him annoyed as they silently laughed in already-knowing-but-now-there's-proof ways at his now subconscious affection toward their former leader. And even though things were going down hill, turns out she felt the same.

"Damn it all Garland, you made it this far with the Project, you should have stopped there and be done with it." Dr. Rumiko said aloud, mostly to herself. "Now we've gotten our hands dirty again."

"You speak as if you were apart of all this?" Lindow questioned accusingly.

"I was," Dr. Rumiko gravely admitted with her head down. "I was the one who began the Project with Garland."

"!"

"You monster!"

"Soma!" Sora barked at him.

"No, he's right... I am a monster for trying to play God with human life." Dr. Rumiko grievously spoke. "I destroyed lives all in the name of science and evolution. Yours... your sister's... and your father's..."

"!"

"What...?"

"Listen, Sora. I've been trying to tell you this for a while now, but I've been pretty scared of what your reaction would be." Dr. Ruiko pulled out a disk from her labor pantsuit's pocket. "This disk explains why Fenrir could never give you back your father's body. And why I've tried so hard... to atone to your family..."

She walked over to Dr. Sakaki's Terminal, which was connected to the big screen on the back wall. The video started off with video fuzz, then cleared off to the beginning where it all started.

_It was ten years ago, the video started somewhere far in the wasteland of Europe. Dr. Rumiko at that time was in her mid 20s, freshly out of college with her PhD. She had a sparkly in her eyes full of wonder and excitement that had dwindled out of her eyes long ago._

_She happily skipped over to the corpse of a __Dyaus Pita while an older model Gods Eater in his early 30s followed closely behind. The man remain cool and yet still alert as he guard the young scientist out in the Wasteland. Sora remember this man... His wavy onyx hair that he let flow down a little past his shoulders. The peach hairs that grew on his strong chin... and those crimson eyes. It was his dad. He remembered as a child how he would look up to his father as such a strong figure he would want to grow into. The man would hold him and Umiko up with one arm with no trouble, sometimes playfully carrying them like potato sacks or a football when he needed to do a chore for mom.  
_

_"Whoa, isn't it amazing Mr. Yukino?!" Dr. Rumiko asked with excitement and glee.  
_

_"Amazing when it's dead, but alive (hiss)... not so much." Mitsutsuki chuckled while subconsciously tightening his grip on his God Arc Pistol._

_"This thing is one of the strongest species of Aragami in our time, maybe even ever." The others silently laughed at Dr. Rumiko's young ignorance as the tape went on. "Thank you so much for bringing me out here, Mr. Yukino! I know how much you were against the idea."_

_"As long as you play it safe, I have no reason to hold you from your demands."_

_"I've got to take a sample back with me!" She ran to the Aragami, twirling around for a second to call back to Mitsutsuki. "Come on, Mr. Yukino!"_

_"(Chuckle) There's no need to rush. The Aragami isn't going anywhere." Mitsutsuki teased at her as he calmly walked to her. He admired her spirit, must have been coming from her youth._

_Then the video stopped and started again inside the meeting from of a Research Facility. The two of them where present for this meeting, but this time... so was Garland. His expression was much softer, lacking in its usual calculating and scheming. Both eyes were present at this time, but his leg... was still missing. Garland and Rumiko sat at the table, while Mitsutsuki stood. He acted as the bodyguard, but was also allowed to participate due to their permission. And whatever they were talking about before, he must have been extremely against. _

_"Dr. Rumiko, I cannot support any of this. This is beyond the rights and power of mankind." Mitsutsuki protested._

_"These are troubling times, Mr. Yukino. If it takes us reaching for the gods to defeat the gods then so be it." Garland responded._

_"Please Mr. Yukino, try to understand. We're doing this for a good cause." Dr. Rumiko pleaded with him, crestfallen that the usually cheerful father figure was against her Project. She actually looked up highly to his opinions._

_"By genetically fusing a human with an Aragami's core?" Mitsutsuki angrily hissed. "You have no idea of the consequences this could have. This could easily backfire on us, or worse... needless wreck and destroy a human life."_

_"Need I remind you that similar experiments have been tested directly before. It was my brother and his life partner that had injected Aragami cells into my nephew while he was still in the fetus." Soma flinched at the mention of him. "Creating a half-breed and enhancing our defense against the Aragami."_

_"..." Mitsutsuki stared at Garland in all seriousness. "As a father of twins, I do not approve of the usage of children in experiments, especially their own. The child didn't have the right to chose his own fate, and I will die before the same thing happens to my own."_

_"Sacrifices must be made in order to progress, Mr. Yukino." Garland state. "But you're right, sacrifices were made. Everyone on the Project, except for my older brother and my nephew Soma, had died during the final stage. And whether you like it or not, my nephew is a hero that has paved the way for future generations to prosper. And now another sacrifice must be made again. I have already lost a leg to those damn monsters on the other side of these wall, I'm not going to give them more."_

_"This is madness? Do we really have a right to survive as a species if we have to keep on sacrificing our own?" Mitsutsuki rhetoric. _

_"Please, Mr. Yukino. We'll test the samples on smaller subjects before injecting it into a human. It'll work out, I know it'll work out! Okay...?" Dr. Rumiko determinedly pleaded with him, silently begging for his approval._

_"... Very well... I have voice my opinion. You two have no intentions of stopping... so I will silently watch in the background." Mitsutsuki relentlessly said, crossing his arms together as he yielded to their borderline idea._

_The video stops there, fuzzing out for a while before instantly coming back. The three of them were standing inside a sterile lab room. Mitsutsiki leaned on the wall, arms crossed as he watched over the two. In the center of the room was a steel lab tube with a developing sample of Oracle Cells encased in bullet proof glass. Garland was circling around it, taking notes of the changes and progress it was making in evolving. While Dr. Rumiko was checking its data through the computer module in the room, connected to the sample tube. She type through the computer with speed and reckless excitement, changing the levels of condition inside the glass to gather results._

_"Aren't you two moving a little too fast with this?" Mitsutsuki voiced in concern, silently telling them it was about time for them to call it a quits for the day._

_"You shouldn't jest, Mr. Yukino." Garland playing retorted back with a grin._

_"In a moment, I want to get a little more of the data in this stage." Dr. Rumiko said with a smile on her face, still typing on her computer. Not looking away from it even as she spoke to Mitsutsuki._

_"(Sigh) Rushing into this will get you no where." Mitsutsuki lectured at the two of them. "!"_

_Suddenly the Oracle Cells in the glass started acting up. Their movements became violent as they expanded and began to pound on the glass. Mitsutsuki got up from the wall and got into a defensive stance, Garland slowly backed away from the glass while Dr. Rumiko moved away from her computer to get a better look at what was happening. _

_That's when the Oracle Cells broke out, shattering the glass as they escaped. One of the glass shards had flung into Garland's left eye, making him cry out as he covered the wound with his hands. The sample, however, shot out toward Dr. Rumiko. She cried out and shielded herself with her arm as it came at her.  
_

_"Look out!" Mitsutsuki shouted at her, pushing Dr. Rumiko out of the way as he took the hit for her. "Ugh!"_

_The Oracle Cells dug into his right arm and sunk into his body. Making him shout in pain as he fell to his knees, holding his injured arm with his left hand. Dr. Rumiko slowly rose back up from the floor and look around at the other two's condition._

_"Garland!" She then turned to Mitsutsuki as he rose back to his feet, the Oracle Cells where starting to take effect as his arm began to change. But he gritted his teeth, hiding the plan as she ran to Mitsutsuki's aid. "Mr. Yukino, are you alright?!"_

_"Ugh! I'll be fine." Mitsutsuki huffed out through gritted teeth as he gripped his infected arm. "Geh, get Garland to a doctor."_

_The video ended, then started again... days later. The three of them where in a different lab room, in a different atmosphere. Garland now sported the eye-path he was known for today, and a sadness now coated over Dr. Rumiko's face. But Mitsutsuki... Mitsutsuki was in the worse shape of them all. The infection had spread all over his body, with the neglection of his neck and head. He was all spiked and Aragami armored, it nearly resembled Sora's transformation. Garland and Dr. Rumiko had gathered many samples as they could from him, but they could find nothing to help him. The Oracle Cells inside him where unstable, lacking of order and control that normal Aragami used to keep them together. The only thing keeping Mitsutsuki together right now was his unique genetics and his stubborn will. He was strapped to a steel lab table, up right, shaking compulsively and breathing like he was choking on something. Dr. Rumiko came up to him in concern, while Garland panicked about his worsening conditions from the side._

_"Mr. Yukino!" Dr. Rumiko cried out in angst, trying to reach him with her voice to help him stay with them._

_"Ugh... to think... that it would all end like this." He tiredly spoke. "How I long to see my beautiful Sunshine again."_

_"No, we'll fine a way! We'll make you better! Just stay with us, okay?" But Mitsitsuki sadly shook his head at her._

_"It's no use... my body is... at its limits." Mitsutsuki huffed. "I can't go on much longer."_

_"No!"_

_"Too think... I'll never see my little ones grow... I'm going to miss that." He sadly continued on, looking up at the ceilings head lights. "I hope Taiyoko will forgive me for this..."_

_"Mr. Yukino!"_

_"Tell my wife and children that I'm sorry." He requested to them for the last time, frightening them as he broke loose one of his arms from the bindings. With a great force he ripped his hand into his chest and pulled out his heart, morbidly bringing it up to his face as it slowly stopped beating. "At least... I still have a heart."_

_"NO!" Dr. Rumiko cried out as he body went limp. Closing his eyes as he dropped his heart on the ground, a look of peaceful slumber gracing his face. "Mr. Yukino! Mr. Yukino!"_

_"Rumiko... he's gone..." Garland sadly stated, placing a hand on Dr. Rumiko's shoulder to comfort her._

_"No!" She twirled around, grabbing on to Garland's coat as she cried into his chest. He let her cry out her woes as he embrace her back to soothed both their pains. "Why did he?! Why did he have to go away?! Why did he have to die like that?!"_

The video ended there, the room was silent. Mournful tears, began to escape Dr. Rumiko's eyes as she relived the memory.

"HQ... didn't want the public to find out what they were doing in their labs." She tearfully explained what happened next. "Because of this... we had to bury him in an unmarked grave out in the wasteland of Germany. And leave out the details to the family..."

"..." Sora remained silent as he waited for her to finish. His silence frightened her, like the sound of cold judgement.

"We were young, careless of what our actions would bring... I made so many mistakes." Dr. Rumiko confessed. "I know that... I can never truly repent to your family for my sins against you all. But... even so... I just want you to know that... I'm so sorry."

"..." Sora remained silent for a bit longer. "Perhaps my family is cursed."

"?!"

"Sorry, I was just thinking aloud." Sora tiredly sighed. "Beating yourself up about it won't change a thing. What's done is done, and right now I have to go save my sister. But later on... once this is all over, I would like for you to tell me where you buried my dad."

"!" A sad smile came over, that was as close as a forgiveness she was going to get from him. But she would take that, it was better than nothing. "Yes, of course!"

*** Later at the Finland Branch Region ***

Branches from all over the globe had sent Finland a handful of their best God Eaters, and a load of heavy artillery. They intended to light Umiko up before she became a threat to the other Branches. Garland noted how the Far East Branch didn't send anything, but he expected that. The Branch would never indorse the destruction of one of their own, even if she no longer associated with them. Not even his God Eaters would participate in this, as they saw Umiko as one of their own, even if she did... change.

The forces had gather along the coast of Norway, blockading the way to the beach. Umiko had stated that she needed to head to water, judging by the projectile of direction when she took flight she would be heading to this location. Fenrir news had gathered close to the area, as the event was broadcast live across the globe. Everyone with a television or a radio stood on the edge of their seats as all the world and the forces stood on standby.

The First Unit and most of the Den, including Dr. Rumiko and Sora, took to watching it all go down on the big screen in the Entrance. All waiting, for whatever was left of Umiko to finally show up.

"As you can see, all is quiet on the front as we go on the second hour of standby and still no signs of the Aragami Infected Gods Eaters, No. 2." The news-lady reported with a professionalism that still leaked out her nervousness and fears for what was to come. Her pass-her-shoulder length onyx hair blew in the ocean breeze as she nervously pushed up her glasses over her blue eyes. Garland had requested for Umiko's specimen codename to be used in order to conceal her identity. "Our brave men and women are getting restless at the calmness while the possibly threat is approaching, all of us here and at home are standing at the edge of our toes. Hoping that this line of defense can put a stop to this calamity, and put an end to this tortured soul."

"Hn." Soma hissed through his teeth at the sound of them 'putting an end' to Umiko. Suddenly events began to roll as the loud sound of swings flapping came closer and closer to the barricade. "!"

The sound grew louder and louder, out from the sky something emerged from the clouds.

"This is it everyone, I think the Infected Gods Eater is approaching!" The news-reported informed with slight excitement. But that excitement soon went down to the pit of her stomach as Umiko fully emerged from the clouds. All around the world a gasp and scream went out at the sight of her. "My God..."

Umiko slowly landed close to the barricade, retracting her wings back into her body as she decided to walk the rest of the way to the ocean... or in her case slitter and slide her tentacles there since her back was sore. She the paid people and their weapons no mind as she made her way to the beach.

"**Almost there... just a bit further.**" Umiko said aloud to herself, still... her voice made many flinch at the sound of it. It sounded like that time before.

"Target spotted, open fire!" The command went out on the battlefield. The God Eaters' rifle squad were the first to take fire, the bullets having little to no effect on her.

"**Ha haa!**" Umiko laughed at their attempts, moving passed them and using her tentacles to smash the man-made barricades. Slapping away the others to scare off the rifle squad as the barricades came flying at them. "**Unwelcomed company return from wince you've came.**"

Breaking through the first defenses, the Choppers were sent in to make it rain fire on her. She flinched as their bullets hit her head in all directions, making her bring her hand up to block the ones going for her face.

"**Alright it's only a flesh wound, heh ha.**" Umiko sighed as she rolled off the slight discomfort on her face. She lifted up her other hand. **"Be afraid,**" and then smacked on of the Choppers out of the sky, "**N****OW.**"

The Chopper crashed landed on its side, the pilot shaken up but for the most part still alright as the propellers were destroyed on impact. Umiko then began swapping at the other Choppers as if they were flies.

"**Stay away. You're unwanted here.**" She commanded at them as she grabbed one of them. The propellers sliced into her hand then got stuck in her flesh. She hissed as she spoke to it, looking down as the wound lightly bled. "**You're stuck. These antics must be aborted.**"

She threw the Chopper far off in the distance, allowing her wound to start closing up. Another line of Gods Eater Gunners lined up to try and block her path. Aiming their God Arcs, they all flinched in fright as her eyes met theirs. She had bent down to meet them at face level.

"**Remember what happen last time this happened.**" She lectured to them like children, warning them to leave her be. "**Remember how frightening it was.**"

But they refused to back down, they had a line to protect. Standing their group, the Unit open fired. She closed her eyes as their shots hit her face, angrily opening them again once their OP ran out.

"**Ugh, you guys are shiftless, aimless, haunt-less!**" She whined in annoyance, gently smacking them away with her large hand. "**Go away, there's no reason to bother me.**"

She had made it through the last line, where most of the last chance forces where located. The tanks and God Arc Soldiers held the final line between Umiko and the Ocean. She couldn't understand why these... humans... where trying to stop her from reaching the ocean. All she wanted was to find the place where she belonged. Did she have to suffer for it?

"**Oh let me be, no need for this to go further.**" She warned, almost pleadingly to them as she wish to pass through without anymore trouble. But the tanks started to fire at her, one landed a good shot into her side. She curled up into herself, holding the wound in pain. And still they bombarded her with shells. "**Ugh ha! AH! I hurt...**"

"!" It pained Soma to see her suffering like that as the tears started to flow from her eyes. She didn't understand what was going on, and it frightened her.

"**Ow oohy!**" She cried out as harpoons with titanium-steel chains where shot into her body, causing her to fall off her tentacles and onto the floor. More where shot into her in attempt to tie her down. She began to cry in pain as the God Arc Soldiers stabbed into her back with their God Arcs to keep her down. "**Pleaseeeee, go away...! Leave me alone. Why must the Ocean suffer at the hands of Earth and Sky?**"

"!" Did she remember... the legend? Was she forced to relive it as a child of the sea?

"God, this is too cruel, I can't watch." Alisa cried out as she turned her head away from the television. The others cringed at Umiko's cries of pain, and bit back their tears of outrage as the blood and tears began to flow from Umiko like falls.

The clouds in the sky began to get more violent as purple lighting began to dance within them. Umiko's look of sadness and pain slowly turned to anger and determination. Disregarding the God Arcs still in her back, she lifted her body up to rise onto her knees.

"**I'm still FREE!**" She cried out, looking to the sky as Divine lighting rained down around her. A blast of a Divine beacon consumed her and pushed all around her away, God Arc Soldiers and their God Arcs alike.

Rising to her feet, she broke free from the chains wrapped around her. Even if some of the harpoons still remained lunged in her, she continued to the ocean. All obstacles were removed from her, but she was hurt. Soon she found herself crawling toward the ocean as its cold waters gently splashed her hands and tentacles. The salt from the waters stung into her wounds, but she paid it no mind as she enters the waters loving embrace.

Like a whale she dived underwater, slow and dramatic due to her size. A great wave crashed onto the shore due to it, and a cold breeze blew to land. Umiko had gone down under, exposing nothing but a shadow as she swam further off into the ocean. She had gotten away... with her life.

"And there you have it folks, No. 2 is still active and live in our waters." The news-reported summoned up the report. "The Infected Gods Eater is massive and extremely dangerous. If ever sighted, report to your local Fenrir Branch and remain distant. That's all for today, until next time."

The news went off, leaving everyone hanging on what was to come next. They all remained silent as they thought of what was needed to be done. Also to find out where Umiko was going.

"..." Sora remained calculating until he came to a conclusion. "She's heading to South America."

"?!"

"How do you know this?" Soma questioned, not wanting to get hopes up just yet. He was unwilling to have them crush again, Soma had had enough of that.

"Because of her trajectory." Sora simply answered. "Her shadow was heading southwest at a sharp seven o'clock. Calculating from there, I'd say she was heading for the area around the border of Venezuela and Guyana."

"Then what are we waiting for, we gotta get to her fast!" Kota stated with determination, riling up the others.

"Hold on, this is just a theoretical calculation. We have no idea if she'll be going there." Dr. Rumiko protested.

"She's heading there." Sora repeated again, stating it as a fact. Looking down at the clenched fist that made its way over his heart. "I can feel it in my core."

"So now you're relying on feelings? We can't go on the whims of a twins' bond. We need facts and trackers, things that we don't have." Dr. Rumiko said flatly.

"You're still young, Dr. Rumiko." Dr. Sakaki tapped on her shoulder, grinned at her. "Somethings come into place by faith alone."

"But-"

"We have to believe in our God Eaters if we ever want to solve things that logic has failed to. I've learned that many times around."

"!" She looked to Dr. Sakaki then to the determined looked of the First Unit and the Dark King. "Alright, I'm putting my faith in you God Eaters."

Reaching into her pocket, Dr. Rumiko pulled out a hand sized case, thick in width. She handed the case to Sora, carefully as if it held precious cargo.

"Inside this case are four needle samples of the cure. I don't know if they'll work with Umiko so far in this stage, you'll have to injected directly into her system to make sure. Do not try firing it at her from your God Arcs, the needles can't handle that amount of force when it impacts." Dr. Rumiko instructed. "Remember, you've only got a certain amount of shots. Umiko is moving, and there will be no guarantee that we will find her again if I have to make more of the cure samples."

"Good luck, we're counting on you guys." Dr. Sakaki encouraged to them. "Bring her back, you all have to come back alive."

"Yes sir!" They all responded.

"First Unit! Move out!"


	19. Chapter 19

Well it's cold, cold under water in the night time. But I dove, dove to the bottom, to see what I'd find. That's when I saw a light, a glowing paradise. Thought I'd stay awhile, it's been calling me. Under water child, everything that I've ever dreamed.

- Alicia Keys: Like the Sea

Facing the Sea

They didn't have much time to lose, so they took one of Fenrir's Aarmed Carriers. It saved them from the hassle of fuel stops with the Chopper. Umiko was on the move and they didn't have time to lose. The plane didn't even have time land, they all just jumped out through the Dock door with parachutes.

Aside from Kota flopping down on his face, they all landed without a hinge. They were on the edge of a forest close to a cliff side by the shores below. The ocean breeze blew their hair with its cool caress as they searched the incoming waters for Umiko.

"Alright guys, I think it would be best that each of the God Eaters with blades take a cure sample." Sora suggested, pulling out the case of needles and handed one to Lindow and Alisa. "If Umiko gets aggressive they'll be a higher chance of one of us getting the cure to her."

"!" Then the idea finally sunk in to Soma... Umiko would be resistant to strangers, they were going to have to fight her. But could he do it? Could he really raise his God Arc against Umiko?

"Kota and Sakuya will keep us covered as we try to give Umiko the dosage." Sora went over the strategy.

"Roger." "Got'cha." Sakuya and Kota both confirmed with a nod.

"She's stronger than usual, so we have to stay on our toes." He added in as he walked over to Soma. He held out Soma's cure needle, but Soma didn't move to take it. "Soma?"

"..." Soma looked into Sora questioning gaze then down at the needle sample in Sora's hand. "I don't think I can do this..."

"We have to do this." Sora insisted to him.

"I can't hurt Umiko... even if it's for her own good." Soma grunted, clinching his fists. "The mere thought of it is sickening."

"... I know how you're feeling. She's my sister, and I have to hurt her." Sora sympathized with him. "But she needs this, Soma."

"... Sorry." Sora hung his head low to hide his face under his hood. "I know what we have to do, but I can't. I'm not... I'm not strong enough."

"..." Sora moved closer to Soma, grabbing Soma's wrist he open up the fist. Placing the needle in Soma's palm before letting go. "When the time comes you will be..."

"..." Soma just stared at the little needle in his hand, feeling it grow heavy in weight at the pressure it brought upon the situation. Umiko had only four shots to be saved, and they all ride upon such a small sample in a needle. But thoughts were interrupted as the sound of a large wave and a battle cry came from the beach below. "!"

She had arrived... Resurfacing, Umiko was tired, sore, and heavy in breath as she crawl the rest of the way onto shore. Seaweeds and starfish decorated her hair, her tentacles' top covered her breasts for the most part, she was like a maiden of the sea washed to shore. She laid down, flat on her stomach, and rested her head in the warms sand. One arm stretched out as she gave in to fatigue. She look so enchanting at that moment and yet so pitiful. Harpoons still lounged in her back, their chains dangling and clinking with the wind as they blew and hit their harpoon's rod. Her tentacles for legs still rested slightly in the water, scratches and bites covered her body as if she had gotten into fights while out there.

Struggling to rise on her tentacles again, Umiko settle for sitting up right. She cringed and gasped as she forced herself to turn back into normal size, crawling into the tropical forest as the process went on. The spears plopped out as her body began to shrink.

"She getting away. Let's move out." Lindow ordered as the others rushed back into the forest again, heading downward to the area that she disappeared to behind the trees.

The tropical animals made their noises as the team push their way through the overgrowth. Slicing vines and bushes out of the way as they proceeded. Soma followed behind, lacking the energy to go through with this. Soon they had found themselves in a clearing, where noting but dirt and dead leaves graced their feet. But that's when Lindow suddenly stopped the team, surprising the others to a screeching halt.

"Lindow? Why'd you stop?" Sakuya asked.

"Haven't you guys noticed?"

"?" They all looked around, trying to see what he was talking about. But they found nothing out of the ordinary.

"The forest... it's gone quiet."

"!" He was right, the birds had stopped their chirping, the bugs had silence, the forest had grown dead quiet. Something was wrong.

Then the sound of breaking branches came from in front of them. Umiko had wobbled out of the brush, turned back into her normal self. Her white bodysuit was tattered and shredded, barely able to survive the beaten she had taken awhile ago. She looked down, holding onto her stomach as she limply leaned into the tree to hold herself up.

Starfish and Seaweed still hung into her wild hair as sea-salt made it look like it sparkled. She smelt of the sea and her gloves were long since gone as it revealed her dainty hands. She tiredly looked up to them, causing them to hold their breaths as they waited for her reaction.

"**Why?... Why must you children of earth torment me so?**" She tiredly wailed to them. "**What have I done... to deserve this?**"

"Umiko... you're not well. We're here to help you." Sora calmly soothed to her, so as not to wild her up. Perhaps if he played his cards right, this whole thing could be solved without conflict.

"**Umiko? What a pretty name... I wish I had a name like that.**"

"You can't remember your name?" Alisa sadly asked with pity.

"**No... I have no name. Neither a beginning or an origin. I simply... exist.**"

"!"

"**O what a cruel existence I awakened up to. Aragami attack me, humans try to destroy me. Is there no place where I can belong?**"

"You do have a place," Sakuya insisted. "With us. You have a very special place in our hearts, Umiko. And we'll travel through anything to get you back."

"**No... I am just a beast. You are God Eaters of mankind. You're task is to eliminate me, and so you deceive my youth with your luring words.**"

"No, you've got it all wrong!" Sakuya cried out to deny her accusations.

"**God Eaters, do you think I am pitiful?**" Umiko pondered to them. "**Does my plight bring joy to you?**"

"?!"

"No, Umiko... we don't take pleasure in your pain." Kota insisted. "We just... we just want to help you."

"**From what? Me? Or yourselves? Whichever is useless to me.**"

"No, Umiko. Do not say such things." Alisa pleaded. "You're losing yourself, you're losing what makes you 'you.'"

"**How do you know I've ever had it?**"

"Because we know the real you." Soma finally spoke up to her. Her body slightly flinched as her eyes met his, and a small gasp escaped her lips.

"**You all call out as if you know me. Who are you? What... am I?**" She then looked directly into Soma's eyes. "**Why do I feel like I've lost so****me thing?**"

"!" Those eyes... those pleading eyes, it was like Umiko was searching right into his eyes. She then turned away from him, releasing him from her captivating gaze, and sighed.

"**Ahhh, home. That's it, I must find a home... my home. Or, I might never find peace in this world.**" Then her stomach roared out in agony and neglect as she looked down at it. "**Ugh, I'm so hungry... so hungry.**"

"?!" They all panicked as her irises began to slit when she looked back up at them. There was a ravishing look in her eyes.

"**Am I... an Aragami?**" A headache came over her, causing her to clinch her head in pain as she flinched. "**Who is it? Whose calling me? Where are you? Stop telling me what to do! I'm... starving.**"

"Umiko?!" Kota called out to her, freaking out when she suddenly let out a roar. In his panic, he accidentally pulled the trigger of his God Arc, hitting her with a bullet to the chests. Umiko cried out as she fell back onto the ground.

"Kota!" They all barked at him.

"It was an accident, my finger slipped!" Kota said apologetically.

"**Heh hahaha, so you were playing with me.**" Umiko brokenly taunted to them. Rising off her back to twist her body so as to lift her self up on her hands. Hanging her head low as her hair covered her face. "**Getting my guard down to finish me off.**"

"Umiko, no. That was-"

"**Fine, I'll play with you... for a little while.**" Umiko cut Kota off, having enough of their deception. Her head still hung low as she rose to her feet, hiding from the others her face. "**But I'd better hurry, I need to find something to eat. I don't think you guys would taste very good. Heh hehehahaha!**"

"Umiko, stop!" Sakuya pleaded to her.

"**M****ake this worth my while, or I'll bite your heads off.**" Umiko chuckled before roaring as she leaped at them. Fangs showing as she widely grinned at them, she pulled her Caligula blades out in mid air. Meeting her in mid air, Sora met her blades with his Borg Camlann needle blades. Pushing against her as she initiated the fight.

"Umiko, stop. Please sister." Sora begged to her, only to earn a laugh in return. She wasn't backing down, thus proving so when she flipped backwards and sliced Sora with the Caligula blades on her leg. Cutting deep into his cheek as she caught him off guard.

"Dammit," Lindow hissed, hoping that it wouldn't come down to this. "Everyone, battle positions! We have to take her down!"

"!" Soma was frozen, he couldn't move as everyone else readied for action. This couldn't be happening? He must have been having a bad dream. This was a nightmare and he couldn't wake up as his team wearily attacked a blood lust Umiko to his horror.

"Soma! What are you doing, fight!" Lindow called out to him.

"I... I can't." Soma said as he watched Umiko slice at her brother with one arm blade, coming at his opening with the other arms'.

"I know you care about her, we all do! This hurts us for doing this!" Lindow reasoned with Soma as he tried to distract Umiko's other arm blades away from Sora. "But this is the only way to reach Umiko before she fades!"

"..."

"Soma!"

"Never mind him for now! We need to get the antidote into Umiko right now!" Alisa commented to Lindow, reminding him what priority was first.

"Right, everyone stay on you're game."

Kota and Sakuya ran around the opening, circling Umiko as she was unable to pinpoint one of them with her divine balls she shot out from her hands. Moving behind her, Kota shot at her back. Distracting her for a moment so Sora could stab his antidote needle into her front. Put she sensed his sudden movement and grabbed his neck, choking him into submission as she dangled him in the air.

"**Poison?**" She question aloud, taking the needle from his hand and throwing it into the ground to smash it. "**I expected better from you God Eaters.**"

"!" Sora eyes widened as she tightened her grip on his neck, making him struggle for air. This wasn't like those times in the training room, she was not holding back. Once she caught him she didn't care if she killed him. Changing the arm gripping his neck into Devouring-mode, she began to close the jaws tighter. Shoving him on the ground in its grip, while she readied her other arm to bite off his head. But Alisa came in at the nick of time, firing her God Arc into Umiko's face to knock her off him. Sora took in a heavy breath as her grip was removed.

"Hang in there! You're alright." Sakuya called out to Sora as she fired Recovery Bullets at him.

"Thanks..." He replied to her in gratitude as his breath slowly returned to him. But one of the needles has been broken, they only had three shots now.

"Here!" Alisa said, throwing down a Stun Grenade.

"**Ah ehgh! My eyes!**" Umiko cried out as she covered her eyes with her arm. Taking advantage of her moments blindness, Alisa charged in to stab her antidote needle into Umiko's neck from behind. But she was caught off guard when Umiko's arm grabbed her before the needle even touched her neck. Alisa gasped as Umiko turned her head to look at Alisa with her eyes. "**Did you think that would hold me for long? My main attribute is LIGHT!**"

"AH!" Alisa cried out as Umiko shot out a Divine Burst from her body, knocking Alisa back hard into a tree. During her knock back she had let go of her grip on her needle and it ended up dropping to the floor. Rolling on the ground toward Umiko, where she smashed the needle under her boot, letting the liquid soak into the ground. "No!"

"Dammit!" Lindow barked, their chances of saving her were dwindling. He needed to reach her or Soma would have to snap out of it.

During the struggle, an old tape player fell out of Umiko's belt bag onto the ground were it landed on the play button. The tape inside began to play a song, with a message that shock Soma and the others back to life as it struck a cord.

"Sora, it's just you and me in this wreckage of a world.

That must be so confusing for a lonely boy.

And I know you're going to need me here with you,"

Umiko still continued to attack, regardless of the recording of her own voice. The others did their best to listen to it while keeping Umiko at bay.

"But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too."

She flipped back, away from the others. Then charged back at Sora, roaring as a fire burned in her eyes.

"This liquid keeps me alive,

But it's making me crazy.

And I need to save you,

But whose going to save me?

Please forgive me for whatever I do,

When I don't remember you."

She paused in her song, giving the others a chance to process what Umiko was saying on the tape. She had known what was happening to her and she was scared about it. Even as she settled her affairs for the worse to come, she still wished that someone would save her. Sora started to see an image of his sister as she use to be, looking at him with a big frown on her sad face.

"Sora, I can feel myself slipping away.

I can't remember what **it **made me say.

But I remember seeing you frown.

I swear it wasn't me, it was the fiend."

Umiko was reminding them that she wasn't herself... as she attacked them indiscriminately. This was her goodbye and her apology.

"This liquid keeps me alive,

But it's making me crazy.

And I need to save you,

But whose going to save me?

Please forgive me for whatever I do,

When I don't remember you.

Please forgive me for whatever I do,

When I don't remember you.

La, la da da da da da.

La da, da da da da.

La da, da da da da."

As the tape ended, something happened inside of Soma. The message was for Sora, but she was calling out to him... begging him to save her. Even as she lost her memories something inside her reached for him, unknowingly so, but still just as desperate. She was counting on him... and he would not let her down.

"**This again?!**" Umiko barked in annoyance as she smashed Lindow's needle in her grip, somehow snatching it from Lindow while Soma was thinking to himself. Her annoyance grew into anger as she started to slip back into a Blood Rage. "**I grow tired of this tactic.**"

"Aw Crap!" Lindow yelled out before turning to Soma. "Soma! It's all you now!"

"Alright..." Soma quietly replied as he finally entered into the fight, no... walked into it. He had one shot, this was a gamble they couldn't afford to lose.

"**Oh? You decided to join in the fray, Empty Eyes?**" Umiko teased at him as she fully changed into her normal size Blood Rage.

"..."

"**Well I was bored any way, perhaps you can entertain me!**" She laughed at him, leaping into the air as she pounced at him with her Devouring-mode arms and her sharp fangs.

But Soma remained unmoving, staring at her as she charge in on him. Moving his God Arc to the side of his body, he left himself open. Letting go of his grip on the Buster blade onto one arm, Soma stabbed his God Arc into the ground as far away from him as he could reach.

"**?****!**"

"What are you doing Soma?!" Kota asked him in panic, ready to fire at Umiko so she didn't end up biting off Soma's head.

"Stay back! Everybody back off!" Soma bark at Kota and the others, leaving Umiko unharmed and open to any choice of action she would choose to make. If he had to do this, he was going to do it his way. Looking directly into her eyes, Soma opened his arms out to her. Unarmed and nonthreatening as he opened himself to her for a hug.

"**!**" Umiko didn't know how to react to this. He left himself open to her, unwilling to attack. Could she possibly strike a being who has done her no harm nor showed her no malice? She had lost her bite, her Devouring arms changed back into hands again. And her fangs returned to hiding behind her lips as she fell into his arms, her head place in between his head and right shoulder. Her eyes widened as he gently embraced her with one arm and held her close. I-it felt so... warm.

He had slightly pulled away to kiss her on the lips, something he had wanted to do deep down for a long time. Her eyes widened at his actions, this wasn't attack or tactic she had ever encountered before. She couldn't find the way to react or counter to this... intrusion. Soma pressed his lips hard onto Umiko's, but still softly as he caress her soft delighting flesh with his slightly rough ones. Her lips were as soft as he remembered them being from before and had a slight taste of sea-salt on them as he caressed them. Reluctantly breaking apart, and surprisingly to Umiko's disappointment as well, he pulled her back into his embrace again. Resting Umiko's head between his shoulder and head.

"I feel it every day, it's all the same. It brings me down, but I'm the one to blame." Soma explained to her in a soft voice he rarely showed to others. "It's dragging me down, but I can't pull away."

"**?**" She listened to his words

"I tried everything to get away from you. But here I go again, chasing you down again. Why do I do this?" Soma continued, unconsciously tightening his embraced on Umiko as he started to growl. Frustrated at himself for struggling to tell her this while also embarrassed for doing this around the others. "So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head. I try to live without you, but every time I do I feel dead. I know what's best for me, but I want you instead."

"**!**"

"You keep running away from me, always forgetting me and leaving me to start all over. But I keep doing this again, I'll keep on wasting all my time for those beautiful moments when I come close to you." Soma went on. "So here I go again, chasing you down again. But each time, over and over, I fall for you. I try not to, but you make me fall for you and you don't even try to. So I keep trying, I **will** continue doing this until I win you back."

"**!**" Umiko gasped, she didn't even know this man and yet... his words made her happy. A spark started to grow inside her, and tears of joy began to form in her eyes. This man was sincere, she could hear it in his heart as it started to flutter. She found herself relaxing into this man, he made her feel... safe. A warm feeling came over her body while in this man's arms and she didn't want it to end. Soon her fully relaxed into him, her chin rested onto his shoulder as her eyes closed, soaking in the sensation she was feeling that was growing due to this man. "**...**"

"**!**" But something smacked Umiko out of her bliss. The feelings still remained, but a slight pain had came over her chest. Slightly pulling away from Soma, she looked down between them to see what was causing the pain. She gasped as she found a needle stabbed into the center of her heart... by the arm that wasn't hugging her that she failed to keep track of. The liquid was gone, injected into her system. She looked up into his eyes with the feeling of betrayal, but his sad, sincere eyes told that it wasn't that.

She felt weakened, a dizziness came over her and made it hard for her to keep her eyes open. Umiko began to fall to the ground, her hands sliding down Soma's chest as she slid down. But Soma held onto her back, gently lowering her to the ground and rested her in his arms. Gently rocking her as he pulled out the emptied needle from her chest. Umiko tiredly lifted her head to look back up to him, staring into his spring blue eyes. Her hand wobble up toward them, and its fingers made their way to caressing the cheek skin close to his right eye.

"**... So...ma...**"

"!" His eyes widened and his heart skipped at the sound of his name from her lips. "Umiko?! Do you remember me?"

"**Barely... It**'s **a**ll such a blur..." She answered, her body was changing back to normal... her old voice was returning. "But it's... coming back... it hurts..."

"Shh, don't talk. Save your energy." Soma soothed to her as the others gathered around them, still giving Umiko some space.

"Soma... what happen to Empty Eyes?" She pleaded to him for an answer as she struggle to fight her fatigue to get the question out.

"... He's dead..." He somberly answered, his heart slightly breaking as lone tears started to escape her eyes.

"I was afraid of that..." Her hand no longer able to reach out to him began to fall, but he caught it and held it in a strong but gentle hold. "I was hoping that... it was all a dream."

"Even if his passing still hurts, he died protecting the thing he held dear. He left this world happy and at peace, never forget that."

"..." She nodded to him and slowly started to close her eyelids. "I-I'm so tired... would you mind... if I rest here for awhile?"

"Hm, sure. I'll be waiting for you when you wake up."

"Thank you." She tiredly smiled at him as her eyes slowly closed and she faded into the darkness.

Once fully asleep, Soma gently lifted her up and carried her back toward the Pickup Spot. Holding her like a princess as he walk pass the others while pulling out his God Arc from the ground and holding it in with one arm, away from Umiko. The others said nothing as they let him pass, they didn't even have the heart to tease him at his bold confession. It had come from the heart, and the whole thing felt like they where watching in on something private.

Sora couldn't careless, he had gotten his sister back and that was good enough for him. He had already picked up Soma's affection for his sister the moment he met him. The uncalled for jealous toward him was not hard for Sora to detect and neither were the slight increase of heartbeats when she was around Soma. His sister was unable to categorize these behaviors but Sora could, he had been in the game longer than Umiko to be able to understand and detect certain signs and characteristics of emotions. And right now... he was just in way too much of a good mood to deal with Soma right now.

*** Author's Notes ***

Yes I used the Three Days Grace song 'Over and Over' as a base for this chapter, it fit perfectly with the situation. Anyway, the end is at hand. The final chapter is coming.


	20. Chapter 20

Face to the sea, I hear the wind calling me to truth. Close your eyes and dream beneath the warmth of skies of blue. Longing to rest my weary bone, so long the path. O be still my soul. Don't say a word, I know what's on your mind at any time. Follow the path and you will see together we can shine. Holding dear times in mind friends stayed near. They guided my path. From my heart... I thank you.

- Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Moonless Starry Night

The Road to Recovery

Soon after Soma had injected Umiko with the antidote she had fallen into temporary coma, as her body recovered and regenerated itself. Dr. Rumiko had posted herself at the Far East Branch during Umiko's recover and constantly check the updates of Umiko's status. At times, even injected more of the antidote into her system since she had more active Oracle Cells in her body than Sora did.

The road to recovery was long, days had passed which soon turned into weeks. Even as she slept turmoil and chaos circled around her at the news that she had returned along with Sora and was on the road to recovery. A meeting was held among all the Branches and HQ to discuss what was to be done with them. Words had been spoken, hurtful slurs had been thrown. A majority of the Directors demanded for their immediate execution. They were a danger and a threat to Fenrir, far too strong for Director Garland to contain. What was to say this wouldn't happen again? The chances were too much of a gamble to take, it would be best to off them and cover the trails of their existence.

They were deciding the twins fate without their knowledge or their presence to defend themselves. Proving sometimes not all that says that it's good is as good as it claims. Fenrir had its dirty side kept far away from the public's eyes. If they wanted to off Umiko they could do it now while she was still in a coma, but Sora would be a force to reckon with wide awake. Not to mention the attachment the God Eaters from the Far East Branch had for the unconscious twin, they would defy all the Branches at once just to keep her safe. So they had their hands full with that option.

Surprisingly enough it was Garland that came to their aid. They expected Dr. Rumiko to be there to stand up for the twins on trial, but Garland too... Soma didn't think he had it in him to look after people other than himself. He had stood against the mass majority of the Directors, explaining to them how both of the twins had no memory or recollection thus impairing them to the people around them. Showing them charts of X-ray pics of the twins' skulls, noting the changes in their brains as the experiments progress. Even the rapid changes and deterioration of Umiko's once she was exposed to the final stage of the Project. While Dr. Rumiko explained how this whole situation will not happen again due to the restoration and regeneration of the twins memories. Showing them their X-ray pics of their recovering brains and the current status of Umiko's recovery.

Due to the heavy evidence, and the fact Umiko had cause no casualties during her Infection. HQ had overruled the majorities verdict and off to pardon Umiko's actions. The twins would remain in the Far East Branch for the time being until further note of Umiko's recovery. Once again, the Far East Branch had dodged a bullet. And Soma... started to respect his uncle a little more. Perhaps on occasion... when no one was around, Soma would call him uncle. Garland had even come by to check in on Umiko, seeing if she progressed for the better in genuine concern. He may have treated them like specimens, but that didn't mean he didn't grow fond of them with time. Garland just had a hard time expressing his feelings, like all the men in the Schicksal family did.

Sora had come as often to the Sick Bay as he could to visit his sister, checking in on her between missions. Umiko may have been at rest, but there was no rest for the Aragami, so he had to pick up missions along with checkup on his unit back at the Finland Branch through emails. Sora was diligent about seeing his sister, but Soma... Soma was better. He had went to see her everyday, coming in at night and early morning just to hold her hand and tell her about his day. He would update her constantly about what was going on in the Den and the world, hoping that his voice would get through to her. Even at times confessing his feelings to her and about things she would've had to twist his arm to get out of him in the past. But she silently listened as the sterile room's blinding light did nothing to her darken slumber.

"Still sleeping?" Soma teased down to her, her lack of response made the grin on his face disappear. He sat down in his usual chair at the side of her Sick Bed. The doctors had left it there for him, they knew him as a regular that came for one thing. "Man, you're a handful. Always making us worry."

"..."

"I visited your mother today, she's doing much better than last time. Still waiting for your return, along with Sora's. The brat refuses to go see her until you're able to go as well. A nice gesture of him, but still cruel to leave his mother waiting like that. And the same goes for you, so hurry up and wake up."

"..."

"We all miss you... I miss you. I've been missing you for months now. The Den has been quiet without you... dull. There's no mischievous First Unit Leader to light the spark in here. I have no one here to argue with... no one that can make me laugh like you could. I miss you jokes, your smile, even your persistent attitude that would always fight to get me out of my shell."

"..."

"You're the only one that can make me feel so alive and yet at the same time want to kill you. It's maddening, it's frustrating, it's... amazing. Nothing makes sense with you and still I love every second of it."

"..." Soma leaned in to grab hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I always thought you'd be there. You always had my back whenever I needed it, I automatically thought it would be a permanent arrangement. I took it for granted, devalued your existence to me... and I ended up losing you."

"..."

"I know... I did you wrong. I never thought about what my actions would do to you. It took until I was on the receiving in for it all to sink in, talk about karma. I've been cold to you... I've lied to you and to myself, and it cause you to suffer. What I really want to say is... I'm sorry for the way I am at times."

"..." His other hand reached out to her to gently caress her cheek.

"I always feared that you would see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me so deep. It always got to me that you would see my inner Aragami and not like what you see. You where the one that always approached, regardless of the rumors that went around. I never wanted you to see me as a monsters... out of everyone in the Den only your thought of me mattered the most. But in the end, I ended up pushing you away before you did it to me."

"..." His hand left her cheek to cup her hand along with his other as he leaned his forehead down to press it to her hand.

"I swear I never really wanted you to go, even as I growled those words at you. There's so many things I should have told you in that moment, but I backed out. Taking the easy way instead by being cold and closing you out. I guess there's just no hope for me. I'm such a big coward, I can't even man up to tell you my feelings. You even have to be in a coma for me to talk to you this much... heh, it's sad really."

"..."

"But still, I'll say it to the last word as many times as it takes. I don't care if you forget me again and I have to start over again from the beginning, I'll gladly do it all over again to win you back. Because in the end, deep down, you always carried a piece of me each time you would reset. So if we do have to start over again I want you to know this deep down inside your core... I felt the same."

"..."

"Did you hear me, you reckless Rookie? I love you too... it's wild and unpredictable like the sea, taking me over at times along with taking me under. But it's still a beautiful thing even through good or bad tides. It's a shame that... you're not awake to hear this. But I swear, on my hidden desert rations, I will grow the guts to say it to you again when you're awake to hear them."

"... Who says... you can't hear in your sleep?" Umiko tiredly teased.

"!" Soma's eyes widened as he bolted upright. Looking down at her to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. He had missed her so much at points in the past that he had thought he had seen her hanging out by the Veterans Floor's snack machines only to be upset when he'd find out it was his imagination. But this was no trick, her hand tighten its grip in his hands and her eyes where tiredly opening. "... Umiko."

"Hey... it's nice to see you... and be able to recognize you, Soma." She tiredly teased at him with a smile. "But man you talked a storm. If I had know this is what it takes... to get you to talk... I would have done something like this... ages ago."

"You finally wake up after being out cold for weeks and the first thing you say is a joke? That's just like you, you crazy bastard."

"It's in my nature..." Then the twinkle in her eyes faded as she nervous asked him seriously. "All those things you said... did you mean them?"

"Yes..."

"All of it?" She felt a warmth from him seep into her through a small Resonance in their hands. He smiled at her, one of his rare medium sized smiles, conveying his answer to her.

"Yeah..."

"!" She smiled at him, tears of joy escaping from her eyes at his confirmation. She tiredly leaned upward to embrace him with her free arm. Soma met her half way and released his top hand to embrace her back. They stay in their hug for a couple of seconds in silence before Umiko destroyed the moment. "You're not going to stab me with a needle again are you?"

"No." Soma snorted in annoyance as he pulled away, slightly appalled she would even make that joke.

"Good, I don't want that to be a habit with you."

"Knock it off, Bonehead."

"Sorry... it's been so long since we've had a good banter, I'm out of practice."

"Hmph, you'll bounce back. You always do."

"Hehe, yeah..." Umiko chuckled at him, the room went quiet again for a moment as Umiko got serious again. "Soma... my God Arc...?"

"Akutenshi is fine. Living off the remaining blood donation you gave him until two weeks ago. He stowed away here with uncle Garland the moment he found out you were here." Soma assured to her, making her relax again. "He's in your room right now, but Licca goes in to check on him every so often for you, since you can't."

"Licca... she's such a good friend." Umiko smiled warmly of the thought of Licca's kind gesture, she knew Akutenshi was in good hands as long as they were Licca's. But then she remember something Soma had said. "Hey, you called Director Garland uncle. I'd bet he'd love to hear that."

"Hmph, cut it out will you. He is what he is, I can't change that. Regardless of his faults, he's still my uncle. I'll take him in consideration of the good traits he likes to hide and sneak around."

"Hm, just like you and your dad. It must be in the Schicksal blood..."

"Hey!"

"Oh, don't deny it. You tried so hard to hide your good traits the moment we met. It took months of hard work and determination for you to finally start showing it."

"Hmph, clingy brat."

"Heh, that's not the first time you've called me that." Umiko was starting to get tired again, but there was so much she needed to do. So much to get off her chest before she could rest again. "Would you mind... getting the others? I have so much to apologize for."

*** The next morning in the Outer Ghettos ***

Taiyoko had found her way out to her front porch, sweeping again in her normal routine. This time making progress as she didn't mindlessly sweep the dirt back. The vibrant color of her hair had return and she had kept it combed. She was still rather thin, but the hue of her skin had a more healthy color to it. The poor woman had began taking care of herself again in the hopes that her children would not come home to see her in a broken down state.

Soma had given her hope again that her children were still out there. The boy had kept to his word, coming in every now and then to make sure she was doing okay. He was shy and didn't talk much, but when he did he told her about his time with her kids. You'd think that a mother who had lost everything those stories would hurt her, but they didn't... they gave her comfort. She feared of getting crushed again by allowing her hopes to get up like this, but she actually believed Soma's words. Somewhere deep down inside, she knew that her children were still alive. Call it a mother's intuition, but a tiny voice inside of her would tell her 'they're okay.'

Now all she could do was be patient and wait. So she continued on with her sweeping. Taiyoko's neighbors were happy to see her starting to come out of her rut. They worried about the woman's madness in grief and her path to self destruction, fearing that she would starve herself to death and they'd be unable to stop it. But now, she was slowly starting to come back to life again. She wasn't a pitiful sight to see whenever they would come out of their homes in the morning, it gave them peace.

Taiyoko thought about the dream she had the night before. She dreamed that she was sweeping on her porch early morning when her children had come home. The had walked up to her on the sidewalk as if it all was normal day. But she knew it was all a dream, because when she would wake up they wouldn't be there... no matter how much she wished they were.

The crunching sounds of footsteps made her stop in her tracks, unable to look up from her broom as someone approached. Hesitantly and nervously, she lifted up her head to look at the end of her sidewalk. Slowly making her way up to look at the people who stood in front of her home. She recognized the Soma boy in the back, but the other two... Her eyes began to water... it was her babies. They smiled at her as her eyes finally met theirs.

"Mother." Umiko gently cheered with joy, holding back the tears.

"Mom." Sora called out to her as well, finally finding the long lost stranger that had been haunting his memory banks.

"!" Taiyoko dropped her broom and flopped down onto her knees, staring at her children and yet beyond them. Alarmed by their mother's drop the siblings ran up to her, falling to their knees at her side. She looked them over, gently lifting up her hands to feel their faces. They were real, her babies were back. Her children were home. Her eyes watered as she pulled them both in for an embrace, holding them close by the back of the heads which rested between her shoulders. Her tears began to fall out and she cried in pure happiness as her children embraced her back. The tender moment between long loss family continued on as Soma simple observed, keeping a respective distance in the back as he leaned on the fence separating the Yukino's house from their neighbor's. He had kept his word and delivered Taiyoko back her kids. The whole moment seemed right to Soma, as if all the pieces were finally coming back together.

*** Days later back at the Den ***

The day had just began, but there was a knot in Soma's stomach. He was on edge for a few days now and it was beginning to effect his sleep. Umiko had made a full recover days ago and this lead to talks with the higher ups. They began discuss the permanent Branch location for Umiko and Sora. This did not sit well with Soma, if they took her once they could do it again. He had just gotten her back, he had finally told her how he felt, and he'd be damned if he'd let them take her from him.

He walked over to her room and knocked on her door, waiting for her to answer. It was strange how he started to pick up this habit, he had finally adapted to Umiko's announce-yourself-before-entering attitude that it threw him off that she reverted back to her open door policy. He had waited for a while, but he didn't get a response. The lack of activity coming out of her room was starting to make his panic. Bursting the door open, Soma looked inside to find that Umiko wasn't there.

Closing the door after him, Soma ran off to the Entrance with the hope that the others knew where Umiko was. Dashing to the elevator, he pressed the button for the Entrance Floor and waited for the doors to open. The elevator wasn't going fast enough for his liking, in his impatience he started to tap his foot on the floor along with his finger on his crossed arms as he grind his teeth together. Finally the elevator doors flew open, leaving him to rush out as if running from a fire. To his luck Lindow, Sakuya, Kota, and Alisa were lounging on the couches by the mission elevator. Saving Soma the trouble of looking for them.

"Whoa, what's the hurry today?" Lindow playful commented in a attempt to get Soma to chill.

"(Huff) Where's Umiko?" He asked, slightly out of breath as his running and his panic made him a little winded.

"Hm? She's at the Chopper Dock with Sora and Director Garland." Kota answered, tilting his head in confusion over Soma's behavior.

"!" Panicking at the thought that Umiko was anywhere with his uncle during this possible recall, Soma ran off into the mission area to try and catch up with Umiko. This was concerning if Garland was here, if he was thrown into play that would mean that the twins were leaving.

"W-wait. Where are you going?" Kota called out Soma but to no avail. Soma didn't have a moment to lose on chit-chat, he had to get to Umiko before she was gone. It was a shot in the dark but maybe he could convince her to stay.

Soma ran through the Den as soon as the elevator doors opened. Pass the God Arc Hangers and out the docks to the Chopper lift off and drop off areas. One of the Choppers was on standby and awaiting the signal to lift off. And that's where he saw the three of them, Sora and Umiko carrying a bag of luggage as they headed toward the Chopper.

"!" Soma's heart froze... she was leaving again. Why wasn't anyone trying to stop her, let alone see her off? Going on autopilot, Soma had ran up to Umiko and grabbed her wrist. Stopping her in mid step, holding on tight as he refused to let her go. "Umiko."

"?!"

"Don't go." Soma grunted out, trying to hide the begging in his voice as the pain started to take root in him. "Don't go back with them to Finland."

"What?"

"I... I need you to stay." Soma pleaded, before it started to get firm and a determination ignited in his eyes. "No, I refuse to let you go. Like hell I'm going to live a lie as my life passes by without you by my side. I need you to help me slow down and enjoy life with that gorgeous spirit of yours that makes me happy to be alive. I've chased you to the ends of the Earth and I'll gladly do it again. I'm not going to lose you, Umiko Yukino, not now not ever."

"!" Eyes widened in shock as he pulled her back into him, growling as he dipped her into a kiss. Taking advantage of her open mouth shock to lightly explore her cavern with his tongue. He didn't care if Sora and Garland were watching, he sure as hell wasn't giving up those lips for nobody. Unable to control herself, Umiko found herself lifting up a foot in the air in ecstasy of Soma's daring antics.

"(Cough) Would you please kindly unhand my sister." Sora said in false politeness, breaking the private bubble between the two. Suddenly remembering that he wasn't alone, Soma immediately pulled Umiko upright again but refused to pull apart from her. "I'd rather not have this be my last memory before I go, the last thing I need to worry about is leaving you two alone."

"Wait, what?" Soma said, catching the wording Sora used.

"Soma, you must be mistaken, I'm not leaving." Umiko answered his stump, but it didn't help much, it just made him more embarrassed.

"What?" He sightly gasped and his face was turning red. No wonder no one really showed up to send her off.

"Yeah, I'm just helping Sora and Director Garland with his things and saying some last goodbyes before they go." Umiko clarified. Not wanting to make him feel more awkward, she decided to smirk on the inside as his blush grew brighter. "But it was so romantic of you to sweep me off my feet to try and steal me away."

"(Groan)!" Soma groan in embarrassment, hiding his face behind his hand.

"The transfers have been made." Garland explained to his nephew. "Sora will return to the Finland Branch to lead the First Units, while Umiko will remain here and return to her post as First Unit Leader."

"!"

"I'm sure Lindow will be excited to hear that, I've been hearing that he's been wanting to take a break for a while now." Garland mused to himself, before turning to Umiko. "Well, I believe this is goodbye No. 2- no, Ms. Yukino."

"Sir?"

"Take care of yourself and show this Branch what you are made of, that is my final order." Expecting her to give him a salute, Garland was caught off guard when she left Soma's hold to give him a hug. "!"

"Thank you, sir." She had hug him in a way that trapped his arms. "Regardless of the bumpy road we've had, I had fun working under you. You're a good man, Director Garland, even if your methods of going about it are a little messed up."

"Hm, it was an honor to having you serve under me, Ms. Yukino." Garland said relaxing into her hug. "It would've done your father proud to see you now."

"Thank you, Sir. But please, call me by Umiko. Ms. Yukino make's me feel old." Umiko joked about the last part as she pulled away from him.

"(Chuckle) I suppose calling you that would be confusing for me as well." Then Garland whispered to her so only she could hear. "I feel that pretty soon I'll have to start calling you my niece-in-law."

"!" Her blush grew redder than Soma's, causing Garland to chuckle louder and confuse Soma.

"Take good care, Soma. I do hope you come and visit me more often."

"Hmph, knowing you I won't have to. You'll just come along with Sora when he visits." Soma retorted while crossing his arms.

"True, but will you be happy to see me?"

"Hmph," Soma turned his face away from him as he honestly answered. "I won't shun you, if that's what you're saying."

"Hm, that's all I can ask for." Both of them soften up in their eyes with understanding in their own way, though still similar to each others.

"Seriously, is this a Schicksal thing or what?" Umiko retorted at their behavior.

"Best get use to it, Umiko. Cause it runs in the family." Garland smirked as she blushed at the subtle indication. "We'd best be off soon, Sora. Fair well for now, Umiko."

"Sir!" She replied, saluting him in the way that had become second hand to her. Garland headed inside the starting Chopper as Sora said his last goodbyes.

"Well, this is it sister."

"Yes, for now."

"Take good care of yourself, okay?"

"Hmph, you don't need to say that." Umiko said, rubbing his hair out of place. "I'm the older sibling, I can take care of myself. It's my job to worry about you."

"But you're not."

"Yes, because I'm leaving you in good hands with Iida around."

"?!" Soma's and Sora's eyes widened in shock at Umiko's statement. "I thought you didn't like her."

"I never said I hated her, I've just been testing her in a way that resembled rivalry." Then Umiko smiled to herself. "And she passed with flying colors."

"What the hell happened while I was gone?"

"A lot of things, and many more to come as we are separated again." Umiko stated. "But no matter how far we are apart, we will always be one, brother."

"Bye, sis." Sora softy said to her as they gently hugged each other, wrapping an arm around the others' shoulder.

"Come home soon." Umiko gently replied back. "Don't make mom and me worry."

"I won't..." He pulled away from Umiko to bro-handshake with Soma. "Look after her for me will you."

"Hmph, you don't have to tell me twice." Soma smirked back when Sora suddenly put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him down to whispering range. "!"

"You've done well winning over not only my sister but my mom as well, with the majority on your side I can't imposed. As long as Umiko's happy I don't mind." Sora stated before tightening his grip on Soma's shoulder and practically growled the last part. "But if you break her heart I'll cut you in half, with the chainsaw on."

"Hmph, just like your sister, the same spit-fire spirit. If anything you're sister will break my legs before you even get to me."

"Hmph, as long as we understand each other." Sora smirked at him before pulling away. "Look after yourself out there, I'd hate for my future brother-in-law to get hurt by someone other than me."

"!"

"Well I'm off." Sora said as the Chopper propellers came to life. He turned around to leave into the Chopper, waving behind him at the two of them. "Bye bye you two crazy lovebirds."

"!" Both of them blushed at his words. "Hey!" "Jeez!"

"Hmph." Sora smirked back at them one last time before taking off into the sky with the Chopper and Director Garland... to his Branch across the sea. Umiko waved them off until they disappeared into the horizon. Once they were gone, she held her hands behind her back as she swung back and forth on the ball of her toes.

"I can't believe you did that." She teased back at Soma for his earlier bold display.

"!"

"Man, the others are going to have a field day about this."

"Don't you dare tell them." Soma growled at her.

"Ooh you're so shy." Umiko giggled at the angry pout that got on his face. Then she turned around to start heading back in the Den. "Sometimes I wonder if you're worried I'll get stolen away from you."

"!" Suddenly Soma wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her in close. "No... never again. I've already had you taken from me once. I'll be damned if I let that happen again."

"!"

"If all was lost to me, I wouldn't give a crap... as long as I had you by my side."

"... You're... you are such a smooth talker." Umiko said back to him, gently wrapping her hands around his arms in front of her. "It's a pity you barely talk."

"Way to ruin the moment."

"Fine by me, I hate too much sap. And you have to admit, you do too."

"Hmph, true. I've always thought that actions speak louder than words."

"Then interpret this." She said, turning around in his arms for a surprise attack kiss.

"!" His eyes widen at her first initiation of lip contact between them. Her lips were as soft as ever, but more fervent as she put all of herself into it. Not one to be out done, Soma responded back. Tightening his grip around her and having one hand find its way into her hair as a fire burned into him.

*** Months Later ***

In the empty wastelands of Europe, on a cliff side that looked off at the glorious landscape laid an unmarked grave. A stone mound mark its presence, along with a stone tomb that was more of a boulder than a tomb. The grave stood there, undisturbed and untouched by the Aragami or humans. It looked out peacefully at the scenery as the wind gently brushed it by.

Such a lonely grave. Far out in the wasteland, unmarked and unregistered, it had no visitors. For years it has been alone out there, forgotten by the world. Or so it seemed...

A wind came from the sky from three directions, but only one naturally made. Winged creatures from the sky came down upon it, one had a tail and flew alone while the other carried another person as it approached. It had been awhile since Sora had told Umiko and their mom about what happened to their dad and showed them the disk. The girls were shocked at first, but they took the news rather well. They had just been so glad to finally find out what had happened to Mitsutsuki.

It had been a while longer before Dr. Rumiko inclosed to them the location of his burial, and now here they were. The whole family gathered together at last. Umiko and Sora had flow to the sight in a Blood Rage to quicken the travel time and since Fenrir would not be supporting transportation... since the grave supposedly doesn't exists on record.

Umiko had carried her mother all the way from Japan. Umiko's form didn't frighten her, her children had shown her their forms a long time ago. She was just happy to have gotten them back alive, she didn't care what packaging they came in. The trip was cold, making her double layer herself. Umiko tried her best to shield her mother from the chilling winds but there was only so much she could do. Ms. Yukino soldiered on until they had reached their destination, if her children could take the cold so could she. Besides... she'd suffer through anything to see her husband again.

The twins had closed in on the grave from different directions, each of them taking their day off to go there. Umiko smiled as she thought about how Soma had wanted to be there with her too for support, but he had missions to do that day. And as his Leader she could not allow him to neglect his duties, but as a boyfriend she found his gesture to be rather sweet. With Umiko coming from the east and Sora coming from the west, the twins nodded to each other as they touched down. Sora had been good about regular visits during his vacation leave so it had not been too long since they've last seen him. But now came the whole reason for visiting this place... their father's grave.

"Hi, daddy, we've finally found you." Umiko said down to the grave as she sat down on her knees at its side. "It must have been so lonely out here."

"They've left you unmarked..." Sora commented as he noticed the blank boulder by the grave. "Umiko, we should write on it, for dad's sake."

"Hm, yes..." Umiko agreed with him as Sora knelled down on the other side of the grave. "You take the date and I'll take the name."

The two of them worked diligently, carefully crafting their father's name and date of birth and death with their claws. It took them five minutes before they were done, leaving enough room for a final message below. But such a thing belong rightfully to their mother. Umiko turned to her mother, who silently stood and look down at the grave in front of her.

"Mother..." Umiko call to her, breaking her out of her daze.

"!"

"Is there anything you want to write about dad...?" Sora asked her.

"..." Taiyoko thought about it for a moment before finally giving them an answer that only her and her husband would understand. "You were my moonlight, but now into the sunlight is where you'll be."

"?" Not questioning their mother's choice, they wrote down their mother's message with the most of care. Then backed away a little to see their work in full. They all stood silent for a moment, just appreciating their little union. When they had first arrived the place had felt so lonely, but now... now something about just felt warm. They had so much to catch up on with Mitsutsuki, so much to tell him. It was Umiko who broke the silence and talked to her father first.

"Hello daddy, I have so much to tell you. So many stories that you'd never believe." Umiko warmly said down to the grave. "One's about the Sky King and Ocean and Earth Queens, how the Ocean Queen was hurt by the two. She had suffered everyday for a long time in loneliness, which had been passed on to her children. But then one day, a child of the Earth and Sky reached out to a child of the Ocean and they fell in love. Thus breaking the cycle of pain and loneliness for the sea. So what happened to the children of the rulers? Well... they had grown and shinned brightly, protecting our most favorite world..."

*** The End ***

(Sigh) Well, the well has gone try. I think I'm going to rest for a while, perhaps I'll come back... once I get my hands on the new game. But it's been fun everyone, thank you for reading.


End file.
